


Пустыня

by Airelinna, ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Chronological, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 91,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: В Городе на берегу ядовитого моря мутанты и люди ведут друг с другом нескончаемую борьбу, в которой нет победителей. Трое изгнанников, ставших чужими для тех и для других, находят приют в старом автофургоне посреди бескрайней пустыни, чтобы понять, кем они стали - сами для себя и друг для друга.





	1. Родные

**Author's Note:**

> История складывается из трех временных линий, которые развиваются параллельно.  
> \----------------  
> Сайд-стори про Сузую и Абару можно почитать здесь - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12610656. Читать лучше после Главы 12, где объясняется, как так получилось.  
> \----------------  
> Пропущенная сцена с Амоном и Сейдо ( к Главе 9) : "Пыль и солнце" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314801

_И когда слова были отменены,_  
 _Мы стали неуязвимы;_  
 _Словно что-то сдвинулось в Млечном Пути,_  
 _Сняли с плеч ношу, отпустило в груди —_  
 _Словно мы наконец оставили позади_  
 _Эту бесконечную зиму…_  
  
БГ, «Ветка»

  
_Настоящее_  
  
Белый песок расстилался от края до края, ветер срывал песчинки с верхушек дюн и уносил далеко-далеко. Будь эти песчинки живыми, судьба их была бы печальна: вечное скитание от дюны к дюне, от холма к холму — перемена жизни от малейшего дуновения и абсолютная невозможность обрести дом. Ветер был бы их богом, который запускает движение мира, потом затихает на час, день или неделю, чтобы посмотреть, как все получилось, а после в песчаной буре заново потрясает основы бытия. Если подумать, то, что произошло с людьми, мало чем от этого отличалось.  
  
Дюны постепенно отвоевывали пространство у земли: едва заметное белое покрывало на теле изможденной почвы за годы превращалось в густой, непроницаемый саван, а спустя много лет про землю, деревья, сады и поля никто уже и не помнил. Дюны были пусты и бесплодны, как сам новый мир.  
  
Девушка не смотрела туда, куда ветер уносил песок, она глядела на обманчиво спокойную гладь ядовитого моря, что раскинулось впереди до самой линии горизонта. Синего, как небо над головой. Смертельно опасного, как и вся их жизнь. Прекрасного. Она бы не объяснила, почему оно прекрасно, просто знала это.  
  
Здесь, на вершине бархана, дуло сильнее, чем внизу: ветер трепал ее волосы и вплетал в них тысячи песчинок, а легкую длинную юбку раздувал как парус. Она любила такие ветреные дни, любила сам этот ветер и теплое весеннее солнце, любила песок и неистово синее море. Ни на миг не забывала, что каждый из них несет смерть для одинокого человека, но вместе они завораживали.  
  
Красота… странная штука. Пользы от нее было немного — никто не платил дорого за возможность просто полюбоваться. Если вообще готов был что-то за нее дать — кому нужно нечто столь бесполезное? Но она почему-то знала, что красота необходима. Не миру, а человеку. Тому, кто будет смотреть, кто увидит, услышит, быть может. Вот она пришла сюда греться в лучах солнца и чувствовать соленый ветер на лице, вдыхать свежий морской воздух, слушать шелест волн. Отдала бы она все это за оружие, еду, за своих друзей? Да, все бы отдала, не думая, без остатка. Но сохранила бы в сердце память. Она улыбнулась этой мысли. Странная штука — красота…  
  
Она открыла ладонь — в ней лежал теплый камень размером с фасолину. Янтарь. Если набрать таких две пригоршни, то можно попытаться обменять в Городе на еду, совсем немного еды. Не стоит усилий. Но она порой подбирала кусочки янтаря, как осколки прежнего, навсегда ушедшего мира.  
  
Говорили, раньше у берега моря стояли дома и даже целые поселения, почти как Город. Туда приезжали люди, чтобы ничего не делать, только наслаждаться красотой и покупать яркие желтые камешки. Говорили даже, что строили целые заводы, чтобы их добывать и превращать в украшения. Безумие. Она верила, что все эти разговоры — правда: ушедший мир был совершенно безумным. Люди получали плату за труд бумагой и отдавали бумагу за солнечные камешки. Она все-таки не удержалась и зашвырнула янтарную фасолину подальше. Прошлый мир часто называли раем, но каким же он был глупым, этот мир, где люди не знали, что действительно важно. Вода, еда, тепло, оружие — вот что было важно по-настоящему. И люди, которые останутся с тобой до конца. Да хоть бы и не люди, что с того? Она решительно поднялась и пошла к дому. Дел было еще много.  
  
Она вернулась как раз вовремя. Черный мотоцикл остановился, не доехав ста метров до дома. Его всадник, тоже в черном, лихо выбрался из седла, но тут же медленно осел в песок рядом с мотоциклом.  
  
— Амон! — не сдержала она невольного возгласа и бросилась к упавшему. Он уехал в Город вчера, чтобы совершить Обмен, который всегда был небезопасным делом. Видно, там что-то не заладилось. Она рухнула на колени у мотоцикла, Амон смотрел на нее виновато и щурился от солнца. Тревога немного отпустила. Она придвинулась ближе, так, чтобы заслонить его от ярких лучей.  
  
— Прости меня, Акира, — сказал он просто и отвел глаза в сторону. — Ничего страшного, это все солнце. Только весна, а печет сегодня по-летнему.  
  
Она ничего не говорила, но смотрела на него по-прежнему: объяснил он явно не все. Амон обреченно вздохнул.  
  
— Ну хорошо, я — дурак. Я обменял всю воду, что у меня была с собой. Зато привез немного клубники. Ее не было уже два года.  
  
Теперь уже Акира ответила ему глубоким вздохом. Она подобралась ближе и уперла ладони в песок по обеим сторонам от его головы, внимательно посмотрела в глаза и чуть прищурилась. Позволила себе короткую довольную улыбку. Он собрался было что-то сказать, но Акира посчитала это лишним.  
  
— Ты дурак, Амон Котаро, — подтвердила она и склонилась к его губам. Они целовали друг друга нежно, вдумчиво, не спеша, будто хотели распробовать сочную ягоду-клубнику. Ветер бросал в них песчинки, но это мало заботило — песок давно стал их неизбежным спутником абсолютно везде. В конце концов ее губы расплылись в улыбке, и поцелуй распался. Амон поднялся на локтях.  
  
— Не вставай, — сказала Акира серьезно, но помогла ему опереться на мотоцикл, который вроде бы надежно стоял на непрочной основе. — Опять свалишься по дороге, я не удержу тебя. Подожди, я позову Сейдо.  
  
Она пошла к фургону, ветер трепал пряди светлых волос, юбку и легкую накидку. Она казалась сейчас нереальной, призрачной, будто мираж, созданный жарким текучим воздухом пустыни. Амон закрыл глаза. Губы еще помнили вкус ее поцелуя, и он не мог удержаться от улыбки. Погрузившись в сладкую грезу, он не заметил бы, как подошел Сейдо, если бы до него не долетела мелкая песчаная россыпь. Он приоткрыл глаза. Насмешка в лице Сейдо была почти явной:  
  
— Ну что, донести тебя до постельки?  
  
— Ага, и байк прихвати заодно, — включился он в их обычную игру.  
  
Сейдо закинул руку Амона на плечо, медленно поднялся. Амон чувствовал головокружение, в глазах темнело. Он старался не подавать вида и как можно увереннее переставлять ватные ноги, хотя пришлось вцепиться в плечо Сейдо вполне по-настоящему. Так они доковыляли до фургона.  
  
***  
  
Трое отшельников держались подальше от Города со всеми его возможностями, бывшими друзьями и новыми врагам, бесконечной войной банд, переходящей в войну всех со всеми. Они хлебнули этого по полной и теперь решили отбиваться вместе. Им повезло — они заполучили почти все доступные в этом нищем мире богатства.  
  
Старый потрепанный автофургон встал на вечную стоянку возле колодца, выкопанного неведомо кем и когда. Колодец оказался прямо-таки невероятной глубины, и добыть воду из него было непростым делом и требовало немало сил и времени. Это стало их маленьким ритуалом, которому отводился специальный день. Собственный колодец с чистой водой был ценен настолько, что нашлось бы немало охотников рискнуть своей жизнью ради него. Чтобы не столкнуться с целым нашествием, они пошли на хитрость — построили вокруг колодца что-то вроде крытой террасы, которая могла вместить достаточно хлама, чтобы скрыть кирпичную кладку колодца. Летом, когда в фургоне становилось слишком жарко, тут устраивали еще одно спальное место, хоть и не совсем безопасное. Да где теперь искать безопасности? Еще одним сокровищем была солнечная батарея. Она пристроилась на крыше фургона, так, чтобы невозможно было разглядеть с земли.  
  
Люди, знавшие про их убежище, знали также, что к этой компании лучше не соваться — эти трое будут биться до смерти. Но мало кто догадывался про их настоящее богатство — они были друг у друга, и они выдержали бы все, пока это было так.  
  
***  
  
В фургоне царили полутьма и прохлада, весеннее тепло еще не успело прогреть его после зимы. Амон опустил голову на подушку. Нужно лишь немного переждать, и он снова будет в форме.  
  
Снова появился Сейдо. С кружкой воды. Амон с трудом оторвал тяжелую голову от подушки и вцепился в восхитительно холодную кружку. Такая вода хранилась в подвале, где была устроена маленькая плантация грибов. Сейдо плеснул еще воды в сложенную лодочкой ладонь, стараясь не потерять ни капли, вылил ее Амону на макушку и взъерошил волосы так, чтобы они все намокли. Амон не смог сдержать благодарного вздоха и снова опустился на кровать.  
  
— Спасибо. Так лучше.  
  
— Акира сказала, что ты дурак. — Сейдо присел на край постели.  
  
Амон тихо зарычал и пробурчал вполголоса:  
  
— Да когда ж вы уйметесь…  
  
— Акира все время успевает раньше меня… — Голос Сейдо звучал печально. Амон приоткрыл один глаз.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Целовать тебя…  
  
— О… тебе принципиально надо быть первым?  
  
Сейдо повернулся к нему и молча смотрел некоторое время, будто раздумывая, потом пожал плечами:  
  
— Наверное, уже не могу иначе.  
  
— Хочешь быть первым, кого сегодня поцелую я? — Амон не стал ждать ответа, просто потянул Сейдо вниз.  
  
Губы были сухими и теплыми, они радостно откликались на любое движение, но не осмеливались пойти дальше. Амон решил проявить больше инициативы и подался было вперед, опершись на локоть, но Сейдо вдруг разорвал поцелуй и толкнул Амона обратно на подушку.  
  
— Лучше не напрягайся. Отдохни. — У Амона не осталось сил спорить, да и смотреть тоже.  
  
Он еще успел почувствовать, как Сейдо снимает с него куртку, расстегивает тяжелый пояс с оружием и стягивает плотную кожаную перчатку на правой руке, изображающую протез вместо уродливой совиной лапы. Амон помогал, как мог, пока не утонул в теплой вязкой одури. Ему снились странные, нелепые сны о мире, которого он никогда не видел.  
  
***  
  
Когда-то давно, до Войны, мир был совсем другим. Он был огромным, шумным и тесным, потому что людей в нем тоже было великое множество, не то что сейчас. Он был таким большим, что Город — единственный город, который кто-либо из них знал, а может, единственный на всем свете; окружающая его пустыня без конца и края, которая тогда вовсе пустыней не была, и ядовитое море — все это было лишь малой частью обжитого пространства, песчинкой среди тысяч больших и малых городов и селений, морей, рек и озер, гор, лесов и пустынь, которые тогда покрывали планету. Везде меж ними пролегали дороги — даже по небу, а теперь в пустыне к западу от Города в напоминание об этом покоились под слоем песка развалины древнего аэродрома и высились ободранные ржавеющие остовы самолетов, будто скелеты древних вымерших птиц, что никогда больше не поднимутся в небо.  
  
Амон ездил когда-то в юности с другими охотниками посмотреть на них и гладил тайком раскинутые по земле гигантские крылья, представляя, как же красиво они, должно быть, летали. Зрелище заброшенного аэродрома наполнило его тогда радостью и тоской, как и все немногие следы сгинувшего мира.  
  
На самом деле о том, что было до Войны, они знали совсем мало: что-то узнавали из немногочисленных оставшихся древних книг, что-то из сомнительных баек, передававшихся из уст в уста, что-то — из таких вот разрушающихся останков старого мира, как пустые безглазые коробки мертвых высоток или заброшенный аэродром.  
  
Никто не помнил, почему Война началась и зачем продолжалась. Должно быть, затем, зачем начинаются и продолжаются все войны. Только эта оказалась последней.  
  
После Войны книг уже не писали, не прокладывали дорог и не строили самолетов. После Войны мир схлопнулся: исчезли дороги и города, леса и посевы, а главное — умерли почти все, кто населял его: люди, звери, рыбы, птицы и даже растения. Там, где раньше все цвело и зеленело, медленно и неотвратимо наступала пустыня. И немногие оставшиеся вынуждены были ежедневно отвоевывать у небытия свое право на жизнь.  
  
Должно быть, тогда Город, у которого до Войны было имя, стал просто Городом, потому что никому еще не удавалось пересечь пустыню, раскинувшуюся на сотни и тысячи миль вокруг, и найти другие города. Может, их и не существовало.  
  
Темные времена, которые наступили после Войны, пережили немногие. Тогда стало понятно, что мир изменился больше, чем можно было предположить — объявились мутанты. Страшные искореженные люди, пришедшие из особо зараженных районов, казались порождением радиоактивного мрака, самим его воплощением, наказанием за грехи человечества. Их боялись и изгоняли из Города, считая, что они несут с собой смерть и болезни, но мутанты оказались сильнее и выносливее людей: они сходили лавиной на отдельные районы без жалости, без закона и просто брали, что хотели, уничтожая всех, кто стоял на их пути. Говорили, что они питаются человечиной, что охотятся по ночам, что оружие растет у них прямо из тела, что их почти невозможно убить.  
  
Люди в ужасе бежали с заново обустроенных мест, лишь бы спастись от этой жуткой угрозы. Но спасаться было негде — мутанты следовали за людьми повсюду. Тогда пришлось научиться бороться с ними.  
  
Со временем священный ужас прошел, люди перестали видеть в мутантах исчадий ада — только коварных противников. Научились убивать их, узнали, что, несмотря на всю их силу, жизнь их недолга — едва ли больше сорока лет — а смерть мучительна. Так или иначе, мутанты обречены были на вымирание, вопрос был лишь в том, возьмут ли они с собой в могилу человечество или уйдут в вечную ночь одни.  
  
Как бы то ни было, сейчас древний Город на побережье ядовитого моря принадлежал людям и был оплотом порядка. Где-то в руинах и катакомбах прежнего города, лежащих вокруг обжитой территории, конечно, еще оставались мутанты. Они жили и в Городе, скрываясь и притворяясь людьми, в постоянном страхе. После разгрома базы «Дерева Аогири», знаменитой кровавой банды мутантов, которой руководила легендарная Одноглазая Сова, оставшимся в живых некуда больше было пойти, кроме как сюда, и они хлынули потоком беженцев, прячась и сливаясь с толпой голодных бедняков, которых и без них здесь было достаточно. Ресурсов не могло хватить на всех, и тогда Цитадель взяла курс на полное истребление мутантов.  
  
Цитадель, одна из немногих функционирующих укрепленных высоток посреди обжитой части Города, принадлежала клану Вашу. Лет сто назад, когда Город раздирали междусобицы многочисленных банд и грабежи и набеги мутантов, именно они собрали отряды охотников и предложили людям защиту. За определенную плату, конечно.  
  
Взамен Вашу получили в свое распоряжение бесценные ресурсы и превратили их во власть, которую в свою очередь превращали во все большие ресурсы. Они жестко держали власть в своих руках, обещая жителям порядок, честный обмен и спасение от грабежей и набегов. Надежная система. До тех пор, пока всех устраивало такое положение дел. Впрочем, Вашу умело лавировали между скрытыми от глаз потоками, продолжая держать в своих руках самые важные ниточки.  
  
Охотники, которые следили за порядком в Городе, выявляли и ловили мутантов, были лишь одним из инструментов Вашу. Самым заметным, но, возможно, не самым главным.  
  
Охотники жили лучше других, но их никогда не было много. Вашу старались собрать туда самых отчаянных людей, в том числе тех, у кого были с мутантами личные счеты, кому победа над ними была дороже собственной жизни. Охотники должны были противостоять более сильному и безжалостному противнику, и все их вооружение и физическая подготовка позволяли им какое-то время сражаться с мутантами на равных. На деле получалось, что охотники редко жили дольше мутантов. Амон видел в этом горькую иронию: не так много они и потеряли, став мутантами. К тому же, как выяснилось, взамен навсегда потерянного порой можно найти что-то новое. Например, жизнь.


	2. Потерянные

_Я чувствую,  
как вокруг нас сгущаются тени;  
Река пылает,  
и мосты над ней разведены;  
В Своей доброте  
Господь дарует нам, что мы хотели –  
Любовь, любовь, любовь:  
Любовь во время войны._  
  
БГ, "Любовь во время войны"

_Год назад_

 

Он должен был умереть в той битве на базе Аогири.  
  
Амон думал уже, что так и будет, когда угрюмый мальчишка из Цитадели приказал прикончить его, а у него не осталось ни сил для сражения, ни желания убивать. Его держала одна только мысль – дать _им_ время уйти, еще чуть-чуть, совсем немного времени – убраться с дороги, спрятаться в укрытии, найти чертов мотоцикл и уехать отсюда куда угодно. «Пусть убивают меня подольше», – он почти улыбался, думая так, почти был рад. Во всем этом была горькая ирония: он так долго жил здесь, на базе Аогири, сначала в предчувствии и ожидании смерти, потом – надеждой побега, а после – уже не здесь – воспоминаниями и мыслями о том, что тут оставил, он так долго был связан с этим местом цепями – настоящими и призрачными, что казалось правильным, что здесь все и закончится. Эти дети, что убивали его, были серьезно настроены, хоть он и не желал никому из них смерти.  
  
Когда появился Сузуя со своим отрядом, Амон надеялся только, что они уже далеко. Если сражаться с новичками имело смысл, то с Сузуей – ни малейшего. Он стал таким взрослым, таким серьезным. Амон улыбнулся ему, приветствуя, Сузуя ответил задумчивым, нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
– Урие-кун, тебе и твоему отряду велено немедленно отправляться в штаб. Заместитель командующего Вашу Мацури срочно ждет донесений. Мой отряд разберется с Флоппи.  
  
«Вот как. Разберется, значит…»  
  
Этот мальчик, Урие, бросил на Сузую убийственный взгляд:  
  
– Мы почти уже справились с ним, командир. Этот мутант прикрывает бегство чрезвычайно опасного преступника Оула и дезертирство Мадо Акиры. Прошу разрешения добить Флоппи и возглавить погоню. При всем уважении, командир, донесения штабу – задача не первостепенной важности.  
  
Сузуя опасно прищурился:  
  
– Вы здесь определяете приоритет задач, охотник первого класса Урие, только пока рядом нет никого выше по званию. – Амон не знал, что Сузуя своим детским голосом может так чеканить слова. – Когда охотник выше вас по званию отдает приказ, вы должны немедленно подчиниться или вас ждет трибунал за неподчинение приказам на поле боя. – А вот его беззаботная улыбка осталась прежней.  
  
Урие выглядел, как человек, готовый идти до конца, чего бы ему это ни стоило, но строгий белокурый юноша из отряда Сузуи осадил его:  
  
– Охотник первого класса Урие, если приказу вышестоящего командира не подчинится и ваш отряд, то перед трибуналом предстанут все. Учитывая военное время, последствия такого поступка могут быть печальными...  
  
Урие вскинулся, глянул зверем на Сузую и его мальчишек – те смотрели невозмутимо – и отступил, пробормотав напоследок какие-то угрозы себе под нос. Кажется, он объявил им войну, но Амона это уже мало касалось. Все это время он просто ждал, пытался отдышаться, опираясь на Доджиму. Сейдо, должно быть, сломал ему ребра – грудь страшно болела.  
  
Когда отряд Урие скрылся за поворотом, Сузуя убрал свой ручной пулемет, Джейсона, подошел к Амону, глянул обеспокоенно:  
  
– Амон-сан, вы ранены?  
  
«Ранен? Серьезно?»  
  
– Пара ребер сломана. Неважно. – Амон отмахнулся.  
  
Сейчас он мог рассмотреть Сузую внимательнее: на самом деле внешне он оставался все таким же ребенком – это броня делала его внушительнее. Только глаза повзрослели и сделались глубже. Амону о многом хотелось расспросить его – какая нелепая мысль перед смертью! Он никогда не думал, что будет так спокоен, так почти бесстрастен, что будет улыбаться своему убийце окровавленным ртом, как старому другу – разрешая, подбадривая.  
  
Сузуя спросил:  
  
– Ходжи-сан… и его отряд… это вы?  
  
«Это я? Может быть, и правда я?» Амон серьезно раздумывал несколько мгновений, ответить ли положительно. Но это… было бы не совсем честно, потому он сказал правду:  
  
– Не я. Но я его не спас.  
  
Джузо кивнул:  
  
– Хорошо, что не вы. Иначе было бы…сложно. – Они оба молчали некоторое время, Сузуя первым нарушил тишину:  
  
– Мы думали, вы умерли там, во время битвы в двадцатом районе.  
  
– Я тоже долгое время так думал. – Амон сплюнул кровь. – Что… что… – он все не мог сформулировать вопрос, и Сузуя вдруг перебил его:  
  
– Шинохара-сан погиб там. – Это прозвучало так просто и печально, что Амон мог только сказать: «А!» – и опустить глаза. – Он закрыл меня собой от Одноглазой Совы.  
  
Все сразу стало так ясно – вся эта перемена. Что ж, Шинохара-сан гордился бы своим учеником.  
  
– Мне жаль, – сказал Амон, – я… я очень уважал его.  
  
Сузуя серьезно кивнул. Потом спросил:  
  
– Вам ведь есть куда пойти? Не в Город. В Город пока нельзя.  
  
«Что? О чем ты?»  
  
– Джузо, – он старался тщательнее подбирать слова, – я ведь теперь мутант, ты знаешь?  
  
Сузуя улыбнулся, кажется, второй раз за эту встречу:  
  
– Я чую мутантов за несколько метров без всяких приборов, Амон-сан, вы не могли это забыть. Я знаю даже о тех мутантах, о которых не знает больше никто.  
  
– Тогда что ты делаешь?  
  
Сузуя пожал плечами:  
  
– Отпускаю вас. Придется соврать, что вы быстро бегаете, хотя лучше, если б это вправду было так. Вы же догоните их, Амон-сан? Акиру-сан и Сейдо?  
  
– Но… – Амон посмотрел на троих юношей, о чем-то совещающихся в нескольких шагах от них. Сузуя покачал головой, поймав его взгляд:  
  
– Они ничего не скажут. Только не они. Амон-сан… времени очень мало, если Урие вернется или кто-то еще придет сюда, я уже ничего не смогу сделать. Пожалуйста, уйдите сейчас подальше от Города, залягте на дно и будьте осторожны. Я… найду вас через некоторое время, что-нибудь привезу: продукты, медикаменты… если буду один или с отрядом, не бойтесь, если нет – бегите. И еще, – Сузуя твердо смотрел ему в глаза, – прошу, Амон-сан, держите Сейдо при себе. Если я встречу его, то, боюсь, мне нужно будет выполнить свой долг.  
  
– Хорошо, – Амон пожал его маленькую руку, – спасибо, Джузо.  
  
***  
  
Он нашел их возле мотоцикла, там, где оставил его: это было и радостно, и тревожно. Почему они не уехали? Времени было достаточно. Но если бы успели уехать, он просто умер бы один в пустыне. Сейдо возился с мотоциклом – увидев Амона, он сорвался навстречу, но остановился, не добежав нескольких шагов. Зачастил смущенно:  
  
– Я усадил ее в коляску, но мотор завести не смог… я давно не ездил и… – Амон обошел его, не отвечая, осмотрел мотоцикл, бросил тревожный взгляд на Акиру, лежащую в люльке без сознания, и снова обернулся к Сейдо:  
  
– Ты сказал, что я дурак.  
  
Сейдо молчал, опустив глаза. Амон продолжил спокойно и веско:  
  
– Ты сказал, что я дурак, а потом не смог завести мотор простейшего мотоцикла и едва не погубил все, ради чего я рисковал жизнью.  
  
Сейдо казался раздавленным:  
  
– Я… – Амон перебил его, кивнул на место позади водителя:  
  
– Сядь и молчи. Просто сядь и молчи.  
  
Сейдо впервые за очень долгое время не начал спорить, а просто выполнил приказ. Амон забрался на сиденье, завел мотор и тронулся. Все тело болело и ныло, но он чувствовал странную, почти безумную эйфорию.  
  
«Я увезу их отсюда. Я должен был умереть, но не умер, и, значит, смогу позаботиться о них. У нас должен быть еще один шанс. У всех нас должен быть еще один шанс».  
  
***  
  
– Это твой дом? – спросил Сейдо, когда силуэт фургона показался вдали.  
  
«Мой? Я был здесь пару раз, но разве можно сказать, что у меня есть дом?»  
  
– Вроде как. Я обходился и без этого, но тебе нужно убежище. И Акире тоже, – добавил он немного погодя.  
  
– Откуда ты…  
  
– Сейдо, – Амон перебил его, – мне тяжело говорить, а кричать тем более. Давай оставим объяснения до лучшего момента?  
  
Сейдо замолчал, может, обиделся. Наверняка. Но Амону и правда казалось, что его тело держится на каком-то отчаянном пределе и хватит любой малости, чтобы заставить его свалиться и не встать.  
  
Он остановил байк возле фургона, достал ключ от тяжелого дверного замка и протянул Сейдо.  
  
– Открой. Там… там есть кровать внутри. Сможешь разгрести на ней хлам, чтобы уложить туда Акиру?  
  
Сейдо кивнул угрюмо и поплелся выполнять поручение. Кажется, споткнулся – Амон услышал, как что-то гремит и падает.  
  
Минут через пятнадцать он вернулся, осторожно вытащил Акиру из люльки и унес в фургон. Амон, опершись на руль, ждал своей очереди.  
  
– Почему ты не идешь в дом? – Сейдо показался в дверном проеме, обеспокоенно глядя на Амона.  
  
«Серьезно? Ты отбил мне все внутренности, сломал кости и спрашиваешь?» – Амон засмеялся бы, если б это не было так больно сейчас.  
  
– Жду, что ты отнесешь меня на руках. И лучше бы тебе поторопиться.  
  
– А! – Сейдо, кажется, понял. Он виновато опустил глаза и, помогая слезть с мотоцикла, старался не смотреть на Амона. От него пахло потом и кровью. Крови было много: она подсыхала заскорузлыми пятнами на темном балахоне, на его лице и в свалявшихся сосульками, грязных волосах. Амон старался не думать о том, чья она, он просто оперся на чужое плечо, позволяя Сейдо обхватить, обнять себя. Это было странно: снова чувствовать его так близко, не в драке – драки не в счет. Амон не думал, что когда-нибудь снова вот так просто прикоснется к нему – это было больно.  
  
Сейдо уложил его рядом с Акирой: благо ширина кровати многое позволяла, сел сгорбившись на самый краешек, будто спрашивая: «Что дальше?». Амон не знал, что дальше. Он надеялся только, что завтра грудь будет болеть чуть меньше. Думать оказалось тяжело, но он все-таки вспомнил самое важное:  
  
– Там в углу ведро. Под хламом на террасе найди колодец, набери воды. – Амон старался говорить как можно короче, только самое важное, чтобы не сбивать ровный темп неглубокого дыхания. – Набери в жестяной бак, одного ведра нам на троих не хватит, – он замолчал, переводя дыхание, и добавил: – Я не работник сегодня, как видишь.  
  
  
Сейдо сделал все, что Амон просил: принес воды и напоил их с Акирой. Нужно было кое-что еще. Амон вздохнул:  
  
– Здесь ящик возле окна – старая аптечка. Там должен быть бинт. Ты… перевяжи Акиру, пожалуйста.  
  
– Что? – Сейдо уставился на него так, будто услышал что-то дикое.  
  
– Нужно освободить Акиру от одежды, промыть раны и перевязать. Можешь ты это сделать?  
  
– Я… я… – Он казался испуганным. Амона самого это порядком смущало, но сейчас было не до того.  
  
– Мне тоже неловко. Но она без сознания, Сейдо. Это просто помощь больному товарищу, не думай о том, что она женщина и что она… Акира.  
  
– Я н...не могу. Она убьет меня. Мадо убьет меня.  
Невеселый смех отозвался острой болью в груди и ребрах.  
  
– Не убьет. Она поняла бы. Она сделала бы для тебя то же самое, не раздумывая.  
  
Сейдо растерянно смотрел на него, будто надеясь на иной выход, и, не дождавшись, обреченно поплелся искать аптечку.  
  
Сейдо забрался на кровать и завозился под боком, обтирая Акиру влажной тканью. Амон мог только следить за ним беспокойно: он лежал на спине, стараясь не двигаться, и надеялся, что Сейдо сделает все аккуратно. Смотреть на Акиру, такую хрупкую в своей наготе и беспамятстве, посеревшую от боли и кровопотери, покрытую красной запекшейся коркой и синяками, оказалось невыносимо. Так не должно было быть. Из них троих хотя бы она должна была прожить счастливую долгую жизнь.  
  
– М...Мадо, прости, – смущенно бормотал Сейдо себе под нос, – прости, я… я только хочу помочь... – Акира издала придушенный стон, дернула головой, но так и не очнулась.  
  
Закончив с перевязкой, он снова сел рядом – на этот раз на пол, у кровати, как побитая собака, которая не может найти себе ни места, ни занятия. Амон не знал, что еще ему поручить, он будто качался на волнах: то выплывал из забытья, то снова погружался в теплую пучину, успевая лишь попросить воды. У него не было для Сейдо ни дел, ни слов, но странным образом это успокаивало, потому что у него не находилось и обвинений.  
  
Амон слышал тяжелое дыхание Акиры рядом с собой, но помочь ей ничем не мог. Это угнетало. Когда стемнело и стало прохладнее, он выплыл из сонного марева, чувствуя себя не ко времени бодрым. Пошарив рядом, наткнулся на макушку Сейдо: значит, он так и сидел тут возле постели весь день. Амон провел рукой по его волосам: все еще мягким, несмотря на грязь, спекшуюся кровь и вездесущие песчинки, запустил в них пальцы и чуть потянул: то ли лаская, то ли причиняя боль. Сейдо откинул голову, но не издал ни звука.  
  
На Амона навалилась вдруг разом вся тяжесть и необратимость прошедшего дня. Зачем он пришел туда?  
  
«За ним, я вернулся за ним. Потому что «Дереву Аогири» пришел конец и я не хотел, чтобы он сгинул вместе с ними». Это казалось правильным – забрать его оттуда, а вот в правильности всего остального Амон отнюдь не был уверен.  
  
В голове вращались по кругу одни и те же мысли, изматывая и без того перегруженное сознание. Ходжи-сан и весь его отряд… Мысль о них отдавала сосущей тоской, и он глубже вплел пальцы в волосы Сейдо.  
  
Он хотел солгать себе, что просто не успел… и не мог. Он был рядом, он видел это: когда Сейдо, прикончив Татару, пошел к ним навстречу. Он помнил, как остро кольнуло под ребрами, когда Ходжи отдал приказ убить его, и как подумал тогда: «Сейчас!», а потом Сейдо открыл огонь. За секунду до этого у него было такое потерянное лицо... Амон готов был закрыть его собой. Он готов был убить за него. Не пришлось, Сейдо справился сам.  
  
«Зачем ты вмешался, Сейдо? Они бы справились без тебя. – думал он с глухим отчаянием. – Или нет. Но без тебя. И тогда Акира… Акира не лежала бы здесь без чувств, на грани жизни и смерти.  
  
Ты едва не убил ее. Ты правда собирался убить ее? Ты хотел этого? Нет, конечно, нет. Но мог. Ты чертовски сильный, Такизава Сейдо, и если бы надавил чуть больше, ни один из нас не дожил бы до этого дня».  
  
Было жутко думать о том, что убил бы его. Не Доджимой – руками, глядя в глаза. А потом позволил бы тем детям закончить дело.  
  
– Я так долго был один. – Голос Сейдо разбил его мысли и прозвучал непривычно громко в ночной тишине.  
  
– Один? – Рука Амона в его волосах замерла на мгновение.  
  
– Один, без тебя. Я ждал, что ты вернешься за мной. – Амон так и не понял, было ли это обвинением или защитой.  
  
– Я вернулся. – Он сам чувствовал, какой пустотой повеяло от этих слов.  
  
Ему показалось, что Сейдо скривился. Но ему незачем было оправдываться.  
  
«Я мог вернуться туда: только не за тобой, а к тебе. И погибнуть рядом. Или не рядом, а как бы они захотели. Не делай вид, будто не понимаешь этого. Ты убил Ходжи и еще много людей, ты чуть не убил Акиру и переломал мне кости, хоть это и мелочь по сравнению с остальным. Сегодня я не настроен жалеть тебя, Сейдо».  
  
Сейдо издал странный задушенный звук: то ли стон, то ли всхлип, дернул головой, что все еще была под рукой Амона – в пальцах осталось несколько волосков – и надломанным голосом прорыдал:  
  
– Скажи что-нибудь! Закричи на меня, ударь меня! Почему ты молчишь? Почему ты на меня даже не смотришь?!  
  
– Здесь темно, Сейдо, – ответил он первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
«Мне не нужно на тебя смотреть. Ты и так все время перед глазами». Вслух он сказал:  
  
– В коляске мотоцикла лежит сумка, принеси ее. Там сухари и консервы – нам на первое время. Ты, должно быть, давно ничего не ел...  
  
Сейдо отмахнулся:  
  
– Я не хочу есть.  
  
«Когда же ты перестанешь думать только о себе?»  
  
– Я хочу, – сказал Амон как можно мягче.  
  
Сейдо вскочил и выбежал из фургона. Задержался чуть дольше, чем нужно было, чтобы найти сумку, потом снова споткнулся обо что-то в комнате и едва удержался на ногах. Амон нашарил в кармане ручной фонарь, зажег. В тусклом неверном свете это место приобрело особый оттенок: стало больше похоже на дом, несмотря на грязь и разбросанный повсюду хлам. Амон вспомнил, что никогда раньше не ночевал здесь. Их первая ночь в почти настоящем доме. Он попросил:  
  
– Напои Акиру, будь добр. Ей нужен новый компресс. А если найдешь, чем перевязать мои ребра, будет почти хорошо.  
  
***  
  
Следующий день принес некоторое облегчение. Может, дело было в повязке, туго стягивающей ребра, но боль уменьшилась, и Амон мог хотя бы встать и ходить без посторонней помощи. Акира тревожила его: она по-прежнему была без сознания.  
  
– Надо было везти ее в Re, – он и сам не знал, для чего произнес это вслух. – Банджо вылечил бы ее, а я… – Он махнул рукой. – Да и лекарство у них точно должно быть.  
  
– Rе? Что это? – спросил Сейдо.  
  
– Один бар в Городе. Там друзья. Мутанты, – добавил он. – А, не важно. Везти её – безумие, да и нам не стоит соваться сейчас в Город.  
  
Сейдо опустил голову и виновато посмотрел на Акиру.  
  
  
Можно было бы считать, что ей повезло – три пули повредили мышцы, но прошли навылет, не задев ничего важного – если бы не четвертая, засевшая где-то под ребрами. Плохо.  
Охотников учили обращаться с обычными ранениями, но доставать пули из товарищей приходилось не каждый день. Амон посмотрел на серое лицо Акиры с темными кругами под глазами и капельками испарины на лбу. Придется рискнуть. Он закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы до боли – надо забыть, что перед ним Акира, и вспомнить все, что знал когда-то про извлечение пуль.  
  
Крупные сосуды не задеты, иначе они уже знали бы об этом. Остается возможность заражения. Надо срочно вытащить проклятую пулю и не сделать при этом хуже.  
  
Сейдо был мрачен и смотрел угрюмо, но делал все, что просил Амон. Этого было достаточно. Они осторожно перенесли Акиру на стол в той части фургона, где располагалась кухня – стол был совсем небольшим, и ее ноги свисали вниз, отчего она казалась совсем маленькой. Амону на мгновение сделалось жутко, но он заставил себя сосредоточиться на подготовке. На огне бензиновой горелки прокипятили в ковшике лоскуты ткани для перевязки. Сейдо осторожно, разве что не зажмуриваясь, протер живот Акиры вокруг болезненно красной с темными краями дырочки входного отверстия пули. Амон прокалил на огне той же горелки узкий нож и спицу, нашедшуюся среди завалов в фургоне – кончик ее они изогнули так, чтобы можно было подцепить пулю. Если он сумеет ее найти, не разворотив полживота и так еле живой девушки.  
  
Амон снова и снова пресекал попытки своей фантазии подсунуть ему новую страшную картину своего провала.  
  
Все отступило, остались только узкая глубокая рана и нож в руке.  
  
Прокаленное лезвие бесконечно долго погружалось в живую плоть, разрезая, расширяя дорогу, оставленную пулей. На поверхности показалась кровь, скатилась по животу красной струйкой. Акира застонала, но Сейдо был рядом – обтирал ее лицо влажной тканью и готов был в любой момент сдержать ее метания. Острое лезвие продолжило рассекать податливое тело, пока не встретило препятствие. Почти неуловимый звон металла о металл позволил Амону наконец выдохнуть. Пуля нашлась – страшнее всего было бы потерять ее. Надо только достать ее. Только.  
  
Спица скользнула в рану вслед за ножом, выплескивая наружу еще немного крови. Акира дернулась, застонала, Сейдо перехватил ее за руки и слегка прижал к столу. Спица погружалась дальше, а Амон смотрел скорее внутрь себя, чем на место ранения, пытаясь нащупать, почувствовать в темной живой глубине инородное тело. «Вот она!» – подумал он почти ласково. После нескольких неудачных попыток он подцепил кусочек металла и осторожно потянул его наверх. Секунды превратились в нескончаемые часы, и когда на поверхность вместе с всплеском крови выплыл темный плотный комок, он еле устоял на ногах от нахлынувшего разом облегчения. Все дальнейшее будто растворилось в красном тумане. Он ощутил такое чистое всеобъемлющее счастье, что оно показалось странным и неуместным сейчас.  
  
Он отступил на полшага назад, все еще не веря в успех, и схватился за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Сейдо сделал было движение в его сторону, но прервал сам себя на полпути. Их взгляды встретились, и Амон улыбнулся ему. Ответная гримаса Сейдо, должно быть, тоже была подобием улыбки.  
  
Перевязку и уборку Сейдо взял на себя, не говоря ни слова. Амон только сполз на ближайший стул, успокаивая бурю чувств внутри. Усталость навалилась на него вдруг разом, как после тяжелого трудового дня: свинцом налилось и тело, и голова. Слишком много всего. Собственная слабость ощущалась болезненно, как ущербность, как напоминание о неизбежности ждущей его грязной, нехорошей смерти. Не нужно было думать об этом сейчас, и Амон не то чтобы прогнал навязчивые мысли: просто прикрыл непрозрачной завесой, как прикрывают намозоливший глаза хлам, который нельзя выбросить. Встал вымыть руки – вода в ковше окрасилась бурым. Он предложил Сейдо, снова устроившемуся на полу:  
  
– Можешь помыться. Вода в баке достаточно нагрелась за день.  
Сам он не был в состоянии из-за ребер, хотя очень хотелось. Собственное тело, покрытое грязью, кровью и потом, казалось вдвойне отвратительным. За эти три года он почти привык подолгу не мыться, но это раздражало: еще одно из лишений мутантского существования.  
  
– Я тебе противен? – спросил Сейдо, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
_  
Ох…_  
  
– Ты весь в крови, еще со вчерашнего…  
  
– Она никуда не денется, – прервал его Сейдо, – эта кровь. Я не смою ее всей водой мира.  
  
– Я думаю, сейчас не время…  
  
– Ты не ответил!  
  
Амон чувствовал опустошение и усталость, он не готов был вести бессмысленные споры.  
  
– Сейдо, давай в другой...  
  
– Нет, сейчас! Зачем ты привез меня сюда? Зачем все это?! – Он неопределенно обвел рукой фургон. – Ты ведь спас Мадо, я больше не нужен.  
  
«Не нужно ничего говорить ему. Бесполезно».  
  
Сейдо продолжил:  
  
– Три года напрасных ожиданий… Ты ведь следил за «Деревом Аогири». В Городе, во время рейдов тебя видели. Я… я, может, сам видел тебя издалека, но все так смазалось тогда… – он прервался, провел рукой по глазам, будто смахивая непрошенное воспоминание, и заговорил тише, – Ты завел новых друзей среди мутантов, Амон Котаро? Друзей и дом… а я…я ведь не говорю, что ты должен был вернуться или вытащить меня оттуда, я совсем это не имел в виду, но… ты даже не показался. Было настолько гадко видеть меня? Боялся запачкаться? Не хотел, чтобы я увязался с тобой? О, я бы не увязался! – Он улыбнулся вызывающе и нервно. – Думаешь, я поверю, что ты явился на базу Аогири за мной? Спасти! От кого? Зачем? Ради собственного спокойствия?  
  
Ветер приносил песчинки и ронял на стол, они медленно ползли к краю и осыпались на пол. Амон молча смотрел на их перемещение. Почему-то сильно болела голова.  
  
– Неважно, чего я хотел тогда и теперь, – произнес он медленно, – если желаешь обвинять меня и весь свет, я не могу тебе помешать. Если не хочешь быть здесь, – он сглотнул, – я тебя не держу.  
  
Сейдо вскочил на ноги, с шумом втянул воздух и резко отвернулся. Потом попытался что-то сказать, но эмоции захлестывали его:  
  
– Я… ты… ненавижу тебя! – наконец выпалил он и выбежал на улицу, хлопнув дверью.  
  
Амон почувствовал, как что-то лопнуло, будто струна разорвалась от чрезмерного напряжения. В ушах стоял странный треск. За стеной раздался рев мотора. Он уже понял, что произошло страшное и что он сам тому виной, но муть в голове мешала осознать все как следует. Он ощущал себя подобно человеку, что в горячке отсек себе больную руку и только сейчас начал медленно понимать, что можно и нужно было ее спасти.  
«Не надо, – подумал он, поднимаясь. В глазах на мгновение стало темно, потом сквозь мелькание ярких точек проступила реальность, – ты же погибнешь, ты же… не уходи…».  
  
Мотоцикл кашлянул пару раз и, прежде чем Амон успел выскочить на улицу, сорвался с места, обдав его волной песка и выхлопных газов. Амон смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не превратился в темную точку и не растаял в дрожащем мареве, сотканном уходящим солнцем.


	3. Пленники

_И это так надо: чтоб были размыты  
дорожки и клумбы, скамьи и заборы...  
Я знаю, что выйду однажды отсюда  
и кончится осень. Но это не скоро.  
Где блуждаю я? Где?  
_  
Тол Мириам «Осень»

_Прошлое_

  
  
Далеко за руинами этой части Города солнце медленно катилось к горизонту, утопая в бледной туманной дымке. Он, кажется, не видел солнца с того самого момента, как попал сюда, в логово банды Аогири. Месяцы прошли или годы – он не взялся бы предполагать. Было время – кажется, вечность назад – когда он мечтал увидеть солнце в последний раз. Потом можно было бы умереть спокойно.  
  
Теперь это ушло. Как и многое, что казалось важным в другой, чужой жизни. Он будто бы смотрел туда сквозь серую пелену. Смутно помнил далекий всепоглощающий ужас, когда он осознал, что с ним произошло. Помнил безумную ярость, сменившуюся пламенной ненавистью, которая постепенно уступила последнему его горячему желанию – умереть. Со временем дотлели и эти угли. Вместе со страхами, желаниями, надеждами в этом пламени сгорела его душа, осыпалась на дно серыми хлопьями пепла. Он чувствовал себя пустой оболочкой, которая создает лишь видимость человека. Он мог ходить, отвечать на вопросы, что-то делать – это уже не имело значения. Серое море сомкнулось над его головой; он не был против, хотя предпочел бы, чтобы и оно исчезло тоже. Еще лучше было бы никогда не рождаться. Так просто. Зачем через усилия и старания идти от одной пустоты к другой? Зачем было бороться столько лет, ведь это так очевидно – смысла нет, его не было никогда, был один лишь самообман.  
  
С высоты на него смотрело негреющее солнце и совершенно пустое небо. Он шел следом за мутантом-охранником в надземную часть укреплений базы Аогири. Лестницы-коридоры-переходы. В большой комнате с окнами сидели местные шишки. Раньше они бы чрезвычайно его интересовали – верхушка розыскного списка Цитадели, самые опасные и кровожадные из мутантов. Но не теперь. Их имена, преступления, место в банде... Высокий мутант с холодным взглядом и маской на пол-лица смотрел на него испытующе, говорил серьезно, что-то предлагал. Он не слушал, ему было все равно. Он знал их предложения: присоединись к нам, стань бойцом, ходи в рейды, получи все, что хочешь, все, что можешь взять. Тот, другой он в другой жизни рассмеялся бы на это предложение, спросил бы, почему они не скажут про условия вступления: кого нужно будет убить или, может быть, съесть, или и то и другое. Но ему-настоящему было безразлично. Кажется, он так ничего им и не ответил. Мутант говорил еще, наверное, угрожал. Они и так могут сделать с ним что угодно – какой смысл в угрозах?  
  
Молодая женщина с копной зеленых волос сидела на подоконнике, беспечно покачивая ногой. Она ничего не говорила – только наблюдала. Под ресницами правого глаза поблескивало что-то красное – она не скрывала свое увечье, а выставляла напоказ. Одноглазая Сова, ночной кошмар Цитадели. Она фыркнула и отвернулась к виду за окном. Кажется, ей было скучно.  
  
– Достаточно, Татара. Он не в себе. Еще один провальный эксперимент, – она размышляла вслух, – а такой был хороший экземпляр.  
  
Его увели. Снова были коридоры, лестницы, переходы. Цепь гремела по ступеням... Цепь? Он не помнил, когда она появилась, посмотрел на нее будто впервые – щиколотки охватывали массивные кольца. Зачем? Неужели они боялись, что он сбежит? Как нелепо.  
  
Снова дверь и солнечный свет, там где-то играют дети. У мутантов тоже есть дети. Вполне обычные.  
  
Еще один переход по шаткому мостику над огромной бетонной емкостью неизвестного назначения, лязг железной двери – и вот они снова в темноте уходящего под землю бункера.  
  
В голове навязчиво стучалась о череп боль, под ногами оседала пыль и бетонная крошка.  
  
В большом сводчатом помещении толпились несколько десятков мутантов. Кто-то получал порцию еды из привезенного с кухни бачка, кто-то забился в угол и быстро поглощал свою долю серой субстанции. Другие курсировали по залу, высматривая, кого можно безнаказанно лишить еды.  
  
Его провожатый буркнул на прощание:  
  
– Не хочешь быть бойцом – будешь работать. Начнешь послезавтра. Здесь еда, там дальше, – он махнул на темный проем в дальней стене, – жилье. Благодари начальника за великодушие.  
  
Он поплелся к раздаче и получил свою миску с серой жижей. Голова раскалывалась. Есть не хотелось, блуждать впотьмах – тоже. Он нашел себе уголок поспокойней и устроился там, вытянув длинные ноги. Ходить по лестнице с цепью на щиколотках оказалось утомительным.  
  
Он откинулся к стене и уставился в серые плиты потолка, стараясь избавиться от мыслей и звуков окружающего мира. Недалеко послышались назойливые голоса и ругань. Он оторвался от созерцания плит. В двадцати шагах от него два здоровых мутанта что-то требовали у третьего. Нашли, значит, жертву. Ну зачем же так громко? Шум все не прекращался. Он подобрал так толком и не отдохнувшие ноги и со вздохом поднялся. Если они не заткнутся прямо сейчас, он точно кого-нибудь убьет. Когда он дошел до группы скандалистов, его лицо приобрело весьма угрожающее выражение.  
  
– Эй ты, – обратился он к ближайшему мутанту, – что тут забыл?  
  
Здоровяк уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить достойно, но, увидев мрачную мину и совершенно пустые глаза противника, предпочел пожать плечами и отступить, прихватив с собой дружка. Еду, впрочем, они унесли тоже. На месте остался только вжавшийся в стену тощий мутант с седыми волосами, но молодым – и почему-то знакомым – лицом. Он распахнул глаза, которые на изможденном лице смотрелись просто огромными. Их постоянно меняющееся выражение производило жуткое впечатление. Наконец он остановился на одном из них, решился слегка оторваться от стены и с какой-то детской интонацией произнес:  
  
– Амон-сан? Это вы. – То ли вопрос, то ли утверждение. Рука мутанта уже потянулась вперед, но тут глаза закатились, и он начал падать.  
  
Он наблюдал за этой сценой, как зачарованный: вот распахиваются глаза, вот губы произносят никому не нужное здесь имя, вот поднимается тонкая, почти прозрачная рука – все происходило так медленно, так бессмысленно, распадаясь на множество частей. Оказалось, что-то в нем помимо сознания понимало, что делать – он шагнул вперед и подхватил мутанта вовремя, не дав ему упасть. И что теперь? Сам не понимая, что делает, он поднял бесчувственное тело на руки и отнес в свой уголок – оно оказалось неестественно легким. Чудом никто не успел утащить его миску с едой – наверное, сегодня у него был слишком устрашающий вид.  
  
Он прислонил бесчувственное тело к стене и принес кружку вонючей воды, которую здесь почитали за большое счастье, посмотрел внимательнее на свою находку – осунувшееся лицо, бледная кожа, костлявое тело, спрятанное в складках свободного темного балахона. Глубоко внутри в памяти что-то зашевелилось, будто пытаясь выбраться из-под обломков давно рухнувшего здания. Он равнодушно наблюдал за этим бестолковым копошением.  
  
Надо было привести этого несчастного в чувство, чтобы мог уйти своими ногами. Он легонько шлепнул его несколько раз по щекам. Глаза под опущенными веками задвигались, ресницы чуть приподнялись. Он решил, что этого достаточно, и поднес кружку к бледным губам. Они разомкнулись, ощутив вкус воды. Наконец мутант взял кружку своей рукой и открыл глаза. В них вновь загорелся неуютный огонь узнавания.  
  
– Ты слишком мало ешь, поэтому упал в обморок. На вот. – Он протянул мутанту свою миску с несъеденной кашей – или чем оно там было. Тот ел жадно, а глаза были прикованы к нему. Доев, мутант изобразил что-то вроде благодарной улыбки, но получилось больше похоже на гримасу.  
  
– Я ведь узнал вас, это вы, Амон-сан.  
  
Он поморщился. Зачем, зачем ему это – имена, лица, прошлое, память. Там, где от тебя ничего не зависит, где ты не можешь ничего изменить – все эти вещи лишние, они могут лишь причинять боль.  
  
– Амон-сан?  
  
– Прекрати.  
  
– Что? Почему? – в голосе Та... его голосе звучали непонимание и обида. Ну и пусть, какая разница? Он не будет объяснять.  
  
Они сидели молча в напряженной тишине до тех пор, пока непрошеный спутник не произнес:  
  
– Пора идти спать. – Он кивнул в сторону проема, где теперь горел тусклый свет.  
  
Они встали и поплелись вслед другим людям – то есть, конечно же, мутантам.  
  
По одну сторону длинного широкого коридора были устроены небольшие ячейки. Их стены, сложенные из обломков кирпича и бетона, были неровными, но довольно надежными. Двери здесь не предполагались – кто-то занавешивал проем тканью, кто-то обходился так. Пустых ячеек-пещер оказалось много. Он выбрал себе первую попавшуюся, устроился в углу и попытался завернуться в накидку. В открытом проеме вновь показалась белая голова.  
  
– Амон-сан? – Пришелец смутился на секунду, встретив холодный взгляд, но все-таки решился продолжить: – Здесь дают матрас, если просить один на двоих. Тут холодно спать... – Он выжидающе смотрел на бывшего товарища.  
  
Тот хотел было проигнорировать непрошеного гостя, но холод уже крепко держал его за плечи – уснуть так вряд ли удастся. Он вздохнул и поплелся следом за худой фигурой.  
  
После ритуального ворчания и препирательств кладовщик все-таки выдал им тощий матрас. Не так уж сильно отличается общество мутантов от человеческого, думал он, пока они волокли матрас в убежище его спутника. Тот оказался здесь на несколько дней раньше и успел кое-как обжиться, да и просто ему было не все равно.  
  
Они постелили матрас и укрылись каждый своим балахоном, но скоро стало понятно, что это не помогает. Пришлось прижаться ближе друг к другу и укрыться сразу двумя одеялами. Когда между ними родился маленький комочек тепла, они смогли, наконец, уснуть.  
  
Впервые за долгое время ему снился сон. Мальчик, пронзенный пробивающимися сквозь цветное стекло закатными лучами, в сводчатом зале молился древнему Богу. Может, этот Бог давно умер, вместе с прежним миром, потому что ни один бог не мог бы допустить того, что знал мальчик. Он рвался куда-то изо всех сил, но не мог сделать ни шага, хотел кричать, но за грехи был поражен вечной немотой.  
  
_Тебе не уйти, потому что дом твоего отца есть твой дом. Здесь больше никого нет, здесь больше никогда никого не будет, кроме нас двоих ._  
  
Мертвые дети тянули к нему руки из темных ниш, мертвые дети покоились голыми остовами туловищ на разделочных столах, а рядом сложены были руки и ноги; мертвые дети варились в огромном котле в подвальной печи, а потом на стол подавалась густая похлебка с нежным сладковатым мясом.  
  
_Ешь все до капли – иначе нельзя, иначе сам окажешься здесь – мягким розоватым куском между луком и морковью. Ешь и не заботься о тех, кто умер бы все равно: на свалке или в борделе от голода, цинги или трудными родами, кто был бы избит, изнасилован или избивал и насиловал сам. Ешь, мальчик, потому что твой отец позаботился о тебе._  
  
Он проснулся от ужаса и застывшего в горле крика. Хотелось вскочить на ноги и ходить по комнате, чтобы вытряхнуть из головы тошнотворный привкус, но на его руке так сладко спал сосед, пригревшийся рядом, что он не решился нарушить его покой. Он не хотел возвращаться к липкому кошмару, но первое за долгое время тепло победило, и он снова погрузился в сон.  
  
На этот раз снилось солнце. Нестерпимо яркое, горячее, летнее. И высокое небо с тонкой прозрачной вуалью перистых облаков.  
  
– Охотник старшего класса Амон, что ты делаешь? Считаешь облака? Мы опаздываем на дежурство.  
  
Он обернулся к ней, и глаза заслезились от слепящего света. Акира Мадо старалась смотреть серьезно, но в глубине глаз затаилась улыбка. Он уже научился это видеть: когда она шутит, радуется или готова вот-вот засмеяться.  
  
– Красиво… Акира, ты никогда не глядела на небо просто так? Столько света. Что если мы бы лишились его? Что если… подожди немного, постой… Я так долго был в темноте, я… так долго не видел тебя. Это облако похоже на самолет или птицу. Ты любишь птиц, Акира?  
  
– Что за чушь, ты перегрелся, охотник старшего класса Амон? – Акира схватила его за руку и потащила дальше по улице.  
  
Они шли неизвестно куда – точно не на дежурство – а все вокруг было залито мягким солнечным светом и теплом.  
  
Они встречались ему по дороге: заразительно смеющийся Шинохара-сан и Сузуя, готовый всем показать свое новое оружие, сдержанный Ходжи и болтающий без умолку Сейдо. Маруде-сан как обычно отпускал свои бестактные шутки, хитро улыбался Мадо-сан – но Акира все тащила его вперед. Куда? Неважно. Там было солнце и тепло, и он готов был идти за ней куда угодно.  
  
Он хотел бы шагать так вечно, но пришлось проснуться. Он не чувствовал боли в этом потерянном прошлом, оно будто держало его за руку. Кажется, было еще рано идти на работу. Хорошо, потому что им целиком владело смятение, он будто бы все еще был в этом теплом радостном сне – перед глазами плыло летнее марево, а сердце бухало где-то в горле. Только теперь он обнаружил, что сжимает в объятиях теплое существо – того самого мальчика из своего сна, из своей прошлой жизни. Сейдо. Амон Котаро уткнулся лбом в совершенно белый затылок и беззвучно заплакал. Ему казалось, он жил здесь много дней без воздуха и только теперь снова вспомнил, как дышать.  
  
***  
  
Он почувствовал, как Сейдо проснулся, как вздрогнул в его объятиях, а потом расслабился. Все это почему-то не казалось странным и неловким, хотя Амону прежде и не приходилось быть так близко к кому-то. Он просто отпустил его и сел на матрасе, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Сейдо повернулся к нему, глянул непонимающе заспанными прозрачными глазами.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – Голос у него был чуть хриплым со сна.  
  
– Ничего. – Амон не знал, как рассказать об этом: о сне и пробуждении, и переполняющей его сейчас жизни. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, взлохматил их и улыбнулся: – Сейдо, – он только это и произнес, только имя, и глаза у Такизавы расширились удивленно, будто он понял. Что он мог понять? Что мог знать о том, что творилось внутри у Амона? Но это его удивленное лицо будто сразу сблизило их.  
  
– А…Амон-сан? – Его голос звучал так неуверенно, что Амону на миг стало стыдно. Он улыбнулся Сейдо ободряюще, спросил:  
  
– Нам ведь нужно на работу сейчас?  
  
Сейдо кивнул, потом добавил:  
  
– Сначала завтрак.  
  
***  
  
Они миновали длинный пыльный коридор и влились в очередь – все тот же унылый брюзжащий кладовщик выдавал таким же серым и невзрачным рабочим инвентарь: кирки, ломы, лопаты, тачки и ведра. Мрачные работники, показались Амону все на одно лицо. Он оглянулся на Сейдо и подумал, что он выглядел ничуть не лучше – равнодушный взгляд и тёмные круги под глазами – и выпросил себе тачку. Кладовщик отдавал её нехотя.  
  
Они прошли пару больших гулких залов, сумрачных и пустых, и оказались в тоннеле. Должно быть, когда-то здесь обрушилось перекрытие, создав немалый завал из глыб бетона и торчащих из него покореженных арматурных стержней. Часть тоннеля уже была расчищена – новое перекрытие держалось на подпорках, не внушающих особого доверия. Впереди оставалось сплошное бетонно-металлическое месиво.  
  
Появилась пара охранников, с треском загорелись, моргая, тусклые электрические лампы на стенах. Работники без излишнего энтузиазма начали колоть и оттаскивать камни. Амон взглянул на стоявшего рядом Сейдо – уже сейчас он казался уставшим.  
  
– Давай договоримся: я бью камни, ты таскаешь их в тачку, но только битую мелочь. – Сейдо резко вскинулся, собираясь возражать. Амон остановил его жестом: – Ты просто свалишься от усталости, и тебя убьют. Порадуешь их.  
  
Сейдо подумал несколько секунд, но спорить не стал.  
  
– Вы там, новенькие, хватит болтать! – рявкнул на них охранник.  
  
Свет неровно мерцал. Кирка поднималась и падала вниз на бетонные глыбы, в стороны разлетались осколки. Амон удивительно легко управлялся с тяжелым инструментом. Его мысли блуждали далеко от каменного завала.  
  
Что было до этого, он помнил смутно – только то, что ему было тесно, душно, будто он забился в самый дальний пыльный угол внутри себя, желая спрятаться, исчезнуть, раствориться. И почти добился этого – в памяти от этих недель или месяцев не осталось почти ничего, кроме ощущения удушья.  
  
Он прислушивался к себе, пытался осознать, что происходит. Он будто родился в ином качестве, получив новое тело, пробивал постепенно твердокаменную скорлупу, отгораживающую его и от хищников, и от их жертв. Разум распахнул настежь все окна и двери в своем затхлом доме и выгнал оттуда дух небытия. Какое-то время казалось, что его подхватил воздушный поток и поднимает вверх подобно птице или древнему самолету… но лишь до тех пор, пока к нему не начало возвращаться то, от чего он бежал.  
  
Бесконечные пустые дни в камере наедине со своей слабостью и липким страхом ожидания новых экспериментов. Белые стены лабораторий, яркий режущий свет, бьющий по глазам, отвратительная беспомощная нагота, холод металла под лопатками, холод железных скоб на запястьях, щиколотках и шее. Бесцеремонные чужие руки и равнодушные взгляды. Он даже был благодарен за это, когда ненависть не застила разум. Старик с точно отмеренной улыбкой и ледяными глазами. Инъекции для новых экспериментов. И боль. Каждый раз это было иначе – не угадаешь заранее: боль, раздирающая мышцы и выворачивающая суставы, или внезапно нападающий холод, а за ним жар; другие препараты не вызывали боли, но были едва ли не хуже первых – они будто сминали сознание: мысли, чувства, воспоминания превращались в вязкую кашу, где мешались воедино память и бредовые фантазии: лица, имена, места собирались, как в дьявольском калейдоскопе, и распадались на кучку цветных осколков. Все это чередовалось, разрушая его тело и разум, самую его суть.  
  
Но было кое-что хуже экспериментов – непреходящее чувство полной беспомощности перед старым ублюдком с фальшивой улыбкой. Амон ненавидел его как мог, ненавидел, как того, другого, когда-то давно. Он снова оказался слишком слаб, чтобы кого-то спасти. За стеной надрывно кричал Сейдо – палачи намеренно сунули их в соседние камеры. Ненависть жгла его каленым железом до смердящих гарью отметин, до красных всполохов перед глазами. В этом месте не могло быть борьбы, выбора, стыда... личности. Им нужен был объект для опытов, он оставил им его... А сам ушел, провалился в ничто, оградил себя от мира непроницаемой стеной.  
  
Амон глубоко вздохнул, чтобы почувствовать, что способен на это. Камни рушились под его ударами, острые грани ранили руки. Он не хотел возвращаться к пустоте и апатии – они не могли исправить ничего.  
  
– Амон-сан? ... Амон!? Хватит... – Его тянули сзади за куртку.  
  
– Что? – Кирка опустилась, не получив новой жертвы, и он ощутил досаду.  
  
– Уже все, день кончился. Идем. – Сейдо смотрел встревоженно.  
  
Позади гоготали охранники.  
  
Они собрали инструменты и отправились обратно. Тачка подпрыгивала на камнях, раздражающе звякала цепь. Возле хранилища толпились мутанты. Они замолчали как по команде при приближении бывших охотников. Одни вызывающе нагло разглядывали их, ухмыляясь, другие смотрели равнодушно. Кто-то сплюнул, кто-то отпустил матерное замечание в пустоту. Находиться там сразу стало противно.  
  
Они были чужими, врагами, даже здесь.  
  
Сейдо быстрым шагом направился к их жилью, Амон шел следом, с трудом приноравливаясь к слишком короткой для него цепи. Получалось плохо – раз или два он сбился с шага и чуть не упал. Тут его неожиданно окликнули.  
  
– Эй ты! Да, ты, охотник!  
  
В одной из ячеек сидел старик – согнутый и совершенно лысый, но в его широких плечах угадывалась былая сила. Он оторвался от починки одежды и вперил в Амона неприятный взгляд цепких маленьких глазок. Амону захотелось сбросить с себя этот взгляд, как что-то гадкое.  
  
– Не высовывался бы ты, охотник. И без того чересчур заметный. – Он осклабился собственной шутке и вернулся к своему занятию. – Не усердствуй особо, здесь этого не любят.  
  
***  
  
Сейдо с тревогой смотрел на дверной проем. Его не покидала глупая мысль, что Амон просто исчезнет и оставит его тут в одиночестве. Спустя длинную минуту он все же появился. Хмурый и задумчивый.  
  
– Кажется, мне только что угрожали. Старик с гнусным прищуром.  
  
Сейдо пожал плечами.  
  
– Охранники опаснее. Так мне сказали.  
  
Амон тяжело опустился рядом с ним на матрас, зашвырнул в угол пыльную рабочую куртку. Начал стаскивать с себя майку. Как-то слишком уж резко.  
  
– Ты что делаешь, Амон-сан? Тут холодно…  
  
– Плевать. Хочу посмотреть.  
  
Избавившись от одежды, он ощупал правое плечо, где начиналась страшная нечеловеческая рука. Она была неестественно темной и казалась частью другого существа, пересаженной человеку. Вряд ли тут умели делать такое. Она походила на крученый канат, сплетенный из прочных волокон-мышц, кое-где ее покрывали совсем уж странные узоры – линии и спирали. Вместо ладони была трехпалая лапа с длинными пальцами с крупными суставами и когтями. Сейдо поежился. Он неосознанно потянулся, чтобы коснуться темной кожи, но, наткнувшись на колючий злой взгляд Амона, тут же отдернул пальцы и опустил глаза.  
  
– Она сильно пострадала в бою, ты бы вовсе остался без руки… если бы она не превратилась в это, – Сейдо хотел как-то подбодрить товарища, но тот встретил его таким испытующим взглядом, что он замолчал.  
  
– Смотри... – Амон протянул ему лапу.  
  
Сейдо провел кончиками пальцев от запястья к локтю по гладкой коже. Если тут вообще была кожа. На ощупь не так страшно.  
  
– Если бы мог обойтись без руки, избавился бы от нее к чертям... – он помолчал и продолжил совсем тихо, будто размышляя: – Это как... осквернение, словно со мной всегда рядом часть мертвеца.  
  
Сейдо не смотрел на него – он тоже мог бы сказать многое об этом и в то же время хотел бы никогда не рассказывать. Если к одной боли добавить еще одну, легче не станет.  
  
Они молчали.  
  
– Тебе страшно?  
  
Амон покачал головой, а чуть позже сказал:  
  
– Я бы хотел уничтожить все здесь. Все и всех, и себя тоже. Взрывом, пожаром, смести все, чтобы не осталось следа. Знать бы, где взять достаточно горючего, я бы попробовал.  
  
_Не страх, а ненависть,_ – понял Сейдо. Раньше он не слышал от Амона таких речей. Раньше с ним такого не случалось.  
  
– Я бы тебе помог, – неожиданно для самого себя ответил Сейдо и понял – да, он бы тоже хотел этого.  
  
Амон кивнул и продолжил сжимать и разжимать длинные пальцы, заворожено глядя на жуткую лапу.  
  
***  
  
Они пришли во время перекура – четверо крепких бойцов в одинаковых куртках – и с нескрываемым презрением окинули взглядом работников, сгрудившихся у входа в тоннель. Бойцы будто кого-то высматривали и не сразу заметили Амона и Сейдо, усевшихся прямо на пол чуть поодаль от основной группы.  
  
– Эти, что ль, пленники? – спросил один из бойцов, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.  
  
Сейдо стало тревожно, ладони мгновенно вспотели, сердце забилось со скоростью убегающей от хищника жертвы.  
  
_Только жертва связана и далеко не убежит. Кому-то сегодня предстоит пиршество.  
  
Зачем мы им? У нас ничего нет, кроме нас самих и этих цепей.  
_  
Работники пришибленно молчали, Сейдо с Амоном промолчали тоже, но из других соображений: слишком уж по-хамски был задан вопрос.  
  
– Я спросил! – боец гаркнул и пнул какого-то парня. Тот упал и молча скорчился на полу.  
  
«Он мог бы ударить меня. Он и хотел ударить меня», – подумал Сейдо обреченно.  
  
– Эй! – Амон поднялся и сделал шаг к бойцу. – У тебя не к нему вопросы, так что держи руки при себе, мутант.  
  
_Не надо. Не дерись с ними. Только не дерись с ними, я не выживу без тебя.  
_  
Сейдо встал с ним рядом: унизительно, если тебя избивают ногами, глядя сверху вниз.  
  
_Хотя этим все и закончится. Всегда так заканчивается._  
  
– Так это ты? – боец ухмыльнулся, смерив Амона презрительным взглядом. – Шавка охотничья, что только лает, а укусить боится? В броне и обвешанные оружием вы выглядите чуть получше, но ненамного.  
  
Амон сжал кулаки.  
  
– Подойди и проверь, боюсь ли я укусить.  
  
– Некогда руки об тебя марать, мусор. – Боец сплюнул на пол и скомандовал: – Вы двое идете с нами. Приказ Одноглазой Совы.  
  
_Что?! Она ни разу не хотела их видеть, так почему теперь? Что-то случилось?_  
  
Они шли за бойцами все дальше от заваленного тоннеля и жилых помещений, отведенных работникам.  
  
_Они ведут нас на смерть. Мы бесполезны, не нужны мутантам, и Одноглазая Сова казнит нас._  
  
Ослабевшие ноги не держали его, и Сейдо качнуло в сторону. Один из мутантов замахнулся было, чтобы ударить, но другой его остановил:  
  
– Не велено было трогать. Они нужны старику, и побыстрее.  
  
Сейдо обмер, не в силах сделать больше ни шага.  
  
Старику? Доктору Кано? Зачем?!  
  
_Все же закончилось, мне сказали, что все закончилось. Он лгал? Боже, да он всегда лжет, но в этот раз я поверил. Не надо… остановитесь, пожалуйста! Я не хочу к нему, я не могу, я…_  
  
– Сейдо. – Амон-сан держал его за плечи, и Сейдо вцепился в его руку, сжал изо всех сил, пережидая панику и муть, подступившую к горлу.  
  
– Вы… ты слышал? Они ведут нас к нему. К доктору Кано.  
  
_Сделай что-нибудь! Ты не можешь так просто… ты не должен просто смириться. Неужели ты просто смиришься?!  
_  
– Я знаю. – Амон казался сосредоточенным, ушедшим в себя. – Знаю, Сейдо… отойди.  
  
Сейдо не успел заметить его подсечку, пока один из мутантов не растянулся на полу, кряхтя и матерясь. Трое других бросились на Амона одновременно, в ярости даже не потрудившись вооружиться. Сейдо на миг зажмурился.  
  
Амон вывел из строя еще одного бойца, разбив ему нос, но двое других успели достать оружие. Сейдо бросился на того, что уже занес дубинку над затылком Амона, ударил куда-то в лицо, а потом под дых, и мутант согнулся пополам, а потом кто-то дернул за цепь, и земля ушла у Сейдо из-под ног. Боль была меньше, чем он ожидал, но тут дубинка с силой опустилась на спину – снова и снова. «Он сломает мне позвоночник», – Сейдо почти бессознательно попытался отползти, но его удержали за цепь. Он огляделся в поисках спасения: Амон лежал на земле совсем рядом, двое бойцов избивали его дубинками и ногами, не щадя, кажется, даже голову. Сейдо рванулся к нему и закричал.


	4. Пленники

_Все было чуждым, как во сне,  
Мне кажется с тех пор,  
Что жизнь моя приснилась мне  
И снится до сих пор._

Сергей Калугин, "Das Boot"

 

_Прошлое_

  
  
– Это что еще такое? – Доктор Кано едва ли не впервые на памяти Сейдо выглядел действительно рассерженным.  
  
– Сопротивлялись они, – буркнул главный из бойцов недовольно, – нос вот Уми сломали. Вы бы предупредили, что они бешеные.  
  
Он сверлил доктора злым взглядом, в котором читался вызов, но тут же подобрался с испугом, когда откуда-то из-за ширмы послышался тонкий женский смех. К ним вышла невысокая женщина, совсем еще молодая, в странной одежде, сшитой, похоже, из мешковины. Ее правый глаз закрывала повязка. Она улыбалась, но Сейдо чувствовал в этом точно рассчитанную угрозу – люди, что улыбаются так, в следующий миг могут снести тебе голову и не поморщиться. Так вот какая эта Одноглазая Сова.  
  
– Вдвоем, значит, сопротивлялись четверым? Неплохо. Пошли вон, – кивнула она бойцам.  
  
Когда они ушли, на ходу бормоча извинения, а она бросила хмурому молодому мутанту, дежурящему в углу:  
  
– Если один из них шевельнется без приказа, вышиби другому мозги, Аято. – В ее голосе был лед.  
  
Амон глянул на нее с ненавистью и сплюнул кровь из разбитого рта.  
  
Доктор Кано сказал:  
  
– Времени совсем нет, а оба предполагаемых донора едва стоят на ногах. Я, по правде говоря, надеялся на более толковых исполнителей.  
  
– Вы хотите обсудить исполнителей, доктор? – ласково спросила Одноглазая Сова.  
  
Сейдо передернуло от ее тона.  
  
– Сейчас шансы подопытного выжить минимальны. А взять у каждого из доноров анализы и проверить, кто больше подойдет, уже невозможно – времени не хватит.  
  
Подопытные? Анализы? Сейдо захлестнул почти животный ужас. Он не знал, чего боится больше: что ему прострелят голову или того, что мог сделать с ним улыбчивый доктор. Колени подгибались, и Сейдо схватился за угол какой-то тумбы в поисках опоры.  
  
– Вы сказали, что все закончилось, – он уже едва понимал, что говорит, голос стал тонким и надломился к концу, – вы так сказали. Что я стал полноценным мутантом и эксперименты больше не нужны.  
  
Доктор Кано приказал, не глядя в его сторону:  
  
– Раздевайся, Такизава-кун. Одежду положишь в ящик у ширмы.  
  
Сейдо хотелось кричать.  
  
_Не трогайте, я не хочу. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста._  
  
Он замер, надеясь безумно, что все разрешится само и ему не придется участвовать в этом.  
  
_Как если бы жертва, приготовленная для пиршества, должна была сама себя приготовить и забраться на стол, где ее съедят._  
  
– Возьмите лучше меня, – прохрипел Амон, – я сильный, а он едва держится на ногах.  
  
Они даже не обернулись в его сторону. Теперь они оба смотрели на Сейдо, и под этими взглядами – заинтересованными, но холодными, он должен был раздеться. Сейдо задеревеневшими пальцами расстегнул куртку и бросил ее куда-то под ноги, не глядя. Потом стянул майку и невольно обхватил себя руками, защищаясь от их шарящих по телу взглядов. Он казался себе ярмарочным уродцем, выставленным на потеху, или девицей в борделе, к которой приценивается покупатель.  
  
– Убери руки, Такизава-кун, – приказал доктор Кано. Сейдо вытянул их по швам и сгорбился. Он не знал, нужно ли ему снять штаны, потому просто стоял, ожидая дальнейших указаний.  
  
– Вы думаете, доктор? – подала голос Одноглазая Сова. – Он выглядит тощим и нездоровым. Этот, кажется, покрепче, – она кивнула на Амона. – Я надеялась, он будет полезен.  
  
Доктор Кано покачал головой:  
  
– Этот неудачный: бесконтрольная мутация вызвала ускорение процессов разрушения. Он пока еще выглядит крепким, но если и послужит вам, то совсем недолго. Такизава-кун нестабилен, но я выбрал бы его. Он мутировал чисто, без эксцессов и побочных эффектов – практически идеальный экземпляр, если бы не психика…  
  
_Недолго послужит? Что вы такое говорите? Что вы… если Амон-сан болен, почему вы ему не поможете?!_  
  
– Что ж, решение за вами, доктор. Я всецело вам доверяю. – Одноглазая Сова снова улыбнулась.  
  
Сейдо съежился, теряя остатки присутствия духа. Доктор Кано направлялся к нему, а Амон-сан сидел на скамье в углу, окровавленный и избитый, тяжело дыша.  
  
– Ему нужна помощь, – сказал Сейдо, чуть не плача, – вы же доктор, вы должны уметь лечить, так помогите ему. Пожалуйста.  
  
Доктор Кано не отвечал.  
  
– Послушайте, я… я пойду с вами, я сделаю, что хотите, буду послушным, только не делайте мне слишком больно. Умоляю.  
  
Одноглазая Сова рассмеялась.  
  
– Ох, он торгуется, такой славный мальчик. Меня всегда восхищало, что люди даже в самом отчаянном положении прибегают к торговле. Каждый раз интересно, что же они предложат, когда нечего предложить.  
  
Когда она обратилась к Сейдо, тон ее опять неузнаваемо изменился: в нем не осталось ни следа игривости или смеха:  
  
– В соседней комнате лежит человек. Теперь уже не совсем. Охотник, ваш бывший товарищ. Он был сильно ранен, и ему нужна кровь. И ты пойдешь туда и отдашь ему столько крови, сколько понадобится. Это ты понял, мальчик? И ты никогда больше не будешь торговаться со мной, потому что ты весь мой: твое тело, твой разум, твоя свобода и вся твоя жизнь до последнего дня. И жизнь твоего друга или любовника тоже. Я возьму у вас то, что будет мне нужно, тогда, когда я это решу, и все, что вам остается – отдать мне это по-хорошему или по-плохому. А теперь иди и послужи мне, чтобы я была тобой довольна.  
  
***  
  
У него было знакомое лицо, но Сейдо все не мог припомнить имя. Они здоровались, если доводилось встретиться в Цитадели или на дежурствах – не более того. Почти чужой человек, но все же человек, охотник, он был ближе Сейдо, чем любой из мутантов, к которым он теперь принадлежал. Повязка на животе охотника пропиталась кровью, а по груди и плечам протянулись багровые вздувшиеся полосы, разветвляясь, словно побеги, обрываясь или закручиваясь в тонкие спирали. Следы мутации. И хотя его лицо с закрытыми глазами искажала гримаса боли, Сейдо так остро захотелось поговорить с ним, спросить о Городе, Цитадели, о тех, кто остался там, что он едва сдержался, чтобы промолчать. Не время и не место. Может, потом. Охотник так и не открыл глаза.  
  
Потом он смотрел, как по тонкой трубке, связывающей его тело с телом другого человека, течет густая темно-красная струйка. На смену несбывшимся страхам пришла тянущая слабость. Его избитое тело заныло вдруг все и сразу – особенно спина, но это не сильно его заботило – Сейдо знал боль и похуже. От слишком яркого света ламп слезились глаза, и Сейдо закрыл их, но доктор Кано шлепнул его по щеке холодной рукой в резиновой перчатке и велел больше так не делать. Жаль. Сейдо очень хотелось спать.  
  
«Значит были и другие до нас, – думал он, глядя на бескровное лицо охотника, – и будут после. Люди, которых они специально заразили своей гнилью. Они говорят, это чтобы спасти нас, но сами же и наносят раны, после которых приходится спасать. Люди пропадают, и их считают погибшими, пока они медленно издыхают здесь без солнца и нормальной еды, с легкими, забитыми каменной пылью. Интересно, куда они девают тела – сбрасывают в шахты?»  
  
Охотник пришел в себя, заметался слепо в путах, выстанывая невнятные восклицания. Он, похоже, слабо понимал, что происходит, все бормотал, что надо куда-то идти и чтобы его отпустили. Доктор Кано обеспокоенно засуетился подле него со своими приборами. Одноглазая Сова на стуле в углу грызла яблоко, но Сейдо знал, что она внимательно наблюдает за всеми. Охотник вдруг повернулся к Сейдо и глянул на него неожиданно осмысленно.  
  
– Они ждут, – сказал он со слезами в голосе, – их замуровали там, мамочка, и они так кричат, так плачут ночами – их нужно спасти. Ты бы сама так решила, если бы слышала их, но ты слишком далеко, а я еще могу, я сильный – ты же говорила – и я непременно найду их. Не смотри так. Не смотри так, знаешь, я всегда хотел к морю, но теперь уже не успею – кто-то ведь должен достать их оттуда. Лучше дай мне руку.  
  
Сейдо протянул ладонь, и охотник судорожно вцепился в нее. Руки у него были мокрые и холодные. Доктор Кано, скривившись, вынул иглу из вены Сейдо.  
  
– Слишком поздно, – сказал он Одноглазой Сове, – он умирает. Мы не учли все возможные факторы, и время сыграло против нас.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал охотник потерянно, – разве вы не слышите? Они заперты и зовут меня, они умрут, если я не приду.  
  
«Я так и не узнаю его имени, – подумал Сейдо невпопад, и еще: – Это ведь я виноват. Я должен был прийти раньше, но мой страх убил его».  
  
Он сказал:  
  
– Они не умрут. Я найду их, а ты иди к морю. Здесь плохое место.  
  
Охотник выгнулся в предсмертной судороге, а потом затих. Его кисть в ладони Сейдо безвольно повисла, и Сейдо выпустил ее поспешно от инстинктивного и постыдного отвращения к мертвому телу.  
  
Одноглазая Сова подошла к нему, хрустнув яблоком, и сказала:  
  
– Это время, в которое вы дрались с конвоирами, могло его спасти, ты знаешь?  
  
– Кто его ранил? – спросил Сейдо. – От чего мы должны были спасать его?  
  
Она улыбнулась:  
  
– В этот раз я позволю накормить тебя, чтобы ты не сдох. Но если еще раз окажешь сопротивление кому-то из начальства – велю выпороть твоего друга, а если он будет буйствовать – тебя. Я не знаю, кто ранил этого человека, но ты его не спас, хотя мог, поэтому поздравляю с твоим первым – так? – трупом. И не последним, конечно же.  
  
Амона, видимо, уже увели. Вместо обычной похлебки Сейдо сунули начинающую черстветь кукурузную лепешку и пару холодных вареных картофелин. Он не хотел это есть – так гадко: из-за него умер человек, а он получил особый паек будто в награду за что-то. Но ни просто смотреть на еду, ни выбросить ее оказалось невозможно, и он съел половину, припрятав остальное для Амона, который вечером наотрез от всего отказался.  
  
***  
  
Следующие несколько дней они ждали, вскидываясь на каждый окрик бойцов, на любое событие, нарушающее их монотонный ежедневный цикл, но ничего не происходило. Значит, их не станут изматывать постоянными встрясками, однако у Одноглазой Совы отлично получилось напомнить, кто здесь распоряжается их жизнями.  
  
Все могло закончиться в любой момент – в случайной или намеренной драке, на операционном столе – да где угодно – а цепи не позволят им ни победить, ни сбежать. Был лишь один способ от них избавиться – вступить в мутантское войско, пройти кровавое посвящение и стать бойцом. Потом можно будет убить доктора Кано и одноглазую женщину – обезглавить «Дерево Аогири» и поставить точку на бесчеловечных опытах над людьми. Но сначала – войти в чужой дом и убить кого-то: сонного, в одном белье, не успевшего взяться за оружие. Женщина – чья-то жена, мать или дочь будет истошно кричать, пока и ее не убьют, дети будут плакать и метаться – детей они не трогают – их выведут, перед тем как поджечь дом, и бросят одних перед пожарищем. Потом эти дети будут просить подаяние у стен Цитадели, если никому не приглянутся, а если приглянутся – все может оказаться еще хуже.  
  
_Их заберет человек с добрыми глазами и лживым сердцем и сделает из них мясную похлебку. А я буду снова проклят, будто прежнего мало.  
_  
_Им недостаточно, если отречешься от себя на словах, – нужно творить зло, делить с ними не пищу, а чужую плоть и кровь – тогда только тебе начнут доверять._  
  
Под ударом кирки рушились бетонные глыбы, разлетались потоком обломков, сыпались под ноги, лишая опоры. Облака серой пыли, забивающей глаза, нос, рот, метались в тусклом свете, ложились тонким слоем на волосы, одежду, забирались под нее. Серость скрадывала цвета, подменяя все собой. Живые существа стали призрачным отрядом, бредущим в забытом всеми тоннеле – возможно, они давно уже умерли, и только серые безмолвные тени продолжали делать свою бессмысленную работу. Пустые глаза, стертые лица, серые фигуры. В замедленном тягучем ритме загорался и гас свет.  
  
Должно быть, Амон как-то выпадал из реальности, следуя за этими странными видениями, потому что порой Сейдо окликал его или тянул за рукав, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо.  
  
Амон не знал, что лучше – ходить призрачными дорогами забытых катакомб или отдаваться во власть липкого, тянущего во тьму страха. Подобно мутантам он мог превратиться в потерявшего контроль зверя, который будет рваться вместе с ними в бой, грабить, калечить, убивать, чтобы почувствовать опьянение от своего триумфа...  
  
Люди в Городе верили, что мутацией можно заразиться, просто общаясь с мутантом, проходя мимо, дыша одним воздухом. Немногие охотники (но были и такие) согласились бы с ними – слишком часто они сталкивались с мутантами, и никто не заразился ни разу. Амон много раз задавался вопросом, почему Цитадель не спешит рассказать людям об этом. Страх заразиться держал людей подальше от мутантов, но все же как можно было культивировать такое невежество... Амон не мог одобрить этого, тем более что мутанты и вправду были опасны, но не мифической заразой. Охотники знали про другое – мутанты в бою становились неуправляемы, их взгляды теряли осмысленность, а речь – членораздельность, они дрались не по-людски свирепо и безрассудно: с голыми руками перли на вооруженного противника, раздирали зубами чужую плоть, не замечали полученных ран и ожогов, будто внутренний огонь, поддерживающий их жизни, вспыхивал напоследок особенно ярко, а потом столь же стремительно угасал. Амон не думал, что сами они понимали, что творили в такие моменты. И это то, чего он боялся больше всего, – потерять разум, стать бездумным орудием какого-нибудь предводителя, лишиться контроля над своим телом и желаниями, убивать тех, кого клялся защищать...  
  
***  
  
База Аогири была подобна огромному слаженно работающему организму и жила своей жизнью, не сильно изменившейся с появлением новичков. Мутанты, что разбирали завал вместе с Амоном и Сейдо, не были пленниками, они просто здесь жили, работали, лишь время от времени выходя на поверхность, где у некоторых оставались семьи. Пленникам ни отдых, ни прогулки, конечно же, не полагались. Амон скоро разобрался в несложной иерархии здешнего мутантского сообщества. В подземельях и катакомбах не было почти никаких ресурсов, потому самой уважаемой группой оказывались бойцы – молодые, сильные и здоровые мутанты, что ходили в рейды в Город, грабили, поджигали и убивали там, и тем самым обеспечивали остальных пищей и всем необходимым. Бойцам доставалась лучшая еда и одежда, они были избавлены от работы, потому сходили с ума от скуки, безделья и нерастраченной силы все время между набегами, придумывая самые неожиданные и сомнительные способы развлечься. Бойцы жили наверху, на земле, многие – со своими семьями, но спускались сюда, в Большой зал, едва ли не ежедневно. Не только за едой или компанией – помимо прочего здесь можно было отпустить себя и делать, что хочется, не опасаясь осуждения.  
  
Работниками становились те, кто не мог ходить в рейды: в основном слабые или больные. Дармоедов тут не держали. Работники жили здесь же, в подземельях, в таких же комнатках-пещерах, что и Амон с Сейдо, ели ту же еду и занимались тем же изнуряющим трудом. Различие между ними и пленниками состояло в том, что работникам иногда позволялось подняться наверх, а ноги их не были скованы цепями.  
  
  
***  
  
Временами работники устраивали перекуры – вдохнуть еще немного пыльного воздуха и выпить воды с маслянистым привкусом.  
  
– Зачем все это надо? – в который уже раз безнадежно шептал Харо, бездумно бросая камешки в выбранную цель.  
  
– Затем, что за обрушенным участком переход и выход наружу. Хороший путь для отступления, когда придут охотники.  
  
«Когда», а не «если» про себя отметил Амон удовлетворенно.  
  
– Другие выходы слишком близко, их легко перекрыть. Про этот никто еще не знает.  
  
– Всего-навсего еще один выход. – Харо продолжал бросать камешки.  
  
Разговор был сродни ритуалу – Харо слышал эту историю много раз. Наверное, ему было это нужно, чтобы убедиться, что их в самом деле не забыли в этой проклятой каменоломне.  
  
Харо – внук, племянник, а, может быть, и вовсе не родственник Кайто. Щуплый юноша с мягкими чертами лица и острыми костными шипами от локтя до плеча. Если научиться, можно было ими убивать, но Харо даже складывал их плохо – они то и дело топорщились, прорезая одежду. Он мог бы уже стать бойцом, но почему-то сидел здесь и ждал подтверждения тому, что они не призраки каменоломни.  
  
Но Харо был исключением. Компания работников оказалась весьма разнородной, и объединяло большинство из них одно – они не годились в бойцы. Слишком застенчивый Нацуке с большими грустными глазами и вечно настороженным взглядом, вздрагивающий от любого внезапного звука или движения. Старая Юки (по человеческим меркам ей можно было дать лет семьдесят, сколько на самом деле – Амон не представлял), согнутая бабка, которая работала наравне со всеми, не терпела помощи и пустой болтовни – как она вообще умудрилась столько прожить, да еще с таким характером?.. Хромой, озлобленный на весь мир Сота смотрел на пленников исподлобья, иногда отпуская замечания, полные ненависти, которые Амон старался пропускать мимо ушей. Кайто – тот, что окликнул Амона в коридоре, – стоял в стороне от всех, будто бы между ним и другими работниками лежала невидимая черта. Его слова слушали, ждали его мнения, хотя он высказывал его нечасто. Командовал раньше отрядом, не иначе. В нем чувствовалась скрытая сила: в тяжелом взгляде глубоко посаженных глаз, в уверенных движениях, в развороте плеч и посадке головы. Его возраст выдавали морщины у глаз и совершенно лысый череп. Странно было думать, что смерть стоит за плечом не старого еще человека – будь он человеком.  
  
Работники не любили неожиданности, поэтому, когда в тоннель завалился Нанто, один из охранников, в сопровождении пары вооруженных до зубов бойцов, работа тут же остановилась, а в воздухе повисло напряжение.  
  
– Кончайте тут и пойдемте с нами. Командир Татара и госпожа Это пригласили всех отпраздновать удачный рейд. Работников тоже ждут. Всех, - добавил он, окинув взглядом Амона и Сейдо.  
  
  
В Большом зале было тесно, душно, пахло алкоголем и потом. Над всем этим витало радостное возбуждение, приходящее вместе с ощущением победы. Где-то далеко в Городе мутанты рвали в клочья обычных людей и охотников, а Амон чувствовал себя в этом зале трофеем, брошенным к пьедесталу победителей, вражеским знаменем под ногами их богов. Ему стало тошно от всего этого, он ушел в дальнюю часть зала и сел на пол возле стены.  
  
В толчее у входа он потерял Сейдо и теперь вглядывался в толпу, стараясь отыскать его там.  
  
Первый раз он видел столько мутантов разом и чувствовал себя чужим и потерянным здесь. Они были пьяны победой, удачей больше, чем алкоголем. Везде звучали возбужденные голоса.  
  
У них был свой мир – свои радости, свои достижения, даже своя странная красота. Явные мутации встречались лишь у каждого третьего мутанта: необычные конечности, растущие из тела мощные отростки, шипы... Будто старые сказки оживали: вставали перед глазами их причудливые герои, они были врагами, опасными, жестокими, но было и что-то помимо этого. Они радовались, смеялись и плакали... как женщина, раздающая еду, тихо смахивала невидимую слезу.  
  
Чужой мир, чужая боль, чужой праздник...  
  
Мутанты притащили огромный гонг, и по залу прокатился низкий гулкий звук, будто стон земли наполнил подземные своды и тяжко отдался внутри каждого присутствующего. Это стало сигналом: все притихли и уселись, кто на расставленные заранее лавки, а кто и просто на пол, образовав огромный круг, в центр которого вышла маленькая женщина в невзрачной мешковатой одежде. Сотни глаз смотрели на нее в ожидании, голоса смолкли, и она заговорила в тишине, звучно и веско:  
  
– Братья и сестры, дети изгнанного народа! Сегодня наши воины пришли с победой: мы взяли продовольственный склад в Четвертом районе и забрали оттуда все, что удалось унести. Сколько бы узурпаторы ни защищали свои хранилища, пируя за высокими стенами, пока здесь женщины и дети умирают голодной смертью, им не уйти от возмездия. Мы есть и мы больше не рыдаем во тьме. Голоса наших мертвецов взывают к отмщению, и мы идем в Город, что узурпаторы у нас отняли, и берем свое. Мы откроем все их хранилища и накормим наших детей, мы засеем поля и теплицы, что сейчас запретны для нас, мы войдем в ворота Цитадели как хозяева и скинем проклятую птицу в бездну, где ей и место. Мы повесим над воротами головы охотников, убийц ваших родичей – и это будет наше знамя. Я верну вам потерянную землю, мой изгнанный народ, потому что сказано в древних легендах – Господь избрал вас для великих свершений, дав нечеловеческую силу и испытав бедами и болезнями, что не дано выдержать слабым и праздным людям. Мы отнимем у них свой Город и вернемся домой, а сейчас в знак обетования, братья и сестры, радуйтесь и пойте, танцуйте и любите друг друга – сегодня ваш день.  
  
Мутанты закричали, приветствуя ее речь, многие, особенно женщины, растроганно плакали. Амон хотел бы сказать, пусть лишь самому себе, что она несла чушь, и не мог. Всем этим мутантам нужна была не только лишь еда, но и красивая легенда, что оправдывала бы все: гнусное разграбление общегородского склада, убийства, их собственное жалкое положение и врожденное проклятье. Она придумала им легенду, и, вместо того чтобы озлобиться, распасться на мелкие жестокие банды и погибнуть, они объединились, доверившись общей надежде. Но было кое-что для Амона важнее этого.  
  
_Головы, выставленные над воротами Цитадели, – вот что они приготовили для нас. Вот что станет, если мы их пустим._  
  
После Одноглазой Совы в центр круга выходили и другие. Амон узнал светловолосого юношу в нелепой белой куртке, Наки. Он призвал всех поднять чаши за павших в этой битве и во всех предыдущих. Наки перечислял имена – длинный перечень, казавшийся бесконечным, но никто не смел прервать его. Он плакал – Амон не мог его упрекнуть – сам он никогда не перестанет оплакивать своих погибших.  
  
Низкорослая коренастая женщина с густыми темными косами – одна из командиров – пела низким звучным голосом протяжную песню о подземном народе, что тоскует о солнце.  
  
Они пели много: все вместе, суровым и неожиданно стройным хором, и поодиночке, отбивая ритм на звонкой небьющейся посуде, барабанах и бубнах. Амон слушал их невольно. Разудалые песенки про веселые пьянки и лихие набери, про смелых воинов и предводительниц, оставивших походы ради материнского счастья, заунывные – про горькую мутантскую долю и несчастную любовь к человеческой девушке, где горе-любовник убивал в итоге свою избранницу. Мужчины пели о храбрости и воинской дружбе, девушки – о возлюбленном, что не вернется из битвы. Седая женщина пронзительно и страшно в своей монотонной безбрежной тоске тянула плач матери о потерянном ребенке.  
  
«Не надо, – подумал Амон, закрывая лицо, – не пой так, не смей». Его пробрало до дрожи, до сухих рыданий этой надрывной тоской. Сама женщина не плакала, закончив песню, она ушла, добела сжав губы и выпрямив спину.  
  
Еще он слышал странную песню, что рассказывала историю, если слушать внимательно. Амон никогда не задумывался о том, во что верят мутанты. Это было похоже на легенду, что пелась протяжно и неторопливо, перетекая от куплета к куплету – мотив был почти одинаковым, менялись лишь слова.  
  
Человечество отвернулось от Бога, погрязло в нескончаемой войне, и мир был разрушен. Люди в отчаянии призывали Бога сжалиться над ними, и тогда он внял их мольбам и самых достойных одарил великой силой и выносливостью взамен долгой жизни. Но прежние, слабые люди, встретив божьих избранников, испугались и изгнали их в пустыню, где они должны были скитаться долгие годы, пока Бог не пошлет пророка среди их народа, который сможет вернуть им потерянный дом. Пророк явится неузнанным, в облике, который многих введет в смущение, и слабые духом начнут роптать и разуверяться в божьей милости, но истинно верующие пойдут за пророком, выдержат все испытания и обретут снова землю, что от века принадлежала им.  
  
«Это она пророк, – понял Амон, – одноглазая женщина. Она не предводительница головорезов, а посланница Бога. Если так, этот Бог жаждет крови. Песня не про легенду, а про нее – гимн одному-единственному человеку. Даже Вашу не метят так высоко».  
  
В ушах все звучали повторяющиеся строки о возвращении домой. Странно было слышать, что тайные мечты мутантов – покинуть пустой бесплодный мир и вернуться к людям.  
  
  
Амон тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от чувства отчужденности, которое странным образом тяготило его. Ему не нужна эта чужая жизнь, у него была своя. Была...  
  
– Амон-сан! – Из толпы вынырнул Сейдо, его глаза лихорадочно горели, а в руке была чашка, которую он немедленно протянул Амону.  
  
– Вот! Это брага. Настоящая, даже можно пить. – По блеску его глаз и раскованным движениям было понятно, что он и сам не отказался.  
  
Амон только покачал головой.  
  
– Я не буду, Сейдо. Не люблю терять контроль.  
  
В глазах Сейдо мелькнула досада, даже прежнее возбуждение будто чуть отпустило, плечи поникли. Из толпы следом за ним вынырнуло странное создание с изувеченным лицом и полуосмысленным взглядом.  
  
– Это Шикорае, мы... вроде как поладили, – начал было Сейдо, но осекся, встретив удивленный взгляд Амона, – я... сейчас, – неопределенно пробормотал он и снова исчез в толпе, оставив чашку стоять у его ног.  
  
– Он был красивым мальчиком, Шикорае...  
  
Амон чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности – рядом с ним сидел Кайто, сверля своим острым, колючим взглядом.  
  
– Это ваши в Цитадели так его украсили, знаешь?  
  
Амон не знал и не хотел знать, спорить со стариком тоже не хотел. Люди несовершенны, а война калечит их души даже больше, чем тела. Но старик не желал останавливаться.  
  
– Шикорае вернулся – сбежал, но Цитадель его отравила и забрала разум. Большинство же вовсе не возвращается. Город нас проклял и изгнал за свои пределы, но продолжает пожирать наших детей.  
  
– Ваши дети приходят туда грабить и убивать, – сказал Амон с ненавистью. Он все же не смог удержаться от спора.  
  
– О да… – старик рассмеялся хрипло и трескуче, – конечно, они грабят и убивают. Будто им остается что-то еще! Здесь ведь нечего есть и возделывать тоже нечего. Вашу заперли свои склады и все немногочисленные угодья обнесли непролазным забором. Скажи, ты когда-нибудь голодал, охотник?  
  
_Ешь, мальчик, ешь все до капли, до последней крошки. Ты должен хорошо есть, чтобы вырасти большим и сильным. Ты должен хорошо есть, потому что слабые и глупые всегда становятся чьей-то пищей._  
  
Тошнота и головная боль пришли одновременно. Амон закрыл рот ладонью, чтобы его не вырвало прямо сейчас, перед цепким взглядом старого мутанта.  
  
_Лучше бы я голодал. Лучше бы голодал, но тебе об этом знать не нужно. Никому не нужно._  
  
Кайто смотрел внимательно и странно, будто пытался не обвинить, а что-то понять. Он сказал:  
  
– До того, как Одноглазая Сова объединила нас, все, кто не мог охотиться, кто не мог отстоять свое право на жизнь в бою, умирали. Старики, раненые, слабейшие из женщин и даже дети. Сегодня все здесь, в Большом зале, не только бойцы: я и ты, Харо и твой друг – каждому достанется кружка браги и закуска к ней. Наверху дети и их матери получат самое лучшее. Это то, что она принесла сюда. Мир. Надежду. Любой, кто хоть как-то полезен, не останется без куска хлеба и защиты. Никто, даже боец, не может убить другого мутанта или изнасиловать женщину и остаться безнаказанным. Здесь появились семьи и стали рождаться дети, потому что матери их не были обречены на голодную смерть. Вашу объявили Одноглазую Сову вне закона и назначили за ее голову высокую цену, но для отверженных и изгнанников она – предводительница и мать, символ надежды на будущее. Как бы ни старались охотники подрезать все стебли и выкорчевать ростки, они не истребят нас – даже на скудной земле мы выживем и вырастим своих детей, и однажды они вернут себе Город. Вы отняли его у нас и убиваете тех, кто смеет покушаться на то, что вы считаете своим. Но когда-нибудь наши дети обязательно вернутся туда, и вы примете их. Вам придется их принять, охотник.  
  
– Посмотрим, – сказал Амон, – посмотрим, как будет. Только ты в главном ошибся, а, может, солгал – отнимать – ваше дело, наверняка вы и детей своих этому научите. Я не знаю, что сделала Одноглазая Сова для вас, но в Городе о ней наслышан каждый. Людям она приносит не надежду – только смерть и разрушения. Никто добровольно не примет в свой дом того, кто пришел отнять и убить.  
  
Он много еще хотел сказать – его переполняла ярость, острая, почти как раньше, но почему-то лишь к словам старика – не к нему самому. Это было новым. Он думал: «Дети там, наверху, в разрушенных древних домах с выбитыми окнами, завешенными тряпьем… или чем? Они вырастут и станут убийцами, но разве можно не позволить им вырасти? Разве это не преступление? Если подумать, дети мутантов почти ничем не отличаются от человеческих… Но она не сможет заставить людей принять их, что бы ни сделала».  
  
***  
  
Где-то впереди, дальше по коридору мерцал свет. Амон шел к жилой части, чуть покачиваясь, иногда касался стены для большей уверенности. Он все-таки выпил брагу, которую оставил Сейдо, – с непривычки да еще на пустой желудок она здорово ударила в голову. Сам Сейдо так и не вернулся, хотя Амон ждал его, сколько мог. Коридор казался ему неожиданно темным, стены подозрительно раскачивались, а впереди вдруг послышалась какая-то возня, звуки борьбы, тяжелое дыхание и сдавленные голоса.  
  
– Оторву тебе яйца – никто не узнает, – шипел злой возбужденный голос. В полумраке Амон видел коренастого мутанта, который впечатал в стену Нацуке, держа, видимо, за то, что собирался оторвать. – Думаешь, все позволено, можно лапать чужую бабу? Иди вон присунь своим работничкам, если приспичило. Ха-ха. – На лице Нацуке паника сменялась обреченностью, он всеми силами старался не смотреть в лицо бойцу.  
  
– Ты понял меня? Еще раз подойдешь близко к Наре... – Нацуке тихонько завыл, заскреб ногтями стену.  
  
Брага мигом выветрилась из головы Амона, он сделал было шаг вперед, но его опередила молодая женщина – она вылетела из бокового коридора. Он узнал в ней девушку с раздачи еды, ту самую, что смахивала слезы. Даже в полумраке она была красивой – темные волнистые волосы были убраны в узел, глаза горели решимостью. В руке она сжимала большой кухонный нож. Не замедляя движения, она бросилась прямо на бойца, целя тому в живот.  
  
– Отпустил. Быстро. – Ее низкий голос был полон настоящей угрозы и дрожал не от страха, а от ярости. – Проваливай отсюда, Оки.  
  
– Вот узнает твой муж...  
  
– Ты ему расскажешь? – Женщина рассмеялась злым каркающим смехом. – Попробуй, узнаем, кто первым попадется ему под руку.  
  
– Сука, – выплюнул боец, – я просто убью этого сопляка.  
  
Она попыталась ударить, но боец успел перехватить ее руку, вывернул запястье. Нож звякнул об пол.  
  
– Даже не надейся, сука, – прошипел он ей в лицо. – Это всего лишь падаль. – Он принялся пинать сползшего по стене Нацуке.  
  
Ноги сами вынесли Амона вперед.  
  
– Он причиняет вам боль? – официально поинтересовался Амон у Нары. Боец по-прежнему выворачивал ей запястье.  
  
– Я просила его уйти, – подхватила она его тон.  
  
– Прошу вас отпустить женщину и уйти. – Нужная доля угрозы сама проникла в голос Амона – профессиональный навык.  
  
Мутант выпустил женщину и оказался с ним лицом лицу в два шага. Он умудрился показать Амону свое презрение даже взглядом снизу вверх.  
  
– Ты здесь меньше, чем вошь... – выплюнул он ему прямо в лицо. – Еще дождешься...  
  
Амон ждал удара, но его не последовало. Боец, снова облив его презрением, ушел в темноту.  
  
Нара помогала Нацуке подняться. Получалось не очень. Амон закинул его руку себе на плечо и рывком поднял на ноги. Нара, не обращая на него никакого внимания, гладила лицо Нацуке и шептала что-то нежное, пока он не сфокусировал на ней разъезжающиеся глаза.  
  
– Я отведу его домой, – пообещал женщине Амон. – Не беспокойтесь.  
  
Только тут она внимательно поглядела на него и упрямо мотнула головой.  
  
– Я тоже пойду. Покажите дорогу. – Она вскинула подбородок и пошла рядом с ним, всем видом показывая, что не намерена прятаться.  
  
***  
  
– Жалкие отбросы... еще только охотников тут не собирали... Одноглазой суке мало бесполезных баб, стариков, калек... давайте теперь еще и пленников кормить, конечно!  
  
– Ты бы поосторожнее, Нобу, а то получишь пулю между глаз – Татара церемониться не станет.  
  
Нобу грязно выругался и зло пнул временно ненужную цепь.  
  
– Ублюдки... вовсе бы вам не давал мыться. Хватит и того, что мы вас кормим, дармоеды...  
  
Нобу ворчал, не останавливаясь, с того самого момента, как его отправили смотреть за пленниками. Ради помывки их избавили от цепей, и теперь нудный Нобу не отходил от них ни на шаг. Охраннику это нравилось не больше, чем им самим.  
  
  
Помещение, отведенное под купальню, было высоким, гулким и холодным. По стенам стояли скамьи и большие бадьи с водой, потом можно было постирать одежду в той же воде, где до этого мылся. Не до чистоты – только чтобы избавиться от пыли и пота, насколько возможно. На входе один из работников выдавал каждому кусок чего-то твердого, вроде мыла. Какая щедрость – здесь не жалели воды и мыла, знали, чем заканчивают грязные трущобы: болезни, паразиты, мор...  
  
Другие работники уже были здесь – отмывались, не обращая на других внимания. Кто-то вполголоса переговаривался. Сейдо заметил Харо – сейчас можно было разглядеть все его шипы и гибкие пластины, вроде плавников. Он мог складывать и расправлять их, они переливались серо-фиолетовым и сизым, иногда мелькала ярко-синяя искра. Штука была неудобной, но сейчас показалась странно красивой.  
  
Кожа Кайто была полностью испещрена рубцами и язвами, смотреть на него было жутко и вместе с тем любопытно, но Сейдо устыдился, отвел глаза.  
  
_Не надо глядеть на них, думать о них…  
_  
Чем больше он пытался отвлечься, тем хуже ему становилось. Снова раздеться, на этот раз перед всеми. Охранниками, работниками, Амон-саном. Он вжался в стену – казалось, что все повторяется и это новый эксперимент, где никто не спрашивает его желания, только распоряжаются. Они будут смотреть. Они увидят. Его слабость, то какой он жалкий, никчемный…  
  
_Раздевайся, Такизава-кун. До конца, чего ты застыл?_  
  
_**Он выглядит тощим и нездоровым.**  
  
Я же доктор, не нужно меня стесняться. Всего лишь еще одна небольшая проверка.  
  
**И таких сопляков принимают в охотники? Глянь-ка, что у этого заморыша в штанах – удивлюсь, если там есть яйца.**  
_  
Он не хотел им отдавать больше ни капли – его и так осталось слишком мало. Разум не был больше его хозяином – внутри билось и кричало от страха жалкое дрожащее существо…  
  
Сейдо вцепился в куртку и вжался в стену, глаза распахнулись на пол-лица, он никак не мог вдохнуть.  
  
Перед ним появилось лицо Амона. Он тряс его за плечи.  
  
– … Сейдо. – Голос еле-еле пробился сквозь шум в ушах. – Надо помыться, понимаешь? Иначе заболеешь. Тебе же самому неприятно носить все это.  
  
Сейдо хотел оттолкнуть его, возмутиться, что он говорит с ним, как с неразумным ребенком, но сил не было.  
  
– Сейдо, давай. Здесь только я. Нечего бояться – никто не смотрит.  
  
Сейдо оглянулся – все были заняты своими делами, скользнул взглядом по Амону – он и сам был напряжен: челюсти сжаты, плечи застыли точно каменные.  
  
_Может быть, именно перед тобой я и не хочу обнажаться. Может быть, больше всего перед тобой._  
  
Амон преувеличенно резко стаскивал с себя вещи и бросал их на скамью. Сразу стало заметно, насколько они старые, пропитанные потом, кровью и пылью. Хотел ли он показать пример или сам боялся отступить?  
  
– Глупо зарасти грязью и подцепить заразу, Сейдо.  
  
Сейдо понимал, что Амон прав, и не хотел больше слушать его уговоры. Но справиться с собственным телом было непросто – руки дрожали, а голове гремело ударами молота – «не хочу, не хочу, не хочу». Он с невероятным напряжением, будто проделывал тяжелую работу, стаскивал с себя вещи, а, избавившись от одежды, отчаянным движением схватился за промежность, пытаясь сохранить жалкие остатки приватности. Амон покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.  
  
– Отвернись. Не смотри, я так не могу.  
  
Амон моргнул непонимающе, потом буркнул: «Хорошо» и в самом деле отвернулся.  
  
Сейдо тер себя дурацкой тряпкой, пытаясь размылить бестолковый кусок, норовивший выскочить из рук. Бесполезное занятие – сколько ни три себя песком, а в холодной воде невозможно отмыть пот и въевшуюся пыль. И все равно это было лучше, чем ничего. Намного лучше. Если бы не позорная процедура, конечно. Он глянул через плечо – Амон честно выполнял обещание и не смотрел в его сторону. Сейдо ничего не обещал...  
  
Струйки воды стекали по плечам Амона, двигались вслед за руками лопатки, вода струилась в ложбинку позвоночника. Темная рука казалась чужой, плохо подобранной деталью к этому красивому телу. Ее изогнутые линии свивались на плече в диковинный узор, напоминая свернувшуюся в кольцо змею. Сейдо окинул взглядом его фигуру и его кольнуло горькое, почти позабытое чувство: Амон-сан был удивительно хорошо сложен – не чета ему самому, его не портило даже явное увечье.  
  
_Ни одна девушка не взглянула бы на меня, будь он рядом._  
  
Даже сквозь холод Сейдо почувствовал, что краснеет и поспешил отвернуться – не хватало еще быть застигнутым за подглядыванием.  
  
***  
  
На выходе, подпирая дверной косяк, стоял мутант, обвешанный оружием с ног до головы – боец. С похабным выражением на лице он нагло, не стесняясь, разглядывал всех выходящих из купальни. От него веяло самодовольством, он упивался своим превосходством и властью. Сейдо поежился – хотелось зажмуриться, сжаться в комок, чтобы его не заметили. Он неловко прижал к себе мокрую одежду, вцепился в нее изо всех сил, плотнее завернувшись в плащ. Они медленно брели к выходу, он считал плиты под ногами... Когда...  
  
_О нет, только не меня... Пожалуйста, нет.  
_  
Рука мутанта легла на его плечо. Хотелось закричать и сбросить ее, но Сейдо только застыл на месте.  
  
– Я говорю, ты хорошенький. Пойдешь со мной.  
  
Кровь стучала в висках как большой барабан.  
  
_З…зачем это? Я не понимаю. Я просто хочу уйти, пожалуйста, дайте мне уйти.  
_  
– Не трогай его, – прозвучал в ответ глубокий голос с легким намеком на угрозу.  
  
– Чтоо?! Ты кто такой!  
  
Крепкая хватка сжалась на руке Сейдо, потянула его назад, толкнула обратно в купальню. Теперь перед ним снова оказалась спина Амона, а грохот крови чуть ослабел.  
  
– Он мне понравился, и я его получу. Даже если придется убить тебя.  
  
– Значит, придется, – глухо ответил Амон.  
  
Все произошло очень быстро – упала на пол мокрая одежда, боец метнулся за оружием и даже успел им воспользоваться, но выстрел ушел в потолок – сверху посыпалась штукатурка. С металлическим лязгом выбитое из руки мутанта оружие отлетело на пол. Сверкнули его ошалевшие глаза, перекошенная яростью и неверием физиономия, – он попытался ударить, но Амон успел блокировать левой, а страшной правой рукой ударил бойца прямо в челюсть.  
  
_Не может быть. Невозможно._  
  
Сейдо с трудом верил, что в самом деле видит это – хороший удар, не более, но мутант пролетел пару метров и сполз по стене, потеряв сознание, на губах показалась кровь. Амон отступил на шаг – он тоже не мог поверить, что сделал это, и потрясенно смотрел на правую руку. Кто-то пощупал пульс бойца – живой.  
  
Все превратилось в сумасшедший круговорот – появились другие бойцы, угрожали, требовали выдать виновника драки. Работники огрызались в ответ, но никто не указал на Амона, который так и стоял, не сдвинувшись с места ни на шаг.  
  
***  
  
– Он сказал, я хорошенький. – Сейдо сгорбился, обнимая колени. Он закутался в плащ, надвинул капюшон на мокрую голову, но его все равно била крупная дрожь. Амон сидел рядом и смотрел в никуда. Его будто тяготило что-то свое. Сейдо спросил: – Зачем он так сказал? Зачем позвал меня? – он не знал, для чего спрашивает, потому что не хотел бы услышать ответ. Слова нужно было вытаскивать из себя клещами – казалось, если говорить об этом, то станет не так страшно. Амон не отвечал.  
  
– Ты его ударил, – добавил Сейдо через некоторое время, когда молчание стало совсем уж невыносимым, – ты теперь сильный как они – даже сильнее их.  
  
Амон глянул на него так стремительно и зло, что Сейдо отшатнулся. Он не понимал, чем заслужил это.  
  
– Не говори так. – Амон опустил плечи, и лицо его изменилось – стало потерянным. – Я не один из них, я… – он так и не закончил фразу.  
  
– Ты не один из них. Я просто сказал, что ты сильный.  
  
– Эта сила – не моя. Она предвестник безумия. Ты когда-нибудь видел мутанта в битве, Сейдо? Видел, во что они превращаются?  
  
Сейдо пожал плечами.  
  
– Я видел, тогда, в Двадцатом районе. Нет никакого безумия, Амон-сан. Только то, что мы позволяем себе. Или не позволяем. Ты жалеешь, что защитил меня?  
  
Амон молчал, он, может, и вовсе не слышал его, погруженный в себя. «Он тоже знает ответы, они ему не нужны, – подумал Сейдо с обидой – не для того он спрашивал».  
  
Стало как-то очень одиноко.  
  
– Я хотел…  
  
– Иди спать, Сейдо, – перебил Амон. Сейдо подумал бы, что это прозвучало грубо, но голос Амона был таким пустым и далеким, что это сгладило резкость. Сейдо улегся, завернувшись во все сухое тряпье, что у них нашлось. Ему было не по себе, и дрожь никак не отпускала. Он все не сводил глаз с Амона, который обхватил себя руками, чтобы унять волнение. Наверняка еще и холод донимает, подумал Сейдо и чуть сжал его плечо:  
  
– Пойдем, не надо тут сидеть.  
  
– Я... нет. – Его зубы предательски клацнули.  
  
– Ты замерзнешь. И мне тоже холодно. Идем... – Он потянул Амона за руку, тот нехотя поддался. Казалось, он не вполне понимал, что происходит.  
  
Когда они устроились рядом, Сейдо прижался спиной к его груди – сердце Амона билось быстро, несмотря на холод, а руки были ледяными. Он взял его ладони в свои, надеясь, что так дрожь пройдет быстрее, и они смогут наконец уснуть, но так и не узнал, помогло ли это, потому что сам уснул почти сразу – ему стало тепло и спокойно.  
  
***  
  
– Ненавижу морковь, еще с детства. – Сейдо ложкой вылавливал в своей похлебке разваренные мягкие оранжевые кусочки и перекладывал их в миску Шикорае, тот довольно склабился. – Мама заставляла съедать все до крошки, нравилось мне или нет, и я старался глотать, не жуя, почти как сейчас. Однажды меня вырвало прямо в тарелку. – Шикорае невпопад засмеялся, брызгая слюной, а когда Сейдо глянул на него, виновато вытерся рукавом. – Я теперь понимаю, она так заботилась: не хотела, чтобы мы с сестрой голодали.  
  
Шикорае ел, зачерпывая ложкой как можно больше похлебки. Кусочки порой вываливались у него изо рта. Сейдо продолжил:  
  
– У нашей семьи был огород – несколько ящиков плодоносной земли возле дома. Родители выращивали там картофель, морковь и лук – всего понемногу. Они вложили в этот огород всю душу и хотели, чтобы мы с Сейной, моей сестрой, продолжили им заниматься, а мы ненавидели грядки и сбежали, когда смогли. Я поступил в Цитадель охотником, а Сейна – служанкой. Мы редко виделись, но, кажется, она была довольна. – Он добавил через некоторое время: – Только в Цитадели я научился читать.  
  
Шикорае смотрел на него, может, и правда слушал. Похлебка Сейдо совсем остыла, он протянул ее Шикорае – хочешь?  
  
– Еще у меня была ручная крыса, Рокки, с рыжими боками и любопытным носом. Он спал у меня на груди, мог забраться с пола на шею за пару секунд и ходил за мной всюду. Я научил его всяким фокусам: танцевать за угощение, перебегать с одной моей руки на другую, пролазить через кольцо… К старости Рокки растолстел и уже не бегал, а только спал. Я сам вырезал табличку на его могилке.  
  
Сейдо сглотнул подступивший ком и спросил у притихшего Шикорае:  
  
– А у тебя была семья?  
  
Тот долго молчал, а когда Сейдо подумал уже, что он не ответит, сказал:  
  
– У Рио был братик.  
  
– Кто это, Рио? Я спросил про тебя.  
  
Шикорае ткнул себя в грудь и сказал:  
  
– Рио. Так звали Шикорае раньше, давно. – Он повторил: – Рио жил с братиком здесь, только наверху. В доме с пустыми окнами. Братик приносил подарки из Города: крашеную куртку, перчатки из кожи, красивый нож и еще много. Он рассказывал: в Городе есть высокий дом с белой птицей – там живут враги и их повелитель. Он говорил никогда не приближаться к этому дому. Потом братик не возвращался, долго-долго, и Рио пошел его искать. Никто в Городе не знал, где братик, а Рио понял, куда нужно идти. Он боялся, но, если братика нигде больше не было, он мог быть только там. В высоком доме с белой птицей.  
  
– И ты пошел туда? В Цитадель? – спросил Сейдо. Сердце у него неприятно сжалось, он не желал слушать дальше. Там случилось что-то ужасное и гадкое, а ничего иного и быть не могло.  
  
Шикорае улыбнулся широко и жутко.  
  
– Охотник с уродливым лицом. Он все спрашивал… откуда Рио пришел, где другие… и много еще – Рио плохо разбирал, потому что кричал, а потом отдыхал и снова кричал. Братика там не было, а было другое: горячие щипцы, огонь, тиски и плетка… много всего, слишком много для Рио, и он умер. А Шикорае сбежал.  
  
Сейдо задыхался. Так ведь было нельзя, совсем нельзя – это как мучить ребенка или животное. Они не могли так поступать, кто-то должен был прекратить это…  
  
Он вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, что вот-вот разрыдается.  
  
– Надо найти Амона, он сказал, что задержится, но, должно быть, уже пришел сюда.  
  
Сейдо бестолково ходил по залу, выискивая глазами высокую фигуру в рабочей куртке, и изредка спрашивал о нем тех, кто выглядел менее угрожающе. Шикорае плелся за ним следом. Он собирался уже плюнуть на бессмысленные поиски и пойти спать, когда перед ними нарисовался щуплый паренек с оспяным лицом и дрожащими губами и сказал, заикаясь:  
  
– Ему нужна т…твоя помощь. Другому ох…хотнику. Такому высокому. Они по…побили его там… и кажется, сломана нога.  
  
Сейдо трясло. Он спросил взволнованно, громче, чем хотел:  
  
– Где он? Почему… что случилось?!  
  
– Он сломал челюсть Са...Сабуро в купальне. Они не м…могли это т…так оставить.  
  
Шикорае попытался что-то возразить, Сейдо приказал ему:  
  
– Жди здесь, не иди за мной. Послушайся на этот раз.  
  
Сейдо сделал вид, будто поправляет одежду: в левую руку, прикрытую длинным рукавом, скользнула заточка. После случая в купальне он был настороже.  
  
  
– Они б…были тут, чуть дальше.  
  
В заброшенных катакомбах было темно – Сейдо пробирался бы здесь на ощупь, если бы у мутанта не было фонарика, но и тот освещал лишь ближайший метр пространства. Не было слышно ни голосов, ни стонов – странно, если подумать. Сейдо спросил настороженно:  
  
– Зачем ты меня позвал? Тебе что за дело до нас?  
  
– Если он умрет по н…нашей вине, Одноглазая Сова в…всех накажет. Будет п…плохо. Сюда.  
  
Он указал на темный провал в стене, откуда слышалась какая-то возня. Сейдо вошел туда, не разбирая ничего в сплошной черноте, и охнул, когда его цепко схватили за руку. Потом зажегся фонарь.  
  
Их было четверо, не считая оспяного паренька, который тут же сбежал. Боец, что назвал его хорошеньким в купальне, крепко держал за руку, выворачивая запястье, остальных Сейдо не помнил.  
  
– Если будешь слушаться, – Сабуро осклабился, глядя на него плотоядно, – будет не так больно, мой сладкий.  
  
Сейдо отшатнулся и крепче сжал в левой руке заточку.


	5. Потерянные

_Запястья у птиц тоньше страниц,  
Жаль, что живу без сердца –  
Я обнял бы твою тень.  
Ночь вывернулась наружу,  
Я выблевал души и лица –  
Я больше не оборотень._  
  
Ольга Арефьева, "Оборотень"

 

_Год назад_

  
  
Стало очень тихо. Слышно было ветер, гудящий в барханах. В воздухе стремительно истончался, растворяясь в запахе нагретого песка, горько-пьянящий след выхлопных газов.  
  
Амон застыл, глядя на горизонт, где исчез Сейдо, и не мог поверить, что он не вернется.  
  
Где-то далеко от взрыва раскололось небо, и теперь к нему катилась взрывная волна, чуть не сбивая с ног исступленным яростным потоком, пока весь мир не исчез в нестерпимом белом сиянии.  
  
Гнев рвался наружу как зверь из охотничьей петли, с хрипом и в кровавой пене. Гнев застил разум: сотни злых, жестоких мыслей рождались и умирали, погребенные новыми. Он проклинал импульсивность Сейдо, глупое решение Акиры полезть под пули и собственные бестолковые слова. Кровь стучала в висках как сбесившийся барабанщик, казалось, вот-вот в голове что-то лопнет.  
  
На стене фургона осталась вмятина от его кулака, но ударить хотелось отнюдь не фургон.  
  
_Чёртов идиот. Чёртов гребаный идиот._  
  
Он мог сделать любую глупость – но не забрать байк, их единственное средство связи с внешним миром, последний шанс на помощь для Акиры…  
  
_Если с ней что-то случится, я найду тебя и убью. Клянусь, я найду тебя и убью, мелкий эгоистичный ублюдок._  
  
От злости ломило виски, сломанные ребра разболелись так, что он обхватил рукой грудную клетку, будто бы это могло помочь унять боль. Не помогало.  
  
Хотелось вышибить дух из этого идиота, разломать все, что подвернется под руку, хотелось… он дошел до двери фургона и остановился, до боли вцепился руками в притолоку и попытался глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы успокоить бешеный ток крови.  
  
После нескольких минут внутренней борьбы он вернулся к Акире и сел рядом с ней, обхватив голову руками. Они извлекли пулю, но в себя она так и не пришла, а теперь, кажется, начинался жар: она была горячей как печка, слабо ворочалась и что-то бормотала в бреду. Кажется, звала отца.  
  
Амон знал, что это значит. Рана воспалилась и теперь, если вовремя не дать лекарство, все могло скверно закончиться. У него ничего не было здесь, совсем ничего. Он подумал на секунду о Городе, о друзьях в Re, о том, что Банджо непременно придумал бы, что делать и сам он нашел бы любое лекарство, даже если понадобилось бы перерыть весь Город… Бесполезно. До Города четыре часа езды без передышек, а пешком – пару суток, пожалуй. Даже если он не свалится от жары и жажды посреди пустыни, если его не съедят вараны, он просто не успеет добраться до того, как…  
  
«Она умрет, – вдруг отчетливо понял он. – Без лекарства она умрет рядом со мной от воспаления, а я ничего не сделаю, как ничего не сделал и для Мадо-сана, и для тех, других... »  
  
_Это я виноват. Он из-за меня уехал, потому что мне жаль было доброго слова. Это себя мне нужно убить.  
_  
Голос ветра за окном стал громче, а небо набухало тяжёлыми серо-фиолетовыми облаками. Будет буря. Она могла убить одинокого путника: сбить с дороги, занести песком и байк, и всадника – не стоило Сейдо ехать в такую погоду. Амон отвернулся от окна. Акира тяжело дышала, чуть приоткрыв рот.  
_  
Во что мы тебя втянули…_  
  
Он с трудом поднялся и отправился менять компресс.  
  
Часы тянулись неправдоподобно долго. Солнце едва пробивалось из-за низких туч. Ветер завывал, швырял в окна горсти песка. Амон занавесил их все, чтобы осколки не поранили никого, если ветер все же разобьет окно. Делать что-то по хозяйству не имело смысла. Он мог лишь попытаться облегчить состояние Акиры, чтобы она дотянула до… чего? Чудесного спасения? Он нервно рассмеялся. И все же нужно было продлить ее мучения, насколько возможно.  
  
Он осторожно по капле вливал воду в ее приоткрытые губы, отбросив стеснение, протирал ее тело влажной тканью, чтобы остудить его хоть немного. У нее появилось немало новых шрамов за последние три года, и за каждый из них ему было больно – будь он рядом, не допустил бы этого, сумел бы защитить ее. Он как наяву услышал ее голос: «А себя ты смог защитить? Может, тебе самому моя помощь пригодилась бы?»  
Пригодилась бы, ответил он призрачному голосу.  
  
Ночью он так и не смог уснуть, хотя усталость наваливалась неподъемным камнем. Ветер завывал тревожно, Акира беспокойно металась по постели, мокрые компрессы, которые Амон накладывал ей на лоб, слишком быстро высыхали. Он брал ее за руку, успокаивая, когда она начинала звать кого-то: отца, Сейдо, его самого.  
  
С рассветом погода не улучшилась: по-прежнему угрожающе выл ветер, гнал облака с бешеной скоростью по небу, а песок – по земле. Но настоящая буря, когда не остается больше земли и неба и все сливается в один кипящий котел, так и не началась.  
  
  
За воем ветра он не услышал шум мотора и вскочил на ноги, только когда хлопнула входная дверь. Сейдо стоял на пороге, обнимая большую сумку. Едва взглянув на Амона, он опустил глаза и пробормотал: «Я привез лекарство».  
  
Амон прошел мимо него, не говоря ни слова, вышел наружу, завернул за угол в подветренную сторону и там уткнулся лбом в стену фургона. Хотелось кричать, плакать, смеяться – и все это сразу.  
  
Разом отпустило то напряжение, что держало его все эти часы, когда он ждал неизбежного исхода. Стало легко и пусто, словно его избавили от неподъемной ноши – не нужно было больше вести Акиру к последнему пределу. Оказывается, осталась еще та потеря, с которой он не мог смириться…  
  
Постаравшись вернуть лицу спокойное выражение, он вернулся, забрал у Сейдо сумку и, водрузив ее на стол, скомандовал:  
  
– Доставай лекарство.  
  
Хотелось расцеловать его и хорошенько врезать. Он пока не решил, что сделает. Сейдо рылся в сумке, не поднимая головы, пока не вытащил закупоренную бутылочку.  
  
– Трижды в день по пол-ложки, – сообщил он.  
  
Амон осторожно, почти не дыша, влил Акире в рот лекарство. Он все еще не мог поверить, что им не придется умирать здесь от истощения.  
  
– Прости, – Сейдо произнес еле слышно. Он сел на стул, сгорбившись, и уставился в окно.  
  
– Как ты решился поехать обратно в такую погоду?  
  
Он только пожал плечами.  
  
– Я… нашел этот бар. Re. Ты говорил. Там… мне сказали, что надо спешить. Хотя уговаривали подождать, пока ветер не стихнет. Но настоящей бури ведь пока нет.  
  
– С кем ты говорил? – не удержался Амон от вопроса.  
  
– С девушкой, хозяйкой бара, еще с молчаливым типом со светлой бородкой.  
  
– Этот тип отдал нам свой фургон, – сказал Амон укоризненно, – и все добро, что в нем было. Его зовут Ренджи.  
  
– Они узнали меня, – продолжил Сейдо. – Я думал, мне придется долго объяснять, но я назвался, и они меня узнали. Сказали, ты много обо мне говорил.  
  
Сейдо подошел и сел рядом с ним на постель.  
  
– Ты простишь меня?  
  
Амон вздохнул.  
  
– Да. Я тоже был не прав – не стоило говорить с тобой так. Только… не делай больше такого никогда, ладно?  
  
Сейдо сжал губы и утвердительно качнул головой.  
  
  
Нужно было набрать воды из колодца: дни пошли жаркие, они много пили, да и мыться иногда не мешало. Пока поднимали ведро, он расспрашивал Сейдо про Re, про Город. Re пока держались на плаву: в трудные времена место, где можно безопасно выпить и поговорить, ценилось. В Городе было нестабильно: после разгрома банды Аогири мутанты хлынули в Город – куда им было еще податься? В Цитадели Вашу царили хаос и безвластие: Верховный правитель мертв, наследник в панике, да еще объявился какой-то бастард, о котором раньше ничего не было слышно. Участились грабежи и убийства, но с другой стороны охотникам было не до них теперь. Они не справлялись.  
  
– Арима убит, – сообщил Сейдо бесцветным голосом, – говорят, его убил мутант, которого он взял на поруки.  
  
Он замолчал надолго, и Амон предпочел не развивать эту тему.  
  
– Они берут на поруки мутантов, представляешь? – спросил Сейдо с нескрываемой горечью. – Так было можно, оказывается. Но только не со мной, только не меня! Я работал с ними. Я спас их. Спас Ходжи! Он знал меня, знал уже много лет. Так почему, почему он хотел убить меня?! Он был моим учителем, он сам не защитил меня в той битве, а потом приказал убить, будто я мусор! Арима взял на поруки какого-то мутанта, и его приняли, позволили ему стать охотником, а меня выбросили за ненадобностью!  
  
Амон молчал – это было самым тяжелым: когда у Сейдо начинала болеть старая травма. Он не хотел врать и подыгрывать, но что он должен был сказать? Что Сейдо сам участвовал в рейдах, что он убивал бывших коллег и простых людей, что Ходжи при всей жалости к нему не смог бы принять его такого в Цитадель? Что самое большое, что можно было для них тогда сделать – это позволить уйти, и Джузо сделал это, рискуя собственной головой, лишь потому, что кроме него и подчиненных, которые никогда его не сдадут, на поле боя уже никого не осталось…  
  
Может ли он напомнить, что Сейдо собирался убить Акиру?  
  
Все это было слишком даже для него, который видел, как Сейдо ломали.  
  
«Это я виноват, – напоминал себе Амон, – я, только я. Я не защитил его, я уговаривал его бежать, я не продумал план побега так, чтобы он удался. Я убил всех тех людей. Я убил Ходжи».  
  
Нужно было дать Сейдо выговориться и утешить его. Только и всего.  
  
– Должно быть, Ариме, как лучшему, разрешено было больше, чем остальным, – предположил он. – Я не слышал, чтобы так делал еще кто-то, кроме него.  
  
– Ходжи даже не пытался попросить, – с обидой возразил Сейдо, – а теперь уже и не у кого было бы. Верховного правителя-то больше нет!  
  
– Сейдо, как ты думаешь, если считается, что мутант, которого взяли на поруки, убил лучшего охотника и надежду Цитадели, если неизвестные мутанты, пробрались в Цитадель и убили Верховного правителя, то как бы отнеслись в Городе и в Цитадели к тому, что Ходжи поручился за тебя? Как скоро, по-твоему, обезумевшая от страха и ярости толпа разорвала бы тебя на части, а Ходжи вздернули бы на Главной площади за предательство вместе с Акирой и всеми причастными?  
  
Сейдо бросил на него мрачный взгляд. Амон вздохнул. Что ж, никто не обещал, что будет легко.  
  
– Все это несправедливо, – сказал Амон как можно мягче, – все, что случилось с нами. Все, что случилось с тобой. Но это произошло, и мы не можем вечно обижаться на судьбу и мечтать, как хорошо было бы, если бы этого не было. Мы не можем вечно лелеять ненависть к тем, кто виноват в этом. Тем более, если вина их сомнительна. Время не повернешь назад, Сейдо. Сейчас…мы живы, мы свободны и мы вместе. Втроем. И благодаря тебе у нас появился шанс вылечить Акиру. Разве это не самое лучшее, что случалось с нами в последние три года?  
  
– Думаешь, Мадо поправится? – Сейдо смотрел на него с надеждой, будто он мог что-то большее, чем просто ждать.  
  
– Да. Ей стало лучше после того лекарства. Думаю, все идет на лад. – Амон был рад, что они ушли со скользкой темы. Он не хотел ворошить этот огромный клубок из боли, грязи, обид, преступлений и чувства вины – клубок, в котором одна нитка влекла за собой другую, та – третью и так до бесконечности. У них был крошечный шанс начать все сначала. Повернуться спиной к прошлому и немного пожить для себя, пока их не найдут.  
  
***  
  
Вечером Амон снова дал Акире лекарство, проследил, чтобы она попила воды и оставил компресс. Сам же ушел спать на террасу – в фургоне в такую жару втроем было бы слишком душно.  
  
Амон так устал, что готов был сразу провалиться в сон, но над ним плыло сияющее ночное небо: облака, закрывавшие его, ушли, и звезды горели как никогда ярко. Если лежать на земле и смотреть на звездное небо, оно кажется абсолютным, всеобъемлющим, завораживающе прекрасным, так что легко утонуть в нем, раствориться в этой красоте, стать одним с природой и с миром. Ему было интересно: неужели люди, которые жили до Войны, которые строили города из камней и металла, прокладывали дороги, по которым можно было доехать, куда угодно, летали по воздуху в огромных самолетах и дальше, до Луны, эти люди видели те же самые звезды? Он мало знал о тех временах и тех людях, но ему нравилось представлять их, думать, что, может быть, они были другими, не такими, как теперь: им не нужно было драться за хлеб и воду, не нужно было убивать, чтобы не убили тебя. Они не делились на людей и мутантов, у них было все, что можно только пожелать: плодородная земля, чистая вода, растения, животные, у них было искусство (он даже видел немного в детстве), у них были моря, в которых можно плавать, моря, населенные огромными и маленькими рыбами – разве все это не похоже на чудо? Разве не должны были эти люди быть прекрасными, добрыми, милосердными? Как же так получилось, что все это сгинуло в огне? Как же они могли это допустить? Теперь он, Амон Котаро, мутант и убийца, смотрит на те же звезды – люди погибли, море было отравлено, пустыня отвоевывала себе остатки скудной земли, на что надеяться ему?  
  
Может быть, на чудо?  
  
***  
  
Амон проснулся с первыми лучами. Хотелось пить, он как можно тише забрался в фургон за флягой и засмотрелся. Солнце проникало в маленькое окошко и освещало лицо Акиры, делая его нереальным, сотканным из воздуха и света. Она не металась, не бредила, а будто бы просто спала и чему-то улыбалась во сне. Сейдо лежал на боку лицом к солнцу и Акире, во сне он скинул с себя одеяло и растрепанной белой головой чуть-чуть не доставал до ее плеча. Амон забыл, зачем пришел сюда, он просто смотрел на них, и почему-то от этого стискивало грудь.  
  
А потом он заметил, что глаза Акиры открыты. Она смотрела на него удивленно, будто тоже не до конца верила в его реальность. Амон не мог двинуться или сказать хоть слово, и, кажется, забыл, как дышать. Неужели чудо все-таки возможно?  
  
Акира распахнула глаза шире, посмотрела в окно, через которое виднелся клочок рассветного неба. Потом обернулась к Амону – в ее глазах читалось потрясение.  
  
– Так это… правда? – ее голос, который он так надеялся услышать еще хоть раз, казался непривычно слабым.  
  
Сейдо проснулся, приподнял с подушки встрепанную голову, моргая и щурясь на солнце, еще ничего не понимая спросонок. Акира обернулась к нему, и лицо ее изменилось. Сейдо вздрогнул, вскочил, подобрался весь, похоже, не зная, что сказать и куда деться от ее непонимающего взгляда.  
  
– О, так мы все умерли?.. – она схватилась за шею, сдвинула брови. Амон вспомнил, как проходила их последняя встреча, пока Акира была в сознании.  
  
– Нет! – он с трудом нашел силы пропихнуть наружу звук через стиснутое горло, дальше пошло легче. – Нет, нет, мы живы, Акира. Ты тоже, мы очень переживали за тебя… Теперь все должно быть хорошо, – какие невероятно глупые слова приходят в голову, подумал он.  
  
– Такизава… ты…? Ведь ты…? – Акира снова обратила свое внимание на Сейдо, который сжался в комок. Она никак не могла заставить себя закончить вопрос, но по выражению ее лица все было понятно и без слов.  
  
Сейдо скатился с постели, несколько секунд стоял с совершенно затравленным видом, потом зло, с вызовом, бросил:  
  
– Да, это я! Я оторвал голову Ходжи! И расстрелял ваш отряд! Я! – и спотыкаясь, выбежал за дверь.  
  
Амон еще секунду потрясенно смотрел на Акиру, у которой на лице было написано полное замешательство, потом опомнился и побежал следом.  
  
Он догнал его недалеко от фургона – по песку особенно не побегаешь.  
  
– Сейдо, стой! – Амон на всякий случай повалил его в песок. «Надеюсь, он не решит, что пора уже и мне оторвать голову? Хотя, возможно, и пора». Он рухнул рядом, схватил его и перевернул на спину, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, прижал к земле, удерживая руками плечи. Сейдо уже не сопротивлялся, только расширенные зрачки дико метались – взгляд хищника, загнанного в угол. Амон видел раньше это выражение и не хотел видеть больше никогда. Встряхнул его, чтобы вернуть к реальности.  
  
– Они никогда… Я чудовище, убийца! – в голосе Сейдо боролись теперь ненависть и отчаяние, он плакал. – Они прокляли меня, выбросили! Я недостаточно хорош, никогда не был… Они… Я не нужен больше.  
  
Амон снова чуть приподнял его за плечи и легонько стукнул головой о песок. Сейдо ошалело уставился на него, будто только что заметил.  
  
– Сейдо, ты мне нужен. Слышишь?  
  
Амон коротко и горячо поцеловал его в губы, подтверждая свои слова.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, – сказал он со всей возможной уверенностью.  
  
– Но я… я же правда убил его, – безумный огонь погас, и теперь глаза Сейдо были полны отчаяния. Казалось, что своими словами он обозначил ту черту, перейдя которую, нельзя вернуться обратно, и знал, что роковой шаг уже сделан. Амон вдруг представил его стоящим по ту сторону зеркала, умоляющим о помощи в неслышном крике, а из тьмы за его спиной проступали уродливые мрачные тени, хватали его цепкими руками, тянули в зыбкую глубину. Нет. Амон стряхнул наваждение. Все не так.  
  
– Ты ведь не хотел его убивать?  
  
Сейдо резко мотнул головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
– А других? Тебе понравилось это?  
  
Он задумался, будто бы заглядывая куда-то внутрь себя. Его лицо стало жестким, губы сжались в тонкую черную нить.  
  
– Я спас их всех, а они хотели убить меня. Не собирались даже выслушать – просто пристрелили бы, как бешеного варана. Чего мне было еще хотеть? Я должен был им позволить? – Он смотрел на Амона с вызовом, долго, выдерживая ответный взгляд, но потом внутри будто что-то надломилось и его плечи поникли. Сейдо сгорбился, осел в песок. – Я хотел не этого, я хотел… поговорить с ними, чтобы они видели меня, не чудовище. Хотел рассказать про подземелья базы Аогири, про кандалы и пытки, после которых не помнишь себя, про то, как я хотел домой все эти годы. Я бы не успел, пока они целились, так ведь? Пришлось прицелиться в ответ.  
  
Он продолжил тихо:  
  
– Они едва умели управляться с оружием – как я когда-то. Может, новенькие. Должно быть, не видели в жизни ничего, кроме обычных дежурств. А я их убил. Как Татара убил меня. Может, они тоже писали всякие глупости в завещании…  
  
Он засмеялся раскатисто и жутко, пока смех не перешел в сухое рыдание. Амон крепко обнял его и держал так, пока дрожь не унялась и тело в его руках не расслабилось. Потом отпустил и заглянул в лицо. Сейдо выглядел растерянным и опустошенным.  
  
– Иногда не существует хороших решений, – сказал Амон мягко. – И если так случается, никто не имеет права судить. Ты не чудовище, Сейдо, никогда им не был. – и добавил: – Пойдем обратно?  
  
Сейдо едва заметно кивнул.  
  
  
Амон открыл дверь фургона и тут же выругался. За прошедшие годы он и забыл, какая Акира несносная, упрямая и своевольная. Конечно, она не могла ждать, пока они разберутся без нее. Она успела дойти до стола на кухне, но на большее ее сил не хватило. Амон первым делом проверил пульс, и когда убедился, что все в порядке, подхватил ее на руки и вернул в кровать.  
  
Сейдо сделал новый прохладный компресс. Амон уложил его на лоб Акиры, поправил растрепавшиеся волосы. Он не успел еще встать с кровати, как она снова очнулась.  
  
– Где… – мгновение она растерянно осматривалась, пока не остановила взгляд на лице Амона.  
  
– Такизава? – спросила она тихо.  
  
– Все в порядке, не волнуйся. Он здесь. Возится с мотоциклом.  
  
Она попыталась поднять руку, но ничего не вышло – слишком много сил ушло на прогулку до стола. Амон придвинулся ближе, взял ее ладонь в свою и накрыл второй – совиной лапой. Акира не вздрогнула, не отпрянула, только с интересом посмотрела на странную конечность, будто что-то припоминая.  
  
– Я знала, всегда знала… – прошептала она, заставив его нахмуриться, потом, помолчав, спросила, кивая на мутировавшую руку: – ты поэтому скрывался? Боялся, что это расстроит меня больше, чем твоя смерть?  
  
Амон опустил глаза.  
  
– Ты сможешь меня простить?  
  
– Разве мне есть, за что прощать? Когда мне сказали, что вы погибли, из меня будто заживо вынули сердце, а потом кое-как залатали дыру. Я должна была жить дальше, и я жила дальше: просыпалась, ходила на дежурства и снова засыпала. Я убивала мутантов и тренировала одного из них, чтобы чем-то занять время и мысли, чтобы не думать, что я осталась одна. Как пустой сосуд, который не наполнили смыслом. Потому что ты снова все решил за других. Решил, что мне будет лучше одной в этой пустоте, чем увидеть тебя мутантом.  
  
– Мне нечем оправдаться, – сказал Амон, едва взглянув в ее бледное лицо и снова опустив глаза.  
  
Акира слабо сжала его пальцы.  
  
– Это лишнее, мне не нужны оправдания. Мне нужен был ты сам.  
  
Она помолчала, потом добавила, скривив губы как от сильной боли:  
  
– До сих пор нужен. Человеком или мутантом – все равно. Не уходи больше.  
  
– Не уйду. Я… думал, у тебя новая жизнь, думал…  
  
– Она и была, – перебила Акира нервно. – Но не смей решать за меня. Обещай, что никогда больше не будешь решать за меня, – процедила она сквозь зубы.  
  
Амон судорожно кивнул. Она сказала горько:  
  
– Неужели это был единственный способ? Предать их всех, чтобы снова вас обрести?  
  
Амон промолчал, у него не было ответа.  
  
  
На следующий день подул морской ветер, разогнал духоту, и дышать стало легче. В воздухе носились песчинки и больно били в лицо. Песок был везде: заползал внутрь фургона через дверь и окна, оказывался среди посуды и одежды, в постели и еде. Видимо, стоило просто к этому привыкнуть.  
  
Сейдо все утро провел на кухонной половине их нового жилища. Он старался держаться подальше от Акиры, тихо сидел в углу, перебирая что-то в руках. Потом ушел наружу – проверить мотоцикл, разобрать завалы разного хлама, оставшегося от предыдущего владельца. Там должно было отыскаться немало полезных вещей. Если не для использования, то для обмена.  
  
– Ренджи разрешил делать с этим все, что угодно, – сказал ему Амон, потом добавил задумчиво: – Но я все же не знаю, можем ли мы… вдруг здесь окажется что-то ценное?  
  
Сам он готовил завтрак на кухне, уже привычно проклиная чертову неуклюжую лапу. В бою она хороша – надо признать – держать оружие, бить и калечить способна не хуже нормальной руки, а силы в ней было заметно больше. В быту же лапа оказывалась совершенно непригодна: всю мелкую работу он старался делать левой, но получалось не всегда.  
  
Акира была задумчивой и немного рассеянной, но, кажется, больше не сердилась.  
  
– Котаро… ты не против?  
  
– Называй, как хочешь, мне все равно.  
  
– Помоги мне, пожалуйста.  
  
Непривычно было слышать это. Он подошел к ней.  
  
– Хочу перебраться на другую сторону кровати, чтобы видеть, что тут происходит.  
  
– Хорошо, – он помог ей устроиться удобней. – Хочешь все контролировать? – спросил он с улыбкой.  
  
– Вдруг вы будете делать что-то не так, – в тон ему ответила Акира.  
  
– Сейдо будет нервничать.  
– Привыкнет. Не прятаться же ему вечно.  
  
– Можно? – она кивнула на его новую руку.  
  
Он молча протянул ей странно мутировавшую конечность – наглядное свидетельство того, что он безвозвратно испорчен, клеймо, кричащее об этом. Акира осторожно взяла ее в руки, внимательно рассмотрела, погладила неестественно большие жесткие кожистые пальцы. Ему стало не по себе, хотелось отдернуть руку, будто он не имел права на ее нежность. Акира тихо сказала:  
  
– Я видела тебя.  
  
– Где?..  
  
– В переулке, вечером. Ты появился из ниоткуда и так же ушел.  
  
Он молчал.  
  
– Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
  
– Не хотел, чтобы ты видела это, знала, чем я стал. Хотел остаться хорошим воспоминанием.  
  
  
Днем позже Акира уже сидела самостоятельно, ей стало заметно лучше. Пришло время наконец поговорить. Вечером откровения получаются лучше, чем днем.  
  
Все они оказались смущены неловкой ситуацией, но исправить это можно было только одним способом. Амон устроился в углу кровати, Сейдо сел на табуретку рядом. Он смотрел в пол и явно боролся с желанием сбежать еще до начала неприятного разговора. Амон решил не рубить хвост по частям и начать с главного.  
  
– Прошлый раз мы не очень хорошо поняли друг друга...  
  
– Котаро, прости... – прервала его Акира.  
  
Какие-то вещи, должно быть, никогда не меняются – Амон спрятал улыбку и кивнул. Она продолжила:  
  
– Я тогда… вспомнила про Ходжи и не могла поверить, что Такизава мог сотворить такое. Теперь... я помню больше, помню твои слова. Я очень хотела поверить тебе тогда, что искупление возможно. Такизава, с того самого дня я так жалела, что не остановила тебя, позволила тебе пойти, я... – она осеклась, встретив его колючий взгляд.  
  
– Нечего меня жалеть. Слишком поздно. – буркнул Сейдо нервно и зло. Амон положил руку ему на плечо, стараясь отвлечь и немного успокоить. Кажется, удалось.  
  
– Помнишь, о чем мы говорили два дня назад?  
  
– Д…да…  
  
– Прошу тебя, расскажи Акире про всех тех людей, – «которых ты убил» не прозвучало, но повисло в воздухе. – Чего ты хотел тогда?  
  
Он зажмурился, но не сбежал, а послушно последовал за ним.  
  
– Я хотел... мести, я ненавидел их, я хотел уничтожить их всех, – Акира смотрела таким взглядом, что Амону хотелось сказать ей: подожди решать, послушай дальше, но он промолчал. Она мяла в кулаке угол одеяла, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Хорошо, что Сейдо не смотрел на нее в этот момент, подумал Амон.  
  
– За что?  
  
– За... за... – Сейдо искал подходящие слова. Глаза его все еще были закрыты, а длинные тонкие пальцы обхватили голову. Он весь ссутлился, словно от боли.  
  
– За их презрение. Они не хотели видеть меня, говорить со мной. Ходжи и Мадо сражались с Татарой, но им было не победить, а я… я так ждал, так мечтал об этом раньше. Спасти кого-то. Эта сила досталась мне кровавой ценой, и я мог направить ее против Аогири, показать другим охотникам, что я не чудовище, я с ними, всегда был с ними. Я просто хотел вернуться. Хотел спасти их, они бы тогда поняли, заметили, они бы любили меня. Они должны были, ведь я победил его, настоящее чудовище... – в его голосе было столько искренней обиды, непонимания и боли, будто он победил в игре, на которую делал все свои ставки, но правила внезапно оказались другими, и победа обернулась поражением, а единственная надежда рассыпалась в пыль.  
  
– Ты хотел, чтобы тебя любили? – уточнил Амон.  
  
Он кивнул и продолжил:  
  
– Я ведь почти спас тебя тогда, в Двадцатом районе, я мог бы... я ведь так хотел...  
  
– Это он про меня, – пояснил Акире Амон.  
  
«Черт, это уж слишком жестоко», – Амон потянул Сейдо к себе, усадил рядом и обнял за плечи.  
  
– Я хотел быть достоин, я хотел быть достаточно силен, чтобы на меня обратили внимание, чтобы Мадо...  
  
Амон оглянулся на Акиру: теперь она выглядела потрясенной, он тихонько кивнул ей, подтверждая догадку.  
  
«Да, он хотел, чтобы ты тоже оценила его, и может быть, даже полюбила».  
  
«Еще немного», – мысленно пообещал ему Амон и спросил вслух:  
  
– Если бы можно было все отменить, ты бы сделал это снова?  
  
Сейдо резко замотал головой, потом остановился и посмотрел на Амона:  
  
– Кроме Татары.  
  
«Все, хватит».  
  
– Да, да, кроме Татары, – прошептал Амон и крепко обнял его, успокаивающе гладя по спине. Потом передвинулся, увлекая Сейдо за собой, и передал его в объятия Акиры. Она вздрогнула от прикосновения, как от удара, а после, будто решившись на что-то, порывисто прижала Сейдо к себе.  
  
– Я так рада, что ты жив, я так… – она заплакала, зарывшись в шею Сейдо, оглушенного и растерянного. – Пусть я плохой человек, раз дорожила ими меньше, чем тобой, пусть я предала их память и не смогу взглянуть им в глаза, но ты здесь, ты снова… Только не исчезай, Такизава, будь тем, кто ты есть, чтобы все это было не зря. Пожалуйста, пусть все это было не зря.


	6. Родные

_Будет радость, будет боль,  
Будет хлеб, будет соль,  
Будет бой и любовь,  
Что гадать, что пенять._  
  
Иллет, "От восхода на закат"

_Настоящее_

  
  
Вечером Амон так и не проснулся. Акира решила не мешать ему выспаться – завтра ждала долгая выматывающая работа. Ночью они с Сейдо устроились по обе стороны от него, почти как раньше. В порыве молчаливой нежности сцепились на минуту руками над мерно вздымающейся грудью. Кисти у Сейдо были узкие, обветренные, с тонкими подвижными пальцами и короткими неровными ногтями. Привычку до мяса обгрызать ногти, вынесенную из плена, он так и не смог побороть. Акира сжала его руку в своей, почувствовала ответное легкое пожатие. Внезапно остро захотелось поцеловать его, их обоих, но было жаль тревожить спящего Амона, потому она лишь на миг прижала к губам теплую шершавую ладонь, улыбнулась тому, как вздрогнул Сейдо, и выпустила ее.  
  
Сейдо скоро уснул, уткнувшись в теплое плечо Амона и ссутулившись как всегда. Акира слушала, как он дышит, как неровное дыхание сменяется постепенно глубоким и спокойным. Кошмары мучили его все реже – это тоже было их маленькой победой.  
  
Ей не спалось. Она думала о внезапно теплой весне и запахе морского ветра, о том, что совсем скоро станет жарко и кому-то придется перебираться под навес у входа. Она осторожно провела пальцем по темной звериной руке этого кого-то. Они с Сейдо снова будут настаивать меняться и ночевать снаружи по очереди, но Амон только упрямо стиснет зубы и снова не станет спорить с ними. Иногда он бывает удивительно упрямым.  
На самом деле ночевать под навесом не так уж плохо – если бы не вездесущий песок, от которого не избавиться даже в фургоне, но тут ветер хотя бы не кидает его горстями в лицо.  
  
Акира провела пальцем по плотной, как металл, нечеловеческой руке, длинные пальцы чуть дрогнули от ее прикосновения. Странная штука, она привыкла к этой новой особенности своего бывшего напарника очень быстро. После того как Амон вернулся из мертвых, такая деталь как уродливая рука оказалась совершенно не имеющей значения.  
  
Случилось чудо, и она приняла это как чудо, не смея требовать большего. Акира вновь провела рукой по сплетению стальных канатов – это тоже часть жизни Амона, которая неожиданно оказалась так ей дорога. Хотя сам он, кажется, так и не принял этого изменения в себе.  
  
Отец рассказывал ей, что когда-то в древних сказках конечности животных у людей считались признаком принадлежности к иному, загробному, миру. Вот и эта новая конечность Амона будто принадлежала миру мутантов, навсегда связала их воедино, не давая забыть ни на минуту об этой связи. Сердце кольнуло болью: загробного мира не существовало, а вот со смертью мутанты были сцеплены прочно – здесь древние сказки не врали. Мало кто из них перешагивал порог сорока лет. У них оставалось совсем немного времени.  
  
– Как ты можешь? – Акира не заметила, когда он проснулся.  
  
– А?  
  
– Как ты можешь не содрогаться при виде этого? Почему тебе не отвратительно? – Амон говорил тихо, почти неслышно.  
  
– Это тоже ты, часть тебя. Значит, не может быть мне отвратительна. Я люблю тебя, – она не разбрасывалась такими словами, просто сейчас это нужно было сказать, – и люблю то, чем ты являешься здесь и сейчас.  
  
– Это... противоестественно.  
  
– Все здесь противоестественно, Котаро. Все, кроме любви. – Только ночью, в темноте, когда не видно лиц, можно сказать такое.  
  
Они молчали.  
  
– Ты ведь чувствуешь это. – Она касалась губами темных, сплетенных между собой жил, плотных и гладких.  
  
– Да, – выдохнул он.  
  
– Значит, это тоже ты, прими себя.  
  
– Что еще мне придется принять вместе с этим?  
  
***  
  
Акира знала кое-что о принятии. Когда Амон и Сейдо пропали, она запретила себе надеяться. Это ведь почти ничего не значило на самом деле – что они не нашли тела: тела пропадали часто, ходили даже слухи, что мутанты поедают их. Можно было счесть это знаком, крохотной ниточкой, за которую можно зацепиться и продолжать жить, но Акира терпеть не могла бесплодные мечтания и людей, которые вместо того, чтобы принять реальность такой как есть, витали в облаках.  
  
Сейдо как раз таким и был, и она тогда досадовала и злилась: он казался ей умным и интересным, но когда вместо работы начинал вслух мечтать о подвигах и славе, о том, как станет охотником особого класса, будет выпивать в баре с самим Аримой и добьется дружбы Амона, ей становилось обидно и неловко за его нелепые беспомощные фантазии. Хотелось оборвать их чем-то отрезвляющим и резким – так она обычно и делала, а потом они долго самозабвенно ругались. Сейдо кричал в горячке, как ее ненавидит, она холодно отмеряла ему бьющие точно в цель дозы яда. На самом деле ей было больно. Сейдо жаловался Амону на ее бездушие и в лицо говорил ужасные вещи, тогда как она хотела ему добра. А потом он погиб. Оба они погибли.  
  
Акира была тогда словно смертельно раненный, который затянулся жгутом и просто не смотрит туда, где в нем зияет огромная дыра. Не хочет смотреть, потому что, если взглянешь – погибнешь. Она стянула себя в узел и перла вперед, как живая машина. Она запретила себе надежду, потому что надеяться – значило ворошить внутренности в этой неплотно прикрытой ране, ковырять в ней ржавым гвоздем и ждать, что все заживет. И если ее в любом случае ждала смерть, Акира Мадо хотела умереть достойно.  
  
Иногда, если становилось совсем невыносимо, она шла в бар подальше от Цитадели, напивалась там до беспамятства, оставаясь ночевать в грязной вонючей гостиничной комнатке при баре, куда, должно быть, посетители нередко водили проституток, и наутро была уже снова готова работать, пока не упадет.  
  
Потом на одной из операций по уничтожению мутантов она встретила Сейдо, совершенно седого и совершенно безумного. Сейдо-мутанта, Сейдо из «Дерева Аогири», Сейдо, с ног до головы покрытого чужой кровью, Сейдо, отрывавшего охотникам головы. Это оказалось еще одним ударом. Акира хорошо помнила, как ее тогда на время будто парализовало: она не понимала, что делать со знанием, что он жив, но в то же время потерян для нее еще более безвозвратно, чем прежде. В то место внутри, где она хранила добрую память о нем, больше нельзя было возвращаться, потому что нынешний живой Сейдо смотрел на нее оттуда сумасшедшими глазами, держа в кровавых руках голову совсем юной девушки-охотницы. Акира впервые подумала тогда, что лучше бы он умер в той битве по-настоящему.  
  
Несколькими месяцами спустя Йонебаяши рассказала о странном большом человеке (мутанте, скорее всего), который спас ее во время стычки с «Деревом Аогири». Акиру тогда скрутило как в болезненном приступе – гвоздь в ней провернулся еще раз, а предчувствие заставило задыхаться и метаться, как пойманный зверь в сети, не находя выхода. Оказалось, оглушающая радость и оглушающее горе ранят одинаково.  
У нее не было никаких доказательств, их и быть не могло: Йонебаяши никогда не видела Амона Котаро, она и своего спасителя толком не разглядела, но Акира была уверена, что это он.  
  
Она перерыла место той стычки и его окрестности вдоль и поперек, ища следы, зацепки – что угодно, а когда не нашла ничего – впервые за долгое время напилась. Несколько раз она обвешивала себя оружием и шла в самые глухие, забытые всеми богами места, надеясь безумно пусть не на встречу, но, может, на подтверждение, знак того, что она не ошиблась. Акира готова была согласиться на любую подачку судьбы, и порой ее снова охватывало острое болезненно-пьянящее предчувствие чуда, но рассудок неизменно возвращал все на свои места: то, что она находила, оказывалось обманкой.  
  
В конце концов она отчаялась и признала свое поражение. Нужно было принять эту потерю снова, во второй раз. Все правильно: глупые мечтатели всегда получали по заслугам.  
  
А потом чудо все-таки случилось.  
  
Во время ночного дежурства она свернула не на ту улицу. Просто так, без умысла: может, хотела заглянуть в бар, а, может, и нет – такую мелочь потом трудно было вспомнить. В вонючем темном переулке, пропахшем мочой и помоями, перед ней из ниоткуда выросла еле различимая фигура, на миг показавшаяся частью окружающей тьмы. Несколько долгих секунд темнота смотрела на нее блестящими глазами, и Акира успела машинально выхватить оружие, но так не пустила его в ход. В бледном сиянии луны она не могла видеть лицо человека, но различила очерченную отсветом огней линию скулы. До боли знакомую линию. Она оставила ответ на вопрос, кто перед ней, за гранью сознания, даже не успела понять, почему это так важно. В следующее мгновение незнакомец – и нечеловек – взялся за край своего плаща жуткой темной рукой плотнее укутался в плащ, развернулся и ушел прочь, пробурчав глухо что-то вроде «простите».  
  
Он возвращался потом не раз – в долгих выморочных снах, где тревога мешалась с радостью. Порой оборачивался зверем или птицей и следовал за ней, но никогда не нападал. Редко, очень редко она пыталась догнать его, но он растворялся в плотной, густой темноте ночи. Что бы она ни делала, он был далеко. Она не сразу поняла, что ждет этих странных снов, зовет их, рассчитывая на еще одну попытку. И уже только потом она позволила себе признаться, что это просто должен, обязан быть Амон, и рано или поздно один из них сумеет прорваться сквозь туманную пелену сна. И они наконец встретятся.  
  
***  
  
Ворот неспешно крутился, скрипел, наматывая все новые кольца цепи. Они запасали воду на несколько дней вперед, поэтому ведер приходилось поднять немало. Когда вода наполнит емкости, они снимут с колодца всю надстройку и закроют его крышкой, чтобы не бросался в глаза. Не стоит провоцировать людей на разбой.  
  
Амон слушал монотонный скрип ворота – было в этом что-то от медитации. Крутить рукоятку – самая примитивная работа, которую только можно придумать. Сложной она оказывалась из-за количества повторений – колодец был слишком глубоким. Тут скорее нужна была не сила, а выносливость. Но для себя он точно знал, что было самым тяжелым в этой работе – голова оказывалась совершенно свободной для любых непрошенных мыслей.  
Чуть заметное движение воздуха за спиной предупредило Амона о том, что Акира вышла из фургона (Сейдо делал бы это громче). Он почувствовал легкое касание ее тонких пальцев – три линии через его лопатки. По влажной от пота коже побежали мурашки. Акира вышла из-за спины и бросила на него лукавый взгляд – она заметила его реакцию и, не говоря ни слова, прошла дальше, подставив лицо свежему ветру, дующему с моря.  
  
Дни подъема воды всегда оказывались очень длинными – слишком однообразная работа, слишком много ненужных мыслей. Амон попытался сбросить с себя сонную задумчивость и вернуться к реальности. Ведра поднимались неполными. Конечно, за неделю воды в колодце прибавится, но насколько им хватит этого чудесного источника – никто не знает. Он бросил взгляд на небо и не поверил своим глазам – за своими мыслями Амон и не заметил, как над головой собрались темные тучи. Он бы обрадовался им – вода давала еще один шанс кому-то прожить следующий день, но сейчас темная туча угрожающе отливала зеленым. Или ему только казалось?  
  
Сейдо, наверное, возится с грибами – это была его зона ответственности.  
  
– Акира! – позвал он, кажется, слишком громко.  
  
– Да здесь я, чищу батарею. Надо укрыть ее от дождя и собрать воду.  
  
– Акира, спускайся. Мне это не нравится.  
  
– Думаешь снова отравленный дождь? Тогда тем более надо укрыть батарею.  
  
– Акира, прошу тебя, уходи оттуда.  
  
– Да-да, я почти закончила.  
  
– До чего упрямая... – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
Амон с тревогой посмотрел на небо. Сорвались первые капли. Он подставил руку дождю, поймал одну из капель. Мгновение казалось, что все в порядке, но тут он почувствовал жжение, на коже появилось красное пятно. Он выругался. Нечего было так долго ждать. Он мигом взлетел по наружной лестнице, ведущей на крышу фургона. Акира уже освободила брезент, чтобы укрыть солнечную батарею.  
  
– С ума сошла? Уходи.  
  
Амон слишком хорошо знал Акиру, чтобы рассчитывать на то, что она просто послушает его. Она будет шипеть от боли, но не бросит начатого. Он забрался наверх, сгреб ее за талию и потащил к лестнице. Она так и не выпустила из рук брезент. У самой лестницы вывернулась из рук Амона и сунула ему одну из завязок. Вместе они быстро закрепили ткань, и она позволила Амону окончательно утащить себя под навес. Там он, не раздумывая, окатил ее только что поднятой из колодца водой. Акира, не слушая возражений, ловко облила его в ответ, а после они тщательно смыли остатки едких капель.  
  
***  
  
Несколько бочек в подвале, который вырыл под фургоном прежний владелец, были их плантацией грибов. Здесь оказалось достаточно тепло и влажно, чтобы грибы чувствовали себя хорошо. Сейдо проверил все еще раз – испортить что-то в их маленькой отлаженной системе было бы непозволительной роскошью.  
  
Наверху, похоже, что-то случилось, но вряд ли экстренное, иначе его уже позвали бы – для этого достаточно было просто постучать по полу. Не спеша окончив все дела, он поднялся и еще на лестнице услышал бойкий голос Акиры:  
  
– … из кожи варана. Точно, нам нужны такие. Ты охотился на варана когда-нибудь? Умеешь выделывать шкуры?  
  
– Охотился, но с перчаткой для этой… для руки мне помогли в Re. Сам я не очень-то хорошо шью теперь.  
  
– Амон Котаро, бывший охотник старшего класса, несколько лет ходил с прорехами на одежде, потому что некому было зашить. – Она прыснула. – Такой у тебя был коварный план? Поселить нас здесь, чтобы зашивали тебе штаны? – Кажется, она от души веселилась.  
  
– Не совсем: еще уборка, готовка, подъем воды и уход за грибами. Вы оказались очень полезны, – ответил Амон ей в тон.  
  
А потом Сейдо увидел их, и в глазах у него потемнело на пару мгновений. Они сидели на кровати спиной к нему полностью раздетые. Человеческой рукой Амон гладил плечи и спину Акиры, выводил странные узоры, и с разговором про охоту все это никак не вязалось.  
  
_Что-то не так, что-то… почему они в таком виде?_  
  
Сейдо вспыхнул, захотел хлопнуть крышкой люка, разбить что-то, убежать, устроить скандал, съездить кому-то в челюсть – и все это сразу.  
  
_Нельзя, нельзя, подожди. Закрой глаза. Вдохни. Выдохни._  
  
Несколько секунд понадобилось, чтобы унять его первый порыв. «Мы ведь договаривались, мы обещали друг другу, – напомнил он себе. – Прежде чем что-то решить, сказать или сделать – вспомнить, почему мы здесь. Мы не только любовники, мы еще и друзья. В первую очередь друзья. Мы обещали доверять друг другу, беречь друг друга и прямо говорить, если что-то не так». Сейдо открыл глаза и огляделся: возле двери кучей лежала вся их одежда, истекая водой в получившуюся лужицу. Он тихо опустил крышку люка и снова посмотрел в сторону кровати. Амон бережно втирал выменянную в Городе мазь в красные пятна на плечах Акиры.  
  
– Хорошо вам тут без меня? – как можно беспечней сказал Сейдо, просто чтоб сообщить, что он здесь.  
  
– Отлично, – тут же отозвалась Акира, – присоединяйся! Только будь добр, сначала выйди наружу на пару минут.  
  
– Акира, – тихо шикнул ей Амон.  
  
Сейдо выглянул на улицу – кое-где солнечные лучи пробивали облака, и дождь казался по-летнему радостным. Смертельная красота.  
  
– Не знал, что тебе нравится чужая боль.  
  
– Такизава…  
  
– Он тебя дразнит, – мягко напомнил ей Амон, проводя пальцами левой руки линию от затылка к плечу.  
  
Сейдо не стал продолжать перепалку. На плечах Амона было не меньше красных отметин там, где отравленная вода разъела кожу. Когда Сейдо коснулся их, слегка, кончиками пальцев в прохладной мази, Амон едва заметно вздрогнул, но тут же расслабился, пробормотав что-то невнятное. Сейдо прижался на миг щекой к большой неестественно горячей спине, прежде чем продолжить лечение. Он втирал мазь в разъеденные дождем места, потом легко, чуть касаясь, проследил темные плотные с красноватым отливом завитки – похожие на татуировку и шрам одновременно. Завитки стали длиннее, чем раньше, распустились темные лепестки во все стороны от мутировавшей руки. Пугающе и красиво. В этих линиях инородной ткани была сила, и в них же таилась смерть. Чтобы сделать тело прочным и почти неуязвимым, нужны были ресурсы, и взять их было неоткуда, кроме самого тела. Плотная узорчатая кожа забирала себе все большие участки – наступала как пустыня на плодородную почву. Как пустыня, что покрыла в итоге весь обитаемый мир.  
  
_Совсем как тот старик из подземелий Аогири. Тот, что разговаривал с нами. Сколько ему было – сорок или чуть больше? От него несло разложением и дурман-травой, что уменьшает боль и вызывает видения._  
  
Сейдо коснулся тонко изогнутой спирали губами.  
  
_У нас так мало времени…_  
  
Смерть отметила своего избранника, разукрасила, как жениха перед свадьбой, – и каждый год оставляла новые знаки принадлежности, будто смеясь над их побегом и глупым мятежом против ее безраздельного владычества над каждой судьбой.  
  
_Мне все равно. Видишь? Я целую твои метки, и, значит, он мой теперь. Наш. Его тело и жизнь до самого конца._  
  
Спина под пальцами напряглась, Амон чуть обернулся, едва выхватывая взглядом его лицо.  
_  
Не говори ничего. Не говори, не прогоняй меня, потому что мне страшно._  
  
Сейдо обнял его, обхватил руками спину и закрыл глаза. На ощупь нашел губами позвоночник, проследил поцелуями его выступающую линию снизу вверх и зарылся носом во влажные мягкие волосы на затылке.  
  
_Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо хотя бы сегодня._  
  
Амон замер, только сердце стучало часто-часто.  
  
– Так вот оно что, Такизава Сейдо. Сначала подозреваешь нас невесть в чем, а потом устраиваешь диверсию. – Притворно возмущенный голос Акиры прозвучал совсем близко.  
  
Сейдо открыл глаза – она улыбалась ему, выглядывая из-за плеча Амона. Она раскраснелась, и волосы, потемневшие от воды, выбились из прически. Он позабыл, что хотел ответить, и несколько мгновений просто молча смотрел на нее. На них. Смотрел, как она тянется к губам Амона, как он склоняет к ней лицо и где-то на середине, в точке пересечения всех судеб, они встречаются. Соединяются друг с другом, сцепляются руками и губами – медленно-медленно, как во сне. Он смотрел и не находил в себе ни обиды, ни ревности – только нежность. Они принадлежали ему. Оба они принадлежали ему, а он – им, и это было самым невероятным чудом, какое с ним когда-либо случалось.  
  
***  
  
Четыре года назад Акира Мадо испортила ему день рождения.  
  
Это был первый день рождения, который он собирался отметить с другими охотниками, не с родителями – потому что он был больше не ребенок – но звать было особенно некого: у Сейдо не было друзей в Цитадели, пригласить в бар Ходжи-сана или кого-то еще из старших было бы слишком уж фамильярным, Мадо не пришла бы из вредности, а Сузую он и сам не очень-то хотел видеть. Оставался Амон-сан, но праздновать вдвоем было бы слишком грустно и не очень уместно. Пока Сейдо думал, что можно сделать в такой ситуации, чтобы не казаться совсем уж одиноким, Амон-сан пригласил пойти с ними Сузую и Мадо, так что вопрос с гостями оказался решен.  
  
Сейдо был тогда раздражен и одновременно с этим чувствовал странное воодушевление, как случалось почти всегда, если Мадо находилась рядом. Она, кажется, считала своим долгом унижать его, оспаривать каждое слово со всей своей заносчивой безапелляционностью и выставлять его дураком. Он-то в отличие от этой бессердечной женщины не мог не горячиться, а тот, кто первым начинает кричать, всегда выглядит глупо. Мадо обходила его во всем с обидной легкостью, унижала походя и беспричинно, всегда находила его слабые места и колола туда с язвительной безжалостностью, так что он задыхался от злости и не находил слов, чтобы удачно ответить. Но вместе с тем Сейдо чувствовал необъяснимую пустоту, если ее не оказывалось на обычном месте. Когда Нагачика предположил, что Мадо, должно быть, скоро выйдет замуж и оставит службу в Цитадели, Сейдо ощутил горечь сродни той, что накатывала, когда рушились основы мира, что он любовно выстраивал вокруг себя в воображении. Эта история должна была закончиться как-то иначе. Он не знал, как именно и почему он в этом так уверен, но Мадо не должна была просто выйти замуж и уйти из его жизни, как уходили другие люди. Может, она должна была перед тем увидеть, что Сейдо не таков, каким она его себе представляла, и понять, какой он на самом деле, признать его способности и посмотреть, как он добьется первенства и всего остального, над чем она так зло и гадко издевалась, разрушая его и без того шаткую веру в себя.  
  
  
– Как мы одержим победу над мутантами, просто расхаживая по улицам средь бела дня? Да хоть бы и ночью… Мы их так даже и не встретим – просто бессмысленная возня. Не лучше ли накрыть их логово, вытурить всех оттуда и уничтожить раз и навсегда?  
  
В баре было уютно и тихо: из посетителей – только они. Брага уже ударила Сейдо в голову – стало легко и весело, даже несмотря на Мадо и Сузую, сидящих рядом. Он уже начал надеяться, что, может, хоть сегодня, в честь его праздника, они ничего не испортят, как Мадо опять начала занудствовать.  
  
– Задача охотников – не уничтожить всех мутантов, а защищать жителей Города и поддерживать порядок. Патрулируя улицы, мы лучше всего выполняем ее: не даем преступникам грабить и убивать, по крайней мере совсем уж открыто. Если вступим в бой с «Деревом Аогири» да еще и на их территории, потеряем много людей, а главари наверняка успеют скрыться и сколотят новую банду. – Она допила свою брагу и бросила на Сейдо взгляд свысока. – Ты просто хочешь геройствовать, Такизава. Думаешь, наверное, что в бою будет легко отличиться и получить награду и повышение. Но я тебе скажу: в бою гораздо легче погибнуть, чем совершить подвиг. Героев мало, а мертвецов считают десятками.  
  
И взгляд ее говорил: «Уж ты-то точно станешь мертвецом, а не героем, Такизава Сейдо».  
  
Сейдо прикрыл покрасневшее лицо рукой.  
  
– Мадо, – сказал он тихо.  
  
_Замолчи! Заткнись! Почему тебе всегда надо все испортить? Почему нельзя промолчать хоть раз? Почему не сказать что-то доброе? Это ведь из-за меня, да? Если бы кто-то другой такое предложил, ты бы не спорила._  
  
– Ты по своему опыту говоришь про сражения? Помнится, Наки умудрился прострелить тебе ногу не так давно.  
  
– Такое случается, – Мадо обдала его холодом, – с теми, кто вступает в бой с врагом. Конечно, если сражаться только в мечтах, то и Одноглазой Сове не проиграешь.  
  
Сейдо задохнулся от злости и обиды. Закашлялся, поперхнувшись брагой. Амон-сан постучал его по спине. Некоторое время он просто не мог сказать ничего – горло нещадно драло. Сузуя смотрел на них удивленно, его рот был забит леденцами.  
  
_Ты не имеешь права, не можешь так говорить! Это просто случай – кто-то встретился с мутантом, кто-то – нет. Ты знаешь это. Ты не смеешь выставлять меня трусом, подлая женщина!_  
  
Амон-сан сказал:  
  
– Акира, Сейдо, хватит уже спорить. Хоть раз посидите спокойно.  
  
– Она затем и пришла, Амон-сан, чтобы испортить мне праздник. Наговорить гадостей в честь дня рождения – потому что ей это нравится! – Сейдо почти кричал.  
  
У Мадо глаза заблестели от злости.  
  
– Я просто высказала свою точку зрения, а гадости говоришь ты, Такизава. Если не хотел меня видеть, так бы и сказал.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал Амон-сан растерянно. – Никто не хотел никого обижать – просто недоразумение. Каждый из вас по-своему прав и не прав.  
  
– Я думал, ты не будешь такой как обычно, потому что это мой день рождения. – Сейдо уже несло, остановиться он не мог бы при всем желании. – Она меня ненавидит, Амон-сан, это правда – она всегда меня ненавидела.  
  
– Много ты знаешь о ненависти, дурак, – зло выплюнула Мадо и встала из-за стола, покачнувшись. – Всю жизнь прожил, как младенец в материнской люльке, а мнишь себя взрослым.  
  
– Акира! – Даже Амон-сан был поражен, хотел что-то сказать, но она его осадила:  
  
– Молчи. И ты молчи, если не хочешь услышать лишнего.  
  
Она вышла на нетвердых ногах, шумно хлопнув дверью, а Амон-сан, красный как рак, побежал за ней.  
  
Сейдо чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили – больно было почти физически. Он долго сидел на месте, обхватив голову руками, и просто слушал шум крови в ушах. Сузуя невозмутимо догрыз леденцы, потом посмотрел снаружи и вернулся:  
  
– Они ушли, Сейдо. Их нигде нет.  
  
Сейдо бессмысленно посмотрел сквозь него.  
  
– Грустно вышло. Тебе понравился мой подарок?  
  
Этот мелкий выскочка подарил ему большую миску клубники – и где достал только не в сезон. Сейдо клубнику любил, но сейчас ему хотелось то ли побить кого-то, то ли разреветься, потому он бросил:  
  
– Плевать я хотел на твой подарок.  
  
У выхода из бара в довершение всего Сейдо упал и разбил коленку. Сузуя помог ему встать и доковылять до дома, где Сейдо долго придумывал, как лучше было бы ответить этой мерзкой женщине, как она неправа, потому что он вовсе не младенец, как задеть ее, чтобы тоже расстроилась, как он каждый раз оказывается перед ней беззащитен… а потом просто плакал, пока не уснул.  
  
***  
  
Акира взяла его за руки и выволокла из-за спины Амона.  
  
– Тепло, – сказала она задумчиво, – может, разденешься?  
  
Сейдо кивнул и стянул одежду. По коже поползли мурашки, он обнял себя за плечи непроизвольно, но Акира покачала головой и прижалась ближе, заставив раскрыть объятия.  
  
Сейдо уронил голову ей на плечо: от нее пахло мазью, свежестью колодезной воды и немного – ею самой. Он не мог бы точно сказать, из чего складывался этот самый личный запах, но узнал бы его среди тысячи других. Так пахла ее кожа, нагретая солнцем, ее волосы, потяжелевшие от воды, ладони – все еще мягкие, несмотря на ежедневную работу и долгие тренировки с оружием, ее маленькая, мерно вздымающаяся грудь. Ее близость – надломленный лед: острые грани все еще ранили, но он жался к ним, насаживался беззащитной грудью на острия, чтобы соприкоснуться с тем, что за льдом – плоть к плоти, живое к живому. Его окровавленное нутро молило о принятии, он желал соприкосновения отчаянно и жадно, хотел осязать ее каждой молекулой своего содрогающегося тела.  
  
Акира Мадо была миром. Ее белая кожа была гладким песчаным морем, а за твердым остовом ребер билось огненное ядро. Сердце мира, яростное и поющее древнюю бессмертную песнь.  
  
Амон прижался к его спине, обнял их обоих разом: стало тягостно и тепло. Сейдо всхлипнул коротко и жалко, когда горячие влажные поцелуи коснулись затылка прямо под линией роста волос.  
  
Акира отняла у него дыхание и речь, выпила до капли, приникнув прохладными губами к его полуоткрытым и обметанным, а он, задыхаясь, все длил эту муку, цепляясь за нее иссушенным ртом, желая отдать еще больше, желая отдать все до конца.  
  
Они уложили Сейдо на бок, распластали между собой, как безвольную куклу, чтобы овладеть его бескостным отяжелевшим телом. Мужчина и женщина, которым он принадлежал, которых жаждал как глотка воды, как воздуха и пищи, как запертый на долгие годы в душной и тесной клетке жаждет свободы.  
  
Акира приникла к нему твердым упругим животом, коснулась мягкой грудью груди и раскрылась перед ним, улыбнувшись одними глазами. Амон дотронулся до ребер холодной и шершавой кожистой ладонью, заставив вздрогнуть, погладил легко и несмело всеми тремя нечеловеческими пальцами. Они были неловкими и плохо гнулись – неважно, Сейдо благодарно прильнул головой к теплой груди, а после качнулся вперед и внутрь. Акира шумно вздохнула, когда он вошел целиком, Сейдо замер, прижал ее ближе, погладил выступ позвоночника – древнюю дорогу, скрепляющую мир, и лопатки – острые отроги скал, занесенных песком.  
  
Амон поцеловал его висок и волосы, и влажную щеку, когда Сейдо полуобернулся к нему. Размял поясницу теплой человеческой рукой и, увлажнив пальцы мазью, скользнул ниже – к ягодицам.  
  
– Можно? – выдохнул почти неслышно.  
  
Сейдо кивнул.  
  
Амон входил медленно и туго, Сейдо напрягся, ловя ртом горячий воздух. Он весь был как натянутая между ними струна, как дрожащая на ветру тетива лука. Акира, расслабляя, гладила его по взмокшей груди, по бедру, соприкасаясь рукой с трехпалой кистью Амона. Болезненная тяжесть отступила, но, когда оба они двинулись навстречу друг другу, Сейдо захотелось кричать.  
  
Они пронзали его насквозь, распинали между собой, брали – полной горстью в четыре руки – и это было так остро, так оглушающе хорошо, что Сейдо не мог сдержать слез. Свет осиял его, свет резал его по глазам, и они сочились соленой влагой. Он потерянно тянулся к ним губами, к обоим одновременно, и они отвечали ему – целуя по очереди, выпестовывая почти мучительные стоны из распухшего рта, раскрытого беззащитной раной с алыми краями.  
  
Его качало неровным маятником: стремительно – вперед, к Акире, в разверстую мягкую глубину, в раскрытые объятия ее тонких рук, и медленно, тягуче – назад, распластываясь по животу Амона, насаживаясь на него до болезненной дрожи, подставляясь его рукам и губам, целующим затылок и шею.  
  
Он отдался им весь, ничего себе не оставив, затерялся между женщиной и мужчиной, миром и битвой, между светом и смертью, любя и желая их в равной мере; принимая всю радость и горечь, какую они могли разделить на троих.  
  
Когда все закончилось, они еще долго лежали, расслабленно и лениво лаская друг друга. Отравленный дождь давно закончился, яркое полуденное солнце золотило их лица и тела. Пахло потом, семенем и мазью от химических ожогов.  
  
Сейдо сказал:  
  
– Я ревновал.  
  
Он не уточнил, когда именно, сегодня или всегда, он вряд ли и сам мог бы сказать. Акира, лежащая теперь между ними, прижавшись к груди Амона, погладила его руку, проследив голубую линию вены.  
  
– Я думал, вам и так хорошо, без меня. Думал, вы меня не хотите.  
  
– А теперь что думаешь? – сонно пробормотал Амон, расплетая растрепанные влажные волосы Акиры, чтобы быстрее сушились.  
  
– Теперь из меня течет твое семя, и я думаю, что хорошо бы смыть все это, пока не засохло.  
  
Акира засмеялась, Амон улыбнулся, чуть покраснев.  
  
Вода в баке успела нагреться за эту пару часов. Они мылись прямо на улице, у фургона, зачерпывая воду жестяным ковшом, оттирали себя и друг друга ладонями, смывая пот, грязь и подсохшее семя. Мокрую одежду вывесили сушиться здесь же, на протянутой вдоль фургона веревке. Солнце стояло в зените, провожая тяжелые тучи, медленно уходящие в сторону моря.

  
Они были слишком заняты друг другом и заметили их не сразу: черные точки на горизонте – всадников, приближающихся к фургону со стороны Города, вздымая песчаные гейзеры из-под колес.  
  
– Не помню, чтобы мы звали гостей, – сказала Акира.  
  
– Проклятье, – припечатал Амон, и все разом сорвались с мест, отбросив расслабленность и лень. Натянули одежду, похватали оружие – благо оно всегда было наготове – и заняли удобные для обороны позиции.  
  
– Пятеро, – сосчитала Акира, следя за пришельцами в прицел винтовки. Всадники из точек уже превратились в черные фигурки в песчаных брызгах. Амон удобнее пристраивал Доджиму на плече. – Не так много, у нас есть все шансы. Обычно мелкие грабители довольно трусливы.  
  
– Если это грабители, – мрачно сказал Сейдо, – а не наши бывшие друзья, охотники.  
  
Не стоило накручивать себя раньше времени, но, если к ним пожаловали охотники, шансов выжить становилось много меньше.  
  
– Сейдо, дай предупреждающий, когда приблизятся.  
  
Все трое переглянулись. Они были готовы к любой встрече.


	7. Пленники

_А тот, кто хочет любви, беззащитен вдвойне,  
И не зная тебя, движется словно впотьмах -  
И каждый говорит о любви в словах,  
Каждый видит прекрасные сны,  
Каждый уверен, что именно он – источник огня,  
И это – тема для новой войны.  
_

БГ, "Здравствуй, моя Смерть"

_Прошлое_

 

В общем зале стоял обычный гвалт: одновременный гул голосов двух или трех сотен мутантов, смех, ругань, крики, монотонный шум работающих генераторов. Амону часто становилось дурно здесь, это место было похоже на ад, на человеческую клоаку, где смешалось все: запахи отвратительного варева, которым их кормили, гари, застарелого, едкого пота, давно не мытых тел, хлорки, рвоты, человеческих испражнений и плесени. Это место было важно для мутантов: здесь не просто ели, здесь общались, делились новостями, встречались с друзьями, заключали союзы и объявляли врагами, выбирали партнеров на ночь, дрались, выясняли отношения и просто развлекались. Вся их скудная жизнь была сосредоточена в этом месте, и чем дальше от этой жизни Амон желал находиться, тем быстрее старался покидать его. Он выбрал себе угол потемнее и подальше от бойцов.  
  
После работы пришлось задержаться: один из охранников, Того, попросил его написать письмо для жены, живущей в Городе: «Мы уже почитай три месяца не виделись. Хоть бы узнать, все ли в порядке, не нужно ли ей чего. Она грамотная, прочитает, не то что я….». Того скрывал свой брак и виделся с женой урывками: она была человеком, на базе Аогири ее бы не приняли, да и Того, вероятно, сочли бы предателем. Он боялся, что остальные узнают: «Если сделаешь все как надо и будешь молчать, я тебя отблагодарю», — сказал он Амону.  
  
Амон согласился не ради охранника и его жены, даже не ради обещанной платы: он вспоминал с почти священным трепетом этот восторг перед магией книги, перед мыслью, запечатленной и отпечатанной, острой и отточенной, как клинок. Он не хотел ошибиться в письме не ради других людей, а ради себя, потому что ему было важно справиться, преодолеть свое увечье, свое уродство. Кисть дрожала и норовила выпасть из нечеловеческих неуклюжих пальцев, а он старался успокоить гнев и нетерпение: он так легко и красиво писал раньше — тогда он мог этим гордиться, теперь же это стало изнурительной работой, как и многое другое.  
  
Сейдо нигде не было. Он слишком долго писал это треклятое письмо — это ведь было так давно — когда ему в последний раз приходилось писать что-то. Должно быть, Сейдо уже поел и ушел спать.  
  
«Зачем ему сидеть здесь и ждать меня? Тем более… тем более, он, должно быть, обижен, потому что я ведь и не сказал ему толком, почему задержусь. Я хотел рассказать позже, но он-то подумает, что я скрываю, что я счел его недостойным… — Амон хотел успокоить себя, пока глотал безвкусное холодное варево, но только еще больше накрутил. — Нужно объяснить ему завтра или сегодня, если еще не спит. Да, точно. Так я и сделаю».  
  
Его все равно грызла неясная тревога. Он прислушивался к звукам в центре зала, где располагались бойцы. Но там все было как обычно. Они гоготали, пили пиво, играли в кости, переругивались друг с другом, тискали немногочисленных женщин. Сейдо возле них не оказалось.  
Поев, Амон торопливо пошел к жилому отсеку, где в тесных комнатах-клетушках ютились работники. Его не было. Сейдо там не было. Соседи сказали, что сегодня он не приходил, и тревога Амона оформилась из неясной в почти осязаемую. Он едва не бежал обратно к Большому залу: наверняка кто-то видел его, не мог же он пропасть бесследно?  
  
По большей части мутанты отмахивались от расспросов Амона или зло шутили. В лучшем случае говорили, что ничего не знают. Он привлекал к себе много внимания, бегая вот так из конца в конец и приставая к ним, и пара бойцов, пьяных и взбудораженных игрой, хотели уже, видимо, остановить его и поразвлечься, но отшатнулись, когда встретились с ним глазами. Он бы убил их сейчас, подойди они к нему. Он не знал, как и чем, но был уверен совершенно точно, что убил бы. Он почти хотел этого, почти приглашал их, но они, кажется, тоже все поняли.  
  
_Это кто-то из них, кто-то из этих ублюдков что-то сделал, куда-то увел его. Они ведь знают, они все знают, они смотрят на меня и отводят глаза. Они придумали что-то настолько отвратительное, что нельзя даже сказать, нельзя бросить это мне в лицо, как все остальное. Но я узнаю. Если они убили его, если… он не вернется, я взорву это место. Я взорву эти чертовы шахты вместе с собой и положу конец «Дереву Аогири».  
_  
Он уже почти отчаялся, когда уродливый слабоумный мутант с круглыми глазами навыкате — Шикорае, кажется, поймал его за рукав и указал в сторону северного коридора:  
  
— Друг Сабуро, — сказал он своим нечеловеческим, скрипящим голосом, — увел его. Обманул.  
  
— Его увел кто-то? Туда, в этот коридор? Обманом? — переспросил Амон. Сердце упало куда-то вниз: обычно мутанты не стеснялись развлекаться с пленниками на глазах у всех, и ему страшно было представить, ради чего этот друг Сабуро мог увести Сейдо в темные безлюдные катакомбы.  
  
Это было безумием, что он пошел туда как был, почти без оружия (кроме самодельного ножа, который всегда был при нем), не заручившись ничьей поддержкой. Но у него не было времени, он понятия не имел, как давно они увели Сейдо и зачем это сделали.  
  
«Сколько-то он продержится. Он сильный. Он уже лучше питается и…» — Мысли не помогали. Вообще-то они только мешали, и он попытался убрать их, оставив только решимость. Действовать. Драться. Вытащить его, сколько бы их там ни было.  
  
В северном коридоре царила непроглядная тьма, Амон продвигался в слабом свете фонаря, стараясь уловить малейший звук: смеха, криков о помощи или борьбы. Тишина. Коридор казался бесконечным. Изредка Амону встречались запертые двери или темные провалы комнат без дверей, вроде их собственной. Здесь очевидно никто не жил, все эти комнаты были заброшены. Отличное место для любой мерзости. Лучше и не придумаешь. В эти темных коридорах можно кричать как угодно громко — снаружи никто не услышит. Можно спрятаться или спрятать кого-то: искать будут вечность, и не факт, что найдут. Он представлял себе это: годами разлагающиеся трупы в недрах какой-нибудь шахты. Хватит. Хватит уже.  
  
В какой-то момент до него донесся звук вроде жалобного стона, он едва не побежал на него, гремя цепью и рискуя упасть. Амон создавал слишком много шума, и, кто бы там ни был, он решил затаиться. Стал бы Сейдо скрываться от него? А что если ему угрожают? В комнате, из которой скорее всего доносился стон, он увидел двоих: мужчину и женщину. То, для чего они здесь оказались, не вызывало сомнений, они были напуганы и смущены вторжением Амона, да и сам он не знал, куда деться от стыда. Подумать только: и в этих подземельях среди грязи, вони и жестокости люди умудрялись любить друг друга, желать друг друга. Эта мысль казалась ему поразительной.  
  
Сначала он услышал приближающийся звон цепи. Сердце сделало кульбит. Только они двое в этом месте были скованы цепями. Значит все в порядке? Или…  
  
— Сейдо, — позвал он, — скажи что-нибудь, отзовись!  
  
Молчание. Что-то случилось, потому что он не мог не услышать. Амон побежал вперед, цепь мерзко звенела и путалась под ногами.  
  
Он столкнулся с ним в коридоре. Сейдо выглядел так, будто попал в ужасную передрягу: встрепанный, в крови, с безумными, ошалевшими глазами, в порванном в нескольких местах балахоне. Он медленно, шатаясь, шел навстречу Амону и зажимал руками шею. Из-под пальцев сочилась кровь, пятная одежду, стекая на пол неровными каплями. Амон бросился к нему, подхватил оседающее на пол тело, поднял на руки, легко, как ребенка.  
  
— Все хорошо, — сказал он то ли Сейдо, то ли себе, не веря в это ни на грош, — все будет хорошо, только держись.  
  
Он чуть не упал, запутавшись в своей цепи, после чего пошел осторожнее. Он не мог уронить Сейдо.  
  
Нужен был врач, но Амон не знал здесь никого, кроме доктора Кано. Обратиться к нему? Безумие. Но что если в противном случае Сейдо умрет?  
  
— Нет, — еле слышно произнес Сейдо, видя, куда направляется Амон, — нет, не вздумай!  
  
— Тебе нужно…  
  
— Я сказал нет! — перебил его Сейдо тоном, не допускающим возражений.  
_  
Ну и что же мне с тобой делать?_  
  
В их закутке Амон уложил Сейдо на матрас, тот устало прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Не смей отключаться, слышишь? Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
Нужно было промыть и зашить рану.  
  
Он выпросил воду на кухне, умоляя и унижаясь. Не сказать, чтобы она была особенно чистой, но уж точно чище той, что пили работники. Кайто дал ему костяную иглу (слишком большую, на его взгляд, но где достать тоньше?) и даже нашел немного спирта. Старая Юки поделилась невероятно тонкой нитью. Сейдо при виде иглы нервно сглотнул и прижался к стене.  
  
— Зачем это? — спросил он подозрительно. — Нельзя ли просто перевязать?  
  
— Не знаю. Убери руки, я посмотрю, что там.  
  
Рана была нехорошей: неглубокая, но достаточно широкая, чтобы требовалось зашить. Амон промыл ее водой, потом обеззаразил спиртом — Сейдо зашипел — и приготовил иглу.  
  
— Можешь кричать, — сказал он, — только держи руки подальше от меня и постарайся не дергаться. Сейдо смотрел на него обреченно и вцепился в матрас руками.  
  
Он так и не закричал, только глаза раскрывал все шире и судорожно, часто дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы. На лбу выступила испарина, Амон вытер ее ладонью.  
  
— Кто это сделал? — спросил он, закончив.  
  
— Я, — Сейдо глянул на него пьяными влажными глазами, — я сам.  
  
— Зачем?! — Амон был искренне удивлен, он не думал, что дело примет такой оборот.  
  
Сейдо молчал, то ли не находя слов, то ли не желая рассказывать. Амон не стал давить на него.  
  
— Мне больше не стоит задерживаться? — спросил он, укладываясь рядом с Сейдо и укрывая их обоих широким плащом.  
  
— Не стоит, — глухо произнес Сейдо, потом, подумав, добавил, — как хочешь.  
  
У Амона в голове теснились тысячи вопросов, но задать их было нельзя. Эти ублюдки, что бы они ни сделали, совершили нечто ужасное, если заставили Сейдо забыть о самосохранении.  
  
Утром Амон разорвал майку и перевязал шею Сейдо. Повязка должна была хоть немного защитить шов от грязи. Амон не питал иллюзий насчет того, что Сейдо позволят не работать хотя бы один день.  
  
У входа в клетушку его встретил Кайто.  
  
— Вот, — Амон протянул ему иглу. — Спасибо.  
  
— Обращайся. — Кайто перекатывал во рту жевательную дрянь и смотрел так, будто ждал продолжения, но Амон молчал. Старик вздохнул и устало спросил:  
  
— Понял уже, кто и зачем это сделал?  
  
— Еще не знаю, что собственно сделал…  
  
— Не будь дураком. Думаешь, дружки говнюка Сабуро оставили бы все так? Гаденыш всего-то хотел развлечься с хорошеньким работником, а закончил сломанной челюстью.  
  
— И что теперь? — Амон проглотил ругательство.  
  
— Сам-то как думаешь? Они захотят проучить и его, и тебя. Уже начали. Твой друг, похоже, отбился — так? Угрожал навредить себе? Молодец, умный мальчик.  
  
Что-то начало складываться…  
  
— Мы им нужны, да? Из-за эксперимента Кано?  
  
Кайто смотрел на него внимательно несколько секунд. Потом кивнул.  
  
— Вы оба нужны Одноглазой Сове. Но не здесь, а бойцами. Она многого ждет от этой идеи. Что бы она ни говорила.  
  
— Значит, нас не убьют и вряд ли станут калечить.  
  
— Слишком явно не станут, если не нарветесь. Бойцы — народ нервный.  
  
— Понял. Спасибо.  
  
Кайто оторвался от стены, которую подпирал, и отправился к себе.  
  
— Кайто… — вполголоса позвал его Амон, но тот услышал.  
  
— Почему ты здесь, а не среди бойцов?  
  
Кайто смачно сплюнул свою жвачку под ноги.  
  
— Здесь и то больше пользы приношу, — бросил он понятную ему одному фразу и ушел.  
  
***  
  
Поздно вечером к ним заявилась женщина с раздачи, Нара: откинула входной полог и бросила Амону: «Выходи». Он непонимающе переглянулся с Сейдо, но все же отправился за ней. Нара уверенно пошла в самую безлюдную часть коридора и свернула в пустую комнату. Когда Амон вошел внутрь, она встала возле самого выхода так, чтобы видеть коридор, куда порой бросала тревожные взгляды. Поблизости никого не было.  
  
— Ты никому ничего не расскажешь, — заявила она.  
  
Мир начал сходить с ума, решил Амон.  
  
— О чем вы?  
  
— О том, что ты видел.  
  
— Я что-то видел? — спросил он с сомнением. Может, она принимала его за кого-то другого, а может и правда потеряла рассудок. Здесь всякое могло случиться.  
  
— Не прикидывайся идиотом, охотник или кто ты там. Ты меня знаешь и вряд ли мог так быстро забыть мое лицо. Или не заметить там, в заброшенном коридоре.  
  
Амон выхватил из памяти — тихий стон и два сплетенных тела в темном провале — он не смотрел на лица, он вообще забыл о них, как только нашел Сейдо, а Нара, видно, его запомнила. Сильно же она боялась своего мужа.  
  
— Может, ты надеешься купить так себе кое-какое расположение, но я должна сказать: то, что ты видел, ты не продашь. — Ее голос сочился угрозой, она сама казалась сейчас змеей, готовой ужалить. — Ты не знаешь его. Он убьет тебя. Мой муж убьет любого, кто рискнет сказать обо мне такое, ясно тебе?  
  
— Ты зря пришла. — Амон сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты».  
  
Женщина подобралась, оторвала взгляд от коридора. Должно быть, мысленно проверяла все наличное оружие. Он примирительно поднял руки:  
  
— Мне нечего рассказывать — я ваших лиц не разглядел. И мне уж точно не нужно расположение бойцов. Можешь быть спокойна.  
  
Нара испытующе смотрела ему в глаза несколько долгих секунд, потом кивнула — должно быть, поверила.  
  
— Тебя проводить куда-то? — предложил Амон.  
  
Нара покачала головой:  
  
— Чем больше ходишь, тем больше тебя видят. Посижу здесь до утра, а там прокрадусь в Большой зал.  
  
Она уселась на пол и спросила:  
  
— Что случилось с твоим другом?  
  
Они так и просидели там вдвоем до утра, разговаривая вполголоса. Амон только сообщил Сейдо, что все в порядке, чтобы спал спокойно, и взял кое-какое тряпье для тепла.  
  
Наре было семнадцать, когда она встретила Рафу, своего мужа. Он был пятью годами старше — боец, красивый и статный — не чета ее щуплым ровесникам. Ни одна девчонка не устояла бы перед таким — она и не устояла: года не прошло, как они поженились. Оба мечтали о детях, Рафу хотел увидеть, как его сын станет мужчиной — время мутантов летит быстро, и не каждый доживал до такого. Детей не было: ни через год, ни через пять лет Нара не понесла. Рафу становился все мрачнее, нрав него и раньше был крутой, а стал вовсе грубым и жестоким — под горячую руку ему было лучше не попадаться. Виноватой, конечно, всегда оказывалась Нара.  
  
— Почему вы не разошлись? — спросил Амон.  
  
— Это позор для обоих, но для того кто хочет поскорее жениться второй раз — особенно. Никто не пойдет замуж за мужчину, которого выгнала жена — видно, он был плохим мужем. А если сам прогнал жену, то и со следующей наверняка так поступит.  
  
Когда надежды уже не было, Нара пришла сюда, под землю, и попросила работу. Ее определили помогать на кухне.  
  
— Рафу, конечно, был против — где это видано, чтобы жена бойца трудилась под землей, как работница. Даже хотел мне запретить. Но я сказала, что жены бойцов слишком быстро становятся вдовами, а бездетные и безработные вдовы умирают голодной смертью. Ему пришлось согласиться.  
  
Под землей Нара познакомилась с Нацуке, который ничем не был схож с ее мужем, и тем ей понравился. Он был робким, застенчивым и добрым, тихо смеялся и любил говорить с ней.  
  
— Мы были как потерянные дети, которые вдруг нашлись. — Она тепло улыбнулась.  
  
С тех пор ее жизнь проходила от встречи до встречи, а Рафу между тем становился все злее. Ему уже не было суждено увидеть, как вырастет его сын.  
  
— Он убьет Нацуке, если узнает, — сказала Нара, нахмурившись, — он и меня убьет.  
  
— Что ты хочешь делать? Ждать, пока он погибнет?  
  
— Мы сбежим. — Ее глаза загорелись воодушевлением. — Он все равно скоро поймет — я жду ребенка. Семь лет я не могла от него понести — вряд ли он поверит в чудо.  
  
— Ты веришь, что можно сбежать? — спросил Амон взволнованно. — Ты знаешь как?  
  
— Я… — она смутилась, — вряд ли смогу вам помочь. Ты же об этом спросил?  
  
Амон улыбнулся через силу:  
  
— Неважно, нам, может, и вовсе нельзя помочь. Но вы уходите отсюда. И будьте осторожны.  
  
***  
  
После случившегося в катакомбах Сейдо явно был не в себе. Он покорно, как сомнамбула, ходил за Амоном, делал, что говорят, совершенно механически, никак не участвуя в этом. Точно так же вечером он съедал свою похлебку и отправлялся спать.  
  
Сейдо, кажется, впал в апатию, ушел в себя, и Амон не знал, стоило ли выдергивать его оттуда. Здесь не было ничего хорошего: только однообразная тяжелая работа, скудная еда, издевательства мутантов и недолгий, беспокойный сон. Не было у них ни выходных, ни прогулок, ни надежды выбраться отсюда. Может быть, это выход? Затаиться, замереть, впасть в спячку. Может быть, дело лишь в эгоизме, который не позволял ему остаться в одиночестве?  
  
***  
  
— Мы договаривались о плате, — напомнил Амон, поставив последнюю точку в письме.  
  
Глаза охранника нервно забегали.  
  
— Если плата не будет слишком велика. Освободить тебя я не могу.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Я хочу небольшую прогулку — можешь ты это устроить? Не для меня, для моего товарища. Он хандрит. И еще кое-что…  
  
— Не многовато ли? — Охранник стал спокойнее, включившись в торговлю.  
  
— Нет, ведь это письмо не последнее, так? Всем работникам позволяется выходить время от времени, — добавил он, — кроме нас.  
  
— Вы не одни из нас, — возразил охранник, — разница между мной и тобой в том, что это мой дом. Я работаю, чтобы было чем накормить жену и ребенка. Чтобы защитить их. А ты работаешь, чтобы не подохнуть от побоев. Ты пленник, раб, а рабы не ставят условий.  
  
— Разве ты не раб? — Амон был почти спокоен. — Ты можешь уйти безнаказанно? Отказаться от работы? Навестить семью в городе? Что ты можешь сделать для себя? На меня хотя бы кандалы надели, чтобы не ушел.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Голос охранника звучал устало.  
  
— Вы же выращиваете здесь клубнику?  
  
***  
  
После прогулки Сейдо выглядел потрясенным.  
  
— Там солнце, тепло… они живут там: женщины, дети — все мутанты. Они живут и снаружи тоже. — Он еще не привык к темноте и уцепился за руку Амона по пути к их убежищу.  
  
В подземельях всегда полумрак и холод. Снаружи, должно быть, лето или поздняя весна. А впрочем… черт его знает, у Амона давно сбился внутренний календарь.  
  
— Зачем меня выводили? — тревожно спросил Сейдо через некоторое время. — Меня убьют?  
  
— Нет, нет, это как… подарок. Солнце и свежий воздух, чтобы ты радовался.  
  
— Это ты устроил?  
  
— Не совсем… это вроде обмена: услуга за услугу… Хорошо, что я умею писать.  
  
— О! — Сейдо кинул на него трудночитаемый взгляд. Он казался заинтересованным, более живым, чем во все эти дни с тех пор, как порезался.  
  
— Ребенок подошел ко мне, — сказал он, устраиваясь на матрасе в их комнате, — хотел потрогать кандалы. За ним бежала мать, тоже мутант, она кричала: «Отойди, это охотник! Злой охотник тебя заберет!» — Он засмеялся высоко и пронзительно. Амон поморщился. — Мутанты пугают нами детей… мы пугаем детей мутантами… это забавно, правда? Мне не приходилось убивать детей… — задумчиво протянул Сейдо, — мог бы я?..  
  
Амону не нравился этот разговор. Он поправил тряпку, что висела у них вместо двери, зажег фонарь и обернулся к Сейдо:  
  
— Я хочу проверить твою рану. Если края затянулись, можно убрать шов.  
  
Сейдо бросил на него тревожный взгляд, сел, прислонившись к стене, подобрался.  
  
— Валяй, — как можно более небрежно произнес он, запрокидывая голову.  
  
Амон осторожно снял тряпицу, уже пропитавшуюся грязью и сукровицей. Кожа срослась, образуя неровный рубец. Амон промыл его и поддел ножом нить, вытянул ее медленно, чтобы не поранить. Сейдо закрыл глаза и лишь слабо охнул, когда нить вышла до конца.  
  
— Подожди, не открывай глаза, — попросил Амон, — есть еще кое-что для тебя.  
  
Он достал прикрытую тряпицей в углу плошку с клубникой. С самой настоящей клубникой, пусть и мелкой. Сейдо ведь любит ее, он говорил.  
  
— Сделай ладони лодочкой, вот так. Держи. — Амон вложил чашку в подставленные руки.  
  
Ради этих огромных неверящих глаз он принес бы сколько угодно клубники.  
  
— Это… это мне? — Сейдо смотрел на него так, что хотелось улыбнуться.  
  
— Ага, ешь, пока не испортилась. И нет, это не последний ужин, — добавил Амон серьезно.  
  
— Сладкая, — прошептал Сейдо, пробуя первую ягоду, потом, будто спохватившись, протянул миску Амону, — ты тоже бери.  
  
— Я не люблю…  
  
— Ложь, — безапелляционно заявил Сейдо, — если ты не станешь, то и я тоже.  
  
Маленькие спелые ягоды напоминали о доме, лете, прежней жизни. Не сказать, чтобы Амону часто приходилось есть клубнику раньше: например, когда Сузуя угощал их в свой день рождения… он достал где-то клубнику и маленькие сладкие лепешки, и даже Сейдо остался праздновать с ними, хотя и был как обычно всем недоволен. Акира смеялась и шутила… Акира…  
  
Амон не хотел вспоминать: чем светлее были воспоминания, чем больше надежд было связано с ними, тем больнее сейчас.  
  
_Если сказать по правде, мы умрем здесь, даже не увидев солнечного света. Через месяц, через год или два… Она ничего не узнает. Пусть она ничего не узнает!_  
  
Сейдо сидел совсем рядом и смотрел на него нечитаемо и влажно. Потом погасил фонарь и попросил неуверенно и тихо:  
  
— Теперь ты закрой глаза.  
  
Амон подчинился, не понимая и не думая, зачем. Ему было горячо и больно от воспоминаний, хотелось разорвать все, что мешает: цепи, тюрьму, эти стены и те, другие, хотелось вернуть себе свою жизнь и радость. Свою свободу. Его стало слишком много для этой комнаты, для всего подземного города, для его узких темных переходов и сводчатых залов, наполненных голосами чужаков. Дышать было трудно и стало еще труднее, когда прохладные, пахнущие клубникой губы коснулись его губ, еле осязаемо.  
  
Он мог отодвинуться, отвернуться, сделать вид, что ничего не было и, наверное, так и следовало поступить. Но его было слишком много, и вся эта внезапная стискивающая боль в груди требовала выхода. Ему было странно, и он хотел сейчас странного: хотел целовать эти губы, сцеловывать с них сладость и солоноватую горечь — от слез, хотел проникнуть дальше, не умея, не зная, что делать и как, подчиняясь лишь внезапно поднявшейся в нем волне.  
  
Они целовались безумно и неумело, боясь оторваться друг от друга хоть на мгновение, чтобы не упустить что-то очень важное. Обнимали друг друга, стискивая плечи и спину, проникая холодными руками под одежду — погладить теплое, беззащитное, вызвать ответную дрожь: холодным по горячему — будто прошивая током.  
  
Никто еще не был так близко, никто не ласкал Амона столь жадно, откровенно и бесстыдно, будто темнота могла скрыть их от мира, от прошлой и будущей жизни и раскрыть лишь друг для друга. Никто не дышал прерывисто ему в шею, не дрожал под его ладонями, подставляясь им, позволяя все и немного больше.  
  
Память, горечь утраты, слабость любви перед лицом смерти — это было неважно сейчас, если быть точным — это не было важно никогда, только Амон раньше не знал об этом. Он ошибался, боялся и лгал себе. Так поступают люди, у которых есть робкая надежда, что все будет хорошо, и большой страх перед будущим. Страх ушел. Дорога закончилась и впереди разверзлась пропасть — Амон улыбнулся ей. Он знал теперь точно, что умрет, что проиграет, что потеряет все, и он хотел любить Сейдо несмотря на это и вопреки этому. Хотел любить его тем сильнее, чем ближе и страшнее был конец.  
  
Сейдо лег на спину, увлекая его за собой, не разжимая объятий. Им все мешало: слишком много одежды и цепи, путающиеся, не пускающие, звенящие, тяжелые. Лишние. Хотелось быть ближе, целовать его, не отрываясь, не рассоединяясь ни на миг. Любовь к Акире, казалось, должна была помешать, остановить его или заставить устыдиться, но при мысли о ней он чувствовал лишь безбрежную, затопляющую и плавящую его словно воск нежность, обращенную теперь к Сейдо.  
  
Амон втиснулся под цепью, вжался в раскрывшееся перед ним со слабым стоном податливое тело. Ему было до одури хорошо и немного страшно от поразительной силы этих новых ощущений: от сладости и горечи этих ласк, родившихся во мраке, среди болезней, грязи и унижений. Поцелуи Сейдо пахли клубникой и кровью из прокушенной губы, были неловкими, торопливыми и жадными, будто он боялся, что у него отнимут все сейчас, не позволят, прервут, накажут. Он притянул Амона еще ближе, обнял разъехавшимися ногами, приглашая.  
  
Амон толкнулся вперед, и Сейдо выгнулся с низким, гортанным стоном, впуская его в себя, оплетая ногами и цепью, и вдруг замер напряженно. Внутри был горячо и тесно до боли. Амон остановился, потому что Сейдо била крупная дрожь, он не целовался больше, только стискивал руками его спину и тяжело, хрипло дышал. На лбу его выступила холодная испарина.  
  
— Больно, — прошептал он еле слышно и, кажется, удивленно, но удержал Амона в своих объятиях, — нет, нет, останься, я хочу…я…  
  
Он сам притянул к себе Амона и подался вперед, до конца, смелый, безрассудный, прекрасный мальчик. Амон исступленно целовал соленые дорожки на его лице, умирая от нежности и непреходящего чувства вины. Он не был уверен, что все делает правильно, лишь пытался быть осторожнее: двигался так медленно, как только мог, сцеловывал холодный пот, выступивший на лбу Сейдо, гладил его руки, плечи и взмокшую спину. Боль, должно быть, сделалась меньше или отступила, потому что Сейдо понемногу начал отзываться на ласки, двигаться навстречу и перестал так судорожно стискивать его бока. Хорошо. Он не хотел ничьей боли, он хотел, чтобы Сейдо чувствовал радость, такую же пьянящую и неистовую, как та, что полым колокольным звоном зазвенела в его голове, когда поднявшийся внутри прибой докатился до берега, выплеснулся, пенясь и шипя, и отступил, оставив его, потрясенного и опустошенного, плавно качаться на волнах. Несколько мгновений Амон был будто в вакууме, не видя, не слыша и не чувствуя ничего, кроме этого звона.  
  
Вернувшись, он услышал сначала дыхание Сейдо, хриплое, сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он еще не закончил и весь был напряжен и зажат, как пружина. А еще, кажется, раздражен и смущен: он уклонился от поцелуя и отвернулся, громко сопя.  
  
_Какой же ты дурак, Амон Котаро._  
  
Амон погладил его, расслабляя: плечи грудь, живот, спустился ниже. Сейдо сжался, дрожащей рукой отстранил его:  
  
— Не надо, не тронь.  
  
— Почему? Я хочу помочь — тебе тоже должно быть хорошо.  
  
— Не надо, мне хорошо, я…  
  
— Сейдо, — мягко прервал его Амон, — скажи мне, что не так?  
  
— Ничего. — Амон услышал дрожь в его голосе и отступил, просто лег рядом, обнимая, прижимая к себе, успокаивающе погладил спину, спросил, целуя в мокрый висок:  
  
— Так чего ты хочешь? Давай сделаем это.  
  
— Спать… давай просто поспим.  
  
— Хорошо. Как скажешь. Хорошо.  
  
Он согласился, но долго лежал без сна, как и Сейдо, пытаясь осознать, что же с ними все-таки произошло, и где он, Амон Котаро, допустил ошибку. Лишь под утро оба они забылись сумбурным, тяжелым сном и едва не проспали работу.


	8. Потерянные

_Непредставимая тяжесть звездного свода,  
И время так долго, что боль больше не боль.  
Раньше у нас были крылья, но мы ушли в воду,  
И наше дыханье стало – прибой.  
Только ночью, когда небо становится выше  
И неосторожному сердцу хочется вверх, –  
Напомни о нас Той, что слышит  
Etoile de la Mer. _  
  
БГ, «Stella Maris»

  
_Год назад_  
  
Жизнь в пустыне оставляла слишком много свободного времени для мыслей, а думать не хотелось вовсе – слишком страшно. Здесь было безвременье, маленький островок на краю обитаемого мира, вечное настоящее. Акира не могла раствориться в нем, как хотела бы – память не пускала ее, а страх перед будущим железной стеной закрывал все пути.  
  
Она просыпалась ночью от очередного кошмара – тихо, без крика, потому что не умела кричать, потому что бесполезно кричать, если ты одна в доме и в мире. Она просыпалась и слушала их сонное дыхание рядом, и чувствовала щемящую, почти болезненную нежность к обоим, неделимую, как живое сердце, как вдох или глоток воды. Акира не могла ни выразить это, ни объяснить. Она не могла дотронуться до них – все равно, что сунуть руки в кипящий котел, все равно, что вскрыть себе грудь и гладить там, ласково перебирать собственные внутренности, чтобы исцелиться.  
  
Акира не знала, что сказал бы отец. Впервые в жизни не знала, будто вся их прежняя близость, все понимание испарились куда-то. Она думала, что, если оторваться от корней, не всегда взлетаешь. Иногда – высыхаешь, как трава без почвы.  
  
_Ты ведь не убил бы их, папа? Ты, ненавидевший мутантов так сильно, не убил бы их, потому что ты знал, каково это – остаться совсем одному. Правда? Правда? Я так хочу обнять тебя, папа._  
  
Акира старалась делать по хозяйству как можно больше, несмотря на слабость и вопреки ей. Это был привычный способ сбежать от мыслей – выбиться из сил, уйти с головой в работу. В фургоне оказалось достаточно разнообразного добра, которое стоило использовать с умом. Она поставила простую и понятую задачу – придумать, как прожить здесь несколько месяцев, и шла к ней шаг за шагом.  
  
Сам фургон был устроен наилучшим образом – здесь имелось все необходимое: небольшой прохладный погреб, просторная кровать, на которой они спокойно умещались втроем, солнечная батарея и плита для готовки, немного посуды и ворох тряпок, которые Акира рассортировала и велела Амону и Такизаве перестирать. Она сумела бы сделать пригодным для жизни гораздо более запущенное место, здесь же требовалась в основном смекалка и немного работы руками. Если все правильно распланировать, в фургоне можно было очень даже неплохо разместиться. «Кто мог бросить или подарить такое сокровище? А главное почему? – думала она, пока готовила похлебку с крупой и последней банкой консервов. Не бог весть что, но кушанье достаточно сытное, чтобы небольшой порции хватило для утоления голода. – Ты ведь не мог причинить ему зла, охотник Амон? Прежнему хозяину?»  
  
Она хотела и не хотела спрашивать об этом – чужие судьбы и несчастья не вместились бы в нее сейчас. Акира помешивала густое светло-коричневое варево медленно и отстраненно, чувствуя напрягшейся спиной пристальный и тяжелый взгляд Амона, сидящего за столом. Он иначе смотрел, если знал, что она видит. Больше всего ей хотелось обернуться и обнять его, просто обнять – не как любовника, а как обнимают друга после долгой разлуки.  
  
Амон грел руки горячей чашкой с темным отваром из цикория, который принято было называть «кофе». Она слышала, что раньше кофе делали совсем иначе, из особых кофейных зерен, но человечество слишком держалось за старое, чтобы называть вещи своими именами. Люди хотели верить, что все еще могут пить кофе.  
  
  
Акира накрыла кастрюлю крышкой и присоединилась к Амону за столом.  
  
– Мука закончилась, – сообщила она.  
  
Запасы, которые Такизава привез из Города, подходили к концу, несмотря на строгую экономию. Впрочем, она дала свои плоды – продуктов хватило почти на полторы недели. Осталось еще на пару дней, до этого времени надо было решить, что делать дальше.  
  
– Я тут кое-что придумала...  
  
Как только немного оправилась после ранения, Акира изучила, что за хозяйство им досталось. Она проверила все разобранные Такизавой вещи, из-за чего он, и без того мрачный, надулся еще больше и забросил совсем их сортировку, всем своим видом показывая, что у него отняли любимую игрушку, но он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы требовать вернуть ее обратно.  
  
– Смотри. – Она протянула Амону небольшой аккуратный листок бумаги, исписанный мелкими знаками. Бумага и карандаш отыскались в местных залежах, и Акира решила пустить их в дело. На клочке бумаги значились списки вещей, которые нужны были в хозяйстве, тех, что пойдут на обмен в ближайшее время, и тех, что можно обменять в будущем.  
  
– А почему сразу меняем так много?  
  
Она посмотрела на него внимательно и довольно улыбнулась:  
  
– Ты не растерял хватку, Амон Котаро. Посмотри с другой стороны. Я задумала провернуть одно дело. Нарисовала там схему.  
  
– Это бочки?  
  
– Да. Нам нужно шесть бочек – для нашего подвала в самый раз. Самое сложное – найти почву, чтобы их наполнить. Это будет трудно, дорого и опасно, но надо постараться. Не смотри на меня так! Нам не шесть бочек чистой земли понадобится, гораздо меньше – ее надо разбавить. Еще нужны грибницы. Хватит пары.  
  
– А как же радиация? Грибы...  
  
– Да-да, впитывают радиацию. Есть один вид грибов, который нам подойдет. Надо достать именно его. Оно того стоит, я все рассчитала. Остальное у нас есть. Если получится, будет собственная еда и товар на обмен. И мы богаты. Что скажешь?  
  
– Отличная идея, Акира, правда. Но это действительно опасно.  
  
– Я знаю, – сказала она серьезно. – Но мы должны попытаться. Даже со всем этим добром мы долго здесь не протянем.  
  
– Понятно. Я сам займусь этим.  
  
– Вот уж нет.  
  
Они обернулись – у двери стоял Такизава и, видимо, слушал их разговор.  
  
– Даже не думай идти один. Ты спалишься со своей рукой. К тому же я сильнее. Пойдем вместе.  
  
***  
  
Ехать в Город имело смысл в базарный день, когда устраивалась большая Ярмарка на площади, и все, кому было что предложить другим и кто хотел что-то приобрести, стекались туда. До Ярмарки оставалась пара дней, нужно было все тщательно подготовить и продумать. Они нервничали, все нервничали: из-за предстоящей поездки в Город, из-за затеи с грибами, которая была одновременно опасной и очень удачной и могла провалиться из-за любой случайности, но самое главное – из-за неловкости и неопределенности, повисшей между ними и не дающей расслабиться ни на минуту. Амону казалось, что воздух искрит от электричества. Проблема была в том, что никто из них не знал, как быть: они были тремя одиночками, давно уже забывшими (а может, никогда и не знавшими), каково это – быть рядом с кем-то. Они не были семьей и не могли ей стать, они были неправильными, не укладывались в рамки принятого и одобряемого (хотя здесь-то какое это имело значение?), томились неясными и странными желаниями, в которых даже отчет себе дать не могли. Самое тяжкое – Амон чувствовал себя связующим звеном, распятым в самой середине этой фигуры и раздираемым на части. Акира смотрела на него с надеждой и, кажется, ждала, напряженно ждала, что он скажет, что сделает. А он молчал. Что он мог сказать ей, если знал, как мало ему отмерено, как его тело теперь уродливо и смертельно опасно? Сейдо глядел из-под полуопущенных ресниц так понимающе и горько, что Амон чувствовал себя отравленным. «Мы должны были умереть там, под землей, и все, что родилось из отчаяния, одиночества и безумной жажды человеческой близости, должно было умереть вместе с нами. Этому нет места при свете солнца. Этому нет места там, где есть она». Вот что говорил его взгляд, и Амон хотел спорить, хотел кричать, что это не так, неправда, неправда – и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он вытащил их, он привел их сюда, на край света, и поселил подле себя, но он не знал, что делать с ними и что делать с собой. И трусливо ждал теперь поездки в Город, где их будет только двое, где можно будет подумать, отвлечься, перестать разрываться на части и заодно сделать-таки хоть что-то полезное.  
  
***  
  
На поверхности темной жидкости в чашке дрожал солнечный блик.  
  
Акира спала спокойно, рассыпав по подушке светлые волосы и чуть приоткрыв рот. Казалось, она светится мягким ровным светом. За стенкой фургона Сейдо возился с мотоциклом. Возможно, просто избегал необходимости смотреть им в глаза. Так похоже на обычную жизнь обычных людей. Амон хотел бы этого. Больше всего.  
  
Он следил за сияющим пятном в чашке и думал – а имеет ли право на это?  
  
Все, в чем он видел свой смысл, ушло или потеряло значимость. Он не мог больше защищать Город, это Город защищали от него. «Дерево Аогири» перестало существовать, люди из Цитадели едва не убили его любимых, а мутанты не раз спасали ему жизнь. Этот мир был сложнее устроен, чем он привык думать, когда так неистово боролся за него. Он запутался, а все заблуждения в итоге оборачивались болью, неясностью. Он рассчитывал умереть в борьбе, но теперь не знал, с кем и за что бороться. А самое горькое – это был его долг, а не желание.  
  
Он привел их сюда и позволил надеяться на новую жизнь. Обещал Акире, что останется. Спустя много лет вновь почувствовал себя частью семьи. Нельзя. Всякий раз, как ты пытаешься вырвать у этого мира кусочек счастья, он забирает намного больше. Нужно отдавать долги или вовсе не делать их.  
  
  
Акира тайком наблюдала за ним: как он сидел, уставившись в одну точку, не трогая стоящую перед ним чашку, потом уронил голову на руки.  
  
_Неужели все так безнадежно, охотник старшего класса Амон?_  
  
Солнце слепило глаза. Акира чувствовала себя странно: будто пересекла все нерушимые границы, и теперь вокруг была только пустыня, куда ни кинь взгляд. Не было ни внутренних стен, которыми она себя оградила, чтобы не сбиться с пути, ни ясной цели, ни достойных причин для чего бы то ни было. Эта беспредельная свобода взрезала острым ножом подгнившие нити, которыми она зашила рану внутри, впустила туда воздух и боль и обнажила пустоту. Она выздоравливала после тяжкой болезни, но на самом деле это было больше похоже посмертие.  
  
_Если бы… если бы дверь сейчас открылась и вошел отец, что бы он сказал? Он бы простил меня? Обнял? Или проклял навеки?_  
  
Были вещи, слишком невероятные, чтобы уложиться в ее голове. Не будет больше Города и Цитадели, дежурств, товарищей и долга, что заставлял ежедневно вставать с постели и идти куда-то. Не будет Хайсе и его ребят, не будет дома, пустого и безжизненного со дня папиной смерти.  
  
Нужно было понять, как жить дальше, найти себя, потерянную в пустыне.  
  
Акира усмехнулась невесело. У нее под одеждой были шрамы, старые, зажившие, и совсем новые, полученные на базе Аогири. Только это и напоминало о том, что она до сих пор жива. С шеи еще не сошла алая полоса – это было другое, страшнее и горше всех шрамов. Это напоминало о собственной ее вине, о тех минутах, когда Такизава держал ее за шею и пытался убедиться, что она желает ему смерти. И она желала. Из жалости, из высокомерной жалости, как желают освобождения смертельно больному, как добивают раненое животное, решив за него, как ему будет лучше. Он был бешеным зверем, опасным безумцем в ее глазах, как и в глазах всех тех людей, которых он спас. Воистину Акира Мадо никогда не была милосердной.  
  
Охотник старшего класса Амон показал ей в ином свете Такизаву и ее саму, снова защитил их друг от друга. Как раньше. Почти. Это было милосердие совсем иного толка, не того, что она могла понять. Может быть, ей не хватало воображения, может, она просто ожесточилась, чтобы защититься от мира. Она не могла быть такой, как Амон и Такизава, она бы сошла с ума. Удар по открытому сердцу ощущается в разы больнее.  
  
Акира не боялась смерти, отец научил ее стойкости. Когда его не стало, она заковала себя в невидимую броню, которая все эти годы разрушалась потихоньку, а теперь вовсе иссякла. Без брони мир ощущался острее и ярче, страшнее и прекраснее. Но было что-то еще, похожее на жалость, на сострадание к любой боли, что проникало под кожу и ныло, ныло, что заставляло Акиру содрогаться от малейшего прикосновения извне.  
  
_Это твой мир, охотник Амон? Если так, то, боюсь, я не смогу в нем выжить._  
  
В огромной пустыне вокруг не было дороги, ни единой тропы, что могла привести ее к дому, никаких путей к привычному и знакомому прошлому. Только бесконечная свобода. Акира не знала, что делать с ней.  
  
_Ты ведь тоже оказался здесь, когда все потерял, охотник Амон? Вы оба. Значит, вы поможете мне идти._  
  
Хотелось все время держать их перед глазами, чтобы убедиться, что они рядом, не привиделись ей в предсмертном бреду. Хотелось коснуться, почувствовать под пальцами теплое и плотное, чтобы удостовериться, что они живы. Как и она сама.  
  
  
Акира слезла с кровати и подобралась к Амону как можно тише. Он бы услышал раньше, когда был спокойным и собранным. Или казался ей таким. Сейчас же был слишком погружен в свои мысли.  
  
_Ты ведь расскажешь мне теперь? Ты должен рассказать, иначе зачем все это было?_  
  
Они оба так много потеряли, что каждая упущенная минута казалась ей преступлением. Акира положила руки ему на плечи – даже не объятие, только намек на него. Амон вздрогнул от неожиданности, но ничего не сказал. Она осмелилась: притянула его к себе, заставляя откинуться назад, прижаться к ее животу тяжелой теплой головой – почти невероятная близость. Прикосновение жгло ее до слез.  
  
Акира не знала, что делать, если он отстранится или оттолкнет ее: казалось, тогда она немедля умрет.  
  
_Кого ты хотел защитить, когда отверг меня? Ты ведь никого не мог так защитить, наивный. Поцелуй – только знак, обещание. Я любила тебя и без обещаний. Я любила тебя даже после твоей смерти.  
  
Ты ведь не поступишь так больше? Ты мне нужен, охотник Амон. Я хочу понять тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты понял меня. Хочу разделить с тобой все, что придется. Я сильнее, чем ты думаешь_.  
  
Она взлохматила его отросшие волосы, склонилась над лицом, заглядывая в глаза. Амон смотрел растерянно, будто не мог решить, принять ли ласку или снова закрыться; над переносицей пролегла складка. Акира разгладила ее пальцем.  
  
– Ты всегда такой серьезный.  
  
– Извини, просто задумался.  
  
– Расскажешь, о чем?  
  
Он сдвинул брови, сделался совсем грустным.  
  
– О том, что делать теперь. Я почти три года жил один: в Городе, в пустыне – где придется. А теперь здесь ты и Сейдо…  
  
– Мы тебе мешаем жить, как ты хочешь?  
  
– Нет! Я… мне страшно, наверное. И я кругом виноват. Перед вами, перед Мадо-саном, перед… – он запнулся, не договорил.  
  
– Хочешь наказать себя? Думаешь, все остальные так поверхностны и беспечны, что немедля о тебе забудут, стоит исчезнуть?  
  
– Акира…  
  
Она обошла его и снова склонилась, лицом к лицу. Он стал заметно старше – все черты заострились, проступили четче, ярче, чем она помнила. Акира коснулась щеки, погладила кончиком пальца, чувствуя, как Амон напрягся, как затаил дыхание, как дернулся было в сторону, а потом покорно замер под ее рукой.  
  
_Не смей. Не смей…_  
  
– Три года вы оба были мертвы. Ты и Такизава. Еще раньше, до этого, мои отец и мать. Думаешь, я была счастлива? У меня была жизнь и цель – ключик от заводного механизма, а теперь – ничего. Чего еще ты хочешь лишить меня, охотник Амон? Или не хочешь? Я открылась перед тобой больше, чем могу себе позволить. Что ты дашь мне взамен?  
  
Трепет и борьба в его лице пугали бы, если бы Акира умела бояться. Она взяла его в свои ладони, невыносимо красивое и пугающее этой новой резкой безжалостной красотой, коснулась губами лба. Почувствовала тепло, запах его кожи и свежесть колодезной воды. Амон как-то измученно резко выдохнул.  
  
– Акира...  
  
– Молчи. – Она коснулась указательным пальцем губ.  
  
_Ты не можешь так с нами поступить. Ты не можешь быть таким жестоким, охотник Амон. Разве я не знаю тебя?_  
  
Он будто хотел возразить, но все никак не осмеливался. А потом вдруг протянул руку, левую, человеческую, и обнял ее, притянул к себе, глядя обреченно.  
  
– Не надо... – выдохнул совсем тихо, но не пошевелился.  
  
– Можешь ты хотя бы на минуту стать свободным? Сделать, что хочешь? Всего на одну минуту.  
  
Все, что должно было стать сладостным и прекрасным, пропиталось горечью, и Акира вдыхала эту горечь, пила ее с его глаз и с губ, когда он потянулся к ней, прижался несмело полуоткрытым ртом. Он был горьким и терпким на вкус, как темный отвар в чашке, он был мягким, жаждущим, как жених в брачную ночь, и робким, как юноша перед лицом возлюбленной.  
  
_Ты не юноша, ты… будь смелее, охотник Амон._  
  
Акира легко прикусила его за губу, стала настойчивей, требовательней, и он откликнулся – притянул ее ближе. Поцелуй сделался отчаянным и бездонным, как темный колодец, на дне которого другой мир. Отец рассказывал ей в детстве.  
  
Колодец стоит посреди пустыни, и если путник, изнемогая от жажды, глотнет волшебной воды, сердце его наполнит черная тоска. Ему будет сниться мир на дне колодца: покрытые лесом горы и зеленые долины на речных берегах, моря, полные рыб, и птичьи трели в небе, а еще люди с прекрасными лицами и певучей речью, бессмертный и мудрый волшебный народ, что с радостью примет к себе человека. И человек придет, не выдержав тоски, придет, чтобы броситься в колодец и очутиться в мире из снов. Обратной дороги не существует: чтобы жить там – здесь нужно умереть.  
  
«Пусть, – подумала Акира, – мы умерли, а на дне колодца нет ничего, кроме нас самих и свободы. Я не буду роптать, только не оставляйте меня больше».  
  
Дверь фургона скрипнула и снова закрылась. Амон разорвал поцелуй, глянул тревожно на дверь и снова на Акиру.  
  
– Это ветер, – солгала она и сама устыдилась своей лжи, опустила глаза.  
  
– Нет, не ветер. – Амон уронил голову на руки. Акира протянула ладонь, погладила его волосы, мягкие, немного сальные уже, вплела в них пальцы. Их минута давно закончилась, зеркальную поверхность колодца тронула рябь, а волшебный мир скрылся из глаз. Темная вода оказалась на вкус пьянее браги, горше полынного отвара и слаще сахара. Она заполнила сквозную дыру внутри и с током крови направилась к сердцу.  
  
Акира обхватила себя руками, стиснула крепче, чтобы удержать рвущийся крик и отвернулась. Он не должен был увидеть, как исказилось ее лицо.  
  
***  
  
После обеда Амон взялся выгрести из фургона песок, если не весь, то хотя бы часть, потому что он оказывался везде: в еде, в постели, в одежде, скрипел на зубах, и это уже становилось невыносимым. Акира снова составляла какой-то список, Сейдо по большей части слонялся без дела, но помощь от него сейчас особо и не требовалась. Амон думал, он скажет что-то, но Сейдо молчал с таким видом, будто не мог вытащить давно мучившую занозу.  
  
Скоро Амон заметил, что он внимательно присматривается к аккуратным кучкам, собранным на столе и на полу. Он изучал рассортированные вещи и даже подписанные – «обменять сразу», «отложить для обмена», «использовать» – и поглядывал в спину Акире с растущим раздражением. Наконец он выбрал одну из кучек и примерился вытянуть что-то из нее.  
  
«Сейчас рванет», – решил Амон и попытался предупредить назревающий конфликт.  
  
– Сейдо, хочешь найти что-то? Скажи, может, я видел.  
  
Сейдо ответил, еле скользнув по нему недовольным взглядом:  
  
– Ты не видел. – И вытащил-таки железку непонятного назначения.  
  
– Это я между прочим разобрал все вещи. Там был порядок, и я знал, что где лежит, – он будто бы обращался в пространство. Пространство ответило ему голосом Акиры:  
  
– Порядок? Прости, я не заметила. Пришлось переделать. Зато теперь все на своих местах. Поищи в стопке «оставить», остальное все равно надо обменять. – И после паузы добавила:  
  
– И меня еще никто не поблагодарил за эту работу.  
  
Сейдо застыл на несколько мгновений, потому что не мог вымолвить ни слова, только прожигал спину Акиры негодующим взглядом.  
  
– Сейдо... – Напрасно, он уже ничего не слышал.  
  
– А моя работа, значит, бесполезна, она ничего не стоит?! – В его взгляде бушевало огненное море, и Амон всерьез подумал, что делать, если прежнее безумие вновь овладеет им.  
  
– Тебе не хватает системы, Такизава, – совершенно ровно ответила Акира, не оборачиваясь.  
  
– Ценные, но не необходимые вещи должны отправиться на обмен – мы не можем их сохранить, как бы они тебе ни нравились. Главным критерием должна быть польза, а не твоя заинтересованность.  
  
«Неужели она ничего не замечает?»  
  
– Это твои вещи? – спросил Сейдо тихо. – Почему ты решаешь, что делать с ними?  
  
– Потому что могу распорядиться ими наилучшим образом.  
  
– Потому что я не могу иметь здесь ничего своего? Или слишком глуп, чтобы со мной можно было советоваться? Боже, Мадо, ты… что бы я ни делал, я всегда был недостаточно хорош для тебя. – Сейдо криво улыбнулся, бросил железку на пол и хлопнул дверью за собой.  
  
Акира резко обернулась и уставилась на Амона непонимающим взглядом.  
  
– Что это с ним? Может, с головой что-то?  
  
«Неужели правда не видишь?»  
  
Она устало опустилась на табурет и уронила руки на колени.  
  
– Почему он всегда такой?  
  
Амон только покачал головой и отправился вслед за Сейдо.  
  
***  
  
Его не пришлось долго искать, но разговор не задался – Сейдо был не в том настроении.  
  
– Мадо обживается, – сказал он, глядя в сторону и сощурившись на солнце. – Наводит порядок в новом доме. В вашем доме. Везде должен быть порядок.  
  
– Сейдо…  
  
– Я ей мешаю. Я убийца. Лишний. Ей довольно того, что я жив, но остальное…  
  
– Не говори так. Ты не знаешь, что она думает. Акира …  
  
– Хватит! – Он хотел казаться спокойным, но говорил слишком резко. В напускном хладнокровии чувствовался надлом. – Не верю. Мне не нужна жалость. Я же видел вас – что еще нужно знать?  
  
Амон подошел ближе, сжал его плечо.  
  
– Сейдо, обещай мне кое-что. Обещай, что не уйдешь сейчас. Потом, если захочешь – никто тебе не помешает. Но не сейчас, не сегодня. Обещай мне. – И после паузы добавил: – Я поговорю с Акирой, она должна знать.  
  
Сейдо бросил на него короткий взгляд, полный ужаса, и тут же снова отвел глаза. Потом неуверенно кивнул и, вывернувшись из-под руки Амона, убежал в сторону моря.  
  
***  
  
Амон возвратился в фургон и на тревожный взгляд Акиры ответил:  
  
– Он вернется. Нужно просто немного проветриться и подумать.  
  
– Я не знаю, как с ним разговаривать. – Она пожала плечами устало и села на табуретку. Ей все еще трудно было долго стоять или ходить. – Если его не трогать, он все равно найдет, к чему придраться. Даже сейчас… Что я сделала ему, что он смотрит на меня, как на врага? Ты сказал… – она осеклась, поправилась: – Ты не говорил, но… может быть, ты ошибся? Что если он ненавидит меня?  
  
Амон покачал головой:  
  
– Ему страшно. Он боится, что ты отвергнешь его. Поэтому ведет себя так, чтоб именно этого тебе и хотелось.  
  
– Это нелогично. – Она недоверчиво улыбнулась.  
  
– Почему? Тогда ты не разочаруешься позже и не разобьешь ему сердце… – он вдруг осекся – внутри неприятно кольнуло: «А что же ты сам? Ты разве не это сделал с ним?»  
  
– И что же мне делать? – Она смотрела на него, они оба смотрели на него и ждали – и что он мог им ответить?  
  
Своим молчанием он лгал. Своим молчанием он предавал их обоих. Лишал их и прошлого, и возможного будущего.  
  
– Я не знаю, я… попробую поговорить с ним, когда поедем в Город. Скажу, что нам всем тяжело и… – он решил добавить очевидное: – Если хочешь, ты тоже можешь с ним поговорить. Иногда это неплохо помогает.  
  
Он улыбнулся ей и поспешил вернуться к работе. Смотреть на нее было жизненно необходимо – как пить или дышать. Смотреть на нее было невыносимо.  
  
Нужно было рассказать ей. Вырвать эту занозу из сердца. Это было сложно, странно, это могло все разрушить: все, что могло быть между ним и Акирой, и то хрупкое доверие, что установилось у них с Сейдо. Но Амон не хотел делать вид, что ничего не было, не хотел начинать жить с чистого листа: смыть это как грязь, как грех, как что-то наносное и больше не нужное – было бы подлостью. Молчать перед ней, потому что он хотел ее любви – тоже. Кого бы из них он сейчас ни потерял, будет одинаково больно. Скорее всего, он потеряет обоих.  
  
Голова кружилась. Амон отбросил совок и тоже сел на стул, чтобы смотреть ей прямо в лицо, чтобы нельзя было скрыться, умолчать, избежать чего бы то ни было. Акира отложила работу и глядела выжидающе.  
  
– Хочешь что-то сказать? Ты побледнел. – Она, кажется, встревожилась, но пыталась держаться бодро.  
  
Амон понял, что не знает, с чего начать.  
  
– Да… я… я думаю, есть нечто важное, что ты должна узнать. Дело в том, что я ведь не всегда знаю, как быть, даже если и должен. Сейчас мне кажется, что неправильно строить будущее, не зная прошлого. Это касается не только меня, но и Сейдо. Мы ведь почти умерли в той бойне в двадцатом районе – не только для вас – для себя тоже. Мы перестали быть людьми. Мы теперь мутанты. Уродцы. Смертники, гниющие изнутри и заражающие воздух, которым дышат.  
  
Он видел, что Акира готова возразить, но сделал ей знак подождать.  
  
– Ты это знаешь, это не новость. Ты приняла это. Я хотел рассказать другое. Мы жили среди них – в подземельях двадцать четвертого района. В сердце базы Аогири. Я не знаю, сколько это длилось – в вечной темноте время течет иначе. Мы работали, ели и спали рядом с мутантами. Дышали одним воздухом. Были одними из них. И вечно чужими. На нас надели кандалы, гремящие при каждом шаге, а неповиновение жестоко каралось. Знаешь, Сейдо упал в обморок при нашей первой встрече там: он страшно недоедал. Он ходил, держась за стены, и вечно мерз. У него не оставалось сил биться за свою еду и тем более за свою свободу. Но когда я хотел уйти в себя, застыть, замереть навечно во внутреннем молчании, он не позволил, он разбудил меня. Не тем, что нуждался во мне – я ведь нуждался в нем не меньше… Он хотел, чтобы я был живым, даже так, даже там – и я стал. Он хотел любви, и я… я даже не представлял, как хочу ее тоже – и мы любили друг друга так сильно, как только могли…  
  
Он чувствовал влагу, текущую по лицу: то ли пот, то ли слезы. Акира смотрела на него так, будто не верила до конца, не хотела верить. Она ведь не это ждала услышать. Уж точно не это. Амон заставил себя смотреть ей в глаза:  
  
– Я этого не стыжусь, – сказал он как можно тверже, – и не жалею. – Акира молча кивнула, очень серьезно. Амон сглотнул ком, подступивший к горлу, и продолжил: – Это короткое время я был влюблен и позволил себе надеяться. Я хотел бежать и уговорил его следовать за мной. Он ведь мне верил. Я ошибся, я так плохо все рассчитал, а он верил мне и пошел за мной… Нас поймали. Я… время от времени я видел – его проносили мимо моей тюрьмы – на нем не было живого места, он был избит так страшно, что умер бы, конечно, останься он человеком. Но мутанты живучи. Я не знаю, когда именно он согласился вступить в банду Аогири: мог ли говорить, мог ли двигаться в этот момент. В следующий раз я увидел его нескоро: он сидел за столом среди бойцов, его раны все еще заживали, а при виде меня он отвел взгляд. Так странно... Это ведь я должен был стыдиться. Не он. Ты знаешь, что было после – что-то по рассказам охотников, а что-то видела сама – все это зло, совершенное из отчаяния. Он думает, что больше не достоин любви. Что я виню его, что ты винишь его, а все это, – он обвел руками вокруг, – только передышка, отсрочка от того момента, когда мы дадим понять, что он больше не нужен. Но это не так. Он нужен мне, я… я люблю его сейчас, как и там, подземельях. Как и тебя. Так сильно, как и тебя.  
  
Они молчали – глаза в глаза – и было слышно, кажется, тяжкое дыхание и дрожь воздуха, раскаленного полдневной жарой. Акира первая отвела взгляд. Она встала, Амон думал – уйдет, но она подошла к нему и обняла, и он замер, забыл, как дышать, боялся потревожить эту хрупкую близость. Ее сердце билось совсем рядом, он слышал неровный частый перестук, ее руки были удивительно прохладными, а кожа пахла чистотой, кукурузными лепешками и немного – лекарством.  
  
– Я ведь тоже не знаю, – сказала она, – что теперь делать. Что мне делать со всем этим.  
  
Амон не ответил, и некоторое время они провели в молчании.  
  
– Но я рада, что ты рассказал мне, – она отстранилась и посмотрела на него серьезно и прямо, – я… это ведь то, чего я хотела. Услышать правду. Понять тебя. Вас обоих.  
  
  
Сейдо вернулся под вечер, когда они уже поели и обсуждали детали предстоящей поездки. Он, кажется, так и собирался остаться без ужина, но Акира окликнула его:  
  
– Такизава, твоя порция в глиняной миске. Поешь, пожалуйста.  
  
Он бросил на нее хмурый взгляд, пробормотал себе под нос что-то, что могло означать благодарность, но спорить не стал. Тихо поел, потом молча выволок свой матрас на террасу и устроился спать.  
  
***  
  
Сна не было. Сейдо ворочался с боку на бок, проклинал духоту, слишком жесткий матрас и слишком плотную одежду. Он устал, голова болела тягуче и тупо, будто его били чем-то тяжелым с методичной жестокостью, но уснуть не мог, как ни старался. Они были там вдвоем в глубине фургона, в темноте. Они были вдвоем и, может быть, спали или нет, но в любом случае он был им не нужен. Он так цеплялся за что-то, всегда за что-то цеплялся, всю свою жизнь пытался ухватить краешек чего-то большого и недостижимого, но все, что ему доставалось – тень от тени, пыль и пустота. Такизава Сейдо всегда был вторым. Такизава Сейдо был на периферии, на краю зрения, никто не хотел подарить ему самую важную улыбку, самый первый взгляд, он был запасным, вариантом на крайний случай – и только его глупое, глупое сердце могло обмануться и заставить его на какое-то время поверить, что все может быть иначе.  
  
_Может, мне лучше было умереть?_  
  
Он думал об этом времени в плену: с того дня, когда Амон выторговал ему прогулку и до их несчастного побега. Попытки побега, если точнее. Это время между мукой и мукой, между Сейдо, который всегда хотел есть и чтобы от него отстали, и Сейдо, который готов был на все, чтобы перестали бить, а потом и Сейдо, о котором он не хотел думать ( _«пожалуйста, пусть его не было, пусть это все было кошмарным сном!»_ ). Это короткое время между – существовал Сейдо, которого любили больше всего на свете. И этот Сейдо, пожалуй, был счастлив. Мадо была далеко-далеко, он думал, что не увидит ее больше, и он плакал от этой мысли, но был в этом и сладкий момент упоения собственным страданием, тем, что он пережил так много и так много потерял, тем, что он так боялся в первой и последней своей битве, но не отступил, и, может быть, Мадо рассказали об этом и она увидела его в другом свете, увидела его настоящего, каким он был внутри и каким так отчаянно хотел стать для других.  
  
_Неправда, не рассказали, там ведь не было никого больше, никто не выжил. Ты знаешь, ты помнишь, ты просто врешь себе, как и обычно, чтобы придать всему этому хоть каплю смысла._  
  
Но главным было не это, а то, что Амон-сан любил его, что он был не просто первый, но и единственный, и его любили, жалели и желали, и так было бы до самой их смерти, если бы им посчастливилось вовремя умереть.  
  
_Пока ты не стал чудовищем. Пока не потерял право не только на его любовь, но и на чью бы то ни было_.  
  
А смерть ведь спасла бы его, смерть остановила бы его от падения тогда и не позволила бы остаться сейчас наедине с мыслями о собственном ничтожестве, о собственной ненужности никому в этом мире, даже им, особенно им.  
  
_Ты один, Такизава Сейдо. Ты один на всем свете и ты последний, потому что даже самому себе противен_.  
  
Он ведь ничего не мог с этим поделать, совсем ничего, всякий раз, когда он хотел, получалось не то, будто в отместку, будто в насмешку над глупыми попытками. Как будто он пытался занять не свое место, и судьба или что там еще злилась на него за это и била особенно больно. И сейчас он казался себе сплошным комком боли – некуда было уйти от нее, негде укрыться, потому что боль сжигала медленным огнем изнутри, разъедала его, убивала, но убить окончательно, физически не могла.  
  
_Что мне делать? Что делать, куда мне уйти, я не могу больше, не могу, я так одинок, я так любил их, так люблю их, я не могу быть один, совсем не могу быть один!_  
  
Он не мог остановить слезы, но старался быть тише, вцепился зубами в собственную руку, чтобы не всхлипывать вслух. Нос заложило, и нечем стало дышать, здесь было так мало воздуха, во всем мире было слишком мало воздуха для него. Голова готова была лопнуть от боли, взорваться на тысячи осколков, как перезрелый арбуз, как маленькая бомба, начиненная смертью, и нужно было успокоиться, успокоиться, унять эту боль, приглушить на время. Завтра, он подумает завтра, что делать, но завтра ведь начнется новый виток, они снова будут смотреть друг на друга и тяготиться им, он снова будет не нужен, снова лишний, лишний, бесполезный Сейдо…  
  
Его вдруг осенило, будто яркая вспышка осветила ночь и стало на миг так светло, так ясно: он понял, что придется умереть, что нужно будет умереть, что у него есть время и можно еще приготовиться, свыкнуться с этой мыслью и перестать так пугаться ее, что нужно принять ее и полюбить, как родную, как последнее пристанище и единственный выход. И тогда он сможет шагнуть ей навстречу, перестанет страдать, перестанет, наконец, быть бременем для них и для себя самого.  
  
_Просто решись уже на что-то, глупый, ревнивый, трусливый, трусливый Сейдо…_  
  
***  
  
Он услышал движение внутри фургона, потом скрип кровати и замер, затаил дыхание. Шаги в его сторону – тихие, легкие. Ему казалось, что сердце пробьет сейчас грудную клетку: никто не должен был видеть его таким, никто. Отяжелевшая голова соображала с трудом: убежать или притвориться спящим? Он уткнулся лицом в матрас и постарался не дышать, пока она не уйдет.  
  
Она не собиралась уходить, села рядом на крыльцо, позвала тихо:  
  
– Такизава…  
  
Сейдо зажмурился, умоляя про себя: «Уходи, уходи, оставь меня, чего ты хочешь: тебе мало этого, мало? Нужно унизить меня еще больше?»  
  
– Ты не спишь. Зачем притворяться?  
  
_Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты ушла!_  
  
Но он понял уже, что все бесполезно. Что-то было ей нужно, а она в таких случаях не отступала. Хотелось дышать, и он решил уже, что закричит на нее, как бы это ни было глупо, потому что она не должна была, не имела права сидеть тут и лишать его единственного прибежища, единственного утешения, отнимать у него даже воздух, даже возможность побыть наедине со своей болью. Он хотел уже прогнать ее, сказать что-то грубое, но тут легкая рука легла на его голову и провела по волосам, несмело, бережно. Его прошило дрожью. Злые слова замерли на губах и превратились во всхлип. Ужасный, позорный всхлип, который ничем-ничем нельзя было скрыть. Сейдо хотелось умереть от стыда: он думал, что же она скажет теперь, но она ничего не говорила – просто гладила его по голове. Он думал, зачем она делала это, зачем бы ей делать это – неужто из жалости? Но мысли становились все неповоротливее, все бессвязнее, а головная боль не уходила. Он не стыдился уже этой жалости, не хотел бежать от нее: не сейчас, не сегодня. Ему нужно было отдохнуть. Ему нужно было утешение.  
  
Сейдо казалось, будто он плывет: качается на волнах бескрайнего теплого моря, а вокруг ночь и пустота – и больше ничего. Это было почти хорошо, если забыться, если не думать, что он один в этом море и нет у него ни дороги, ни цели, и берега тоже нет. Здесь ведь было тепло и спокойно: ласковая вода качала его, ласковая вода принимала его в себя такого как есть, целиком, будто вышедший из материнского лона должен был туда же вернуться – в тихую теплую пустоту. Он знал уже, что это за мать, которая ждала его, которой было все равно, кто он теперь и кем был раньше, которая бы укрыла его грехи и омыла раны, которая успокоила бы мятеж в его сердце и наполнила собой голодную бездну внутри него, жаждущую любви.  
  
Но его вдруг вырвали оттуда, из ласковых тихих объятий матери: другая женщина, совсем-совсем непохожая, обняла его за плечи – так близко, так невозможно близко, что он невольно сжался, и неясно было самому – от страха или радости. Свежим ветром повеяло откуда-то не отсюда: не могло здесь быть такого ветра. Может, его и не существовало… Другая женщина наклонилась, прикоснулась к самому кончику его уха своим дыханием и позвала: «Сейдо». И он проснулся.  
  
– Пойдем спать, – она не жалела его, она улыбалась, – ветер поднимается.  
  
Он пошел за ней, молча доверился, потому что она была ветром из другого мира и звездой над морем и точно знала, куда идти, он сразу это понял. Там было место, рядом с ней и Амоном, место для него, и он лег подле них, между ними, и провалился, наконец, в сон без сновидений.  
  
***  
  
Они встали рано, молча позавтракали и стали собирать оставшиеся вещи. Сейдо слонялся без дела, потом сел на террасе, подтянув колени к подбородку. Амон хорошо понимал его сейчас. Он сам не решался смотреть в глаза Акире, чтобы не увидеть в них приговор.  
  
Всем троим вдруг оказалось неловко просто быть рядом, видеть друг друга, разговаривать, хотелось скрыться, убежать подальше. Они были напряжены и ждали отъезда, как избавления.  
  
Наконец, к мотоциклу пристегнули люльку, вещи были упакованы и надежно закреплены, оружие проверено. Осталось последнее и самое неприятное. Амон достал кожаную перчатку, сделанную точно по его руке-лапе и превращающую ее в подобие протеза, выдавая мутировавшую конечность за искусственную. Добротная вещь не раз его выручала. Несмотря на это Амон ее терпеть не мог – уже через полдня лапа затекала, пальцы начинало ломить, а потом и сводить судорогой. Хорошо, если удавалось хоть ненадолго освобождать руку из плена плотного кожаного футляра, но такая удача выпадала редко. Амон присел на край лежанки на террасе, где устроился Сейдо, и протянул ему перчатку, спрашивая взглядом: «Поможешь?» Он мог справиться и сам, но пришлось бы долго возиться. Сейдо поспешно взял перчатку и задумался, видимо, не зная, с чего начать.  
  
– Скатай ее наружу, потом натяни на пальцы и раскатай обратно.  
  
Сейдо, закусив губу, проделал все, как сказано, и застегнул ремешки выше локтя. По ощущению рука тоже стала напоминать протез – жесткая, негнущаяся, чужая. Сейдо наблюдал за его движениями.  
  
– Неудобно с этим? – спросил он как-то робко.  
  
Амон кивнул, чуть помедлив, добавил:  
  
– Неудобно, потом привыкаешь. Рукой даже можно будет что-то делать при крайней необходимости. Пойдем, Акира ждет.  
  
  
Акира взяла с них обещание быть осторожными и обязательно вернуться. Сейдо все время смотрел себе под ноги, но позволил ей обнять себя. Когда подошла его очередь, Амон решился-таки посмотреть ей в глаза и увидел там только теплоту и горечь.  
  
– Возвращайся. И его не потеряй, прошу тебя, – прошептала она, на миг прижавшись к его груди.  
  
Амон кивнул. Это не будет просто. Сейдо был прав, когда настоял на своем участии в этой поездке, он был нужен Амону. Но теперь следить за ним придется в оба. Амон лучше бы оставил его здесь, но понимал, что это никому не поможет и скорее приведет к еще одному взрыву. Подумать только – всего несколько дней назад он верил, что они смогут быть счастливы вместе. Как глупо.  
  
Мотоцикл завелся, разрушив тишину раннего утра. Сейдо натянул на глаза визор и занял место позади Амона. Акира коротко взмахнула рукой на прощание, и байк, немного подумав, рванул вперед через охряные волны барханов.  
  
Дневная жара еще не успела подняться, хотя над поверхностью песка уже появилось марево. Однообразный пейзаж почти не менялся, разве что после очередного поворота перед ними выплыл бледный силуэт Города. Пустыня тянула к нему свои песчаные лапы, но пока не могла достать. С этого места и дальше перед ними лежала укрытая тонким слоем песка, но уже плотная мертвая земля. Она отличалась от пустыни лишь более удобной для езды поверхностью, да клочками каких-то жалких непригодных в пищу растений, которые умудрились пробиться даже здесь.  
  
Амон остановил байк. Сейдо соскочил с сиденья и уставился на него настороженно.  
  
– Я просто хотел сказать кое-что, пока мы еще не приехали.  
  
– Не буду больше ничего обещать...  
  
– Ладно, как хочешь. Просто послушай. Я... рассказал Акире про все, что случилось между нами на базе Аогири.  
  
Сейдо запустил пальцы в волосы, не думая, что делает, обошел вокруг мотоцикл и тогда только спросил:  
  
– А она?  
  
Амон пожал плечами:  
  
– Не ожидала, но не злилась. Ей было больно… Она не знает, что делать, все мы не знаем. Нужно время, чтобы подумать об этом.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга одинаково растерянно, не зная, что еще сказать.  
  
– Я сказал ей, что люблю тебя... – добавил Амон.  
  
Сейдо неверяще уставился на него.  
  
– И ты не боишься, что она?..  
  
– Я не знаю. Просто не хочу тебя потерять. Никого из вас.  
  
Он взял его за плечо здоровой рукой и добавил:  
  
– Давай просто сделаем что собирались, а потом будем решать, что дальше. Что скажешь? Снова напарники?  
  
Сейдо кивнул, неуверенно улыбнувшись.  
  
Дальше они ехали без остановок. Сейдо крепко прижался к спине Амона. Это удивительным образом успокаивало, утреннее напряжение отпускало, а натянутые нервы чуть расслабились.  
  
И совершенно напрасно – впереди темной мрачной массой вставал Город.


	9. Пленники

_Мой торжественный город еще не проснулся от сна.  
Пока мы здесь и есть еще время делать движенья любви,  
Нужно оставить чистой тропу к роднику;  
И кто-то ждет нас на том берегу_  
  
БГ, «Здравствуй, моя Смерть»

  
_Прошлое_  
  
– Подъем! Вставайте, отбросы.  
  
Как обычно всех заспавшихся поднимал надсадный крик охранника. Амон с трудом разлепил глаза. Почему-то сегодня вставать было особенно тяжело: тело ныло, голову будто набили свинцом. Еще в полузабытьи он оглянулся на Сейдо – тот пытался вырваться из лап сна, но, кажется, проигрывал эту битву. Амон потормошил его за плечо:  
  
– Сейдо, вставай. Пора.  
  
Воспоминания о прошлой ночи, пришедшие следом за пробуждением, ошеломили его, окатили удушливой жаркой волной неловкости, радости и немного – вины: будто он совершил желанное, но недозволенное. Новые чувства и переживания не вмещались в привычные пазы, и Амон не знал, как теперь быть. Он боялся заговорить с Сейдо: казалось, тотчас же начнет заикаться от смущения, боялся теперь прикоснуться к нему, чтобы не встретить колючий взгляд.  
  
То, что случилось, было слишком личным, больше, чем любая нагота. Величайшая откровенность их тел друг перед другом не была грехом и мерзостью, как говорили многие, но она была шаткой, как веревочный мост, протянутый над пропастью, и столь же захватывающей. Для выбравшего такой путь слишком велика не только награда, но и наказание.  
  
Сейдо спросонья уставился на него взволнованно и непонимающе, спустя мгновение ярко покраснел и отвел глаза в сторону, а потом и вовсе спрятал лицо от Амона, буркнув:  
  
– Можно я встану?  
  
– Конечно. – Амон поднялся, оставляя в его распоряжении весь матрас. Сейдо медленно выбрался из кучи тряпья, поморщившись, сел на краю, будто вслушиваясь в свои ощущения. Кажется, ночь не прошла бесследно.  
  
– Ты как? – Амон протянул ему руку – помочь подняться.  
  
– Нормально все, – глухо ответил Сейдо, избегая его взгляда, но руку все же принял и встал с тихим вздохом. Амон протянул ему пыльную рабочую куртку. Никому тут не было дела до самочувствия работников, пока те могли стоять на ногах. А значит, выбора не было. Сейдо поплелся по коридору, звеня цепью. Амон на секунду сжал его локоть, показывая, что он рядом, что он поможет. Стало почему-то ужасно стыдно.  
  
В тоннеле, где они третью неделю разбирали завал, было прохладно и стоял запах пыли. Тусклые лампы скупо освещали серые стены и груду камней, которая после многих дней работы, кажется, вовсе не становилась меньше.  
  
Амон старался брать на себя работу потяжелее: дробить камни киркой и перетаскивать на тележку самые крупные булыжники, оставляя Сейдо возить тачку и подбирать камни помельче. Нужно было только не увлечься, не дать ему заметить навязчивую заботу – он сильно злился на это. Амон краем глаза беспокойно следил за ним, но Сейдо и не пытался геройствовать: он медленно, будто в прострации, возил тележку, с трудом ворочал камни, и Амон только надеялся, что этого никто не заметит, не пристанет к нему, не обидит; он старался держаться рядом, чтобы укрыть его если что, не подпустить никого слишком близко. Сейдо выглядел заторможенным, ушедшим в себя, по-прежнему избегал смотреть на Амона и иногда пропускал мимо ушей обращенные к нему слова.  
  
Амону и самому казалось, что он плавает в липком сонном мареве, где все нереально: бесконечный завал, который они разбирали, серые стены шахты, тусклый свет, темная униформа работников, их затылки и лица, сливающиеся в одно, их негромкие разговоры, превращающиеся в тихий монотонный гул, не долетающий до сознания. Все это было шатким, ненастоящим, доносящимся до него через плотную пелену. Он пытался осмыслить единственное, что казалось важным в этом зыбком мире: реальность случившегося между ним и Сейдо, то, как она меняла их и что меняла для них. Амону было до крайности тревожно и беспокойно, будто судьба его зависела сейчас от чего-то главного, чего он не знал и на что никак не мог повлиять. Мысли безжалостно обрушились градом неудобных вопросов. Его словно хлестали плетью, и нельзя было ни увернуться, ни оправдаться. Он знал, что заслужил это. Знал, что виноват.  
  
Работа помогала всегда. Нужно было заглушить на время вину и тревогу, избавиться от мыслей, сосредоточиться на деле, на конкретной задаче. Раздробить крупные камни, оттащить в тачку, присмотреть за напарником. Он втягивался в этот ритм, тело помнило свое дело и исправно выполняло. Откуда-то из глубины сознания он слышал, как далекий грохот прилива, эхо вчерашней радости. Он попытался прислушаться к теплу, зарождающемуся внутри, найти для него подходящее слово, и приходило только одно – надежда. Постепенно прилив становился все громче, ближе, заполнял его собой без остатка. За спиной словно прорастали большие серые крылья, тяжелыми взмахами отрывая его от земли. Он сейчас был рад работе, был рад выплеснуть этот поток сокрушающей силы. Осколки камней с грохотом скатывались вниз после ударов его кирки. Он уже понял, нащупал то главное, что окрыляло его – он думал, что все это осталось наверху или в горячке вчерашней ночи – но все оказалось безумней и проще. Он смотрел на Сейдо, меланхолично везущего полную тачку прочь от завала, и не видел больше ничего: ни мутантов, ни темноты, ни тоннеля, ни камней, ни грязи, отпечатавшейся на всем здесь, – только белое лицо с мутными озерами светлых глаз. Только это лицо.  
  
***  
  
Амон потянулся к нему сразу, как за ними опустился полог жилища; Сейдо распахнул глаза удивленно, будто ждал другого, но сопротивляться не стал. Подставлял лицо и шею поцелуям, судорожно, неровно дыша, как будто раздумывал, что же ему делать: отстраниться или ответить, но постепенно оттаял и сделался отзывчив и ласков. Они как-то очень быстро оказались на матрасе. Сейдо сел, прислонившись к стене, Амон опустился на колени рядом с ним, перед ним – он ждал: слова, поцелуя, объятия, хоть чего-то, что могло направить его или остановить. Кадык Сейдо нервно дернулся, глаза забегали. Амону внезапно сделалось холодно, будто изнутри открылась дыра и в нее подуло ледяным ветром.  
  
«Скажет, что это ошибка? Скажет, что… я обидел его? Ему больно? Противно? Ничего не скажет?»  
  
– Ты устал? – спросил он самое первое, самое глупое, что пришло в голову, чтобы не длить эту тяжкую неопределенность.  
  
Сейдо вскинул на него взгляд и мотнул головой отрицательно.  
  
– Хочешь побыть один? Я уйду.  
  
– Нет! – он ответил поспешно, испуганно.  
  
Амон выдохнул и попытался улыбнуться как можно мягче:  
  
– Тогда, может быть, скажешь, что происходит?  
  
Сейдо молчал, опустив глаза и вцепившись в края одеяла так, что костяшки побелели.  
  
_Он не хочет меня обидеть. Я все понял неправильно, а теперь он не знает, как от меня отвязаться, чтобы не обидеть.  
_  
Амону казалось, что он сам, сам бьет себя по голове чем-то тупым и тяжелым. Он не знал, что делать. Он не мог отменить это. Отменить эту ночь и этот день, и все, что родилось в нем, все, что разорвало напрочь тугие стальные обручи, стискивавшие до сих пор его сердце, все, чему он позволил быть, позволил выйти на свет впервые за свою не столь уж короткую жизнь. Мысли растекались склизкой отвратительной массой, и он все никак не мог собрать их, найти решение – верное – неверное – хоть какое-то – как жить дальше. Удар настиг его слишком неожиданно и оттуда, откуда он не ждал.  
  
_Это ведь не потеря, не смерть, это так просто, так оглушающе просто, Амон Котаро, что нормальные люди проходят это, еще будучи подростками. Просто невзаимность. От этого не умирают, что бы ты ни думал себе сейчас._  
  
Сейдо мог провести с ним ночь не потому, что любил его, а потому что хотел немного тепла и ласки в этой вечной темноте, потому что был благодарен и растроган, в конце концов. Тысяча причин могла быть у этого, кроме той единственной, о которой он подумал. И что он сам сделал? Вместо удовольствия причинил боль, вместо радости – неудобство, так что же Сейдо должен теперь сказать ему?  
  
– Что ты… почему? – Сейдо провел ладонью по его щеке – стер слезы. Амон не заметил, когда заплакал. – Я не хотел… это не то, не то… –  
Тон у него был жалкий, растерянный. Амон постарался взять себя в руки:  
  
– Ты ничего не сделал. Ты не должен оправдываться, Сейдо. Не за что. Это мне нужно просить прощения.  
  
Сейдо дернулся как от удара, прошептал себе под нос:  
  
– Я все испортил. Опять я все испортил. – Он закрыл лицо ладонями на несколько секунд, потом во внезапном порыве взял Амона за плечи и потянул на себя, властно и отчаянно. Амон не нашел сил его оттолкнуть. Сейдо целовался, как в последний раз, силой размыкая его губы, кусаясь и лаская одновременно, грубым, исступленным натиском преодолевая сопротивление. Амону не хватало воздуха, он хотел отстраниться, но Сейдо схватил его за одежду, прижимая к себе, не отпуская. Хватит. Амон твердо взял его за руки и с силой оторвал от себя, удерживая на расстоянии. Сейдо дышал как загнанный зверь, изо рта тянулась ниточка слюны, розоватая от крови, он смотрел на Амона со смесью обиды и страха.  
  
– С ума сошел? – спросил Амон, грубее, чем хотел.  
  
Сейдо молча рванулся из его рук, приник к груди и разрыдался. Амон не понимал, что происходит, он обнял его, растерянно погладил содрогающуюся спину, бормоча что-то утешительное.  
  
– Я тебя не брошу, – сказал он глухо, когда рыдания Сейдо утихли, – не нужно спать со мной, чтобы удержать.  
  
Сейдо отстранился, посмотрел ему в глаза, сказал уязвленно:  
  
– Я не спал с тобой, чтобы удержать. Ты… так ты обо мне думаешь? – спросил он с горечью.  
  
Амон смутился, сказал чуть мягче:  
  
– Я не знаю, что думать. Ты молчишь и странно себя ведешь. Я решил, что обидел тебя, или ты больше меня не хочешь или… да что угодно, на самом деле. Мы можем никогда больше не возвращаться к этому, если тебе угодно. Только не надо вертеть мной как игрушкой, я… у меня тоже есть чувства. – Он покраснел, должно быть, потому что лицо горело.  
  
Сейдо посмотрел на него едва ли не потрясенно, потом сказал тихо, опустив голову:  
  
– Я не думал, что ты… потому что я ведь не то совсем, я мужчина и мутант, и я неправильный, ущербный… и еще ты же… то есть ты и Ма… – Амон не дал ему договорить – закрыл рот ладонью и, когда Сейдо поднял на него глаза, покачал головой.  
  
Сейдо кивнул.  
  
– Прости. Прости меня. Ты сказал, мы можем не возвращаться, но я хочу вернуться. Только мне страшно и стыдно, – он добавил поспешно: – Это не ты, не из-за тебя… просто я… – он запнулся, будто не находя слов, потом нерешительно произнес:  
  
– Не смотри на меня. Я не смогу рассказать, если ты станешь смотреть.  
  
Они погасили фонарь и сели спиной к спине. Амон чувствовал сквозь ткань одежды прижатый к нему острый выступающий позвоночник.  
  
– Это было в лаборатории, во время экспериментов. Может… может, они и с тобой это делали, я не знаю. Было столько боли… все эти опыты, инъекции… – Сейдо замолчал надолго, должно быть, потерялся в воспоминаниях. Амон не торопил его. – Доктор Кано… он делал со мной разное… об этом тяжело вспоминать, а забыть невозможно, хотя я бы и хотел. Он называл это «проверить рефлексы». Он… он… – Сейдо нервничал и все сильнее сутулился, голос его начал дрожать. – Я ведь никогда не говорил об этом, не обозначал как-то даже внутри себя… он… трогал меня там… и заставил наслаждаться этим против воли. А с тобой я не смог, я вспомнил сразу… его руки и глумливое лицо… он, должно быть, что-то изменил, что-то повредил во мне, и я не смогу, может быть, никогда…  
  
– Сейдо. – Амон прервал его, развернулся и прижал к себе. Он плохо соображал от застившей глаза ярости и чего-то еще, горячего, больного и острого, кольнувшего меж ребер. – Я убью его. Когда-нибудь обязательно. Я постараюсь не умереть, пока этого не случилось.  
  
Он не знал, что еще сказать, как утешить его, как просить прощения за свою неловкость, неопытность, за невольную грубость, за то, что не мог ни защитить, ни исправить.  
  
_Сколько ты пережил. Сколько же ты пережил. И как нам быть теперь с этим?_  
  
Сейдо долго молчал, зарывшись лицом ему в грудь, будто все еще боялся посмотреть в глаза. Наконец произнес глухо:  
  
– Я хочу стереть его. Забыть. Чтобы его будто и не было. Я не смогу ведь, да?  
  
– Да, наверное. – Амон не мог солгать ему.  
  
– Тогда… ты поможешь прогнать его? Из моего тела. Из моей головы. Мне так тяжело с ним. Я не хочу быть ущербным.  
  
– К…как ты хочешь, чтобы я помог?  
  
Сейдо не ответил, но потянулся к нему с поцелуем, на этот раз – осторожным. Амон вернул его со всей возможной бережностью, но к его нежности в этот раз примешивалась горечь. Сейдо дотронулся нерешительно до его паха, погладил сквозь ткань. Амон отстранился:  
  
– Давай сегодня сделаем иначе. Чтобы не было больно.  
  
– Как? – спросил Сейдо растерянно.  
  
– Я попробую сделать тебе приятно, если ты не против. Для начала… могу я зажечь свет? Я хочу видеть тебя. И лучше бы тебе тоже меня видеть, чтобы не представлять… всякое.  
  
Амон зажег фонарь, дождавшись согласного ответа. Лицо Сейдо было чуть припухшим от слез, он щурился на свет покрасневшими, воспаленными глазами.  
  
– Если ты не хочешь или…  
  
– Все хорошо, – Сейдо прервал нетерпеливо, но с места не сдвинулся, глядя на него в ожидании.  
  
Амон уложил его на спину, мягко развел ноги, коснулся паха человеческой рукой. Сейдо напрягся, но ничего не сказал.  
  
– Можно? – Амон указал на пояс его штанов. Сейдо покраснел, но кивнул согласно. Они уже не были разгорячены страстью, к тому же Амон страшно боялся навредить, потому все казалось гораздо более неловким, чем прошлой ночью. Он подоткнул одеяло, чтобы Сейдо не мерз, навис сверху, согревая своим теплом, поцеловал, успокаивая. Это совсем не было похоже на страсть, Амон потерся щекой о его щеку, о холодный нос, спустился ниже, целуя выпуклый рубец на шее. Согрел ладони друг о друга и погладил живот Сейдо под нательной майкой. Тот крупно вздрогнул:  
  
– Щекотно. – Он слабо улыбнулся.  
  
Амон опустил руку ниже, попробовал провести там ладонью, мягко сжал. Сейдо затаил дыхание.  
  
– Посмотри на меня, – попросил Амон. – Это я, не он. Если тебе нехорошо, прекратим это немедленно.  
  
Сейдо глянул на него неуверенно и жалко. Промолчал – и Амон продолжил осторожно ласкать его, чувствуя, как под рукой постепенно становится твердо и горячо. Он не смотрел туда, старался ни на секунду не отводить взгляда от лица Сейдо, такого растерянного и уязвимого сейчас. Ему нравилось это лицо, эти глаза, то прикрытые, то ищущие его тревожно, нравились полуоткрытые губы со всей их неестественной, нечеловеческой чернотой, нравились рваные выдохи, распыляющиеся паром в холодном воздухе. Он снова склонился к лицу Сейдо – поцеловать, поймать губами его дыхание, удостовериться, что все хорошо. Выпестовал лаской тонкий, еле слышный стон. В груди у Амона родилось приятно ноющее тягучее тепло, сладко и больно стиснувшее сердце и разлившееся, как река в половодье, дальше по телу, устремляясь к паху.  
  
Он опустился ниже, лишь смутно представляя, что собирается делать. Сейдо поднялся на локтях, спросил настороженно:  
  
– Ты что… ты хочешь?.. – Он покраснел сильнее прежнего, свел колени. – Н…не надо, я… мне неловко…  
  
Амон остановился, вгляделся в его лицо:  
  
– Давай просто попробуем, – предложил он, – мне кажется, это должно быть приятно.  
  
Сейдо молчал, Амон спросил тихо:  
  
– Ты ведь не меня боишься? Я думаю, ты прекрасен. Весь, целиком. Мне нравится твое тело. Я уверен, что оно не может вызвать отвращения.  
  
– Но я не уверен… – возразил Сейдо нетвердо, расслабив, однако, стиснутые ноги и позволяя ему снова развести их.  
  
– Тогда поверь мне. Пожалуйста, – попросил Амон, склоняясь над ним.  
  
Это вовсе не было противно, скорее – непривычно. Сейдо ахнул и застонал, когда Амон осторожно обхватил его губами и медленно вобрал в себя, стараясь не задеть зубами тонкую кожу. Он словно преодолел еще одну невидимую преграду, отделявшую Сейдо от него, преграду, проложенную у того в голове, защищавшую его от посторонних взглядов и укрывавшую уязвимую суть. Это окрыляло и страшило одновременно: словно ему доверили взять в руки живое существо столь трепетное и хрупкое, что можно было убить его одним неосторожным движением. Амон понимал, что речь сейчас шла не о наслаждении, даже не о самой способности Сейдо его получить, а о чем-то гораздо большем. Он так надеялся ничего не испортить! Не в этот раз.  
  
Ему нравились не столько ощущения собственного тела, сколько возможность проникнуть так глубоко и там, внутри, за всеми завесами и покровами увидеть и обнять настоящего Сейдо, обнаженного, полностью открытого и прекрасного, возможность согреть этого Сейдо и разделить с ним радость любви. У него получалось, кажется, потому что Сейдо больше не противился, он выглядел оглушенным, опьяненным собственными ощущениями: тяжело и часто дышал, стискивал руками одеяло и иногда судорожно протягивал ладонь к голове Амона, не решаясь коснуться. Амон вглядывался в его раскрасневшееся лицо, пытался, но не мог поймать плывущий взгляд, будто подернутый пеленой. Наконец Сейдо содрогнулся, вскинул бедра и со слабым, еле слышным стоном выплеснулся в него. Амон едва не закашлялся, он постарался подавить спазм, сглотнул через силу и переждал, пока Сейдо успокоится, затихнет и расслабится, прежде чем оставить его и, наконец, отдышаться.  
  
Сейдо перекатился набок, он выглядел вымотанным до предела, отяжелевшим и безвольным. Амон одел его, укрыл одеялом и улегся рядом – лицом к лицу. Глаза Сейдо были влажными. Он тепло улыбнулся сквозь слезы, спросил слабым голосом:  
  
– Можешь поцеловать меня?  
  
Амон потянулся к нему, заправил за ухо взмокшую седую прядь и приник к приоткрытым на выдохе губам.  
  
_Если он просит поцелуя, значит, в этот раз все хорошо?_  
  
Они ласкали друг друга губами и языком лениво и неспешно, и Сейдо закрыл глаза, а Амон старался забыть, не думать о потребностях собственного тела. Желание сделалось почти болезненным, но, как ни странно, это не огорчало: если его тело оставалось зажато в тисках, то душа будто распрямилась, расправилась, избавилась от темного и липкого гнета. Он ведь хотел именно этого? Доставить не боль, а радость. Помочь ему. Любить его всеми доступными способами. Ведь так?  
  
«Ведро холодной воды определенно бы не помешало» – мысль почему-то вызвала улыбку. Если бы у них было столько воды, они могли бы и помыться полностью. Хотя… Сейдо не любил холод. Амон сглотнул, представив невольно, как можно было бы согреть его.  
  
Его отвлекли от мыслей настойчивые ласки Сейдо.  
  
– Нет, не надо так делать, Сейдо… ах! Спи уже. Просто спи, у тебя глаза закрываются. – Амон мягко отстранил его, поцеловал макушку, погасил фонарь и повернулся на другой бок. Интересно, сколько еще до утра?  
  
Сейдо очень скоро уснул, ровно дыша ему в спину, а Амон вспоминал все почему-то холодные брызги посреди летнего зноя. Это Акира. Они были втроем на дежурстве: почему втроем, он не помнил точно, должно быть, Ходжи заболел, и Сейдо приписали к ним на время. Они ходили по пыльным раскаленным улицам, и все время хотелось пить, а когда обменяли у торговца полную флягу ледяной воды на горсть хороших патронов (у него была какая-то особая бочка или просто много льда – Амон в этом не понимал, но вода дорого им обошлась), Акира разбрызгала ее на них поочередно. «Это освежит, – сказала она и улыбнулась, – нельзя пить такую холодную воду. Нужно просто остудить голову, а потом обменять у водокачки еще флягу». Сейдо так разозлился, что хотел, кажется, ударить ее – вскинулся, сжал кулаки – но не посмел. Выплюнул только, вытирая лицо:  
  
– Ты и меняй. У меня ничего нет больше.  
  
Акира выглядела немного смущенной, но лишь самую малость и только перед Сейдо, Амону же сказала, что у него забавный вид. Забавный. Как же нелепо он тогда себя чувствовал и как не осознавал своего счастья!  
  
Они почти высохли, пока дошли до водокачки, и жадно пили нагретую за день воду. Сперва Сейдо, потом Акира, потом он сам.  
Если бы ему приснилось это, то стало бы лучшим сном.  
  
***  
  
Больше всего Сейдо удивляло, что на самом деле ни в мире, ни в их заключении ничего не изменилось. Те же серые каменные стены и нудная, выматывающая работа, та же гадкая похлебка вместо нормальной еды, окрики надзирателя, грязь, холод, тычки и оскорбления бойцов. Все было таким же, как и всегда, но все было другим. Вернее – все было таким же, но он сам выпал из этого, будто сошел с проторенной дороги и взлетел или обрел другое зрение и стал видеть глубже: сквозь поверхность вещей, сквозь все наносное и ненужное, сквозь стены, высокие своды подземелий и сквозь собственные сомкнутые веки.  
  
Снаружи была весна.  
  
Он был там, и он видел, но главное, что он чувствовал ее всем своим существом, будто свежий ветер касался кожи и солнце отдавало первое робкое тепло, а ему с непривычки жгло глаза и щеки. Это не было неприятно, напротив – слишком хорошо, так хорошо, что от этого даже больно.  
  
Если бы кто-то попросил Такизаву Сейдо описать счастье, он вспомнил бы переполняющую радость, солнце, согревающее сквозь закрытые глаза, и руки, сжимающие его в объятиях. Биение сердца – совсем рядом. Прикосновение жаждущих губ. Все это – только ему, для него, без остатка.  
  
Потому что он первый. Единственный. Любимый.  
  
Полная взаимность. Полное принятие. То, за чем он гнался, за что цеплялся там, наверху, и никогда не получал. Теперь оно переполняло его.  
  
Благоговение, которое он испытывал к Амону, не предполагало поцелуев и того, что за ними следует. Он и сам не знал, чего хотел все это время: уважения и внимания? Учиться у него? Быть им? Быть рядом? Слушать его и говорить с ним столько, сколько захочется? Чтобы Мадо не отвращала Амона-сана от него и… это было самым сложным. То, чего он хотел бы для Мадо. Дело было в том, что Сейдо не видел границ и никогда не мог остановиться. Точнее, мог, но не тогда, когда нужно. Что такое нужно?  
  
Он и сам не знал, что чувствовал, чего хотел в итоге, когда потянулся к губам Амона-сана, Амона Котаро впервые. Голова у него кружилась от весны: он так любил его в тот момент, так любил, что готов был на все. Все и случилось. И момент никак не кончался.  
Все остальное было странным выморочным сном, завесой, закрывшей небо и даль. Булыжники обращались в пыль, мутанты – в ходячие тени, еда теряла вкус. Если Сейдо толкали, он не чувствовал боли, как не слышал брани и смеха над собой. Когда он падал, Амон всегда подавал ему руку, и эта рука была реальней каменного пола.  
  
Возможно, Сейдо не ощущал мир таким, каким тот был, потому что почти не спал. Они оба ждали этого весь бесконечный день: когда можно будет занавесить комнату черной тряпкой, что служила дверью, и добраться наконец друг до друга. Целовать, касаться и гладить, не отрываясь, не опасаясь уже ничьих взглядов. Сойти с ума от желания и нежности еще до того, как опустятся на матрас, а потом просто плыть по течению.  
  
Из-за холода и цепей нельзя было толком раздеться, это раздражало, но не могло помешать. Амон позволял стянуть с себя майку – хорошо, Сейдо любил чувствовать его кожу, теплую, гладкую, ласкать руками и губами литые упругие мышцы. Никогда раньше он не подумал бы, что такое может ему нравиться: наверное, слово «нравиться» здесь и не подходило – нравится ли человеку дышать, ходить или видеть? Нравится ли ему сон или солнце?  
  
Сейдо преодолевал барьеры стыда и застенчивости; долго и трудно, но преодолевал. Его тело принадлежало не ему одному, его тело больше не было постыдной тайной: всю его ничтожность, слабость и грязь познал и разделил с ним другой человек, и в его свете они преображались в величие, силу и чистоту. Это было сродни божественному чуду.  
  
***  
  
Свет накренился, заморгал и погас – Сейдо задел головой фонарь. Он тихо охнул – от обрушившейся внезапно густой непроницаемой черноты. Было похоже, как если бы он внезапно ослеп. В темноте чувства стали острее: он слышал тихий, приглушенный тканью звон цепей и тяжкое дыхание Амона, который двигался в нем мерно и глубоко, словно надвигающаяся и отступающая волна. Его движения будто взрезали комок нервов внутри – средоточие наслаждения. Сейдо дышал заполошно, не попадая в ритм, одной рукой он стиснул бедро Амона, другую закусил изо всех сил, чтобы не издать ни звука. Хотелось заскулить. Он весь вспотел, мокрая майка задралась до груди. Порой Амон касался его влажным скользким животом, и Сейдо пронзала сладостная дрожь.  
  
Слышен был раскатистый храп Кайто, живущего через комнату от них, и хлюпающий звук их соединяющихся тел. Человеческая ладонь Амона, блуждая, невпопад гладила лицо, шею и грудь Сейдо. Когда томление стало невыносимым, Сейдо сжался – движения Амона стали рваными и резкими до боли. Он закричал бы, но только сильнее прикусил ладонь, крепко зажмурившись. Темноту под веками пронзили яркие цветные вспышки. Хватило нескольких глубоких сильных толчков, чтобы все для них обоих закончилось.  
  
– Тебя искала женщина с кухни, Нара, – сказал Сейдо после, когда они переводили дух. Оба уже уплывали – ночь перевалила за половину, и спать осталось всего ничего, но они все говорили, продлевая минуты близости. – Я только сейчас вспомнил.  
  
– Спасибо, поищу ее завтра. Я… если бы можно было, я, кажется, спал бы круглые сутки… – сказал Амон мечтательно. – Мы так свалимся скоро, им на потеху. Если и дальше не будем спать.  
  
Сейдо почувствовал укол обиды.  
  
– Будто это я заставляю тебя заниматься любовью, – пробормотал он тихо.  
  
Амон услышал, потянулся к нему.  
  
– Это мне трудно удержаться, – сказал он, целуя лицо Сейдо. – Видно, я хочу тебя даже больше, чем спать.  
  
Сейдо улыбнулся в темноту, спросил:  
  
– Хочешь, спою колыбельную? Мама пела мне в детстве, мне и Сейне… Она говорила, это древняя песня для защиты ребенка от зла.  
  
– И она защищала? – спросил Амон. – Песня, я имею в виду.  
  
– Все было неплохо, пока мы не оказались здесь. – Сейдо нащупал в темноте его ладонь, прижался губами. – И даже сейчас… – он не продолжил, не знал, что сказать о происходящем сейчас, и тихо запел. Древнюю песню, что еще до Войны пели матери, склонившись над детской кроваткой, для сироты, лишенного материнской любви. Песню защиты для выросшего ребенка, который боится взглянуть назад, в свое детство. Печальную и тревожную песню-заклинание против всякого зла.  
  
***  
  
Во время перерыва к ним подошел Харо, юноша с мягким застенчивым взглядом, у него оказалось какое-то дело к Сейдо. Когда они отошли от остальных, Харо спросил, заметно смущаясь:  
  
– Ты пел сегодня ночью?  
  
Краска бросилась Сейдо в лицо.  
  
– Откуда… ты слышал? Ты…  
  
– Прости, я не подслушивал, правда! – перебил Харо, нервно теребя рукава своей куртки. – Кайто сильно храпел, я не мог уснуть и решил пройтись по коридору. Так услышал, как ты поешь. – Он замолчал, потом тише продолжил: – Это красивая песня. Мне неловко просить, но ты… споешь мне? Я хочу записать слова. Хочу запомнить. – Он поднял глаза, улыбнулся застенчиво и уязвимо. – Пожалуйста.  
  
Сейдо не знал, что ответить, его одолевал стыд, было неудобно даже смотреть на Харо.  
  
_Он слышал и песню, и остальное. Все слышал. Может, ему и не нужна песня. Может, это злая шутка, чтобы нас помучить.  
_  
Сейдо спросил:  
  
– Разве мутанты умеют читать и писать?  
  
Должно быть, это звучало высокомерно, потому что Харо насупился:  
  
– А ты? – спросил он. – Ты ведь тоже мутант.  
  
Сейдо вспыхнул. Назойливые, почти позабытые голоса звенели в ушах, мешая сосредоточиться.  
  
_Ну и дела! У нас совсем недобор, раз в Цитадель берут безграмотных деревенщин?  
  
**И как такому служить охотником? Он ни розыскные листы не прочитает, ни вывеску на баре, ни приказ. Может тебе и дальше грядки полоть, огородник?**  
  
Смотри, какой пухлощекий. Небось, ест три раза в день. Зачем такому еще и читать?_  
  
Он почти не спал тогда: тренировался днем вместе со всеми, а ночами разбирал иероглифы. Мадо писала их для него ровным, безупречным почерком. Она тогда еще не показала себя во всей красе, и Сейдо думал, что она славная, даже рассказал о ней матери на свою беду. Он выучился быстро и читал бегло, не по слогам, как дразнившие его остолопы. И писал много грамотнее и аккуратнее. Он посрамил их всех и оставил позади. Всех, кроме Мадо.  
  
Не стоило ему смотреть свысока на тех, кому повезло меньше.  
  
– Я умею читать и писать, меня научили в Цитадели, – сказал Сейдо.  
  
Харо зябко поежился, будто само название Цитадели внушало ему ужас.  
  
– Меня учил Кайто, – сказал он, потом добавил: – По правде говоря, большинство мутантов здесь неграмотны. Но мне нравится учиться, я хотел бы почитать книгу когда-нибудь, хотя бы посмотреть… – он осекся, глянул на Сейдо влажно блестящими глазами.  
  
Мечта, которая вряд ли сбудется. Книги и в Городе были редким и дорогим товаром.  
  
– Я спою тебе песню и помогу записать, если нужно, – сказал Сейдо решительно.  
  
Харо просиял.  
  
– Я... если хочешь, я кое-что покажу тебе вечером.  
  
***  
  
– Это Миза пела на празднике, помнишь? Я записал. – Харо говорил взволнованно и торопливо, будто боялся не успеть рассказать самое важное. – Песня про подземных жителей. Будто про нас, но может и нет. Это мне нравится в некоторых песнях – что они словно бы не про что-то одно, а сразу про многое.  
  
Они сидели в углу, в Большом зале, вдвоем. С похлебкой было покончено, Амон ушел искать Нару, а Кайто примостился поодаль, не мешая им разговаривать. Шикорае в этот раз в зале не было.  
  
Харо показывал Сейдо свое сокровище: потрепанную тетрадку, в которой мелким неровным почерком он записывал песни и сказания.  
  
– Я всегда слушаю, – сказал он, – и стараюсь запомнить. Наверху живут женщины, они знают больше песен и всяких стишков для потехи детей. И еще любовные песни, – он зарделся, – их тоже женщины больше поют. Они там все давно меня знают.  
  
Сейдо молчал, выхватывая порой из текста одну-две строки. На серой, плохой бумаге различить мелкие значки было трудно.  
  
– Песня обетования, – сказал Харо, перевернув очередную страницу. – Наша главная песня.  
  
Она была обведена в рамку и записана аккуратнее, чем другие.  
  
– Ты слышал. Ты знаешь, о чем она, – сказал он тихо и твердо глянул Сейдо в глаза.  
  
Песня изгнанников, что долгие годы скитаются в пустыне и ждут пророка, который приведет их домой. А потом…  
  
_«Мы скинем проклятую птицу в бездну. Мы повесим над воротами головы охотников – и это будет наше знамя»_ , – вспомнил Сейдо. Этого не было в песне, но Одноглазая Сова обещала им именно это. Кровавое обетование.  
  
Следующую страницу Харо очень быстро перелистнул и снова смутился.  
  
– Что там? – спросил Сейдо. – Непристойные куплеты? Рисунок голой женщины?  
  
– Н…нет, что ты! – Он, кажется, застыдился, что кто-то подумал о нем такое. – Это мое… – Харо снова начал теребить рукав куртки. – Всего лишь попытка. Я пробовал… так, сочинить кое-что… Это даже мало похоже на песню. Не смотри.  
  
Сейдо улыбнулся.  
  
– Тебе бы жить в Городе, – сказал он. – На Ярмарке всегда бывает много певцов – калек и здоровых. Еще там дают представления: когда с куклами, но, случается, и с живыми актерами. Ты мог бы выменивать свои песни на что-то ценное или сам петь. Может, тебя даже взяли бы в труппу.  
  
– Правда?! – Харо смотрел на него восторженно и тоскливо. Оба знали, что ему никогда не попасть на Ярмарку.  
  
«Правда, – подумал Сейдо. – А потом пришли бы охотники, хорошие парни из Цитадели, и вздернули бы тебя на Главной площади».  
  
У этой истории не могло быть счастливого конца. Почти все песни повествовали о любви и смерти, что идет за ней следом. Может, в этом была вся суть их мира. И глупые люди все цеплялись за любовь, но сейчас пришел черед смерти.  
  
Будто в подтверждение позади раздался резкий визгливый голос:  
  
– Только посмотрите на это! Сладкая парочка умников воркует над закорючками в тетрадке. Нашли, значит, друг друга, ублюдок и охотник. – Сейдо оглянулся: их было двое, совсем молодые, должно быть, ровесники Харо. Тот, что говорил визгливым голосом, чуть повыше, с большими ушами и чересчур маленьким ртом, второй – настоящий красавчик – те же черты, но сложенные гармоничнее. Братья, скорее всего. На их лицах прямо-таки было написано, как они счастливы быть бойцами.  
  
– Видали такое раньше? Чтобы гниль подземная писать умела, а? – сказал красавчик.  
  
Харо вздохнул:  
  
– Сатоши, Сатору, идите своей дорогой. Мало вам было в детстве меня задирать. Сейчас не смешно.  
  
Визгливый взвился как ужаленный.  
  
– Ты что это, ублюдок прачкин, командовать нами вздумал? Ты, крыса подземельная, место свое забыл? Думаешь, сильно умный? Думаешь, научился разбирать закорючки, так стал выше бойцов?  
  
Он кричал надсадно, брызгая слюной, и отставать, похоже, не собирался. Сейдо огляделся: старика Кайто поблизости не было, видно, ушел, не дождавшись Харо.  
  
– Он заносится, – тихо сказал красавчик, – ты правильно сказал, он забыл свое место – у корыта. Мы жизнью рискуем, добывая все это добро, а крысы подвальные портят его своими писульками.  
  
– Вместо того чтобы завидовать, лучше сами бы поучились читать, – сказал Харо.  
  
Визгливый рассвирепел, а красавчик улыбнулся.  
  
– Дай-ка посмотрю. – Он с силой развернул Харо к себе и дернул за край тетради, но Харо не выпустил самое дорогое, что у него было. – Ты что это? Сам же предлагал нам учиться, – сказал он мягко и, вывернув Харо руку, вырвал у него тетрадь.  
  
Харо ахнул, Сейдо напряженно сжал кулаки.  
  
– Все почти исписал, гаденыш. – Красавчик небрежно пролистал страницы. – Смотри, Сатору. И тетрадь всю испоганил: листы вон засаленные, потрепанные.  
  
– Отдай, – сказал Харо, побледнев. – Отдай немедленно.  
  
– Эй, ты забыл что ли, с кем разговариваешь? – снова закричал визгливый. – Ты не с дружком своим говоришь, а с бойцами. Уважение должно быть, ясно?  
  
– Он забыл об уважении, – красавчик улыбался, – надо ему напомнить. Надо проучить его.  
  
Он надорвал тетрадь по линии переплета, Харо бросился к нему, но визгливый поставил подножку, повалив его на пол.  
  
Красавчик рассмеялся. Сейдо сказал:  
  
– Хватит. Отдайте тетрадь, и мы уйдем.  
  
Красавчик осклабился.  
  
– Видал, Сатору, мусор заговорил. – Он обратился к Харо: – Я разве неясно сказал? Заткни свой мусор и проси вежливо. Может, и верну твои каракули.  
  
Харо молчал.  
  
Раздался треск разрываемой бумаги – красавчик разорвал тетрадь надвое. Ее все еще можно было склеить, если забрать прямо сейчас.  
  
– По…пожалуйста! – вскричал Харо вымученно. – Не рви ее, Сатоши, отдай!  
  
– Недостаточно, – покачал головой красавчик, – проси на коленях, умник. И не забудь поцеловать мой ботинок.  
  
Харо не двинулся с места.  
  
– Ну что ты? – спросил Сатоши, медленно надрывая листы поперек. – Я жду.  
  
– Н…нет, – сказал Харо еле слышно, – нет.  
  
«Мы ее склеим, – подумал Сейдо. – Склеим, когда они уйдут, еще можно…».  
  
Сатоши достал зажигалку.  
  
«Нет, не смей, тварь», – успел подумать Сейдо, прежде чем бросился на него.  
  
Зажигалка звонко стукнулась об пол, но Сейдо не слышал. Обрывки тетради полетели ей вслед. Он ударил мутанта прямо в лицо, куда-то в середину, особо не целясь. Что-то хрустнуло, Сатоши надсадно заорал. Сейдо бил, не разбирая, не слыша ни воя Сатоши, ни криков его брата. Когда тот попытался напасть, Сейдо прикрылся красавчиком как щитом, вывернув ему руку.  
  
– Назад, или я сломаю ее, – прорычал он. Чужая рука ощущалась напряженной и хрупкой, гораздо более хрупкой, чем Сейдо ожидал. Он дернул ее на себя, и Сатоши взвыл. Его брат испуганно отшатнулся. К ним уже бежали на крики другие мутанты, но Сейдо слабо различал их размытые силуэты: перед глазами был потный затылок, дрожащая синяя жилка на чужом виске и красное ухо. «Меня убьют, – подумал он отстраненно, – но сперва я прикончу его. Я могу это сделать. Я хочу этого».  
  
Сейдо перехватил плотнее чужую руку, достать заточку заняло долю секунды.  
  
_Перережу горло, как и себе. Только лучше – теперь у меня есть опыт.  
_  
– Ты назвал меня мусором, – сказал он тихо. Сатоши тяжело и шумно дышал. – Но скоро, когда Цитадель придет сюда, именно ты и тебе подобные отправятся на свалку. На знамени Цитадели белый голубь – видел голубей когда-нибудь? Это мирные птицы и умные, они живут рядом с человеком и едят все, что придется, может, потому и выжили. Но есть кое-что еще, что позволило голубям дожить до сегодняшнего дня – ядовитое мясо. Маленькая аппетитная птичка, но того, кто попробует сожрать ее, ждет сюрприз. Он сдохнет, прежде чем закончит трапезу. Так похоже на тебя, правда? Не думал подавиться этим куском?  
  
– Пусти, – прохрипел Сатоши. – Пусти меня.  
  
_Да… Как ты отпустил нас. Как меня отпустит эта толпа мутантов, как только я отдам им тебя._  
  
Тонкая красная струйка поползла из-под острия, Сейдо завороженно смотрел на нее. Тело в его руках было горячим и плотным, оно дрожало и билось, пахло едким потом и мочой.  
  
_Как и я. Я так не хотел умирать тогда, я так… я не смогу._  
  
– Да пристрелите его уже кто-нибудь! – проревел кто-то из бойцов.  
  
– Там мой брат, у него мой брат! – верещал визгливый Сатору.  
  
– Цельтесь сразу в башку и в юнца смотрите не попадите.  
  
_Мне придется._  
  
Сейдо вымученно улыбнулся.  
  
_Это неправда. Могу ли я умереть? Могу ли я умереть просто так? Уйдите все. Прошу, уйдите._  
  
– Он не слышит, он с ума сбрендил.  
  
– Мой брат!  
  
– Стреляй на счет три. Раз…  
  
_Амон-сан…_  
  
Острие ушло глубже на волос, и струйка крови потекла живее.  
  
_Мадо… я смотрел на тебя, пока не ослеп, и теперь кругом тьма, куда ни кинь взгляд. Я не спас его, я никого не спас и больше… но я любил его как и ты, как и… прости меня, Мадо._  
  
– Сейдо! – Голос перекрыл остальные. Амон прорвался сквозь толпу мутантов, заслонил его собой. – Отпусти, – сказал он мягко, – отпусти, он того не стоит. Пожалуйста.  
  
Сейдо глянул на него тоскливо и разжал руки. Сатоши упал вперед, на колени, к нему бросился, что-то выкрикивая, Сатору.  
  
«Зачем ты? – подумал Сейдо. – Теперь они убьют нас обоих».  
  
Голоса доносились издалека, как сквозь вату.  
  
– Чего ждешь, идиот, стреляй!  
  
– Этот пусть отойдет.  
  
– Колено ему прострели, пусть поползает. Оба охотники-кровопийцы.  
  
– … голову оторвет за эту мразь.  
  
– … наши-то головы никому не жалко, а этих…  
  
– Стреляй, говорю!  
  
А потом все притихли, и в наступившей тишине голос негромкий и жуткий сказал:  
  
– Все вон отсюда. Вы двое – со мной.  
  
Сейдо узнал его. Голос своего убийцы.


	10. Родные

_Мается, мается маятник,  
Крутится-бьется пружинка в часах,  
Сколько еще мне осталось, кукушка?!  
До взрыва вселенной  
И ветра в моих волосах.  
_  
Крыс и Шмендра, «Маятник»

  
_Настоящее_  
  
— Подзорная труба очень пригодилась бы, — сказала Акира, напряженно вглядываясь в даль.  
  
— Можно попробовать обменять ее в следующий раз на шкуру варана.  
  
— Если следующий раз наступит, — еле слышно пробормотал Сейдо.  
  
Акира шикнула на него.  
  
Всадники на черных мотоциклах были совсем близко, но лиц все равно было не разобрать.  
  
На них нападали не впервые, но пока им всякий раз удавалось прогнать незваных гостей. Небольшие банды, перебивавшиеся собирательством и грабежом одиноких хозяйств вроде их фургончика, оказывались, как правило, не готовы к настоящему бою. Они были нацелены на легкую добычу: на тех, кто будет рыдать и молить о пощаде, кто сам вынесет все добро в обмен на жизнь. Никто из этих шавок не собирался умирать из-за сомнительной наживы.  
  
Намного хуже было, если пожаловали охотники. Эти не действовали без приказа, и если приказ был уничтожить, они не остановились бы ни перед чем. Не говоря уж о том, что их боевые навыки не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что пытались изображать из себя грабители.  
  
Рев двигателей приблизился, растаяла наивная надежда, что всадники едут куда-то по своим делам. Когда в клубах пыли оказалось возможным разглядеть лица, Акира медленно опустила оружие и вышла им навстречу.  
  
— Нет, нет, остановись, — полузадушенно крикнул Сейдо, — что ты делаешь, сумасшедшая?!  
  
Амон молча выступил из укрытия со своей огромной пушкой наперевес и встал рядом с ней могучей темной скалой. Она знала, что, если всадники пришли за ними, Амон и Сейдо будут драться. Бесполезно, бессмысленно, но будут, пока не перестанут дышать. В себе она не была так уверена.  
  
Пятеро в черных куртках что-то кричали друг другу, подъезжая. Хороший знак? Акира остановилась в напряжении, ожидая. Их появление каждый раз было гребаной рулеткой: нельзя сказать, в гости они или по приказу. И если первое означало веселый вечер со старыми друзьями, то второе — верную смерть. Этих всадников боялись мутанты в Городе и в пустыне, и им троим со всем их оружием, конечно, было не выстоять против такого противника. Но главное ей совершенно не хотелось их убивать.  
  
Сейдо, собранный и мрачный, вышел вперед, держа на прицеле центрального всадника. Тот дружелюбно помахал ему, останавливая мотоцикл, и, спешившись, бросился к Акире, не обращая внимания на наставленные на него пушки.  
  
— Акира-сан!  
  
Она раскрыла объятия, и через секунду в нее врезался, едва не сбив с ног, пахнущий пылью и сладостями мальчишка, чья макушка едва доставала ей до носа. Джузо, безжалостный истребитель мутантов от барханов до самого моря. Он обнял ее, обвешанную ножами и гранатами, и закружил в танце, не обращая внимания на всю эту экипировку и стоящих рядом вооруженных мужчин. Акира знала, что оружия на этом смеющемся ребенке гораздо больше, чем на ней. Но можно было выдохнуть наконец облегченно: Джузо не стал бы обнимать ее, если бы пришел убивать. Она улыбнулась и закружилась вместе с ним.  
  
Сейдо сказал недовольно, опуская оружие:  
  
— Хватит уже обниматься и изображать из себя лучших друзей. Еще заколешь ее ненароком или уронишь, и граната разорвется.  
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть Сейдо. И я еще никогда никого не закалывал ненароком, ты же знаешь, — пропел он своим высоким, почти женским голосом.  
  
— Здравствуй, Джузо. — Амон улыбнулся ему, приветствуя. Почти как в прежние времена. Почти.  
  
— Амон-сан, как ваше здоровье? Рука в порядке? Я принес кое-что новенькое, может помочь.  
  
Ребята Джузо спешились, подошли к ним, здороваясь. Акире они нравились. Странно было думать, глядя на этих милых, вежливых мальчишек, что однажды они могут прийти сюда с совсем другими целями.  
  
Джузо был осколком их прежней жизни, тонкой нитью, оставшейся от мира, который они навсегда покинули. Акира часто задавалась вопросом, зачем он приезжает раз за разом. Здесь, в мире, где все имело свою цену, где человек был врагом человеку, а мутанту уж и подавно, охотник из их прежней жизни, дослужившийся до особого класса, обласканный Вашу, зачем-то навещал отшельников и предателей, заочно приговоренных к смерти. Мутантов, в конце концов. Если бы Вашу нужны были их головы, он мог взять их в любой момент. Ради этого не стоило усыплять бдительность и привозить подарки. Слово из старых времен до Войны — подарок. То, за что не нужно было платить, ценность, которую ни на что не обменивали и отдавали, просто чтобы порадовать. Почти чудо.  
  
У них не было ничего, на что можно было обменять эти дары, и вряд ли когда-то могло появиться, поэтому каждый раз им всем было мучительно стыдно. Но еще им действительно нужны были все эти вещи, и Джузо обиделся бы, если б они ничего не взяли, поэтому они давно уже не отказывались от подарков и просто смущенно благодарили.  
  
Ребята занесли в фургон канистру бензина и сумки с едой: немного зерна, мука, крупные ровные клубни картофеля, фасоль, кукурузу и растительное масло. Мыло, о боги! Мыло, которое Акира не видела уже очень давно: маленькие, дивно пахнущие тяжелые брусочки. И лекарство, которое могло спасти им жизнь.  
  
Амон принес из погреба грибы, по щелчку пальцев Накарая Микаге и Тамаки пошли к колодцу — достать воды, а Абара, как обычно, взял на себя готовку. Это была древняя традиция — устраивать праздник по случаю приема гостей. Угощение, конечно, было бессмысленной растратой продуктов, которых могло хватить еще надолго, но было в этом что-то, ради чего они делали это снова и снова. Может быть, радость?  
  
В фургоне было тесно для такой толпы народа, потому все, кто не был занят делом, устроились на террасе для разговора.  
  
С последней их встречи Джузо заметно осунулся и похудел. Прежняя беззаботная улыбка порой все еще трогала его губы, но глаза оставались безрадостными. Накарай, обычно собранный и спокойный, тоже казался подавленным.  
  
— Он сумасшедший, — сказал Джузо тускло, засовывая в рот леденец. Он рисовал что-то пальцем в песке, налетевшем на террасу, и казался полностью поглощенным этим занятием.  
  
— Кичимура Вашу, новый Верховный правитель, — ответил Накарай на их вопросительные взгляды. — Он хочет уничтожить всех мутантов, извести под корень. Охотники превратились в палачей — люди боятся нас больше, чем мутантов. На Главной площади каждый день казни. Там дети и женщины, больные и умирающие — все без разбора. Он вешает не только мутантов, но и людей: всех, кто мог знать и не доносил, кто дружил с ними, торговал или вступал в брак. — Он смущенно глянул на Акиру и тут же опустил глаза. — К женщинам, что спали с мутантами, они особенно жестоки.  
  
— Это неудивительно. — Акира усмехнулась недобро. — Что бы ни случилось с миром, женщины всегда оказываются больше всех виноваты в этом. Даже если выбора у них не было.  
  
— Он казнил Хайсе на Главной площади, — сказал Джузо, не отрывая взгляда от песка. — То есть не Хайсе, а какого-то несчастного, похожего на него. Устроил из этого целое представление.  
  
— Почему вы терпите это? — спросил Амон, сжав кулаки. — Кто он такой? Выскочка, чей-то бастард. Почему не прогоните его?  
  
— Он собрал свою армию, пока мы латали раны после битвы на базе Аогири: сирот, бандитов, головорезов — они верны только ему, — ответил Накарай бесцветным голосом. — Новобранцам обещают чуть ли не трехразовое питание, он отдает им дома и добро казненных. Часть народа застыла в ужасе, но есть и те, кто любит его: верящие в глупые байки о мутантской заразе, наживающиеся на чужом горе и просто глупцы. Его охраняет особый отряд — подростки, вооруженные до зубов. Они, кажется, и правда умеют драться, не знаю уж, где их тренировали.  
  
— В Цитадели, — сказал Амон тихо. Он побледнел, на скулах играли желваки. Акира взяла его за руку, хотя и сама была недалека от бешенства. — Сирот, которые пострадали от мутантов и хотят стать охотниками, берут в Цитадель и там тренируют. Об этом не особо распространяются, чтобы не было толп желающих есть хлеб даром. Как грязно… использовать в своих целях чужое горе…  
  
 — И вы боитесь их? — спросил Сейдо с презрением. — Боитесь его солдат и детей, что его охраняют? Вы, те, кто сражается уже много лет, кто бился с Одноглазой Совой, неужели вы струсили?  
  
Джузо мрачно сверкнул глазами, будто хотел резко возразить, но потом выдохнул и полуприкрыл их. Лицо его снова стало задумчивым, узор на песке складывался в вытянутую морду неведомого зверя.  
  
— Он ведь знает, что делает, этот нелепый человек, — сказал Накарай зло и вместе с тем как-то потерянно. — Он смеется, он кривляется как ярмарочный паяц, но держит нас всех в своей руке. Эти руки в красных перчатках поймали каждого из нас за горло и все сильнее сжимают.  
  
— Что он делает? — спросил Амон с тревогой.  
  
— То, что работает лучше страха. Он забрал жену Куроивы Такеоми якобы за дружбу с мутантом. Сейчас ее держат где-то в Цитадели — никто точно не знает, где. Ее казнят, если Куроива станет бунтовать.  
  
— Мы все несвободны, — сказал Джузо с печальной улыбкой, — у Ханбее в Городе мать и больной отец, Накарай заботится об Ауре-сан, оставшейся без ног… Ей сделают протезы, если _он_ позволит, но _он_ молчит…  
  
— Ублюдок, — выплюнул Амон, — каков же ублюдок.  
  
— И это правда. — Джузо невесело засмеялся. — Уи-сан совсем сдал: не знаю уж, чем Верховный правитель его шантажирует, но он ходит за ним тенью и глаз не поднимает. Смотреть на него жутко, по правде говоря. Может, и мы такие или скоро станем…  
  
Амон напряженно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, он явно хотел сказать что-то, но не желал говорить при них. Акира догадывалась, что его беспокоило, она спросила напрямик:  
  
— Слышно что-нибудь о Донато Порпоре?  
  
Амон вздрогнул, вскинул на нее взгляд, стремительно краснея. Акира оставалась невозмутимой.  
  
— Мутант-детоубийца, что исчез почти двадцать лет назад, а потом объявился снова, — пояснила она, сжав ладонь Амона в своей.  
  
Джузо поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на них.  
  
— Я слышал что-то от Хигемару. Этот мутант подстерег их с Урие в заброшенном доме и едва не убил. А потом просто скрылся. Больше я ничего не знаю, Амон-сан.  
  
— Он не из тех, кто попадается, — пробормотал Амон взволнованно, — таких как он не казнят на площади и не ловят за мелкие проступки.  
  
— Ему ведь должно быть очень много лет? — спросил Джузо с внезапным интересом. — Не слышал, чтобы мутанты жили так долго…  
  
— Это случается, — отозвалась Акира. — Очень редко — один случай на тысячу. Но мутанты-долгожители — не миф. Вспомни отца Одноглазой Совы, что держал бар в Двадцатом районе.  
  
Их прервал Абара, появившийся в дверном проеме.  
  
— Обед готов. Может, поедим на террасе? Здесь места побольше, чем за столом.  
  
— Грибной суп получился на славу. — Акира чуть прихлебнула из бокала с брагой. Абара смущенно покраснел.  
  
— Я… не знаю, как и благодарить, Акира-сан…  
  
— Эй, ты чего? Вы привезли продукты, и ты сварил суп. Это мы должны благодарить.  
  
Абара, казалось, готов провалиться на месте. Джузо рассмеялся.  
  
— Это же Ханбее, он всегда такой.  
  
— И ты специально не положил мне морковь? — спросил Сейдо.  
  
— Я подумал… вы же ее не любите, Такизава-сан.  
  
— Как вы сами живете? — спросил Амон. — Вне Цитадели и всего, что творится вокруг.  
  
Джузо задумчиво помешал ложкой в миске с супом.  
  
— Как и вы, наверное, Амон-сан. Пытаемся спрятаться внутри, чтобы сохранить себя. Только это бесполезно. В доме, что выделила Цитадель, с оружием, которое нам позволили иметь и заберут, как только станем не нужны. Еда и одежда, даже мой протез — все принадлежит Вашу, и он об этом знает. Не говоря уж о жизнях, которые он может отнять в любой момент.  
  
Ханбее низко опустил голову и занавесился волосами, словно стыдился чего-то. Может, своей уязвимости.  
  
Все замолчали натянуто и неловко. «Они тоже платят, — подумала Акира. — Страшную цену за то, чтоб остаться в живых. За себя, за нас, друг за друга…»  
  
***  
  
Разговор никак не клеился, как ни старались они отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Амон смотрел куда-то внутрь себя и будто отсутствовал, Акира порой бросала на него беспокойные взгляды.  
  
События в Городе нависли над ними тяжелой грозовой тучей, готовой в любой момент пролиться ядовитым дождем. Отвлечься и провести время за приятной болтовней, как бывало раньше, не получалось. Абара старался расшевелить товарищей, подбрасывая новые темы, но все обрывалось уже после пары реплик, и они снова погружались в неуютное молчание.  
  
«Мы делаем вид, что это милые дружеские посиделки, — думал Сейдо раздраженно. — А что на самом деле? Предупреждение, прощание? Зачем вы здесь, зачем приехали, как старые друзья? Вы так заранее извиняетесь за то, что завтра будете смотреть на нас через прицел?»  
  
Сейдо не нравился этот странный визит и не нравились собственные мысли о нем.  
  
Разговор, сделав круг, вернулся к Цитадели и новому Верховному правителю, будто что-то не пускало, не позволяло им думать о другом. Теперь вспоминали о том, как стремительно и неожиданно для всех он поднялся — меньше чем за год — хотя еще недавно был простым охотником и звался Фурутой. Амон его даже не вспомнил, в отличие от Акиры:  
  
— Точно, ведь был такой — молодой и симпатичный. Неужели он?  
  
Накарай мрачно кивнул.  
  
— Он работал тогда в паре с Киджимой. Никогда бы не подумала, что он на такое способен.  
  
 _А, ну понятно. Кто еще мог быть напарником такого отморозка._  
  
Охотники порой оказывались пострашнее мутантов. Это ужасно беспокоило Сейдо раньше, но теперь его представления о мире немного изменились — с тех пор, как он узнал на собственной шкуре, откуда берутся чудовища.  
  
— Я пытался найти что-то полезное в хранилище, — продолжал Накарай голосом негромким, но почему-то заставляющим слушать очень внимательно. — Странное дело: мне показалось, что там содержатся далеко не все сведения, которым положено там быть. — Уже по интонации было ясно, что он уверен в правильности своего впечатления.  
  
— Да, мы просмотрели много записей по годам, и нигде не говорилось…  
  
Сейдо отвернулся в сторону, не слушая больше. Все эти свидетельства, завещания, доказательства, интриги и противостояния исчезли. Перед ним лежала пустыня, бескрайняя, спокойная и равнодушная, да накатывали друг на друга пологие волны, залитые солнцем. У горизонта тонкой серебристой полосой блестело море. Красиво.  
  
На пыльных полках хранилища, в рассказах старших или сплетнях юных охотников — найдется ли когда-то место ему, Такизаве Сейдо? Он хотел стать охотником, спасать людей, делать что-то по-настоящему важное. Чтобы его запомнили. И что в итоге? Что он может рассказать про свои достижения? Про пытки в темном подземелье, про ночные рейды мутантов, про убийства? Тут нечем гордиться. Лучше бы забыть навсегда.  
  
–… Такизава-сан? — Абара звал его, кажется, не в первый раз.  
  
— А?  
  
— Давно хотел сказать, я… — он запнулся и опустил глаза, — в хранилище Цитадели я читал все записи о битве с Одноглазой Совой — хотел разобраться, что там произошло. Там был и отчет Акиры-сан. — Он кивнул Акире, которая посмотрела на него удивленно, а потом уставилась на стол перед собой.  
  
— Я… счастлив, что мне удалось узнать вас лично, и вас, Амон-сан, — добавил он. — Это большая честь. Вы сражались тогда весьма достойно.  
  
— Не надо, Абара, — Сейдо покачал головой, — мы же проиграли.  
  
— Пускай, но вы бились так, что заслужили, чтобы о том бое сложили песни, — горячо возразил Абара, но тут же снова отвел взгляд, устыдившись своей горячности.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Сейдо невпопад.  
  
Странная неуместная похвала почему-то вдруг согрела душу. Амон понимающе улыбнулся ему — он тоже почувствовал это тепло. И неловкость.  
  
— Что ты там такого написала, Акира? — спросил он вполголоса.  
  
Она пожала плечами.  
  
— Правду. Не думал же ты, что я стану врать ради какой-то песни? Или ради таких придурков, как вы?  
  
***  
  
Остаток дня они пытались вернуть утраченную непринужденность: вспоминали прошлое, давнее, еще до потерь и смертей, играли в шарады и болтали о пустяках. Сузуя был непривычно задумчив, хоть и расшевелился немного во время игры, а его подчиненные старались сделать все, чтобы он расслабился. Тамаки шутил, Микаге, парень не от мира сего, рассказывал что-то о созвездиях, Накарай уводил разговор от любых острых тем, Абара кормил сладостями и стремился исполнить любое желание Сузуи прежде, чем оно было высказано. «Может, они вовсе не ради нас приехали, — подумал Сейдо, — а ради него. Чтобы хоть один день не видеть крови. Чтобы попрощаться со своим прошлым, прежде чем все рухнет. Как же они любят своего командира…»  
  
Когда-то его неимоверно возмущал Сузуя — выскочка без тормозов, которому прощались любые выходки. Командование на все закрывало глаза за его талант убийцы. Талант, которого у самого Сейдо не будет никогда, сколько бы усилий он ни приложил. Он сам рассмеялся этой мысли — жизнь зло подшутила над его глупыми мечтами.  
  
С тех пор изменилось многое — хотя бы то, что однажды он понял, что любой человек из его прошлой жизни, который смотрит на него без отвращения, стал ему почему-то очень дорог. Ребята Сузуи нравились ему, они не были похожи на тех юных охотников, которых он видел в Городе в прошлом году. Он не видел их в бою, но по тому, как они заботились друг о друге, по разговору без слов понял, что в сражении они будут серьезными противниками. Даже без своего командира.  
  
Придется ли ему увидеть их в битве? Эта мысль не давала покоя сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо. Сейдо чувствовал скрытое напряжение, а повисающая порой тишина слишком громко кричала: с кем вы будете при следующей встрече?  
  
Вечером, перед самым отъездом, Сузуя предостерег их:  
  
— Амон-сан, вас видели в Городе, это нехорошо. Пусть Сейдо идет в следующий раз, — он слегка кивнул ему, — я принес косынку — закрыть волосы. Акира-сан, ты не ходи. Они помешались там совсем на женщинах, ты-то справишься, но если оставишь много трупов, будут искать.  
  
— Спасибо. — Акира пожала его узкую белую ладонь, испещренную узорами стежков.  
  
Сейдо не выдержал и выпалил вдруг то, что беспокоило больше всего и делало натянутыми даже самые искренние слова благодарности.  
  
— Ты говорил, что вами руководит беспринципный ублюдок, который не чурается самых подлых средств. Что будет, если он пошлет тебя, всех вас, убить нас? Что ты сделаешь?  
  
Амон отвел глаза, взгляд Акиры остался непроницаем. Сузуя, казалось, совсем не смутился, долго смотрел, чуть прищурившись, на окрашенные закатными лучами песчаные волны, а потом сказал без улыбки:  
  
— Я не знаю, Сейдо.  
  
Слова повисли в воздухе, и будто стала заметна невидимая раньше преграда между беглецами и охотниками. Ощущать ее было тягостно и горько.  
  
— И все же приезжай еще. — Акира обняла Сузую на прощание, пожала руки остальным ребятам, но глаза у нее сделались грустными.  
  
— Если приедешь по приказу — дай нам знать. — Сейдо обернулся к сказавшему это Амону, и несколько напряженных секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Сузуя серьезно. Это была не такая маленькая просьба, как могло показаться. Она предполагала нечто, граничащее с предательством.  
  
***  
  
Закатное солнце разлилось в воздухе прозрачной золотистой взвесью, окрасило нежно-розовым спины барханов, протянуло теплые руки-лучи к трем фигурам у затерянного в пустыне фургона.  
  
Расположившись на террасе, они слушали, как ветер перекрывает по полу песчинки. Акира потянула колено к подбородку, задумчиво глядя в охряно-золотую даль. Сейдо бездумно запустил пальцы в волосы Амона, который устроил тяжелую голову у него на коленях, и подставил лицо последнему ласковому прикосновению солнца.  
  
Все мысли Сейдо будто тонули в сладкой неге, не желая проникать в сознание. Не хотелось разрушать покой этого вечера, пускать в их тихое существование тревоги и подозрения. Еще немного, еще один украденный у жизни вечер. Украденный для жизни. Куда лучше ощущать кожей мягкое вечернее тепло, чувствовать боком горячее тело Акиры, знать, что Амон тает от его прикосновений, хотя ни за что не скажет об этом.  
  
Сейдо почему-то вспомнилось далекое-далекое прошлое, которое стало теперь размытым и нереальным, будто бы было не с ним. Неужели он мог быть таким наивным? Он усмехнулся про себя.  
  
— Смеешься? — тут же откликнулся Амон, уловивший его мимолетное движение.  
  
— Я так… Вспомнил, как мы познакомились.  
  
— Ааа… — протянул Амон невнятно, но на губах его появился крошечный намек на улыбку.  
  
— Я был тогда в полном восторге, кажется.  
  
— О, я заметил! Все заметили.  
  
— Да? Было так очевидно?  
  
— Ты сиял, как лампочка. Было ужасно неловко. — Теперь Амон улыбался по-настоящему.  
  
— Черт. — На самом деле Сейдо не чувствовал сожалений. Скорее уж это было смешно.   
  
— Ты был для меня вроде тех охотников, о которых любят болтать в Цитадели — героев, непобедимых, бесстрашных, не знающих устали, бьющихся с сотнями врагов в одиночку.  
  
— А теперь? — Амон открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Сейдо показалось, или где-то там он видел горечь?  
  
 _Нет, любимый, не надо._  
  
Он не удержался и поцеловал его выступающую ключицу.  
  
— Теперь… я знаю, что ты не такой. Тебе бывает больно и страшно, и ты можешь ошибаться…  
  
— Слишком дорого… — Сейдо коснулся его губ пальцами, чтобы не дать договорить. Он и так знал каждое из этих слов.  
  
–… и несмотря на все, ты не сдаешься.  
  
— Не мог остановиться на герое, да? — отшутился Амон, целуя пальцы Сейдо и снова закрывая глаза.  
  
— Я их не люблю больше, героев — после того, как посмотрел поближе на некоторых.  
  
Акира задела плечом Сейдо, поворачиваясь:  
  
— Как дети в самом деле. Все, что мы знаем, на грани уничтожения, а они про любовь. Герои нашлись.  
  
Сейдо и Амон синхронно рассмеялись.  
  
— Нечего смеяться. Они придут сюда. Сузуя не сказал этого, потому что сам не знает. Но чутье у него удивительное. Надо подготовиться, чтобы не бежать потом в панике. Если вообще сможем убежать.  
  
Сейдо вздохнул — на него будто повеяло могильным холодом, но он не удивился. Должно быть, чувствовал что-то похожее с того самого момента, как черные всадники превратились в отряд Сузуи. Амон отвернулся в сторону песчаных холмов, сжав губы. Тоже, значит, думал об этом.  
  
— Нам нужно в Город на разведку. Как можно скорее, — решила Акира. — Но сначала поохотимся.  
  
***  
  
Охота на варана была опасным делом, но рискнуть стоило. В Городе придется начинать все сначала — без колодца, плантации грибов, собственного источника энергии и горы разного добра. Нужен был задел хотя бы на первое время. Из хорошей плотной шкуры можно сделать одежду или обменять на что-то полезное и немало выручить.  
  
Акира объявила, что в этот раз в паре с Амоном пойдет она, и не стала слушать возражений. Ей нужна была настоящая практика с оружием, и охота на живую опасную дичь как нельзя лучше для этого подходила. Амон не был доволен, но, кажется, принял ее доводы. Сейдо смотрел на них хмуро, но она знала, что он отойдет.  
  
Они взбирались по песчаному склону, чтобы увидеть за его кромкой целое море выгнутых спин холмов, вдохнуть обжигающе-горячий воздух и вновь скатиться в низину. Подходящее для охоты место все не находилось. Такое, чтобы оттуда хорошо был виден окружающий ландшафт. Искать варанов стоило ближе к морю, где среди скудной жесткой растительности водились мелкие звери, и куда время от времени наведывались люди и дикие собаки. Главным в предстоящей охоте было не дать быстрому хищнику подобраться незаметно.  
  
Амон остановил мотоцикл.  
  
— Как думаешь? — Он кивнул на широкую ровную котловину между песчаными горами.  
  
Акира спрыгнула с сидения и прошлась по краю неглубокой низменности, оглядывая пространство вокруг.  
  
— Пойдет.  
  
Со всех сторон расстилались обманчиво неподвижные волны песков, кое-где они дрожали, плавились под солнечными лучами; вдалеке поблескивало море.  
  
— Лучше место вряд ли найдем, только зря потратим топливо, — сказала Акира.  
  
Они разровняли площадку на вершине песчаной гряды, чтобы было удобнее встречать противника.  
  
Амон обычно никому не позволял рисковать и оставлял роль приманки себе. Из оружия у него были только револьвер и копье — ни то, ни другое не годилось для того, чтобы убить варана просто и быстро. Его делом было приманить животное и дать Акире возможность спокойно прицелиться из винтовки, не подпуская варана близко с помощью копья, чтобы избежать любого контакта с пропитанной ядом тварью.  
  
Амон достал нож и без колебаний провел лезвием вдоль пары белых шрамов, оставшихся от предыдущих охот, опустил руку. Кровь часто закапала в подставленную Акирой плошку. Запах невидимой волной поплыл вслед за ветром, увлекая скрытых за барханами хищников обещанием близкой еды. Когда дно плошки покрылось темнеющей жидкостью, Акира вытащила коробочку с белой субстанцией и смазала порез, останавливая кровь, потом обернула запястье Амона чистой тканью. Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
  
Они оба сосредоточенно следили за горизонтом. Шли минуты, но ничего не происходило. Самое опасное время — легко расслабиться и потерять бдительность, а потом оказаться неготовым к нападению.  
  
— Там, на два часа.  
  
— Где?  
  
— Появляется и пропадает снова.  
  
Акира осмотрела ближайший к ним сектор в указанном направлении. Открытый ровный склон. Неплохо.  
  
Она отправилась на свою позицию в десяти шагах от Амона, чтобы держать ситуацию под контролем и не мешать ему. Она приложила все усилия, чтобы не бежать, и вскинула винтовку на плечо сразу, как добралась до места. Теперь можно было разглядеть, как движется животное, то показываясь, то исчезая среди песчаных холмов. Амон опустился на одно колено, чтобы варан не решил в последний момент, что цель ему не по зубам, и выставил вперед металлическое копье, прижав один его конец ногой — упереть копье здесь было не во что.  
  
Сердце бухало в груди, отсчитывая секунды до встречи со смертельно опасным противником.  
  
Тяжелая серо-песчаная туша неслась с напором ожившего тарана, легко отталкиваясь от ненадежной поверхности. Массивная морда чутко следила за запахами, что доносит ветер, и меняла направление, мощные лапы с длинными когтями работали неустанно, вздымая вверх песчаные брызги. Трудно себе представить, что животное может быть наделено такой силой — люди редко сталкивались с кем-то крупнее диких собак. Больше всего хотелось убраться с его дороги, но нужно было делать прямо противоположное.  
  
Акира прицелилась. Стрелять было рано. В мире не остались ничего — ни шума крови в ушах, ни высыпающегося из-под ног песка, ни пота, градом льющегося со лба — только ружье в руках и цель.  
  
Варан двигался плавно, без рывков, не отклоняясь в сторону ни на шаг.  
  
 _Давай, малыш, еще немного._  
  
Она выстрелила. Грохот разнесся далеко по песчаным перекатам. Варан едва споткнулся, но продолжил низкий полет.  
  
 _Ну уж нет._  
  
Акира была уверена, что попала, но прицелилась снова, в голову. Щелчок, выстрел. Животное мотнуло головой, но лишь немного сбросило скорость.  
  
 _Черт.Черт._  
  
Надо быстро перезарядить. Тогда она даже не успеет увидеть, как тварь доберется до Амона. Но без винтовки Акира ему не поможет. Мысли неслись в голове ураганом, а руки с отработанной точностью заряжали оружие.  
  
Она успела увидеть, как тяжелая туша насаживается на копье Амона, как ссыпается по склону песок из-под его ног, а сам он чуть не переворачивается на спину под напором пустынного чудовища.  
  
Акира готова была стрелять снова, но, кажется, стало уже не нужно — ноги животного подкосились.  
 _  
Неужели все?_  
  
— Акира, идем.  
  
Она заметила теперь нахлынувшую противную слабость в ногах. Амон тяжело дышал, выпуская копье из рук с явной неохотой — оно единственное стояло между ним и медленной мучительной смертью всего минуту назад.  
  
Тварь все еще конвульсивно перебирала лапами, но явно была мертва.  
  
— Я попала?  
  
— Дважды. Живучая… тварь. Надо… завернуть ее… в брезент, чтобы не задеть когти. — Амон все не мог отдышаться.  
  
— Сейчас все сделаем, не спеши. — Она опустила руку на его плечо, чтобы он не вставал слишком резко. Говорить спокойно было тяжело — губы плясали от нервного напряжения, которое еще не отпустило. — Подожди, я воды принесу. Сумку там бросила.  
  
Она побрела обратно, чувствуя, как в ладонях, мокрых от пота, скользит винтовка, и застыла на месте. На нее неслась в вихре песка еще одна громадная серая тень, колыхались кожистые складки, взлетал в воздух песок под когтистыми лапами.  
  
Я не успею, не успею, не успею выстрелить — стучало в голове набатом.  
  
 _Бежать нельзя, стрелять тоже… Разве что…  
_  
Она не успела додумать мысль — тело сделало все быстрее. Она перехватила винтовку, и когда тварь выросла перед ней, оттолкнула ее прикладом, а сама отскочила в сторону, но в последний момент не устояла и поехала вместе с маленькой лавиной вниз.  
  
 _Не вышло_  — в неистовом припадке бил тревогу разум. Сейчас мелькнет рядом бессмысленная животная морда, толстые лапы, складки кожи, и она больше не сможет встать на ноги. Может быть, хоть попрощаться успеет. Надо успеть, надо…  
  
— Акира! Акира, ты в порядке? Тебя зацепило?  
  
Никакой звериной морды, над ней склонился Амон, говоря что-то обеспокоенно. Подхватил ее под плечи и усадил на песок. Акира тряхнула головой.  
  
— Все хорошо. Просто оступилась. Это все солнце и волнение.  
  
— Акира… — Голос звучал странно.  
  
Амон осторожно стряхнул песок с ее ноги там, где под разодранной штаниной виднелась ярко-красная полоса, от которой прокладывала себе дорожку вниз капля крови. Он выругался и накрыл ранку губами, чтобы высосать зараженную кровь, выплюнул порцию, потом повторил.  
  
Акира даже не заметила, что тварь задела ее. Боли не было поначалу, зато теперь она почувствовала ее очень хорошо.  
  
— Все, хватит, — сказала она, гладя Амона по голове. — Хватит. Помоги мне встать, — голос звучал почему-то очень слабо. Амон оторвался от раны, она стерла с его губ следы собственной крови.  
  
— Кажется, я все-таки перегрелась…  
  
Амон смотрел на нее недоверчиво. Акира вздохнула.  
  
— Поехали домой, там все станет ясно. А то дождемся сейчас еще кого-нибудь.  
  
— Да уж, этих не знаю, как везти теперь, — поддержал смену темы Амон.  
  
На вершине бархана лежал второй мертвый варан. Похоже, Амон выпустил в него весь барабан револьвера, разворотив голову, в груди зияла рана от копья. Он по-своему истолковал взгляд Акиры и произнес с досадой:  
  
— Пришлось попортить шкуру — тварь никак не подыхала.  
  
Акира только покачала головой.  
  
Сейдо встретил их угрюмо — все еще дулся. Он собрался помочь Амону перетащить добычу на террасу, но тот остановил его:  
  
— Иди лучше к Акире.  
  
— Я могу са… — начала было она, но осеклась, наткнувшись на выразительный взгляд Амона. Акира не стала бы обращать большого внимания на такое послание, если бы дело касалось другого, но в отношении Сейдо лучше было его послушать.  
  
— Помоги мне дойти, — разрешила она и изобразила чуть большую, чем надо, хромоту. Сейдо заметил перевязанную ногу, хлопнул ртом, будто хотел выругаться, но передумал, бросил только: «Вы оба ненормальные», — прежде чем подхватить ее на руки и отнести на кровать, а после бросился рыться на полках.  
  
— Не волнуйся ты — ранка маленькая. Амон уже сделал, что возможно.  
  
Сейдо упрямо тряхнул волосами и все-таки промыл рану найденным лекарством. Его сосредоточенное хмурое лицо с пролегшей между бровей складкой и закушенной губой показалось Акире невероятно милым.  
  
Следующие несколько часов — до темноты и чуть позже — они посвятили разделке добычи. Осторожно, чтобы не повредить, отделяли шкуру, когти тоже могли пригодиться. Мясо варана было несъедобным для человека — оставшиеся туши придется отвезти завтра подальше от фургона. Если сородичи убитых не нагрянут ночью, чтобы доесть их.  
  
Когда дело было сделано, все трое, казалось, пропитались тошнотворным смрадом вараньей крови насквозь. Пришлось собрать последние силы, чтобы отмыться. После этого можно было только упасть на постель и уснуть, но, видно, тревоги прошедшего дня дали о себе знать — спать не получалось. Оставалось только сидеть, обнявшись, в темноте и ждать утра.  
  
Говорить не хотелось, думать тоже. Они дышали рядом и в унисон, робко прислушиваясь к тишине, шелесту ветра и глухому, едва заметному перестуку сердец. Подаренное время почти ушло, и Акире впервые было нисколько не жаль его. Жаль другого… Она прислонилась к Амону, положив голову ему на плечо. Сейдо устроился головой на ее коленях и задумчиво водил пальцами вокруг раны на ноге. Акира в ответ зарылась ладонью в его волосы, лаская расслабленно и неспешно.  
  
— А ведь бывают заговоры от болезней и ран, песни там какие-то… Старая Юки знала, — пробормотал Сейдо скорее сам себе, чем остальным.  
  
— Должно быть, она уже умерла.  
  
— Это та женщина, что лечила твою руку, Сейдо? — Акира поймала его левую ладонь, расправила пальцы — они срослись хорошо и были почти ровными.  
  
Они обменивались воспоминаниями, будто хотели разделить на всех каждую из трех жизней. А потом снова сидели в тишине, пока Амон не нашел ее подбородок и слегка приподнял для поцелуя. Сухие горячие губы пахли колодезной водой и зноем, Акира потянулась к ним, дотронулась кончиком языка — распробовать вкус — и раскрыла как чужие податливые объятия. Он вздохнул тихо и тонко, словно от боли, словно от укола отточенным острием или прикосновения к открытой ране. Края раны распухали, распускались под ее губами, как диковинные цветы с кровавыми лепестками, а мягкая плоть за ними была равно обманчиво сладкой и беззащитной.  
  
Сейдо следил за ними снизу, ловил каждое движение огромными влажно блестящими глазами, а после приподнялся, чтобы дотянуться поцелуями до ее открытых ключиц. Как всегда в такие моменты, Акире мучительно не хватало рук, хотелось обнять обоих, ласкать и держать так крепко, чтобы даже смерть не посмела вырвать их из ее объятий. Не сейчас. Пусть подождет еще.


	11. Пленники

_Как и ты я надеюсь прожить чуть дольше, чем велит нам хороший вкус,  
И если кто-то спросит — боюсь ли я смерти? Я отвечу — конечно боюсь.  
_  
Сергей Калугин, «Ефрейтор Расческин»

 

 _Прошлое_  
  
Два голоса переговаривались за тонкой стеной:  
  
— … что еще будет позволено? Убивать?  
  
— … всего лишь обычные мужские развлечения. Ничего нового. Ничего страшного.  
  
— Ты сама знаешь, что все не так. Мы не можем спустить такое. И не можем больше ждать.  
  
— Так ускорься — разве я против? Только не переусердствуй.  
  
Они сидели в маленькой темной каморке, где Татара запер их. Сейдо молчал, насупившись. Амон гладил его руку. Говорить не хотелось.  
  
— Ко мне приходил мальчишка-работник, — продолжил за стеной голос Одноглазой Совы, — просил за них. Сказал, что Сатоши порвал его тетрадь и хотел сжечь.  
  
— Какую еще тетрадь?  
  
— С песнями, — она рассмеялась, — он собирал песни нашего народа.  
  
— Что за глупость?  
  
— Это не глупость, это память, — серьезно сказала она. — То немногое, что останется от нас, когда все остальное сгинет.  
  
— Бумага легко горит. А память коротка. Мы должны беречь свой народ иначе.  
  
— Мы должны использовать все, что нам доступно. Силу, слабость, красоту, уродство, боль, любовь, память и огонь. Все, что можем им противопоставить. Только так вернем себе мир.  
  
— Так ты хочешь мира?  
  
— Именно за это я и воюю.  
  
После они если и говорили, то слишком тихо, Амон не мог разобрать ни слова. Хотелось поцеловать Сейдо, но только не здесь, где кто-то мог это увидеть.  
  
— Я теперь тоже сильный, — вдруг сказал Сейдо как-то робко, — как и ты. Как и они. — И, помолчав, добавил: — Я хотел убить его.  
  
— За тетрадь?  
  
— За все.  
  
— Он не виноват во всем, — Амон покачал головой, — но я понимаю.  
  
— Я тоже не виноват, — сказал Сейдо зло, — но плачу я за все. Я хотел, чтобы и он заплатил.  
  
Амон хотел сказать, что месть глупому мальчишке ничего не исправит, а лишь сделает больнее, что нужно держаться, какую бы гнусность мутанты сейчас ни придумали, что он будет рядом и разделит с Сейдо любое испытание, но не успел — дверь отворилась, и вошел Татара.  
  
***  
  
Их запихнули в тесные железные клетки, где нельзя было ни встать, ни даже вытянуть ноги, и подвесили прямо в Большом зале. Металлические ошейники прикрепили к верхней решетке, так что пленники не могли лечь и вынуждены были всегда оставаться на виду у зрителей. При малейшем движении клетка начинала опасно крениться.  
  
— Это легкое наказание, — сказал Татара. — Следующее будет жестче.  
  
Три дня без движения, еды и воды. Может, последнее и к лучшему — не хватало еще гадить под себя.  
  
Вопреки здравому смыслу Амон испытывал жгучее чувство стыда. Это им там внизу должно быть стыдно за то, что они позволяют делать такое. Хоть бы и с врагами. Он не мог ни спрятаться — ошейник не позволял лечь на дно клетки — ни побороть это дурацкое чувство, и его накрывало с головой отвращение к себе.  
  
День тянулся целую вечность, он заставлял себя думать постоянно — лишь бы не прислушиваться к ощущениям воющего тела.  
  
Амон думал, они похожи на дичь, что готовится на вертеле. Поджаривается заживо на медленном огне и надеется на спасение.  
  
_Они готовят это блюдо. Они знают, что делают, что должно получиться. Но надо их перехитрить._  
  
Амон усмехнулся сам себе — он был плох в хитростях. «Чересчур прямолинейный», — так говорил Мадо-сан, а Донато Порпора читал его душу, как открытую книгу. Глупо был тягаться в хитрости с Одноглазой Совой и доктором Кано.  
  
_Нужно что-то другое. Нужно… остаться собой. Они изменили наши тела, чтобы в конечном счете изменить наши души. Нельзя им позволить.  
_  
Бойцы толпились под клетками, чтобы поглумиться. Недолго, им скоро надоела эта забава. Харо срывающимся голосом просил прощения. Амон так и не понял, за что.  
  
Поздним вечером, когда Большой зал опустел, к ним подошла Нара.  
  
— Дайте им, что хотят, — сказала она. — Потому что они все равно это получат. А потом, когда они будут думать, что вы у них в руках, бейте в спину и бегите. Это единственный путь, чтобы выжить. Здесь становится все меньше воздуха.  
  
«Что они хотят? — думал Амон. — Что я должен отдать, и что тогда останется мне?»  
  
Ночью было легче — без вони и непреходящего гвалта сотен голосов. Мучительно хотелось пить. Тело ломило нещадно, о спасительном сне нечего было и думать — стоило уснуть, как металлическое кольцо впивалось в горло. Пара часов в таком режиме превращались в пытку. Лучше было говорить. Всю ночь они перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, чтобы не спать и знать, что рядом кто-то живой. Так почему-то было легче.  
  
— Сейдо…  
  
— Знаешь… начинаю понимать тех, кому нравится мучить других людей. Я тоже хочу, чтобы они страдали. Те, кто делает это с нами. Не узнать, что они где-то когда-то сдохли, нет. Убить своими руками и видеть, чувствовать их боль, их страх. Я хочу…  
  
— Сейдо, не надо…  
  
— Надо. Это здорово представлять, и очень помогает проводить время здесь, знаешь ли.  
  
Амон не ответил, он уже не знал, чего хочет сам.  
  
_Когда-то я говорил, что изменю этот мир, даже если буду один. Но в этом-то все и дело: только одному такое доступно. Забраться в самую высь, пройти насквозь пекло и не бояться. Умереть. Убить. Но что если я больше не хочу быть один?_  
  
На следующий день он понял, что Сейдо в чем-то прав. Иногда месть кажется страшно привлекательной штукой. К концу дня мыслей не осталось: только жажда и боль. Мышцы сводило судорогой, нервы ощущались как натянутые перекрученные пружины. Он вцепился в прутья клетки над собой, чтобы дать голове опору — шея отказывалась держать ее дальше.  
  
— Так, наверное, чувствует себя похороненный заживо, — сказал Сейдо, когда зал снова опустел. Его было едва слышно. — Не пошевелиться, не вырваться. И никто за тобой не придет.  
  
— Скоро это закончится. Обещаю.  
  
Сейдо засмеялся хриплым, скрежещущим смехом.  
  
— Ты не можешь обещать. Ты лежишь в соседнем гробу. Как думаешь, если напиться собственной крови, это утолит жажду?  
  
На третий день они уже не говорили: слова раздирали пересохшее горло, даже дыхание давалось с трудом. Назойливый гул Большого зала казался далеким и нереальным.  
  
Привиделась Акира. Она протягивала ладонь сквозь прутья клетки, пустую белую ладонь, и касалась его груди. Там все еще висел крест — напоминание о прошлом, о слабости и грехе. Он заслужил этот голод. Он заслужил что бы то ни было. Но она не за тем тянула руку, чтобы напомнить о вине, она будто благословляла его.  
  
«Я тебя не увижу, — сказал он, — но хотя бы приснись мне. Еще хоть раз приснись».  
  
Он вспомнил снова тот жаркий день и ледяные брызги, что она обрушила на них. Акира улыбнулась прозрачно и растаяла.  
  
Когда их вытащили, они могли только упасть — Харо, Кайто, Нацуке и еще пара работников помогли им кое-как добраться до комнаты-пещеры. Нара раздобыла на кухне целое ведро хорошей воды — не такой, какую пили работники в тоннеле. Амон пил, пока его не вырвало желчью, а потом снова пил до рези в животе. Хотелось отмыться от грязи; кто-то помог ему стащить с себя воняющую одежду. Все тело болело, как после хорошей драки, мышцы не хотели расслабляться и норовили вновь скрутиться в узлы. Но сознанию уже было все равно — оно требовало сна. Сейдо уткнулся головой ему в грудь тепло и успокаивающе — так они и уснули.  
  
Вечером Харо принес похлебку и кукурузный хлеб.  
  
— Это Нара вам припасла. Я заходил во время перекура — узнать, как вы, но вы спали.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Амон. Сейдо кивнул, зевая.  
  
Харо опустил глаза и потеребил рукав куртки.  
  
— Я… все это из-за меня. Простите.  
  
— Не стоит, — сказал Амон. — Ты не при чем.  
  
— А что с тем парнем? — спросил Сейдо, зачерпывая похлебку.  
  
— Нос сломан — все лицо опухло, говорят, смотреть страшно, рука еще вывихнута. Ерунда, но он, похоже, здорово перетрухнул. Я больше не видел его в Большом зале.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Сейдо, — я рад, что удалось прижучить его.  
  
— Я склеил тетрадь, — сказал Харо тихо, — то, что удалось собрать. И еще… Это подарила мне новую. Чистую тетрадь, в которой можно записать еще много песен.  
  
— Это?  
  
— Одноглазая Сова, — он покраснел. — Так мы зовем ее.  
  
Сейдо раздраженно отвернулся. Амон взял его за руку, успокаивая.  
  
Харо смущенно пробормотал «простите» и убежал.  
  
Старая Юки принесла утром выстиранную, еще не просохшую до конца одежду. Она бы так и ушла, не сказав ни слова, оставив на полу сверток, но Сейдо догнал ее и обнял, не зная, как еще выразить благодарность. Она глянула на него раздраженно, но не оттолкнула. Только покачала головой с досадой и ушла.  
  
Кайто пришел, когда они все доели и собирались уже снова ложиться спать.  
  
— Мальчишка за вас переживает, — сказал он, затягиваясь, — не спит ночами.  
  
— Он не спит, потому что ты громко храпишь, — пробормотал Сейдо.  
  
Кайто рассмеялся.  
  
— Ничего не поделаешь. Когда тебя начнет жрать эта дрянь, — он кивнул на свои язвы и темные участки нечеловеческой кожи, — тоже будешь курить дурман-траву, а потом будить храпом всю родню. Если будет кого будить, — добавил он.  
  
Сейдо фыркнул. Кайто сделался серьезным.  
  
— Я чего пришел-то… Ты вступился за Харо, а он мне вроде сына, значит, я теперь твой должник. И я вот что скажу: не расслабляйтесь, ребята. Бойцы рассвирепели и теперь не отстанут. Им запретили убивать, но и только. Татара, похоже, спустил их с цепи. То наказание для них — все равно что плевок в лицо. Они жаждут крови.  
  
Сейдо коротко и нервно рассмеялся.  
  
Кайто долго молча курил, рассматривая их. Под его внимательным взглядом становилось неловко.  
  
— Моя дочь была бойцом, — наконец сказал он. — Лет с двенадцати она начала тренироваться с оружием как взрослая. Она была ловкой и меткой нечеловечески, Неистовая Маи — так ее называли. Она сражалась, словно танцевала. В пятнадцать она стала бойцом и начала ходить в рейды.  
  
Амон поморщился.  
  
— Ты командовал тогда? — задал он давно интересовавший его вопрос.  
  
— Я водил отряд в то время, — кивнул Кайто, бросив на Амона пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Ты командовал бойцами? — Сейдо смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами. — Но почему тогда…  
  
— Поймешь, когда закончу. — Кайто продолжил историю: — Она не пошла в мой отряд. Не хотела опеки, или чтоб я смотрел на ее жестокость — уж не знаю. Она ненавидела охотников и мечтала разрушить Цитадель, — продолжал Кайто, глядя прямо на Амона. — Камня на камне от нее не оставить. Но Цитадель стоит, а моей девочки больше нет. — Он горько улыбнулся. — Она погибла в восемнадцать во время рейда на продовольственный склад. Меня там не было. Мне сказали: охотник убил ее. Молодой высокий охотник с огромной пушкой. Прострелил ей живот, и она умерла, истекая кровью.  
  
Кайто жестом отмел невысказанные возражения Амона.  
  
— Я не хочу гадать, ты ли ее убил, — сказал он. — Скорее всего, не ты, но это неважно. Тогда я не знал, чего хочу больше: отомстить или умереть, но с тех пор прошло пять лет, и я стал мудрее. Теперь мне не нужно знать, чьей рукой судьба отняла мою дочь. Ты думаешь, должно быть, что ее смерть справедлива — она ведь была убийцей. Но убийцей был и тот, кто стрелял в нее. Я и ты, Одноглазая Сова и тот, кто сидит на троне в Цитадели — все мы убийцы. Ты знаешь, ради чего ты им стал, но и Маи… она тоже знала. Она была ребенком, когда голод на базе Аогири косил всех подряд. Я делал, что мог, чтобы прокормить ее и жену; другим везло меньше: дети, сорокалетние старики, женщины и мужчины, слишком слабые, чтобы прокормиться — они сидели по углам, слишком изможденные, чтобы двигаться, просили подаяние, но никто не имел, что подать. Каждый день находили новые трупы. В конце концов моя жена, мать Маи, умерла от цинги, мы не смогли ей помочь. Тогда Маи и решила стать бойцом. Она хотела не мести, она хотела спасти их всех. Детей, взрослых и стариков. Хотела, чтобы никто больше не голодал, чтобы мутанты здесь не умирали от истощения, когда в Городе есть склады, полные еды. Ее мучила несправедливость этого мира. Как и охотника, застрелившего ее. Я бессчетное количество раз думал об этом: и понял, что все так и было, так беспредельно глупо… Они оба были молоды и оба жаждали справедливости, они… могли бы даже полюбить друг друга. В ее чреве, которое он разворотил пулей, мог расти их ребенок…  
  
Они молчали.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы вы знали: во мне нет ненависти, как и в Харо, как в Наре, Нацуке и многих других. Но и та ненависть, что есть — плоть от плоти любви. Больное дитя, рожденное от насилия. Мы ходим по замкнутому кругу, поколение за поколением, повторяем старые ошибки и умножаем боль. Кто-то должен это прекратить… Поэтому я ушел из бойцов, чтобы не быть частью этого безумия — все что я мог сделать. Вы… просто помните об этом, когда уйдете отсюда, — добавил он, снова затянувшись, и вышел прочь.  
  
***  
  
Как и предсказывал Кайто, их встретили вечером в Большом зале, в углу, где они обычно ели. Пятеро — Сатору, двое дружков Сабуро и двое незнакомых — этих позвали для количества, должно быть. Они пришли мстить. Это было видно по всему: по серьезным сосредоточенным лицам, по подтянутым фигурам: вместо обычной расхлябанности и веселого ожидания забавы — яростный азарт хищника, уверенного в себе, жаждущего поиграть с жертвой перед тем, как ее сожрать. Сейдо засомневался, что они остановятся перед убийством. Даже наплевав на негласный запрет. Они не ждали — направились сразу к ним. Короткая драка быстро перешла в избиение.  
  
— Трахнуть его прямо здесь, — темнолицый мутант больно схватил Сейдо за волосы, вздернул вверх, — у него должна быть где-то там отличная дырка. Небось твой дружок постарался, а? — Сейдо почувствовал, как шершавая рука бесцеремонно полезла под завязку его штанов, рванулся из хватки. Боец дернул за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, а позвоночник неестественно выгнуться. Сквозь смех мутантов Сейдо слышал сдавленный рык Амона, который, кажется, оборвали ударом. Он не мог видеть ничего вокруг, а мутант продолжал шарить в штанах. Сейдо казалось, за его пальцами остается липкий слизистый след. Он дернулся изо всех сил, бестолково пытаясь вырваться, оттолкнуть. Рука перестала его щупать, но лишь затем, чтобы ударить в живот. Сейдо инстинктивно дернулся согнуться пополам, но мутант не пустил — притянул ближе его лицо, так что довольная морда оказалась совсем рядом. Сейдо почувствовал зловонное дыхание. Недавний ужин тут же подкатил к горлу — боец успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, а Сейдо рухнул на бок, перекатился на колени, и его вывернуло на пол серой жижей.  
  
Мутанты гоготали весело.  
  
— Да ты жалкий засранец, — ботинок мутанта влетел Сейдо под ребра, и его вырвало снова. — Может, заставить тебя слизать свою блевотину обратно?  
  
— А-ха-ха, — один из нападавших захлебывался от смеха, — когда будешь его трахать, он же просто скопытится прямо под тобой от ужаса. Ты и правда отвратительный, Ода. Меня тоже тошнит, ха-ха-ха.  
  
— Эй, эй, держи второго. — Раздались шум, сопение, какая-то возня. — Успокой его там!  
  
Сейдо попытался отыскать Амона в толчее, но взгляд расплывался. Зато он хорошо различал его сдавленный хрип.  
  
— Давай, придуши его чуток.  
  
Послышались звуки ударов и задыхающийся кашель Амона. Силы взялись неизвестно откуда, может быть, из злости, которая заполнила Сейдо целиком — ничего больше не было — ни отвращения, ни страха, только гнев.  
  
Он не стал подниматься — рванулся, дернул ближайшего мутанта под колени и приложил его несколько раз об пол, но до следующего добраться уже не успел — на его затылок обрушился чей-то тяжелый кулак, и в глазах потемнело.  
  
***  
  
— Лежи смирно, мразь, не то попорчу мордашку твоему дружку. — Нож прижался к лицу Сейдо, которого усадили рядом со стеной, и из-под лезвия поползла тонкая красная струйка.  
  
— Нос ему отрежь, Хироми, — сказал Сатору, — за брата моего эта тварь и не такое заслужила. Хироми хмыкнул, но не пошевелился.  
  
Амон опустил руки, показывая, что прекращает сопротивление, и стиснул зубы до ломоты в висках, когда в горло снова впилась удавка. Он бился бы до конца и убил бы хоть одного из этих уродов. Будь он один. Но их было двое, и пока они не готовы были погибнуть тут вместе, они оказывались в полной власти мутантов. Амона мутило от этой мысли, и он не был уверен, что лучше — смерть или подчинение дорвавшемуся до власти сброду.  
  
— Ты, дылда, давай-ка на колени. — Веревка впилась в горло, потянув вверх.  
  
Амон сжал кулаки изо всех сил и встал на колени. Мутант завел за спину его руки и обмотал запястья концом удавки так, что ему пришлось выгнуться назад, чтобы не задушить себя.  
  
Хироми убрал нож от лица Сейдо и начал лупить его по щекам, приводя в чувство. Тот издал короткий жалобный звук. Мутант рывком сдернул с него остатки порванной майки. Сейдо вздрогнул, как от удара, и тут же очнулся. Глянул исподлобья зло и отчаянно, стер ладонью побежавшую по подбородку кровь. Теперь нож оказался у шеи Амона.  
  
— Еще раз такое выкинешь — покалечу твоего любовника, ясно тебе, красотка?  
  
Вместо ответа Сейдо сплюнул кровь.  
  
— Может, порежем их немножко? — предложил визгливый юнец. — Так, слегка украсим на память, чтоб знали свое место.  
  
— Они еще Сове пригодятся, будет недовольна…  
  
— А что такого? — вмешался Хироми. — Уши бойцу ни к чему. Или красоту какую на спине нарисую вот этому. — Он кивнул в сторону Сейдо, ловко подкидывая нож. — А что? Парням будет на что посмотреть, когда трахать будут. Глядишь, достопримечательность сделаю.  
  
Сейдо бросил на него такой яростный взгляд, что мутант подскочил, с силой пнул его в живот. Сейдо закашлялся.  
  
— Не зыркай тут мне, гаденыш. Захочу — кишки свои по полу собирать будешь. — Он махнул перед его лицом лезвием — Сейдо успел только вздохнуть — через всю грудь протянулась длинная красная полоска, из края которой заструилась кровь. Амон рванулся к нему, забыв об удавке, — в глазах потемнело, все залило красным, выступили слезы. Он судорожно пытался вдохнуть. Мутант рядом чуть ослабил петлю, и он смог глотнуть немного воздуха, шум в ушах стал тише.  
  
— Ишь как волнуются. — Веселился тонкий визгливый голос за спиной.  
  
— Пусть трахнут друг друга прямо здесь, — предложил Хироми.  
  
— Ты хочешь всего и сразу. Имей терпение. — Голос звучал спокойно и веско. Такой тип может придумать что-то действительно гадкое, решил Амон. Он исхитрился посмотреть на Сейдо, и их взгляды встретились. Сейдо выглядел решительно, будто собирался рвануться и напасть — Амон покачал головой.  
  
_Не надо, не сейчас. Это плохо кончится._  
  
— Пусть покажут нам представление.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Эти отбросы из Цитадели слишком заносятся, считают себя лучше нас. Мы для них вроде зверей, для которых нет верности, чести, дружбы, только добыча. Но они сами ничем не лучше. Когда жизнь припечет — сделают все, что угодно. — Он осклабился.  
  
— Так ведь, охотник?  
  
Амон ответил ему коротким злым взглядом, представляя, как разбивает эту самоуверенную рожу в кровь, в кашу из костей и плоти. Мутант рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну что я говорил? Так что — кто будет водить?  
  
— Пусть он все делает, возьмите его. — Амон кивнул в сторону Сейдо.  
  
Тот посмотрел на него возмущенно и непонимающе.  
  
Мутант переводил взгляд с одного на другого, будто выбирая, потом указал на Амона.  
  
— Ты. Будешь бить своего дружка, а мы посмотрим.  
  
Амон вздернул подбородок.  
  
— Пошел к черту, выродок.  
  
— Нет, ты не понял. Ты это сделаешь из любви и милосердия. Удивлен, что я знаю такие слова? Так вот: сделаешь, или я позволю Хироми развлечься, как ему нравится. Что ты там хотел? — обратился он к мутанту. — Уши, спина… Да хоть член отрезай — бойцу он тоже без надобности.  
  
Мутанты заржали. В голове молотком отдавался стук сердца.  
  
_Я не могу, не должен. Это неправильно. Придумайте что-то другое!_  
  
Он лихорадочно пытался придумать, что сделать, сказать, чтобы они оставили эту затею, но старший мутант, кажется, читал по его лицу.  
  
— Трудно? — спросил он почти сочувственно. — Хорошо, я тебе помогу. Станет легче решиться, я обещаю. Пусть вытянет руку. — Он кивнул на Сейдо, визгливый мальчишка дернул его за запястье. — Так, а теперь держи крепче.  
  
Сейдо сжал ладонь в кулак. Мутант улыбнулся.  
  
— Распрями пальцы, детка, — сказал он ласково и бросил через плечо: — Придушите второго, пока этот не послушается.  
  
Удавку затянули до красных всполохов перед глазами. Амон запрокинул голову инстинктивно. Горло будто резали тупым лезвием. Пытка длилась недолго — когда он поднял голову, старший мутант держал в руках ладонь Сейдо.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — сказал он, улыбаясь, и с силой сжал указательный палец. Глухо хрустнула кость, Сейдо коротко вскрикнул и затих, тяжело дыша. Палец неестественно выгнулся.  
  
Старший мутант сказал:  
  
— Уже легче, правда? Я же говорил. Давай поиграем в игру: за каждую минуту промедления я буду ломать ему один палец. Правила ясны?  
  
Амон плюнул ему в лицо.  
  
Мутант лучезарно улыбнулся, погладил напряженную ладонь Сейдо, а потом снова раздался хруст. Сейдо до крови закусил губу.  
  
— Еще одно правило, — сказал он, — тебе нельзя меня оскорблять. Никого из нас. Иначе он будет наказан. Ясно?  
  
— Отвечай! — велел он и дернул Сейдо за сломанный палец. Тот сдавленно застонал.  
  
— Не трогай! Я понял, — Амон готов был на что угодно, лишь бы прекратить это, — я все сделаю, только оставь его.  
  
Его вздернули на ноги и освободили от веревки, Сейдо тоже подняли. Амон пытался поймать его взгляд, но Сейдо смотрел сквозь него пустыми глазами.  
  
_Смотри на меня, дурак. Смотри! Они хотели представление, пусть получат его._  
  
— Хватит пялиться. Давай, врежь ему, — закричал визгливый.  
  
Амон не мог сдвинуться с места и в следующее мгновение получил удар в печень.  
  
_Лучше так, пусть так._  
  
— Хироми, если этот не ударит, отрежь второму ухо — выбери, какое нравится.  
  
Амон распрямился. Он ударит. Осторожно, по касательной. Он сделает все как надо. Дело за Сейдо.  
  
_Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста. Дай им, что они хотят, но не более._  
  
Он размял плечи, руки — мутанты смотрели одобрительно и предвкушающе. Сейдо замер. Амон хотел позвать его, но голос не слушался. Он глянул на изувеченные пальцы, старший мутант проследил его взгляд и снова взял Сейдо за руку.  
  
— Нет, — прошептал Амон, — нет. — И ударил.  
  
Кулак прошел по касательной, чуть задев скулу. Слабый удар. Сейдо чуть развернуло инерцией, он сделал шаг назад, но не упал, не схватился за лицо, не закричал. Он смотрел на руку Амона так, будто не верил, что она могла сделать такое.  
  
_Что ты стоишь?! Кричи, падай, бейся в конвульсиях — дай им, что они хотят. Пожалуйста. Пока это не зашло слишком далеко._  
  
Он ударил еще раз. Сейдо чуть оступился и посмотрел на него в замешательстве, поднял руку к лицу, будто ждал, что найдет там кровавое месиво. Мутанты разразились хохотом.  
  
— Ну, я же вам обещал. На площади такого не увидишь! — сказал старший, а потом сломал Сейдо еще один палец.  
  
Сейдо согнулся пополам, неслышно прошептав что-то, прижал к груди изувеченную руку.  
  
— Бей по-настоящему, мразь! — гаркнул старший Амону. — Я сломаю еще один палец — в наказание за твой обман. Но еще одна пустышка, и, клянусь, я самолично его оскоплю. Придется тебе найти кого-то другого для постельных забав.  
  
Мутанты засмеялись. Сейдо смотрел ошалело, как пьяный, полностью потерявший рассудок.  
  
— Руку, детка, — приказал старший со смесью дружелюбия и пренебрежения, и Сейдо, как завороженный, протянул ему ладонь.  
  
— Не надо, — Амон готов был умолять, — не надо, прошу! Это же я, это я виноват. Сломай пальцы мне, если так нужно.  
  
— Ты упустил свой шанс. Знаешь, ты очень плохой товарищ. Пожалуй, в следующий раз заставлю его ломать пальцы тебе. Если будет чем.  
  
Мизинец хрустнул совсем тихо, Сейдо шагнул назад, будто думал так защититься, но мутант удержал его за руку.  
  
— Лучше тебе не пытаться обмануть меня в этот раз, — сказал он Амону.  
  
_Прости. Прости меня. Если здесь и был правильный выход, я его не нашел._  
  
Когда-то он умел делать такое, но из-за проклятой руки и нечеловеческой силы малейшая ошибка могла стоить Сейдо жизни. Нужен был всего один хороший точный удар, но откуда взяться точности, когда он толком не знал, на что способен?  
  
_Я могу убить его. Я могу убить его, Господи.  
_  
Он видел мысленно свой удар, повторил его несколько раз, следя за траекторией, пытаясь нащупать ту поправку на мутантскую силу, которую должен сделать. Мутанты что-то кричали. Сейдо сделал полшага назад, глядя на него во все глаза, будто Амон внезапно превратился в пустынного демона.  
  
Сейчас.  
  
Удар влетел в челюсть, голова Сейдо резко безвольно откинулась, ноги подкосились, и он упал. Амон бросился было к нему, но его срубил удар под колени, а потом они обрушились градом. Били ногами — он мог только защищать живот и голову. Мутанты грязно ругались, угрожали, обещали расправу, но все это не имело значения, пока он не услышал вердикт старшего, что подошёл к Сейдо: «живой».  
  
— Хватит с вас на сегодня, — сказал старший, сплюнув на пол. — А завтра продолжим.  
  
— Было весело, — проблеял визгливый. Глаза у него масляно блестели.  
  
Мутанты переговаривались, уходя.  
  
— Пусть оттрахают друг друга в следующий раз.  
  
— Сделаю себе сушеное ухо.  
  
— Все будет, ребята, не спешите так.  
  
Амон сжал в объятиях бесчувственное тело. Он проиграл этот бой. Бездарно проиграл.


	12. Потерянные

_В глазах по лампочке, в ребрах дырка,  
Астральный ветер, картонный член.  
Я сирота, я умею зыркать,  
И нажимать, и стрелять с колен.  
Ты будешь в платье из красных буден  
Кружить смещенный ногами пол,  
Но ты не знаешь, кто эти люди,  
К которым ты наконец пришел!_  
  
Ольга Арефьева, «Театр»

  
_Год назад_  
  
Они въехали в город дорогой контрабандистов, налетчиков и тех, кто не желал встречаться с охотниками. Сейдо был здесь всего несколько дней назад, но тогда он как одержимый гнался за одной-единственной целью — найти тот самый бар — и чудом не влип в неприятности.  
  
Сейчас все было иначе. Он почувствовал себя ночным хищным зверем, который по ошибке выбрался наружу при свете дня, и все вокруг скоро заметят его клыки и когти и станут шарахаться и показывать пальцем.  
  
Ведь это всегда был его Город, который он любил и собирался защищать. Имело ли это значение, если он решил умереть?  
  
Даже после того, как Амон сказал, что любит… Это мало что меняло — Сейдо все так же стоял между ним и Мадо, ему все так же не было места рядом с ними, и нигде больше.  
  
Он заметил, что изо всех сил вцепился в спину Амона, только когда тот тормознул байк в каком-то переулке.  
  
— Ты так крепко меня держишь, потому что собираешься отпустить навсегда? — Амон спрыгнул с мотоцикла и взял Сейдо за плечи. — Ты, наверное, думаешь, что все ясно и решено — между нами троими, поэтому я скажу кое-что. Акира едва не погибла, чтобы тебя спасти, так что ты не имеешь права просто молча бросить ее. Она хотела, чтобы ты вернулся, и уж поверь мне, она никогда не сказала бы такое из вежливости. А я… я могу только просить.  
  
Сейдо почувствовал озноб, будто холодный ветер пробрал его под кожей. Он хотел сказать что-то, возразить, но не мог найти слов, так что просто махнул рукой. Амон не стал требовать ответа, просто коснулся сухими губами его виска — так коротко, что это можно было счесть скорее обещанием, чем лаской. Сейдо пошатнулся от накатившей внезапно дурноты, но взял себя в руки, выдавил только:  
  
— У нас еще есть дела здесь.  
  
Амон кивнул с таким видом, будто Сейдо сказал что-то большее, чем пустую фразу, и снова сел за руль.  
  
Они ехали по задворкам, узким малолюдным улочкам, пока одна из них не влилась в широкую площадь.  
  
Не сказать, что Ярмарка была в разгаре, но торговля уже началась. Сейдо не доводилось патрулировать ярмарочные площади будучи охотником, но всегда нравилось здесь бывать. Ярмарка была душой Города и его праздничным платьем — она воплощала их мир в миниатюре, со всеми его пороками, несправедливостью, сомнительным богатством и нескрываемой бедностью. Почему-то вспоминались детские впечатления: пока отец обменивал овощи с грядок на нужные в хозяйстве вещи, Сейдо с сестрой разрешалось погулять по Ярмарке и посмотреть: просто полюбоваться на чужое добро, поглядеть на актеров и фокусников, поиграть с другими детьми. Они с Сейной ни с кем не играли, зато с удовольствием разглядывали развалы всевозможных мелочей: большей частью непонятных штук из старого мира. Странные вещи влекли Сейдо неудержимо, и он никак не понимал, почему люди не спешат все это обменять. Он бы хотел, если б было на что, но им никогда не оставляли ничего на обмен, родители боялись, что они с Сейной наберут ненужного. Мальчишки и девчонки в грязном поношенном платье ловили для Ярмарки крыс и меняли, живых и мертвых, на всякое: старинные пластиковые фигурки людей, животных или мутантов — для игр, ножи и лезвия, свистульки с мерзким пронзительным звуком, а еще на кукурузные лепешки и травяные леденцы. Мясо крыс было жестким и не особенно вкусным, его следовало долго варить, чтобы стало пригодным в пищу, но люди брали за неимением лучшего. Сейдо тоже мог бы поймать крысу, но не решался: он знал, что крысы, загнанные в угол, случается, нападают на человека, а укус их может оказаться смертельным. Сейна хотела свистульку и леденец, канючила и обзывала его трусом, Сейдо злился и кричал на нее, зная в глубине души, что она права. Так глупо.  
  
Он подумал: «Надо было ее обнять, хоть раз обнять и достать ей гребаный леденец».  
  
Настоящая торговля шла вовсе не у развалов дешевого барахла, а чуть в стороне, где стояли груженые машины с кузовами и прицепами, крытыми брезентом, а возле разговаривали серьезные мужчины и женщины.  
  
Самое ценное не выставляли на всеобщее обозрение — оно пряталось в темных утробах машин и ждало того, кто знал, чего хочет, и готов был заключить действительно крупную сделку. Снаружи владельцы машин оставляли приманку — ходовой и дешевый товар: ложки, миски, старую одежду и обувь, но заинтересованному покупателю предлагались на обмен более ценные вещи — чистый бензин, арбалет, бумага, ножи, выделанные вараньи шкуры, старинная швейная машинка и патроны.  
  
Были здесь и товары другого рода для особой публики — ценителей древностей, которые либо были больны на голову, либо очень богаты, а может, то и другое. Они собирали вещи из прежнего мира, будто надеясь таким образом воскресить его, и позволяли шарлатанам и ловким дельцам наживаться на своей страсти. Кому могла понадобиться тонкая изящная фарфоровая чашка еще старой работы, сломанная музыкальная шкатулка, запчасти исчезнувших механизмов, древние приборы неясного назначения, давно вышедшие из строя? Никакой мир не вернуть, собирая бесполезный хлам, так для чего все это?  
  
Здесь, возле грузовиков, пикапов, джипов и собранных из подручных деталей развалюх, которые едва могли ездить, все разглядывали тебя с сомнением, смотрели оценивающе — Сейдо нервировало это, пока он не понял, что таков местный ритуал.  
  
Сам он смотрел туда, где возносилась, блестя в солнечных лучах, Цитадель, одинокая башня с белой птицей, взмывающей в небо. Самое высокое строение в Городе, а может и во всем мире. «Нездешняя, — подумал Сейдо с печалью и нежностью почему-то. Глаза у него слезились на солнце. — Когда тебя строили, не было ни нас, ни мутантов, зато башен — великое множество. Каково это — пережить свое время и остаться одной?».  
  
Рядом с Цитаделью, на Главной площади, высился гигантским диковинным зверем с длинной шеей подъемный кран. Остов крана серебрился, отполированный сотнями мальчишек, что лазили по нему вопреки всем запретам. В кабинку наверху в дни публичных казней садился охотник, выбранный жребием, и поднимал вверх трос с привязанной к нему жертвой. Жуткая смерть.  
  
Сейдо однажды ходил на казнь, из любопытства: вздергивали какого-то мутанта, и он думал, что, может, зрелище чужой смерти придаст ему мужества и закалит. В итоге он выблевал свой завтрак в какой-то пустынной подворотне, размазывая по лицу слезы напополам с соплями и сгорая от стыда.  
  
«Если поймают, меня повесят там за Ходжи и остальных. Затянут шею в петлю и медленно поднимут вверх, а я буду хрипеть и дрыгать ногами на потеху толпе».  
  
Сейдо вдруг стало страшно до жара в груди и остро, болезненно жаль себя. Он больше не боялся смерти, во всяком случае, думал, что не боится, но физические страдания пугали его.  
  
«А они будут. Никто больше не позволит мне умереть легко», — подумал он, обхватывая себя руками, чтобы унять невольную дрожь.  
  
— Посмотри туда. — Амон отвлек его от воспоминаний, показал в сторону, где кучка людей торговала каким-то хламом. Сейдо вгляделся:  
  
— Мутанты?  
  
Амон кивнул.  
  
— А вот там, возле тележки с едой? — в свою очередь предположил Сейдо.  
  
— Ага, похожи.  
  
Они замолчали, потому что прямо перед ними вырос странный тип: глаза блуждали, выражение лица было совершенно безумным — он уставился на упрятанную в перчатку руку Амона. Казалось, вот-вот он скажет то, что не понравится им обоим, но он нелепо качнулся и зашагал дальше. Амон и Сейдо переглянулись.  
  
— Где, интересно, охотники?  
  
— Я видел три команды, — тут же доложил Сейдо. — Никого знакомого. Они детей что ли стали набирать…  
  
Амон улыбнулся одними глазами — раньше Сейдо не заметил бы такую улыбку, но теперь он знал. Происходящее до странности напоминало прежние времена.  
  
Сейдо взял стопку бумаг, пару ножей и тонкий шарф и отправился в новый круг по площади, мысленно перебирая все, что им нужно было получить взамен.  
  
Народ постепенно прибывал, стало шумно, разговоры сделались громче. И тревожнее.  
  
— Вы видели? Нет, вы это видели? Средь бела дня мутанты свободно разгуливают…  
  
— …да будто мутанта раньше не встречал, тьфу…  
  
— Мне плевать, мутант он или нет, но варанью шкуру у него выменял знатную.  
  
— Стой, стой, маленький поганец! Оторву тебе руки! Верни лепешку…  
  
— …бывают в Городе мутанты, не без этого, но сегодня уж ни в какие ворота — вы посмотрите только. Вон еще один с дикими глазами. Страх какой. Охотники куда смотрят?  
  
— Да в штаны наложили твои охотники, вот что.  
  
— … битве за городом. Там их всех и порешали.  
  
— Застрелил, ага. Говорят, он из Вашу, но незаконный. А Мацури, я слышала, умом совсем повредился от горя. Что теперь будет?  
  
— …молодой и красивый. Это соседка сказала, а дочка ее в Цитадели полы моет — она-то уж точно знает.  
  
— Сам видел. Мелкая она девка была, Одноглазая Сова. Ее труп два дня на главной площади болтался… Как не она?! Сам видел!  
  
— … чего ты ревешь? Все они брешут, не ее это тело. Она вернется еще, вот увидишь.  
  
Сейдо оглянулся по сторонам, чтоб посмотреть, кто это сказал, но прохожие уже затерялись в толпе.  
  
Площадь была похожа на разворошенный улей: из конца в конец метались слухи, люди были встревожены появлением мутантов. Но и это не могло помешать торговле.  
Здесь было слишком много народу: покупатели, торговцы, нищие в оборванной одежде. Калеки просили милостыню, чумазые дети подбегали шумной стайкой к прилично одетым прохожим и выпрашивали еду, в основном хлеб и леденцы, но получали чаще гневные окрики, чем что-то ценное.  
  
— Развелось тут мутантских выкормышей. А дармоеды-охотники вконец обнаглели: совсем мух не ловят.  
  
***  
  
Амон и Сейдо снова и снова по очереди обходили площадь: предлагали вещи из фургона разным людям, искали то, что наметила Акира. Дело двигалось медленно, никто здесь не любил спешить.  
  
Сейдо предложил сделать перерыв, съесть по лепешке — иногда ведь можно себе позволить — и пойти взглянуть на представление, которое началось еще раньше. Амон нехотя согласился, и теперь они протискивались сквозь плотную толпу ближе к откинутому борту фуры, служившей сценой для кукольного действа.  
  
Обычно ставили что-то смешное, с непристойными шуточками, чтобы повеселить неприхотливую толпу, но сейчас, кажется, был особый случай. Люди вокруг волновались, переговаривались вполголоса, упоминали Вашу и Одноглазую Сову, где-то он слышал имя Аримы. Сейдо стало не по себе — что там такое решили показать сегодня и для чего? На сцене происходило что-то драматичное, судя по реакции публики. В одно мгновение все замерли в оцепенении. Площадь за спиной все еще гудела, будто работал далекий мотор, но здесь, возле сцены, стояла гробовая тишина.  
  
Сейдо вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть получше: над сценой парила эмблема Цитадели, а ширма, за которой прятались кукольники, изображала величественный зал приемов. Странное место действия. Прямо посреди «зала» стояла невысокая встрепанная женщина, подняв над собой чью-то отсеченную голову. Такого представления Сейдо еще не видел.  
  
— Что тут показывают? — спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Что за история?  
  
На него тут же зашикали, но желающие ответить как всегда нашлись.  
  
— Все так и было, не знаешь что ли? Говорят мутанты его и убили… — раздался громкий шепот рядом.  
  
— Не мутанты, а сама она — сука одноглазая. Пришла в Цитадель и голову снесла. А шпион ее Ариму прикончил. Нечего потому что всякий мусор в дом тащить.  
  
Он посмотрел на Амона — тот стиснул зубы, взгляд сделался жестким, непроницаемым. Сейдо не стал ни о чем его спрашивать и вернулся к представлению.  
  
Одноглазая Сова раскатисто смеялась, торжествуя победу над глупыми людьми и предвкушая наступление владычества мутантов. Юноша с белыми волосами преклонил перед ней колено и рассказал, как он вошел в доверие к самому Ариме, а потом перерезал ему горло во сне. Сова благодарила его, обнимала и называла своим наследником.  
  
— Вот он, предатель, — с ненавистью процедила дородная женщина, от которой вкусно пахло луковой похлебкой, — ууу тварь белобрысая. — Сейдо невольно обернулся, и она смутилась. — Это я не о тебе, милок, ты-то, сразу видно, честный человек.  
  
— Да ясное дело. Сколько варана ни корми, а зазеваешься — глотку перегрызет, — согласился приглушенным басом мужчина рядом с ней.  
  
На сцене Одноглазая Сова велела собрать в одном месте всех охотников, которые возвратятся с битвы на базе Аогири, и уничтожить разом, а пока приказала привести к ней сына Верховного правителя. Вашу Мацури здесь показан был в неприглядном свете: он дрожал, плакал и на коленях молил сохранить ему жизнь, но жестокая Сова лишь насмехалась над ним.  
  
— Его же там не было… Мацури… он командовал на базе Аогири, — попробовал было возразить кто-то, но ему быстро велели заткнуться.  
  
Перед самой казнью валяющегося на коленях Мацури вдруг явился смазливый парень с одним револьвером и сказал, что он от крови Вашу и никогда не позволит мутантам захватить Цитадель и Город. Сова захохотала торжествующе и распустила огромные костяные крылья, лицо ее обернулось мордой, похожей на варанью, а единственный глаз загорелся красным — его специально подсветили маленькой лампочкой.  
  
По толпе зрителей прокатился удивленный вздох.  
  
Началась битва. Тревожный ритм барабанов подгонял противников и заставлял зрителей переживать за исход сражения. Вот крылатое чудище с глазом, сияющим алым огнем, метнулось вперед — и парень упал на одно колено, раненый, под испуганный вздох толпы. Барабаны застучали дробно, нервно. Одноглазая Сова, уже видя свою победу, атаковала безрассудно, чем воспользовался ее противник и нанес единственный точный удар — выстрелил прямо в подсвеченный глаз, и он потух, а костяные крылья рассыпались. Парень поднялся на ноги. Толпа облегченно выдохнула, зашепталась. Навстречу победителю выбежала прекрасная девушка, но герой не радовался победе — дескать, слишком много потеряно и некому теперь вести за собой охотников. Тут появился Мацури, слезно поблагодарил за свое спасение и сказал, что лучше пусть его храбрый брат, что победил чудовище и спас Город от мутантов, правит в Цитадели, а сам он слишком огорчен смертью отца, чтобы желать этого бремени. Дева вторила Мацури, говоря, что после такой победы и охотники, и народ с радостью последуют за юным героем.  
  
Потом опять зазвучали барабаны, новый Верховный правитель сел на трон, а певец затянул бодрую пафосную песню, прославляющую нелегкую победу.  
  
Представление оставило неприятный привкус. Сейдо не мог понять почему, но история ему не нравилась. Кроме того, она претендовала на достоверность, но что это за новоявленный наследник? Неужели тот самый бастард, о котором болтают на площади? Но охотники никогда не примут…  
  
— Идем. Нам пора, еще много вещей осталось, — буркнул Амон. Сейдо показалось, что ему хотелось выругаться, но он сдерживался изо всех сил.  
  
Чуть в стороне от толпы прямо на их пути слепец в широкополой шляпе пел что-то заунывное, держа перед собой миску для подаяния. Слепцы, настоящие и мнимые, были обычным делом на Ярмарке, и Сейдо не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы в песне не повторялось настойчиво слово «Цитадель». Он прислушался.  
  
Там было что-то про крепость, стоящую на лжи и крови, про правителей, чьи кладовые полнятся едой, отобранной у голодающего народа, а тела гниют. Еще про волков, что, прикинувшись пастухами, невозбранно едят доверившихся им овец. Последнее Сейдо не понял: он знал про овец — в Цитадели выращивали милых глупых зверей с черной, белой и красной густой кудрявой шерстью, а что такое «пастухи» и «волки», оставалось только догадываться.  
  
 — Эй! — грубо позвал Сейдо. Слепец живо повернулся на голос. Глаза его были обмотаны плотной повязкой, а губы улыбались — неожиданно для слепца. Лицо, часто усеянное крапинками веснушек, оказалось совсем молодым. Сейдо смутился своей грубости, потупился, будто слепец мог что-то увидеть.  
  
— Господину что-то угодно? — спросил слепой юноша.  
  
— Господину? Я… нет. Да. — Щеки Сейдо запылали. — Что еще за волки и пастухи? Что за песня такая? Это ты сочинил?  
  
Слепец, казалось, не был ни капли напуган или смущен. Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Слепые редко сочиняют что-то новое, господин. Тем песням, что мы поем, порой не одна сотня лет. Мир меняется сильно, а люди остаются прежними. Я и сам не понимаю всех слов, что пою.  
  
Сейдо показалось, что слепец смеется над ним. Он разозлился.  
  
— Откуда тебе знать про мир и людей? Зачем петь про то, в чем не смыслишь? Или же ты знаешь что-то и лжешь мне? Может, ты и вовсе не слепой, почему у тебя завязаны глаза?  
  
— Сейдо! — Амон наконец обратил внимание на почти начавшуюся перепалку и осадил его. — Пойдем, у нас есть дела.  
  
— У господина не найдется кукурузной лепешки для бедного слепого? — спросил юноша.  
  
Амон отломил и протянул ему часть своего обеда. Сейдо недовольно покосился, но не стал препираться.  
  
— Опасайтесь клоуна с красными руками, добрые господа. Тот, кто застрелил сову, передушит и всех голубей, потому что никто не должен пережить его самого, — негромко произнес слепец им в спину, стоило отойти на несколько шагов.  
  
— Что ты… — Сейдо обернулся — слепого юноши нигде не было, рядом недоуменно озирался Амон.  
  
— Он нас знает, — сказал он уверенно. — Слепой он там или зрячий. И мы его знаем тоже — больно уж голос знакомый.  
  
 — Что еще за клоун с красными руками? Бред какой-то… — пробормотал Сейдо раздраженно, следуя за Амоном к желтому пикапу, владелец которого уже улыбался им большим щербатым ртом.  
  
К вечеру от бесконечных переговоров у Сейдо уже кружилась голова, но они обменяли почти все привезенное добро, раздобыли бензин, одежду для себя и Акиры, ходовые патроны для обмена, еду, немного драгоценной почвы и даже какую-никакую грибницу. Оставалось найти огнестрельное оружие, но с этим возникали самые большие трудности. У семьи Вашу была монополия на его продажу, и легально обменять оружие можно было только в Цитадели. Существовал, конечно, и черный рынок, но Амон сказал, что сам он никого там не знает.  
  
 — Доджиму я вернул случайно, — сказал он хмуро, будто оправдываясь. — Встретил мутанта, что забрал ее, когда меня ранили, и вспорол ему глотку.  
  
«Ты можешь быть безжалостным, — подумал Сейдо. — Всегда мог».  
  
— Пойдем в Re, Ренджи говорил когда-то, что у него есть знакомые на черном рынке, — решил Амон.  
  
Их встретили тепло, как старых друзей, расспросили о здоровье Акиры и накормили, не слушая возражений.  
  
— Канеки здесь, — сказала Тоука, глядя Амону в глаза, когда они, оставив за стойкой Ирими, перебрались в жилую комнату на втором этаже. — Не сейчас, но вообще. Он сбежал из Цитадели и собирает мутантов под свою защиту.  
  
Амон вздрогнул ощутимо и опустил глаза.  
  
— Глазная Повязка… Что ж, я рад. Хорошо, что у него все в порядке.  
  
— Хорошо. Не считая того, что его разыскивают по всему Городу за предательство и убийство Аримы.  
  
— Я… я не знал, что это он. Но почему?.. — он не договорил, но Тоука и так поняла.  
  
— Чтобы спасти Хинами, меня и остальных. Я думаю… думаю, это был тяжелый выбор, но он его сделал. Все говорят, он был шпионом Одноглазой Совы, — это ложь, конечно. Как и то, что он убил Ариму во сне. Он не мог бы… они сражались. — Она так смотрела на Амона, будто ждала еще каких-то слов, может, ответа на свое оправдание, а он все молчал. Наконец Тоука спросила прямо:  
  
— Больше ничего не хочешь сказать, Амон-кун?  
  
Сейдо заинтересовался, а вместе с тем почувствовал едва заметный укол ревности. Что-то было между ними, о чем он не знал, чего Амон никогда не рассказывал.  
  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с ним, думаю, — сказал Амон неуверенно.  
  
Тоука улыбнулась.  
  
— Он будет рад, Амон-кун. Снова увидеться с тобой. Как и тому, что с _ней_ все хорошо.  
  
После Амон с Йомо обсуждали оставшиеся в фургоне вещи и место, где можно достать оружие, а Тоука, глядя на Сейдо проницательным взглядом, расспрашивала, как он добрался через пустыню и хорошо ли они устроились в фургоне все вместе. Сейдо порядком смутился, стараясь отвечать вежливо, но односложно. Эта девушка видела больше, чем ему бы хотелось, но он не собирался открывать ей душу.  
  
— Я кое-что приготовила для нее. Для Акиры Мадо. Я хотела бы, чтобы она приняла это. — Тоука вышла и спустя несколько минут вернулась со свертком. — Свитер и длинная юбка. Это не мое — купила на Ярмарке и чуть ушила специально для нее — Канеки помог с этим. Думала, может, она захочет надеть что-то красивое, если представится случай… и вот еще, — чуть покраснев, она протянула Сейдо туго стянутый сверток поменьше первого, — это вроде лекарства. Просто отдай ей, она поймет для чего.  
  
Сейдо кивнул, хотя не был так уж уверен, что Мадо примет подарки от мутанта.  
  
— Я бы хотела с ней познакомиться, — сказала Тоука. — Передашь, Такизава-кун?  
  
— Я… Хорошо.  
  
Амон, закончив разговор, поблагодарил хозяев бара за гостеприимство и махнул Сейдо рукой.  
  
— Едем за оружием.  
  
***  
  
В мрачную забегаловку на окраине Амон и Сейдо попали ближе к ночи. Ярко-красная надпись «Суматоха» на вывеске была нарисована краской, светящейся в темноте, внутри оказалось чисто, но неуютно. Холодное место, куда не пойдешь просто так выпить и посидеть с друзьями. Здесь развлекались и договаривались об обмене люди (и нелюди) другого пошиба: те, кого в других местах сочли бы сомнительными и обошли по другой стороне улицы. В баре царил полумрак: самое то для места, где безопаснее не вглядываться в лица и не задавать вопросов, чтобы не оказаться утром в придорожной канаве с пулей в затылке. Темная — то ли от времени, то ли по идейным соображениям — мебель казалась громоздкой в небольшом пространстве, жестяные плафоны давно забыли о своем назначении. Подсвеченной тусклым красным сиянием оказалась лишь барная стойка. Какие сделки в такой-то темноте? Впрочем, понятно — здесь было принято верить друг другу на слово, потому что ценность имели договоренности и товар, но никак не жизнь.  
  
Ренджи посоветовал прийти сюда за оружием, он, судя по всему, коротко был знаком со здешней хозяйкой. Если подумать, странные знакомства для угрюмого замкнутого бармена вроде него.  
  
Их, конечно, заметили сразу, но виду не подавали. Амон чувствовал спиной изучающие и оценивающие взгляды, от которых становилось противно и тревожно. Хорошо знакомое по прежней жизни ощущение. Сейдо подобрался, он был готов к бою. Амон очень надеялся, что все обойдется. Ренджи предостерегал их от драк в этом месте.  
  
Смешливая рыжая женщина за барной стойкой оказалась хозяйкой. Итори — так она представилась. Она, должно быть, была одной из причин, по которым собирались здесь вновь и вновь все эти мужчины: красавица, умеющая расположить к себе и показать каждому гостю, что ему здесь рады. При имени Ренджи она на миг сделалась серьезной, но тут же вернула свою обычную приветливо-игривую улыбку.  
  
— Подождите здесь, дорогие, выпейте чего-нибудь, расскажите о себе, а я улажу все, когда придет время. — Итори указала им на места у барной стойки.  
  
Амон смутился. У них было мало времени, а товара на обмен и того меньше — они не могли позволить себе тратиться на развлечения. Да и рассказывать о себе этой женщине он хотел меньше всего. Определенно Ренджи не обо всем их предупредил.  
  
Он уже хотел попросить воды, когда Итори, не отводя от него чуть насмешливого взгляда, сделала два коктейля и поставила перед ними.  
  
— За счет заведения. Друзьям Рена здесь всегда рады.  
  
— Благодарю, но мы…  
  
— Здесь почти нет алкоголя, — уверила Итори, — специально для тех, кому еще добираться домой. Вы же не хотите меня огорчить?  
  
Амон догадывался, что те, кто огорчает хозяйку бара, очень плохо заканчивают. Он не хотел обращать на себя лишнее внимание, поэтому выпил. Напиток был сладким, с ароматом каких-то ягод.  
  
Пока Итори отвлеклась на другого посетителя, Амон попытался ненавязчиво оглядеться. Внимание его невольно привлек человек, сидящий у стойки слева, в самом темном углу. Красноватое свечение выхватывало из полумрака тонкий профиль. Он был один в отличие от большинства посетителей, молчаливо цедил свой напиток и, кажется, был полностью погружен в себя. Он не казался мрачным или печальным, скорее — спокойно-меланхоличным, будто пришел сюда просто подумать. Странный выбор места для размышлений, но самой удивительной была его внешность: руки, покрытые узорами татуировок, наполовину выбритая голова, множество металлических колец в ушах и затягивающие непроглядной чернотой глаза. Этот человек словно бы и в мире, где не оставалось ничего нормального, хотел производить впечатление своей экстравагантностью. А может быть, и не хотел. Может, он просто так жил.  
  
Амон отвел было взгляд, решив, что пялиться на гостя так долго уже неприлично, но незнакомец вдруг обернулся к ним и улыбнулся неожиданно мягко.  
  
— Привет, я Ута, — представился он.  
  
— Добрый вечер, я… Сато, — Амон замялся на секунду, прежде чем произнести выдуманное имя, — а моего друга зовут Мацумото.  
  
Он вдруг вспомнил, что слышал уже прежде имя Уты. Так звали лучшего в Городе мастера, что расписывал машины и делал татуировки. Немногие могли позволить себе заказать ему работу, а кто мог — заслуженно хвалился и очень дорожил этой красотой.  
Что такой человек мог делать здесь? Неужто и у него есть темные секреты?  
  
— Мы с Итори — старые друзья, — Ута будто отвечал на его мысли, — и с Ренджи, — добавил он тише немного погодя.  
  
Вот как? А Ренджи оказался полон сюрпризов… Неужели и Ута — мутант? Амон уже догадался про веселую хозяйку бара, но что такой известный человек как Ута может оказаться мутантом, казалось почти невероятным. И никто никогда не проверял? А впрочем… ведь это наоборот было лучшим способом остаться в безопасности, намного лучшим, чем тот, что избрали они сами. Никто не станет подозревать, если ты не скрываешься по углам, а открываешь мастерскую, принимаешь клиентов, в том числе и из клана Вашу… Если ты уважаемый в Городе человек, к тебе никогда не придут охотники, не с этой целью.  
  
— Вы ведь издалека? — Ута покачивал бокал в длинных татуированных пальцах. — Не помню, чтобы видел вас здесь.  
  
— Мы живем в пустыне. В Городе сейчас неспокойно, — пояснил Амон.  
  
— Разве в пустыне не опаснее? Впрочем, вам виднее, наверное. — Ута пожал плечами и замолчал на некоторое время, глядя в пустоту. Амон тоже не знал, о чем говорить, да и не особо хотел.  
  
— У тебя красивые волосы, Мацумото-кун, — Ута неожиданно обратился к Сейдо, хмуро разглядывавшему столешницу перед собой. — Такой чистый оттенок… — Амон почувствовал, даже не глядя, как Сейдо напрягся, как он раздражен непрошенным вниманием. С него сталось бы устроить драку вопреки всем увещеваниям Ренджи, поэтому Амон нащупал его ладонь и чуть сжал, успокаивая. — Я бы нарисовал тебя, если захочешь. — Ута улыбнулся Сейдо, казалось, не замечая возникшей неловкости. — Бледная кожа, прозрачные глаза — какая глубина… и эти темные губы… я нарисовал бы тебя мучеником, или безумцем, или тем и другим одновременно. — Ута водил пальцем в воздухе, будто намечая линии будущей картины, лицо его стало почти мечтательным, но в глубине глаз Амону почудилось злое веселье.  
  
Сейдо вскинулся, сбросил руку Амона со своей и встал, готовый совершить глупость, но прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, Итори почти незаметно подошла к нему сзади и приобняла за плечи. Сейдо вздрогнул, поморщился, но ударить женщину, видимо, не решился.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не сердись на него, Мацумото-кун, — сладко пропела она Сейдо в ухо, — он такой бестактный… всех этих художников интересуют только их картинки, но, клянусь, он не хотел тебя обидеть. Правда же, Ута-сан?  
  
— И в мыслях не имел, — уверил Ута, пожалуй, чересчур простодушно хлопая длинными ресницами.  
  
Амон почувствовал к нему резкую, хлесткую неприязнь. «Все ты понял, — подумал он, — прекрасно понял и про седину и про все остальное. Просто решил потыкать палочкой и посмотреть, что получится». Сейдо снова уселся подле него, опустил глаза виновато. Амон хотел сказать ему, что все хорошо и не стоит винить себя. Разговаривать с Утой пропало всякое желание.  
  
«Ренджи, мне не нравятся твои друзья», — подумал он, чувствуя неприятный холодок и беспокойство, какие часто накатывали на него в Большом зале убежища Аогири. Ему было гадко находиться рядом с людьми, которые любят причинять боль другим.  
  
Дверь бара позади них открылась и закрылась, и в зале вдруг стало заметно тише, будто все разом затаили дыхание. Амон не оборачивался, надеялся только, что это не новая опасность, и удивился, что почти не слышит шагов. Тот, кто заставил всех поутихнуть своим появлением, должен быть, вероятно, внушительным человеком. Хотя… он вспомнил Одноглазую Сову, перед которой трепетали и мирные горожане и охотники — все же иногда внутренняя сила не имела никакого отношения к размерам тела.  
  
Тишина вдруг разорвалась свистом и фривольными выкриками мужчин: «Ты потерялась, крошка? Хочешь, отведу тебя домой?», «Куколка, может, выпьешь с нами? Любой напиток за мой счет!», «Уверен, у меня есть то, что ты ищешь, детка».  
  
Амон не хотел выказывать излишнее любопытство и потому увидел лишь боковым зрением, как на стул рядом с Сейдо легко взлетела маленькая темная фигурка. Девушка. Девочка.  
  
Итори ее знала. Она улыбнулась гостье сладко, слишком сладко:  
  
— Рей-чан, давно тебя здесь не было.  
  
— Много работы, Итори-сан, но сегодня я отдыхаю.  
  
Ее голос. Амон вздрогнул, потому что узнал его, не мог не узнать: столько раз он его слышал. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, убедиться, и почувствовал, как Сейдо схватил его за рукав. Сузуя Джузо, лучший охотник Цитадели, сидел рядом с ними, накрашенный и одетый в женское платье, отделанное кружевом. В длинных черных волосах алели красные ленты, придававшие его и без того юному облику совсем уж детский оттенок. Сузуя заметил их и смерил взглядом без тени узнавания. Если это была игра, то играл он блестяще.  
  
— Привет. Вы новенькие? Не видела вас здесь раньше, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь, и, не дожидаясь ответа, представился: — Я Рей.  
  
Это было его прежнее имя.  
  
Десять лет назад, незадолго до того, как Амон стал охотником, эта история прогремела на всю Цитадель. Они выследили тогда особо опасного мутанта, который называл себя Биг Мадам: толстяка с многодневной щетиной, который всегда носил парик и платье и, кажется, считал себя женщиной. Биг Мадам содержал подпольный бордель из разряда тех, куда приходят за особыми услугами богатые извращенцы. Очень богатые и высокопоставленные извращенцы, близкие клану Вашу, потому дело по сути своей простое окутано было ореолом тайны, и запах гнили от него следовало прикрывать ароматом духов. Дело было не в клиентах и не в услугах — бордели не были запрещены в Городе, а что происходило со шлюхами в запертых комнатках с тонкими перегородками, никогда никого не интересовало. Дело было во власти, как и всегда: Биг Мадам не был обычным владельцем борделя или даже обычным мутантом — он заставлял своих шлюх выведывать секреты клиентов, понемногу выуживать из них не только деньги, но и информацию, порой такую, за которую можно было лишиться головы — и все это он готов был сделать достоянием любого, кто предложил бы достойную плату. Ходили слухи, что многие из добытых секретов он сливал банде Клоунов — неуловимой, могущественной и жуткой из-за неясности своих целей. Если Одноглазая Сова бросала вызов Цитадели и клану Вашу, то против кого и чего выступали Клоуны до сих пор оставалось тайной. От борделя тогда не оставили камня на камне, шлюх переловили, а вот Биг Мадам удалось сбежать. То, что случилось дальше, было столь отвратительно, что Амон предпочел бы никогда о таком не знать, не думать даже, что охотники из Цитадели, его товарищи, могли быть в подобном замешаны. Их разделили — всех шлюх — и мужчин, которых как обычно было больше, свезли в закрытом фургоне в пустыню, где расстреляли всех до одного и оставили тела гнить под палящим солнцем. Женщин забрали в Цитадель, и никто больше никогда их не видел. Был только один человек из подопечных Биг Мадам, не пропавший в стенах Цитадели и не сгинувший в пустыне под прицельным огнем. Ребенок. Рей.  
  
Охотники нашли ее в одной из комнат-клетушек: в белом платье и с распущенными по плечам белыми волосами она была похожа на ангела и казалась совсем маленькой, даже младше своих лет. Ей было тринадцать. Наверное — сама она точно не знала, но «так говорила мама», она так и сказала «мама», и они далеко не сразу поняли, что это она о Биг Мадам. Амон помнил, какую страшную сосущую тоску почувствовал, когда ему рассказывали об этом, как сердце знакомо заныло. У них с Сузуей было кое-что общее, связывающее их ненормальным, извращенным родством, которое никто больше не мог бы понять: это «отец» и «мама» — самые главные, самые первые люди в жизни. Предавшие своих детей, пожравшие их и наполнившие их сны кошмарами.  
  
Найденная девочка должна была отправиться с остальными женщинами — таков был приказ Цунейоши Вашу — и так бы и случилось, если бы Шинохара-сан не спрятал ее. Сам он не любил рассказывать эту историю, но находились длинные языки, что разбалтывали все, приукрашивая подробностями, и передавали дальше, так что мало кому удавалось оказаться непосвященным. Шинохара Юкинори тогда нарушил приказ, скрывал девочку-ангела от охотников и начальства в разных местах, чтобы не нашли, чтобы никто больше не причинил ей вреда. Это были наивные попытки, и через некоторое время его раскрыли, конечно, но Верховный Правитель решил, что тринадцатилетняя проститутка не могла узнать много лишнего, а если и знала, то вряд ли могла это понять и использовать, потому и Рей, и Шинохара-сан были «прощены» и помилованы. Шинохара-сан получил разрешение вернуться к своим обязанностям охотника, а Рей определили в приют. Там-то и выяснилось, что Рей на самом деле — мальчик с начисто отрезанными половыми органами, о которых напоминал только тянущийся через всю промежность грубый неровный шов.  
  
Рей прожил в борделе всю жизнь, сколько себя помнил, и был совсем диким. Он не знал, что он не девочка и знал одновременно, в нем будто уживались два человека и мучительно раздирали тело и разум на части. На допросах он спокойно и обыденно рассказывал о жизни в борделе и о том, что делала с ним «мама», такое, что у взрослых, повидавших виды мужчин вставали дыбом волосы. Его спина была усеяна мелкими шрамами («мама подвешивала меня на крючьях»), застарелые рубцы от колотых ран встречались на руках и ногах («я не всегда так хорошо умела уворачиваться от ножей, как теперь»), бедра и ягодицы были покрыты заживающими уже гроздьями синяков («это ничего, я давно не чувствую никакой боли» — сквозь смущенную улыбку). Про главный свой шрам он сказал: «Мама ударила молотком. Потом все отрезали, но этого я уже не помню».  
  
Ему нельзя было оставаться в приюте с другими детьми, потому что он был невозможен и ненормален. Его будто штормило, мотало из стороны в сторону. Он не чувствовал боли сам и потому был жесток к другим: дрался как звереныш, вскидывался на малейший неприязненный взгляд или тон, чуял еле скрываемую брезгливость в жестах и молчании и бил за это безжалостно, насмерть, не разбирая, кто перед ним: взрослый или ребенок, сильный или слабый, будто вся боль осознания своей прежней роли вылилась в эту животную ярость. В другие дни он бывал апатичен и просиживал часы, наблюдая за облаками или за тем, как ветер играет с песчинками, не делая ничего и не слыша обращенных к нему слов. Порой что-то будто ломалось в нем, и было неясно, становится ли он на самом деле снова той девочкой или играет в нее, бросая очередной вызов всем и каждому. Он находил где-то женские тряпки и ластился к тому, кого выберет, как бордельная девка, и это было страшнее всего, потому что он шарил механически и умело по чужому телу, прилипая накрепко, так, что не отцепишь, а в глазах при этом стыла смерть, запредельная и дикая ненависть, густо замешанная с болью, и было ясно как день: поддайся, ответь на ласку или прими ее — и погибнешь.  
  
Шинохара-сан забрал его к себе, в свой дом, к жене, сыновьям-близнецам и маленькой дочке. Это сочли тогда безумием, потому что Рей мог и должен был все непоправимо испортить: сжечь дом, развратить или убить детей Шинохары-сана, его жену и его самого. Все были уверены, что так и случится и ждали с содроганием и грязноватым любопытством страшной развязки.  
  
Ее не случилось. Рей взял себе новое имя — Джузо, сдружился с маленькими детьми Шинохары-сана, которые не знали о его прошлом и понятия не имели, что его положено презирать. Он играл в мутантов и охотников с ребятами намного младше себя, не пытаясь причинить им вред, строил башни из песка с девочкой-младенцем и корчил смешные рожицы, чтобы развеселить ее. Ему можно было смело оставить детей: он занимал их играми, не забывая присматривать, но так, что его неизменно принимали за своего. Своим он и был: вечный ребенок, который никогда не вырастет. Через несколько лет сыновья Шинохары-сана обогнали его в росте и стали казаться старше.  
  
Джузо решил стать охотником. Его взяли в Цитадель сразу, без необходимого обучения: может, потому что боялись за других новобранцев, а, может, потому что у него был талант. Джузо был необыкновенно сильным для такого маленького тела, но главное — быстрым, юрким и гибким как дьявол. Он чуял мутантов лучше любых приборов — безошибочно — и убивал точно и безжалостно, но без ненависти. Амону казалось, что для Джузо все это было продолжением игры — бесконечная война мутантов и людей его мало интересовала, ему нужно было что-то другое, а что именно — Амон не мог сказать. Может быть, его просто захватывал охотничий азарт или так он давал выход своему безумию. Джузо не был садистом в обычном смысле этого слова: его не волновали чужие страдания, но при этом глаза его жутко и странно блестели при виде крови на ноже.  
  
Когда-то, работая вместе с этим мальчиком в Цитадели, Амон испытывал что-то сродни священному ужасу, видя, как тот ловко и страшно орудует ножами или своим огромным ручным пулеметом, Джейсоном, на поле боя. Он предрекал Джузо стремительную карьеру, и так и случилось: в свои двадцать три года Сузуя Джузо был охотником особого класса, то есть достиг самого высокого звания из возможных. Только легендарный Бог Смерти, Арима Кишо, мог похвастаться столь же быстрым и блистательным взлетом.  
  
И сейчас Сузуя, лучший охотник Цитадели после смерти Аримы Кишо, сидел подле них в сомнительной забегаловке, полной мутантов, одетый в женское платье, пил лимонад, беззаботно болтая ногами под барной стойкой, и беседовал с мутантами, как со старыми приятелями.  
  
Амон неловко назвал Джузо их выдуманные имена, и тот удовлетворенно кивнул, а затем помахал рукой Уте, который успел откуда-то достать бумагу и карандаш и теперь увлеченно рисовал что-то в своем углу.  
  
— Ута-сан!  
  
Ута поднял голову от рисунка, улыбнулся, произнес голосом низким, бархатным и вибрирующим, каким уместно было бы говорить с женщиной, которую собираешься соблазнить:  
  
— Приветик, Рей-чан.  
  
Эти двое определенно были хорошо знакомы. Но как? Почему? «Во что вы двое черт возьми, играете? И с кем? Друг с другом? Или, может, с нами?». Амону неприятна была мысль, что у Сузуи могли быть дела с этим скользким человеком. Мутантом, если точнее. И Сузуя не мог об этом не знать.  
  
— Что ты рисуешь? Покажи!  
  
Ута мягко рассмеялся:  
  
— Это набросок. Просто набросок, Рей. Когда закончу, я обязательно покажу тебе.  
  
Джузо нервно повел плечом:  
  
— Я, может быть, уйду скоро… тут… тут должен быть один человек…  
  
— О, ты кого-то ждешь?  
  
— Нет, нет, я просто думаю, может, кто-то здесь ждет меня… они были так рады, когда я вошла.  
  
Его улыбка выглядела немного неуверенно и уязвимо. Амон насторожился: происходящее словно переставало быть игрой и приобретало оттенок чего-то болезненно дикого.  
  
— Рей, — Ута будто некоторое время подбирал слова, — это была не радость, это другое. Они… скорее надеются, что смогут удачно угостить тебя коктейлем и… насладиться твоей красотой.  
  
— О! — Джузо, тревожно распахнув глаза, уставился в кружку с лимонадом, которую принесла ему Итори. А потом неожиданно требовательно обратился к Амону, дернув его за рукав: — А вы? Вы не хотите угостить меня, Сато-сан, приехавший издалека?  
  
— Эй, никого мы не станем угощать! — Сейдо ответил решительно и грубо, прежде чем Амон успел сказать хоть слово. Амон одернул его: не следовало грубить, пока они не поняли, что за игру ведет Сузуя. И ведет ли вообще.  
  
— Ты… хотела бы, чтобы мы угостили тебя? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
— Нет, — Джузо покачал головой, — мама говорит, что имеют значение только чужие желания, не мои, поэтому я не должна хотеть. Тот, кто хочет, всегда платит за это. Но вы… вы оба пахнете так знакомо, что я подумала… мы не виделись раньше, Сато-сан?  
  
— Хватит нести чушь! — Сейдо был явно взволнован и повысил голос. Амон заметил, как нехорошо сверкнули глаза Сузуи. «Держите Сейдо при себе», — вспомнил он и взял его за руку, успокаивая и защищая.  
  
«Нельзя ему оставаться в Городе. Ни в коем случае нельзя».  
  
— Если мы и виделись, то случайно, Рей, — мягко сказал Амон. — Я не припомню такого.  
  
Сузуя кивнул, прикрыв глаза с невозможно длинными ресницами.  
  
Ута переводил взгляд то на них, то на Сузую и, кажется, прятал под осторожной заинтересованностью насмешку. Амону хотелось скорее уйти.  
  
— Они тебя обижают, крошка? — Сзади к ним подошел мужчина лет сорока с заискивающей масляной улыбкой. — Может, нужна помощь?  
  
— Ох, Ямамото-кун, разве я бы дала в обиду такое прелестное создание? — Улыбнулась Итори. — Не выдумывайте, лучше угостите девушку коктейлем.  
  
— Лимонадом, — уточнил Сузуя, — мама не разрешает мне пить алкоголь.  
  
— Хорошо, не будем расстраивать маму. — Мужчина приобнял Сузую за плечи и кивнул Итори.  
  
— Вы знаете, чем здесь платят, Ямамото-кун. — Итори наполнила кружку лимонадом и протянула Сузуе. — Факты, слухи… удивите нас, расскажите что-то, чего мы еще не знаем.  
  
— В определенных кругах поговаривают… — начал Ямамото, понизив голос и преисполняясь чувством собственной важности, — что новым Верховным Правителем станет юный бастард. Ну, тот, что застрелил Одноглазую Сову. Думаю, это дело почти решенное.  
  
— Да вы что! — Итори наигранно удивилась, но Ямамото, кажется, не заметил насмешки. — Молодой герой, чье рождение покрыто завесой тайны… красивая история, ты не находишь, Ута? — Она протянула руку и слегка потрепала его по щеке. Ута поморщился. — Да хватит уже рисовать, разве тебе с нами неинтересно?!  
  
«Он ее любовник. — Амон сам удивился внезапно пришедшему пониманию. Он не хотел этого знать: будто, не желая того, подглядел в замочную скважину. От чужой тайны душно пахло алкоголем, духами и испачканными простынями. — Может, и Ренджи тоже… — пронеслось в голове непрошенное. Он хотел стряхнуть с себя это знание, как грязь, как прилепившуюся к одежде колючку, но не мог. — Что со мной, в самом деле…», — подумал Амон с отвращением.  
  
Сузуя улыбался навязчиво обхаживающему его незнакомцу со странной смесью застенчивости и кокетства. Это была не его улыбка, не его выражение лица, не его слова, будто он играл, но одновременно и нет — просто потерялся и ждал того, кто найдет его настоящего. Амон не знал, как ему помочь и нужна ли здесь помощь.  
  
— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, милая, — громко шепнул Ямамото, которого уже повело от браги и еле сдерживаемой похоти, и положил ладонь на талию Сузуи. Тот вздрогнул заметно, но ничего не сказал. — Здесь шумновато, может, найдем местечко поуютнее и продолжим беседу? Обещаю, тебе понравится.  
  
Краем глаза Амон заметил, что Сейдо скривился так, будто его вот-вот стошнит.  
  
— Нам нужна комната, Итори-сан. — Ямамото улыбнулся хозяйке бара, но вся ее показная любезность будто вмиг испарилась. Итори обдала его холодом.  
  
— У нас не гостиница, Ямамото-кун. Вам лучше поискать комнату в другом месте.  
  
— Да ладно, здесь полно комнат, я знаю, — он, кажется, не уловил ее изменившегося тона, — я плачу щедро, Итори-сан — все, что захочешь, взамен славной маленькой спальни.  
  
Ута обернулся к нему вдруг, отложив рисование, почти молниеносно, и вперил свой непроницаемый черный взгляд. Ямамото поморщился.  
  
— Хозяйка сказала, что комнат нет, — сказал он без видимой угрозы, но так, что всем у стойки стало не по себе. — Значит, их нет. Что вам неясно, Ямамото-кун?  
  
Тот заметно побледнел и нервно сглотнул. Сузуя разрядил обстановку, спрыгнув со стула.  
  
— Не надо нам комнаты, я знаю одно хорошее место. — Улыбнулся он безмятежно. — До встречи, Ута-сан, Итори-сан. А вам доброй ночи. — Он помахал рукой Амону и Сейдо.  
  
— Рей-чан, — сказал Ута ему в спину, — нужны тебе еще мелки? Я как раз отложил для тебя кое-что. Ты ведь еще рисуешь? Зайди за ними как-нибудь на днях. Заодно поболтаем.  
  
Сузуя обернулся:  
  
— Да, я… я зайду. Непременно.  
  
Он еще раз махнул всем рукой и вышел вместе с Ямамото, который, видимо, пытался замять возникшую неловкость новыми скабрезностями. Итори вздохнула с наигранным сожалением, когда за ними закрылась дверь:  
  
— Прощай, дурачок.  
  
Ута поднял на нее взгляд.  
  
— Ну что ты, он был забавным…  
  
Итори мелодично рассмеялась в ответ.  
  
В воздухе повисло неприятное чувство ожидания, будто Ута и Итори ждали вопросов и были готовы — нет, скорее рады — дать на них ответы. Амон сглотнул комок в горле, стараясь быстрее придумать любую другую тему для разговора. Что бы ни делал тут Сузуя — был ли на задании или не в своем уме, он не станет обсуждать его. Не с этой компанией.  
  
— Так… Ренджи сказал, что вы поможете нам найти людей…  
  
— Да-да, конечно, — нетерпеливо перебила хозяйка с прежней приторной улыбкой, от которой уже сводило скулы. — Подождите, они скоро будут.  
  
— Куда вам спешить? — между делом поинтересовался Ута. — Вы ведь только приехали. В пустыне должно быть скучно, а здесь столько всего происходит.  
  
Он говорил лениво, как-то томно, чуть растягивая слова, в этой неспешности было что-то притягательно-завораживающее: хотелось слушать его, следить за его изящными движениями. А еще — бежать, потому что его окружала аура опасности. Казалось, он оставлял на виду свою загадочность как приманку и ждал, словно притаившийся в засаде хищник.  
  
Он весь был поглощен рисунком, лишь иногда поглядывая на нервничающего Сейдо. Слышался шорох карандаша — на бумагу ложились все новые штрихи, оставленные уверенными движениями.  
  
Ута продолжил непринужденно, будто бы обращаясь к Итори, но Амон знал отчего-то, что он говорит для них:  
  
— Столько всего случилось в последнее время в Городе и окрестностях. — Он окинул их мимолетным взглядом, угол рта дрогнул в улыбке. — Всюду ходят слухи… Про Одноглазую Сову, юного бастарда Вашу, про убийство Верховного правителя и Аримы Кишо…  
  
Амон и Сейдо невольно переглянулись. Для чего он говорил им все это?  
  
— Ута, сладкий, ну зачем нашим гостям твои страшилки? Еще решат держаться подальше от Города и больше не зайдут к нам, — упрекнула его Итори.  
  
— Или наоборот — узнают что-то полезное для себя. — Пожал плечами Ута. — Как знать… Один знакомый из Цитадели рассказал мне по большому секрету, что в Городе объявился Донато Порпора. Слышали о нем? Наверняка слышали.  
  
— Он умер. — Слова вырвались сами, против его воли. Амон сжал в кулак левую руку до ломоты в костях — не сорваться, только бы не сорваться. Он не собирался никому показывать свои раны. — Он же умер, — повторил он тише и совсем не так уверенно, будто хотел подтверждения.  
  
— Вряд ли. — Ута снова пожал плечами. — Моему источнику незачем врать.  
  
— Донато Порпора? Тот, что держал приют и ел детей? — спросил Сейдо, уставившись на Уту во все глаза. Тот продолжал как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
— У него был свой стиль. Много вы помните мутантов по именам? А этот пропал надолго, но остался в памяти, в легендах. Для такого нужен талант. Я слышал, что, когда его поймали, с ним был ребенок, мальчик. Единственный, кого он пощадил, и даже не мутант при этом. Странно, правда? Что такой как Донато мог настолько привязаться к кому-то…  
  
Амон ощутил тошноту и головокружение разом, ему захотелось выйти отсюда немедленно и пойти искать оружие в любое другое место. В ноздри бил удушливый смрад духов, алкоголя, пота и лжи. Это место было пропитано ложью.  
  
— Наверное, просто оставил его напоследок, — сказал Сейдо простодушно. — Не успел сожрать.  
  
— Ты думаешь, Мацумото-кун? — задумчиво спросил Ута. — А мне было бы интересно встретиться с этим мальчиком, если он жив. Посмотреть, что такое в нем заставило отступить монстра.  
  
Сейдо нахмурился.  
  
Кровь, стучащая в висках, мешала Амону думать и говорить. Чернота стояла перед глазами и скалилась белозубой улыбкой чудовища. Открытые рты жаждали мяса, клацали призывно и громко в ожидании жертвы.  
  
_«Я не разрешал тебе входить, Котаро»._  
  
_Почему я? Что со мной не так? Разве я такой же как он? Скажите. Скажите мне кто-нибудь!_  
  
— Сато-кун! Сато-кун! — Итори, видно, звала его уже некоторое время. Амон попытался взять себя в руки. — Он здесь. Человек, который вам нужен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По ссылке можно прочитать сайд-стори про Сузую http://archiveofourown.org/works/12610656


	13. Пленники

_Найдется сила на каждую силу  
На каждую ярость — ярость  
Придет ненависть за каждой любовью  
На каждое небо — ад_  
  
Яцек Качмарский, «Między nami»

  
_Прошлое_  
  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, расслабь ладошку, давай, — Старая Юки говорила с Сейдо, как с неразумным ребенком. Он медленно, с сомнением протянул ей левую руку. — Старая Юки все исправит, она знает как — давай сюда. — Бабка, кажется, просто не могла молчать, чем выводила из себя Амона, но он терпел, стиснув зубы.  
  
Она взяла покалеченную ладонь своей цепкой маленькой ручкой, не думая ни секунды, резко дернула изогнутый под неправильным углом палец, повторила то же с остальными.  
  
— Ты кричи, когда больно.  
  
Сейдо не кричал, он стиснул правой рукой матрас так, что побелели костяшки, и прикусил губу, иногда тонко поскуливая. На ресницах дрожала слеза.  
  
Лучше бы ты кричал и плакал, подумал Амон, сам не зная почему.  
  
— Вечно вы, мужчины попадете в какую-нибудь передрягу, — ворчала старая Юки, привязывая к сломанным пальцам Сейдо плоскую металлическую пластину. — Вот так, не снимай и не двигай первое время. Головой они не думают, вот что. Какой из тебя теперь работник? Сколько мы еще будем подыхать от бетонной пыли в тоннеле, если у нас забирают рабочую силу? Женщины не выдумали бы так глупо развлекаться.  
  
Сейдо молчал.  
  
— Совсем заживет недели за две, если дурить не будешь, — сказала Юки. — Ты молодой, крепкий еще.  
  
— Курил когда-нибудь? — спросил Кайто.  
  
Сейдо, не глядя, покачал головой.  
  
— Так я и думал. На вот. — Он протянул Амону темные кубики какой-то спрессованной дряни. — Давай ему один пожевать перед сном. Боль не то чтобы проходит, но становится чуть меньше.  
  
— Спасибо. — Амон ссыпал кубики в карман куртки.  
  
Юки нахмурилась.  
  
— Не травил бы ты парня. Нечего смолоду привыкать к этой гадости.  
  
Кайто невесело рассмеялся.  
  
— Что и говорить: благородней сдохнуть от побоев и переломов! Странновато нам здесь рассуждать о здоровье, Юки-сан.  
  
Юки кинула на него уничижающий взгляд, но промолчала.  
  
— Пить хочешь? — спросил Амон, когда они остались вдвоем. — Еще есть немного хорошей воды.  
  
Сейдо не ответил.  
  
— Я поставлю кружку возле постели. Если захочешь…  
  
— Не нужно со мной нянчиться, — раздраженно отрезал Сейдо. — И лекарство отдай, ты мне не мамочка, чтобы отмерять.  
  
Амон молча протянул ему горсть кубиков.  
  
Сейдо забрался под одеяло и погасил фонарь. Так стало хуже. У Амона не было ни слов, ни сил, ни представления о том, что сказать. За весь вечер Сейдо на него не взглянул. Амон хотел бы обнять его, но понимал, что не стоит. Просто лег рядом и прижался спиной к спине — хоть какая-то поддержка. Он ощущал сдавленные спазмы рыдания, его будто затягивало в бесконечную черную воронку. Нет, так нельзя. Он сел в полной темноте, потянул Сейдо за плечо и перевернул на спину.  
  
— Прости, — сказал Амон, зажмурившись, зная, что Сейдо не видит его лица. Он не мог выразить, да и осознать толком всего, что делалось внутри. Он чувствовал вину и злость за эту вину — ведь именно этого хотели их мучители — он не знал, что бы сделал иначе и что делать, если все повторится. Он должен был что-то придумать, но, черт возьми, что?  
  
— Прости? — повторил Сейдо сдавленно и, кажется, вытащил изо рта закушенный палец.  
  
— Если бы он велел меня изнасиловать, ты бы сделал это? Если он велит завтра?  
  
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Он тебя калечил. Он бы сделал, что обещал.  
  
— Что. Ты. Сделаешь. Завтра? — процедил Сейдо, чеканя каждое слово.  
  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Амон бесцветно.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, ты готов сделать все, что они скажут? — Голос Сейдо взвился почти до крика.  
  
— Я не знаю, боже! Не знаю. — Амон вскочил на ноги, стал ходить по комнате. Он ненавидел в этот момент себя за бессилие, Сейдо — за жестокие вопросы и ублюдков, сотворивших с ними все это. Он со злости ударил стену кулаками, содрав костяшки до крови, привалился к холодной шершавой поверхности, потом просто сполз на пол.  
  
— Будешь делать работу за них? Думаешь, мне так станет легче? — спросил Сейдо.  
  
— Знаешь что, — Амон продолжал падать в беспросветно-черную воронку, — в другой раз пусть ты окажешься в роли палача. Всем станет легче — ты сделаешь все правильно тогда.  
Он откинул голову к холодной стене. Перед глазами плескалась и кружила темнота.  
_  
Если бы я только знал, что делать.  
_  
  
Кайто сказал, уходя:  
  
— Это не кончится. Дело даже не в мести за этого, как его, хотя и в ней тоже. Просто вы больше здесь не нужны. Вы нужны там, — он указал пальцем наверх, — среди бойцов. Она предлагала это в самом начале и предложит еще, но теперь нельзя будет отказаться.  
  
— А если откажемся? Она убьет нас?  
  
— Нет. Но тебе это понравится меньше. Она спустила на вас бойцов, а они почуяли лакомый запах. Они будут долго еще вас трепать. Слишком долго, чтобы можно было это вытерпеть.  
  
Амон не заметил, как затекла спина и холод пробрался глубоко внутрь, он в тупом оцепенении смотрел в черноту, где не было даже теней, где не было ничего и было все — просто пряталось до поры, ждало утра, которое под землей никогда не настанет. Он тоже ждал.  
  
Сейдо сказал раздраженно:  
  
— Пойдем спать, от того, что ты замерзнешь, лучше никому не станет.  
  
Амон молча перебрался к нему и слушал до утра тяжкое неровное дыхание.  
  
На следующий день Сейдо пытался работать в тоннеле: возил тачку, медленно одной рукой разгребал камни, пока Того, охранник, не сказал:  
  
— Сядь, невозможно на это смотреть.  
  
Сейдо устроился у стены и так просидел до вечера, глядя в одну точку бессмысленно и безучастно. Работники смотрели на него без осуждения и нездорового любопытства, скорее сочувственно. «Они на нашей стороне, — понял Амон, — они мутанты, и они на нашей стороне». Раньше его это удивило бы, теперь — нет.  
  
Идти в Большой зал было жутко, бегать и скрываться от бойцов — бессмысленно: они отыскали бы их даже в собственном жилище. Кайто, видно, заметил его замешательство.  
  
— Они сегодня не придут, — сказал он, — вы можете спокойно поесть. Ночью будет рейд в Город.  
  
Было неправильно чувствовать облегчение.  
_  
Сегодня кто-то умрет, а я дошел до такого скотства, что радуюсь, что это буду не я. Не он. До чего нас довел этот плен._  
  
Во время ужина к ним подошел Шикорае, погладил сломанные пальцы Сейдо своими, длинными и жилистыми, сказал:  
  
— Шикорае не пошел сегодня. Шикорае жаль. — Он кивнул на руку Сейдо. Тот рассмеялся. Шикорае, должно быть, подумал, что ему радостно, и улыбнулся тоже.  
  
— Скоро заживет, — сказал он, обнажая крупные желтые зубы. — Пойдешь в Город с Шикорае. Там еда, красивые вещи — весело.  
  
Сейдо глянул на него зверем.  
  
— Без меня веселись, — буркнул он.  
  
Шикорае недоуменно пожал плечами и убежал куда-то к своим.  
  
Харо, кажется, боялся к ним подходить. Сейдо был слишком колючим, как ощетинившийся зверек, даже полоумный Шикорае это почуял. Амон не знал, как подступиться к нему, да и сам, должно быть, выглядел не лучше. Злость и бессилие убивали.  
  
_Одноглазая женщина посмеялась бы, глядя на нас. На то, как мы ссоримся, как не смеем смотреть друг на друга. Этого она и хотела._  
  
***  
  
Ночью их разбудили шаги в коридоре. Амон поднялся как можно тише, проверил нож, приготовился. Всего один человек, но мало ли.  
  
Входной полог зашелестел, внутрь заглянули неуверенно. Женский голос позвал в пустоту:  
  
— Амон?  
  
— Нара? — Он вскочил с места, втянул ее внутрь. — Входи.  
  
Несколько секунд он слушал тишину ночного коридора — ничего. Сейдо сел на постели и включил фонарик. Даже в его тусклом свете лицо Нары казалось мертвенно-бледным.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Амон первое, что пришло в голову. — Почему ты?.. — он не договорил, смутившись.  
  
Нара выглядела растрепанной, будто одевалась второпях, на скорую руку, взлохмаченные волосы выбились из обычно аккуратной прически. Она не находила себе места: сделала несколько шагов по каморке, потом вернулась, поднимая руки к лицу, дышала отрывисто и никак не могла собрать себя настолько, чтобы что-то сказать. Амон поймал ее, останавливая.  
  
— Не надо, так лучше не станет. — Он покачал головой.  
  
— Я… — Нара судорожно вздохнула и уткнулась лицом в его грудь, Амон обхватил ее рукой за плечи и ждал, пока она сможет говорить спокойно.  
  
— Давай сядем.  
  
Сейдо подвинулся, освобождая место на матрасе, глянул украдкой на Амона. Будет ли он теперь смотреть на него только в темноте?  
  
— Не стоило мне приходить… Это неправильно, — пробормотала Нара в сторону.  
  
— Ты уже здесь, — напомнил Амон. — Расскажи, что произошло.  
  
— Рафу, мой муж… — она перевела дух, — он ушел сегодня в Город, а я — сюда. Не могла быть там одна, в его доме. Он сказал, когда собирался: «Дождись меня, как верная жена» и так смотрел… мне показалось, он просто разобьет мне голову о стену… Я не из трусливых, но я испугалась. Это «дождись» прозвучало как обещание, как угроза. И про верность… к чему он сказал про верность?  
  
— Он не говорил так раньше?  
  
— О нет, не так. Если бы… если бы он сомневался в моей верности, то убил бы уже давно.  
  
— Думаешь, теперь он сомневается? — Амон взял ладонь Нары в свою руку, которую она тут же крепко стиснула. Сейдо придвинулся к ней с другой стороны, неловко погладил. Амон вздрогнул, будто почувствовал его прикосновение.  
  
— Я решила, что он узнал как-то. Про Нацуке и про ребенка, — обреченно произнесла она, будто это был ее приговор. Она снова задрожала, Амон положил руку ей на плечо, чуть задев Сейдо. Тот отстранился — просто развернулся едва заметно, но Амон ощутил это так, будто его полоснули острым лезвием по сердцу.  
  
— Ты… уверена, что он знает?  
  
— Ни в чем я не уверена. Но этот взгляд и слова… Может быть, я пришла сюда, чтобы быть ближе к Нацуке, но даже пойти к нему не могу: если кто-то следит за мной, он не должен…  
  
— Она смутилась, опустила глаза. — Простите. Простите меня.  
  
«Конечно, нельзя подвергнуть опасности Нацуке, а мы… она ведь видела, что с нами сделали в Большом зале. Нас либо не тронут, либо убьют, но точно не за интрижку с чужой женой».  
  
— Не проси прощения, — сказал Амон. — Вряд ли нам станет сильно хуже от того, что ты приходила.  
  
Нара благодарно пожала ему руку.  
  
— Он не должен подумать на вас. Пленники для него — не люди. Он жестокий человек, но и донельзя высокомерный при этом.  
  
— Он… бил тебя? — выдавил Сейдо из себя мучивший вопрос.  
  
— Да, — выдохнула Нара с трудом. Может быть, она говорила об этом первый раз в жизни.  
  
— И что ты делала, как жила с этим? — Он заглядывал ей в глаза, взволнованно и тревожно, будто от ответа зависела его жизнь.  
  
«Так ты на это смотришь? — горько подумал Амон. — Я бил тебя, Сейдо? Я обращался с тобой как этот мутант со своей женой?»  
  
Нара безрадостно усмехнулась.  
  
— Оправдывала его, жалела… Пока не поняла, что пора пожалеть себя.  
  
Сейдо опустил голову.  
  
_Разве я не жалею тебя? Разве я не отдал бы все, лишь бы с тобой ничего этого не было? Ты правда видишь во мне насильника, Сейдо?  
_  
Сейдо спросил:  
  
— Что ты будешь делать теперь?  
  
— Мы не успеем сбежать до возвращения бойцов. Слишком рано, мы не готовы. Вернусь домой. Если… все будет совсем плохо, я попрошу защиты у Это. Она не дает женщин в обиду.  
  
Амон скривился, но сказал все же:  
— Хорошо. Сделай так. Не жди, пока станет совсем плохо, пойди к ней сразу. Не дай ему шанса уничтожить тебя.  
  
Нара грустно улыбнулась.  
  
— Я сказала бы тебе то же самое, бывший охотник Амон Котаро.  
  
Он покачал головой:  
  
— И я бы ответил тебе то же, что и другим. Я не могу. Я никогда не буду сражаться за «Дерево Аогири»  
  
Нара вздохнула. Сейдо резко втянул воздух и отвернулся, будто не желал больше на него смотреть.  
  
_Ты не можешь этого ждать от меня. Даже ты не можешь.  
_  
В груди свербело и мучительно жгло. Амон сглотнул некстати подступившие слезы.  
  
Нара глухо сказала:  
  
— Если он придет за Нацуке, я не узнаю.  
  
— Нара…  
  
— Но вы рядом. Вы будете рядом. Я не могу просить, но… если сможете, вы… — Она сглотнула, глядя на них умоляюще.  
  
Сейдо повернулся, улыбнулся ей нервно и отчаянно-беспечно.  
  
— Мы будем защищать его, сколько сможем, — сказал он. — Это хорошая, чистая смерть. Лучшая, что может нас ждать.  
  
_Что ты говоришь такое…_  
  
— Я не прошу… — начала было Нара, но Амон прервал ее:  
  
— Ты не просишь нас умереть. А мы не можем обещать, что все закончится хорошо хоть для кого-то. Но каждый может сделать то, что от него зависит. Передать что-нибудь Нацуке?  
  
— Нет, ничего. Скажите, что… Нет, вы не видели меня. И спасибо.  
  
Нара обняла их обоих на прощание и, не оглядываясь, исчезла в темном коридоре.  
  
После ее ухода никак не спалось. Они погасили свет и просто лежали рядом.  
  
— Завтра вечером они вернутся, — сказал Сейдо. Впервые заговорил с Амоном после ссоры.  
— Хорошо, если не все. Если кто-то сдохнет там, в Городе. — Он помолчал. — Они будут взбудоражены, пьяны от крови. Так всегда. Насилие порождает еще большую жажду его совершать. После рейдов они особенно свирепы.  
  
— Сейдо… Если они попытаются сделать то, о чем говорили…  
  
Сейдо отрывисто истерически засмеялся, а потом сказал:  
  
— Лучше умереть.  
  
— Я серьёзно.  
  
— И я.  
  
— Будем драться до смерти? Слушай, тебе не обязательно…  
  
— О, конечно! Крутой охотник Амон Котаро предлагает сдохнуть вместо меня, а мне помучиться тут ещё. Развлечь толпу гребаных ублюдков.  
  
— Я не это…  
  
— Да все равно! Нам только и остаётся, что сдохнуть здесь. Мы ещё должны будем радоваться, если получится. — Под конец его голос сорвался.  
  
— Сейдо…  
  
— Заткнись уже! Я все понял.  
  
Он сказал, помолчав:  
  
— Они хотят, чтобы мы выбрали. Убить друг друга или кого-то еще. Кого-то незнакомого. Ты ведь уже сделал выбор, Амон Котаро? — спросил он мягко и устало.  
  
— Я не стану делать то, что они хотят. И ты не можешь требовать этого. — В конце голос все-таки дрогнул. Амон нашел руку Сейдо, здоровую напряженную ладонь, в складках одеяла и прижал к губам. Пальцы резко пахли кубиками, что оставил Кайто. Сейдо судорожно вдохнул, но не отнял руку.  
  
— Н…нет, — сказал он тонким вымученным голосом, — я не требую. Я не могу.  
  
От него исходило сонное тепло, тело сотрясала мелкая, едва заметная дрожь. Амон придвинулся, навис сверху, опираясь на руки, и Сейдо потянулся к нему, ткнулся губами, зубами в полуоткрытый рот, выдохнул:  
  
— Ты не выберешь. Ты не можешь выбирать, а я…  
  
Амон поцеловал его, заставляя молчать. От Сейдо резко и скверно пахло жевательной обезболивающей дрянью, но это странным образом только сильнее возбуждало. Он вылизал его рот изнутри: небо, зубы и горячий подвижный язык. Сейдо часто тревожно дышал, потом вплел пальцы в волосы Амона, с силой потянул то ли на себя, то ли прочь. Амон хотел отстраниться, но Сейдо не отпустил, притянул его ближе.  
  
— Помоги лечь на живот, — шепнул в ухо, — так тише. И майку сними.  
  
Амон на ощупь стянул с него майку, стараясь не задеть больную ладонь, обнял, сохраняя быстро уходящее тепло, погладил прогнувшуюся спину. Сейдо трясло теперь ощутимо сильнее.  
  
— И ты разденься, — велел Сейдо, стуча зубами.  
  
Амон снял майку с себя и тут же снова прижался к нему, на сей раз теснее, почти слипаясь. Сейдо почти никогда не раздевался, но темнота, видимо, усыпляла стыдливость. Он тоже обхватил Амона руками, мурашки пробежали от прикосновения к спине холодного металла пластинки.  
  
_Ты же простишь меня? Ты простишь, даже если мы умрем завтра?_  
  
Он не мог бы сказать это вслух, не хотел говорить о смерти.  
  
Сейдо отчаянно вцепился в его спину ногтями, расцарапывая кожу. Хорошо. Пусть.  
  
— Кровь, — произнес он удивленно, размазывая ее по спине Амона, — надо же. — Потом отстранился, лизнул свою запачканную ладонь: — Обычная кровь, человеческая, без гнили. Я не смог бы, я…  
  
_Не мучай меня и себя. Пожалуйста.  
_  
Сейдо слабо охнул, когда Амон подхватил его под ребра и перевернул, уложил на живот. Согрел поцелуями затылок и лопатки, спустился ниже, к ребрам и пояснице. Потом сунул под него руку и неловко развязал штаны.  
  
— Приподнимись, — попросил Амон.  
  
— Только не надо целовать там, — пробормотал Сейдо глухо.  
  
— Хорошо. Не надо. Как скажешь.  
  
Амон на что угодно бы согласился. Было так муторно, так изматывающе тоскливо, что хотелось взвыть. По телу пошли мурашки — не от холода или страха, от другого, неназываемого, глубинного чувства.  
  
_Они замирают перед лицом смерти. Животные, дети… Смотрят огромными глазами и не кричат, не бегут. Как и я. Как Нара. Как Сейдо. Они бессильны. Вся эта жизнь растворится в море песка, уйдет под землю или под воду. Но перед этим будет так исступленно, так отчаянно чувствовать свое бытие, что для этого не хватит ни слов, ни крика.  
  
Я хочу соединиться с тобой, чтобы не потерять. Чтобы никого больше не потерять.  
_  
Он сплюнул на палец и втиснул внутрь, в тугое и горячее. Сейдо сжался вокруг. Когда он добавил второй, Сейдо сгорбился напряженно. Амон вынул пальцы, пошарил ладонью под его животом: в паху было тепло и мягко. Сейдо вывернулся, процедил сквозь зубы:  
  
— Хватит меня щупать, давай уже.  
  
Амон отстранился.  
  
— Ты же не хочешь.  
  
— Я лучше знаю, чего хочу, — произнес раздраженно, а после совсем иначе, тихим ломким голосом: — Мне стыдно просить. Мне так стыдно.  
  
Амон хотел его до боли, до головокружения, может, он и смог бы отказаться, если бы жажда мучила его чуть меньше, но не теперь. Он входил медленно, продвигаясь глубже тяжкими короткими толчками. Было больно от немыслимой тесноты и рваных спазмов, содрогающегося под ним тела. Амон целовал его прогнувшуюся спину, покрытую мурашками шею и потный затылок, гладил поджавшийся живот и ниже — несмело, едва касаясь, будто боялся, что Сейдо оттолкнет. Когда он вошел до конца, Сейдо выдохнул:  
  
— Я хочу забыть.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что ты ударил меня. Что ты можешь ударить. Изнасиловать. Убить. Но мое тело не может.  
  
— Не надо так… — сказал Амон жалко: его будто прокололи тончайшей иглой, и воздух стремительно уходил, оставляя мертвую полость.  
  
_Зачем ты так со мной, Сейдо? Лучше бы ударил, сломал мне руку, ногу или что угодно…  
_  
— Ты не понял, — сказал Сейдо, оборачивая к нему мокрое лицо, — ничего не понял. Я хочу, чтобы стало как раньше. Без этой горечи, без… я не знаю, боже, не знаю даже, как это назвать. Только не останавливайся. Не смей оставлять меня сейчас.  
  
Он прижался к Амону мокрой холодной спиной, отчаянно стиснул бедро и коротко, задушенно всхлипнул, когда Амон вышел из него и снова толкнулся, глубоко и сильно.  
  
Было страшно и сладостно до мерзкого привкуса на губах. Амон брал его рывками, сквозь боль. Слишком похоже на насилие, только неясно, кого над кем.  
  
_Я не могу без горечи. Я весь состою из нее. И ты теперь отравлен, потому что мы одно целое. Как больные скверной хворью, что заражают своих любовников.  
_  
Сейдо рвано часто дышал и изредка коротко всхлипывал на особенно сильных толчках. Он до крови расцарапал Амону бедро и, кажется, собирался добраться до мяса. Пусть.  
  
_Мне говорили, что падать легко. Но меня будто прокручивают в мясорубке. Фарш красный, с черной ядовитой слизью. Я падаю. Я падаю, Господи._  
  
Его скрутило, выгнуло в последний раз в мучительном экстазе и отпустило разом. В паху у Сейдо по-прежнему было мягко. Он съежился, согнулся пополам, уткнувшись лицом в постель, и тихо надрывно заскулил.  
  
Амон не смел даже заплакать. После того, что сделал, он не имел права пережить завтрашний день.  
  
***  
  
В Большом зале сильно пахло брагой и терпким мужским потом. Бойцы выпивали и громко обсуждали ночной рейд.  
  
— … и тут она как выскочит с топором наперевес: сама мелкая, соплей перешибешь, а рожу состроила — жуть! Ну, я и того, пальнул по ней от неожиданности… жалко, конечно, так-то мы детей не убиваем. Но тут как посмотреть: сиськи там были что надо, лет пятнадцать уж, наверное, ей было. В прежние времена такую красотку конопатую парни без внимания не оставили бы.  
  
— Тише ты! Услышат еще, подумают, что и ты не оставил, и донесут, кому следует. А там с насильниками разговор короткий…  
  
— Ну ее, в самом деле, эту Сову! Я понимаю, дети — детьми только уроды всякие балуются, но вот если, скажем, баба или девка взрослая? Чего вот не дать парням поразвлечься чуток? Они, между прочим, тут жизнью рискуют. Пристрелить ее, значит, можно, а юбку задрать — ни-ни?  
  
— А за юбку пристрелят тебя, ха-ха-ха!  
  
— Тебе бы только юбки задирать. Женись и задирай, сколько влезет.  
  
— Ой ли! А ты у нас, значит, не по юбкам, ты у нас охоч до штанов, так?  
  
Ответ бойца потонул в общем гоготе.  
  
Амон не знал, почему слушает это и слышит так отчетливо каждое слово. Все эти пьяные развязные откровения. Почему видит это как наяву. Окровавленное тело убитой девочки с топором, а где-то рядом — ее мать и отец, зарубленные или застреленные. Может, они и одеться толком не успели, кто знает? Эти твари жалеют, что нельзя было ее изнасиловать. А если не ее саму, то мать или старшую сестру.  
  
Когда он думал с черным мстительным наслаждением о пожирающем базу Аогири огне, то вспоминал Нару, Нацуке и их нерожденного ребенка, Харо и Кайто, старую Юки, но образы их тускнели перед лицом его ненависти. В конце концов себя он тоже ненавидел: за слабость и бездействие, за глупость, за неправильные решения, за всю боль, которую когда-либо причинял, а уж ее-то было достаточно. Если постоянно думать и помнить, кто ты есть, держать перед внутренним взором все совершенное зло, сойдешь с ума. Но можно закрыть эту дверь на время, бороться, пытаться спасти, кого еще можно спасти, пока не упрешься в тупик. Пока не вернешься туда, к неприметной заколоченной двери в подвал, за которой твой внутренний ад.  
  
_Каждый раз, когда я смею надеяться. Каждый раз, когда начинаю желать чего-то так сильно, что забываю о неизбежности потери, я возвращаюсь сюда.  
  
Может быть, суть в том, что я такой же, как и они. И все мы должны умереть.  
_  
— Идут, — сказал Сейдо, потормошив его за рукав. Это было первое его слово за сегодняшний день. Амон обернулся, медленно выплыл из топкого омута мыслей. Лицо Сейдо было бледным, как у покойника, и почти таким же отрешенным. Он приготовил нож, припрятал в рукаве — вблизи было заметно, как он нервно проверяет его здоровой рукой. Издали не видно было ничего.  
  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты выжил, — подумал Амон с внезапной горячностью, — хочу, чтобы ушел отсюда, из этого стылого подземелья, чтобы узнал еще что-нибудь, кроме боли. И может быть, когда-нибудь ты простишь меня».  
  
Работники будто рассредоточились, когда группа бойцов приблизилась к ним. Им, слишком слабым, слишком больным, нельзя было драться, если хотели выжить. В этом мире, если хочешь защитить кого-то, погубишь и себя, и его. И менять его стоило в одиночку.  
  
Возле болтался, недоуменно оглядываясь, полоумный Шикорае — Сейдо подкармливал его временами. «Будет мешать, — подумал Амон, — но, может, не нам, а им». Он хотел сказать что-то еще, что-то только для Сейдо о своей вине и любви, но все это так глупо прозвучало бы, все было так не к месту, что лучшим казалось молчать.  
  
— Скучали по нас? — спросил старший мутант, тот, что ломал пальцы Сейдо. — Извелись, должно быть, в ожидании. Жаркая была ночка…  
  
«Этот первый, — решил Амон, — всех я прикончить не успею, но его — да. Они казнят за убийство — кровь за кровь. И он меня не переживет».  
  
— Мне нравится твой взгляд, — сказал старший, — такой был у парня, который хотел меня пристрелить ночью. Видел бы ты, как он верещал, когда мы подпалили ему пятки.  
  
Бойцы заржали.  
  
«Глаза, — подумал Амон, — я должен попасть в глаза. Когти на этой лапе острые, они войдут глубоко в глазницы. Пока будет орать, перережу горло».  
  
— Развлекаешься, Мико? — послышался хриплый голос. Откуда-то из-за спины Амона вышел Кайто, сплюнул на пол перед собой. — В мое время так не развлекались. В мое время бойцы не брали пленных, но если уж захватывали кого, не глумились над безоружными. Видно, нынче совсем забыли о чести.  
  
— Твое время прошло, старик, — прищурился Мико, — твоя честь подыхает на дне шахты, и ты скоро к ней присоединишься.  
  
— Твое время пройдет тремя годами позже, но вряд ли ты протянешь так долго, — ухмыльнулся Кайто. — Чести у тебя, может, и нет, но страх должен быть. И вот совет: эти парни в цепях не твои игрушки, а тех, кто раздавит тебя и твою шпану одним пальцем. Опасно встать им поперек дороги.  
  
— Ты за меня беспокоишься? — засмеялся Мико.  
  
— Я даю хороший совет. Хочешь прожить свои три года — не суйся, куда не следует. Ты мелковат для таких игр. Я знаю, о чем говорю, водил в рейды еще твоего командира и, как видишь, жив до сих пор.  
  
— Хватит болтать, старик, ты мешаешь бойцам, — вмешался Сатору.  
  
Кайто едва взглянул на него.  
  
— Твой отец уже перестал пороть тебя по пятницам? А то визгу было…  
  
— Ах ты!.. — Мальчишка надулся от возмущения, но старший, Мико, осадил его. Он сверлил Кайто взглядом внимательным и нехорошим.  
  
— Ты, значит, не отступишься? Взялся собирать мусор на старости лет? — спросил он вкрадчиво.  
  
— Не знаю, кого Это и Татара сочтут мусором, если что-то случится.  
  
— А ты подумай. Времени у тебя немного, но оно еще есть. Хорошо подумай. — Он улыбнулся, а после обратился к Амону и Сейдо: — И вы, ребята, подумайте, как славно мы с вами проведем время, когда доброго дядюшки Кайто не станет. Пальцы быстро заживут, детка, — подмигнул он Сейдо.  
  
Тот дернулся, но Амон удержал его на месте.  
  
_Живи, дурак. Живи, если сегодня судьба дала нам еще один шанс._  
  
Сейдо резко сбросил его руку, будто прикосновение его жгло.  
  
— Почему они ушли? — спросил Амон Кайто чуть позже. — Испугались наказания? Или тебя?  
  
Старик рассмеялся.  
  
— Не такой я страшный, как кажется. Скорее дал понять, что на этот раз все серьезно. Он понял, он умный парень, этот Мико. Болтаться на виселице — не то, что погибнуть в рейде — позорная смерть. А мне уже бояться нечего. Не на этом свете.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Амон, — я думал, сам завтра окажусь в петле. Все лучше, чем это…  
  
— Все? — переспросил Кайто.  
  
Амон нахмурился.  
  
— Почти, — сказал он твердо.  
  
Сейдо напряженно смотрел куда-то мимо него.  
  
— Они с вами не закончили, — сказал Кайто. — Может, и со мной, как знать? Мико прав, у вас мало времени, ребята. Нужно на что-то решаться.  
  
Они уже уходили, когда послышался шум со стороны выхода. Кто-то толпился там, кажется, бойцы, что-то кричали, но слов было не разобрать, как нельзя было понять что-то в рое чужих голосов, более громком, чем обычно.  
  
Сердце заныло в нехорошем предчувствии.  
  
«Они замирают, — вспомнил Амон, — неправильно. Это неправильно. Нужно сражаться».  
  
— Уходи, — сказал он Сейдо, — пожалуйста.  
  
Сейдо смерил его презрительным взглядом.  
  
— Слышать тебя не могу, — процедил он, — хватит строить из себя героя за мой счет.  
  
Какой-то мутант, обвешанный оружием, решительно шел посреди толпы прямо к ним. Другие расступались испуганно, так звери разбегаются при виде более крупного хищника. Нацуке сказал тихо, но так, что они услышали:  
  
— Рафу.  
  
— Беги отсюда, спрячься где-то, — велел Сейдо. — Мы скажем, что не видели тебя.  
  
Нацуке не сдвинулся с места.  
  
— Где она? — спросил он как во сне. — Где Нара? Почему ее нет?  
  
— Она дома, дурак. Или где-то еще. Может, тоже спряталась.  
  
— Где она? — настойчиво повторил Нацуке с какой-то безумной беспомощной улыбкой и вдруг шагнул вперед, навстречу Рафу. Тот подошел совсем близко, и стало видно, что весь он испачкан кровью, недавней, чуть подсохшей. Крупные бордовые кляксы темнели на одежде, лице и волосах.  
  
«Поздно уже, — подумал Амон, хотя ужас случившегося еще не дошел до него, — все поздно».  
   
— Где Нара? — спросил Нацуке требовательно и мягко. Казалось, его слова эхом пронеслись по притихшему залу.  
  
Рафу посмотрел на него взглядом темным и пустым.  
  
— Там же, где и ты, — сказал он и открыл огонь.


	14. Потерянные

_Ближе, обвей мои плечи рукой  
И держи меня крепче, так надо — не дай мне уйти.  
Ночь все тише, я прошу, подари мне покой,  
Помоги мне закрыть эту страшную пропасть в груди!_  
  
Сергей Калугин, «Ночь защиты»

  
_Год назад_  
  
Они закончили все дела в Городе на удивление удачно: нашли то, что заказала Мадо, достали оружие, бочку, и теперь устраивали её в люльке мотоцикла так, чтобы не выпала по дороге. Несмотря на это, Сейдо ощущал себя прескверно. Амон был сам не свой, и Сейдо чувствовал, что нельзя его оставлять сейчас одного. Ему хотелось выговориться, а заодно вывести Амона из угрюмого оцепенения, в которое тот впал еще в баре Итори.  
  
— Он с ума сошел? Сузуя? Что за маскарад и бредни про мамочку? Хотя он всегда был странным… но я думал, что…  
  
— Это я, — сказал вдруг Амон невпопад.  
  
— Что?  
  
Сейдо вгляделся: Амона мелко трясло, пальцы здоровой руки судорожно сжимались и разжимались. Он выглядел таким измученным, что, казалось, вот-вот рухнет на подкосившихся ногах. Стало по-настоящему страшно.  
  
— Тот мальчик. Которого оставил при себе Донато Порпора.  
  
— А! — Воздух вышел из легких сам по себе, Сейдо оперся о мотоцикл и прикрыл глаза, считая удары сердца. Нужно было собраться с мыслями.  
  
— Ты не говорил, — сказал он, просто чтоб не молчать.  
  
— Я думал, он умер. Он должен был умереть.  
  
— Ты боишься его?  
  
— Да. Нет. Это другое — не страх. Я… не могу объяснить. Он выворачивает людей наизнанку, вытряхивает на свет то, что должно таиться в глубине. Мир в его глазах — средоточие гнили и мерзости, похоти и жажды. Он способен испоганить все, к чему прикоснется, одним упоминанием.  
  
Сейдо не понимал.  
  
— Ты ведь больше не ребенок. Ничего он тебе не сделает, даже если найдет. Мы просто убьем его тогда, вот и все.  
  
Амон покачал головой.  
  
— Может быть, это знак. Именно сейчас: ни раньше, ни позже. Напоминание мне.  
  
— О чем напоминание? — спросил Сейдо, садясь на мотоцикл.  
  
Амон не ответил. Заводящийся мотор вспорол тишину ночи утробным рычанием.  
  
Ехали молча. Когда начало светлеть, Сейдо предложил сесть за руль, и Амон, к его удивлению, согласился. Он заметно устал: под покрасневшими глазами пролегли тени, а взгляд затуманился. Сейдо заставил его напиться теплой воды из фляги, прежде чем продолжить путь.  
  
***  
  
В фургоне было тихо и пусто. Акира искала, чем бы занять себя: вымела песок из кухни и комнаты, вымыла окна и пол, застелила кровать чистой, подсохшей после стирки простыней, и накинула сверху теплое ватное одеяло. Ей нравились порядок и чистота.  
  
Потом она долго оттирала себя влажной тряпицей, смывая грязь и пот: собственное тело после ранения и долгой болезни отвращало, ощущалось как чужое, казалось слабым и дряблым. Почему-то хотелось заплакать.  
  
Впервые в жизни Акира чувствовала ревность. Она не знала, как с этим жить, что следует делать и говорить. Ей не нравились ревнивые люди: они вели себя глупо, унижались там, где следовало сохранять достоинство, слишком явно демонстрировали свою уязвимость и уязвленность. Такизава был ревнив и вечно издерган. Акира всегда досадовала, что он тратит себя на такую чушь. Теперь она, кажется, поняла.  
  
Она думала, что нужна им обоим так же, как и они ей, но оказалось, что без нее можно обойтись. Она не познала их страданий и их любви, была исключена из их общего прошлого, разделенного на двоих. Акира Мадо снова была одинокой. Это ничего, она ведь привыкла за все эти годы, правда?  
  
_Я ведь чего-то хотела, когда очнулась здесь рядом с ними. Хотела остаться. На дне колодца вечный день, белый-белый, как нагретый жарой песок и раскаленное солнце. Жизнь здесь совсем другая, если это жизнь вообще. Я хотела быть вместе, хотела заполнить дыру внутри новым смыслом. Каким теперь?_  
  
— …люблю его как и тебя. Он сказал: «Как и тебя»… — произнесла Акира в пустоту и невесело рассмеялась. — Разве так можно, охотник Амон? Разве так бывает?  
  
_Мой брат, наш брат — так я думала?.. Самый младший. Он теперь вырос, он… я не знаю, что он пережил за эти три года. Я боюсь представить, что вы пережили оба. Если я не нужна вам, не возвращайтесь. Просто не приезжайте больше, я пойму._  
  
_Мне так страшно, что они не вернутся, папочка…_  
  
Шесть лет назад, когда Такизава поступил в Цитадель, он был застенчивым, наивным и страшно упрямым. Пожалуй, последнее и привлекло в нем Акиру. Он сразу заметно отличался от других новобранцев: домашний мальчик с пухлыми щеками, не переживший ни одной потери, не знавший ни голода, ни нужды, ни разу не бравший в руки оружие. «Огородник», — так презрительно говорили за его спиной, а порой и в лицо. Такизава злился и тренировался как проклятый, чтобы стать лучше, а ночами учился читать — Акира написала ему иероглифы для запоминания, а после тренировок иногда допоздна оставалась вместе с ним в Цитадели и помогала разбирать доступные тексты.  
  
Такизава работал на износ и быстро выучился читать и писать, стрелять, бегать, драться врукопашную и перевязывать раны — всему, что должен знать настоящий охотник. Он обогнал остальных в учебе, и Акира гордилась им и радовалась, а Такизава становился все невыносимее: смотрел обиженно, если Акира побеждала в бою, зная его слабые места, злился, когда указывала ему на ошибки.  
  
Она вспомнила как сейчас пустую читальню, залитую светом, где они с Такизавой разбирали очередной свод законов. Солнечные лучи ласкали щеки и норовили пронзить глаза — не увернуться. Это было досадно и отчего-то радостно, а еще странно томительно. Будто они сидели здесь вдвоем в свободный день не ради чтения, и не чтение совсем ее волновало, а другое. Она думала, нужно что-то сделать или чтобы Такизава что-то сделал, но он не поднимал щурящихся глаз от текста, а ее тело будто сковали невидимые цепи. Такизава читал незнакомое медленно и сосредоточенно, сначала будто пробуя слова на вкус, едва слышно шевелил губами, а потом уже произносил вслух. Акиру забавлял и умилял этот шепот и серьезное лицо, и суровый разлет бровей, так что она не удержалась и прыснула, когда он все-таки ошибся. Глупо было смеяться, но и ошибка была глупой, а Такизава вдруг сделался пунцовым до корней волос и вскочил со стула, обозленный.  
  
— Что веселого, Мадо?  
  
— Ничего. Ты неправильно прочитал, а я не сдержалась. Не стоит злиться на такие вещи. — Акира хотела замять ссору, но он не понял.  
  
— Тебе это нравится, — процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы, — что я хуже. Что я ошибаюсь. Ты и рада быть рядом в такие моменты — наслаждаешься превосходством, наверное.  
  
Акира вынесла удар, не дрогнув. По крайней мере так ей казалось. Такизава стоял, и она тоже встала, аккуратно отодвинула стул. Стало вдруг зябко, будто солнце ушло, и Акира поежилась, стиснула пальцами крышку стола, чтобы не стиснуть руками себя.  
  
— Это ты давно придумал? — спросила она ровно. — Что я радуюсь твоим ошибкам?  
  
— Я не придумал ничего. Это ты все…  
  
— Мог бы позвать меня в бар. Угостить ягодным отваром — за то, что я трачу на тебя время. Но вместо этого ты придумал, в чем меня обвинить. Удобно, правда, Такизава?  
  
— Если хотела платы, так бы и сказала, а не строила из себя добренькую! — Он опрокинул стул, уходя, а Акира вернулась на свое место и механически читала страницу за страницей, пока не перестала разбирать значки в темноте.  
  
«Не нужно было смеяться, — подумала Акира, отскребая песком жирную миску из-под похлебки. — Ты ведь никогда не смеялся над ним, охотник Амон. Вы оба всегда так убийственно серьезны… Надо было взять его за руку и развернуть к себе — вот так, — она сделала движение, будто рядом был другой человек, — а потом поцеловать. Просто поцеловать и ничего не ждать больше. Потому что в тот момент я этого хотела. Мы оба хотели. Правда, охотник Амон?»  
  
_Неужели еще не поздно?_  
  
***  
  
Акира плохо спала в ту ночь: в голову лезло всякое. Непривычная тишина фургона пугала, напоминала о пустоте дома, куда никто уже не вернется. Вечером она усилием воли заставила себя не сидеть на крыльце, глядя на горизонт: они не могли приехать сегодня — нечего было просиживать попусту, но ближе к ночи становилось все тревожнее.  
  
_Они ведь не забудут обо мне? Они ведь **хотят**  вернуться?_  
  
Чтобы измотать себя работой, Акира уже в темноте подняла пару ведер воды из колодца. Луна светила ярко — хорошо, будет освещать им дорогу, если не захотят дождаться утра в Городе.  
  
Ночь перевалила за половину, когда она задремала все же, а проснулась на рассвете от приближающегося рычания мотора и голосов. Их голосов, чуть приглушенных, должно быть, чтобы не разбудить ее. Нужно было вдохнуть и выдохнуть, просто вдохнуть и выдохнуть, прежде чем встать и выйти навстречу.  
  
Она поняла, что что-то случилось, еще на крыльце, когда не смогла подойти и обнять их, как хотелось — просто стояла на утреннем холоде, кутаясь в широкую куртку с чужого плеча, и смотрела, как они вынимают из коляски привезенную бочку. Амон будто закрылся от нее — захлопнул разом все окна и занавесил темными шторами. Акира никогда еще не видела его таким далеким, отчужденным и несчастным — сердце заныло от дурного предчувствия. Такизава бросил на нее жалкий и растерянный взгляд и отвел глаза, будто застыдился чего-то.  
  
Акира почувствовала, как сквозную дыру внутри сковало холодом: что-то изнурительно свербело там, как давняя и неотступная зубная боль.  
  
_Вы же не предадите меня? Вы же не посмеете предать меня теперь?  
_  
Она не смогла бы произнести это вслух, потому спросила другое:  
  
— Что с грибницей? Удалось достать?  
  
Амон кивнул.  
  
— Небольшую, возможно, полуживую. И немного почвы для нее.  
  
***  
  
 — Славная винтовка. — Акира посмотрела в прицел на дальний бархан, погладила полированную рукоять и отложила оружие в сторону.  
  
Нельзя было дольше делать вид, что все в порядке. Она села на стул, чтобы не искать опору в случае чего, и спросила серьезно:  
  
— Вы оба скажете мне, что происходит?  
  
Такизава бросил на нее быстрый затравленный взгляд, будто хотел ответить, но проглотил непроизнесенные слова и отвернулся, делая вид, что занят привезенными вещами.  
  
Амон посмотрел виновато и хмуро и тяжело опустился на сундук возле двери, будто вконец обессилел. Казалось, он мучительно пытается на что-то решиться, найти слова для объяснения, единственный правильный выход в скверной ситуации. Сидел так некоторое время, опустив голову и глядя в пол, потом взъерошил волосы левой рукой, тяжко вздохнул и поднялся. Решился, стало быть.  
  
Его «я должен уйти» не прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба — Акира знала отчего-то, что так он и скажет. Прочитала в напряженном взгляде, ощутила холодом возле сердца, сбывшимся муторным предчувствием, повторением дурной бесконечности. Не только словами — всем своим видом он будто прощался.  
  
— Я не хотел этого — ничего обещать вам, не хотел обманывать, но это было так похоже на семью, что вдруг показалось, я могу себе позволить немного… — Он опустил голову и закрыл глаза. — Я был таким дураком, простите меня.  
  
— Что ты несешь? — Такизава вскинулся мгновенно, бросил все вещи и встал перед ним, похожий на встрепанную птицу.  
  
Акира сцепила пальцы в замок и стиснула до боли, до хруста суставов, уже переставая чувствовать что-то кроме холода. В пустоте внутри рождался вой, отчаянный и голодный, нечеловеческий вой смертельно раненного существа. Она не могла выдавить из себя ни слова, не могла даже спросить — почему.  
  
_Почему ты так жесток со мной, охотник Амон? С ним? С самим собой? Почему? Почему?!  
_  
— Это из-за того, что сказал татуированный парень в баре? — Голос Такизавы звенел, едва не срываясь на крик. — Про ублюдка, что ел детей? Ты его собрался искать, идиот?  
_  
А!_  
  
Донато Порпора… Акира знала эту историю, про нее в Цитадели ходили легенды. Священник, служитель Распятого Бога, что собирал в своей церкви беспризорников, обещая им кров и пищу, а потом съедал. Несколько десятков детей пропало, прежде чем хоть кто-то забил тревогу и обратил внимание на благообразного седого мужчину с добрыми глазами, который частенько подавал хлеб нищим и подолгу разговаривал с детьми. Про связь Донато Порпоры с Амоном Котаро знали уже совсем немногие — история была темной и мутной, никто не желал марать грязью имя одного из лучших охотников Цитадели. Шепотом говорили разное: что священник растлил его, что называл своим сыном и кормил человечиной, что заставлял заманивать в церковь других детей, а затем резать. Акира не знала, что из этого правда.  
  
_Все равно. Подох он где-то или жив еще, он не имеет на тебя права. Все долги отданы, охотник Амон. Не уходи. Не уходи, потому что я не смогу еще раз потерять тебя._  
  
— Ты не можешь, — только и смогла произнести Акира. Выдавила из себя, как яд, по каплям, каждое слово. Собственный голос показался чужим — слишком низким, будто говорила не она сама, а ее иссушенное одиночеством нутро.  
  
Амон бросил на нее взгляд больной и отрешенный, как у человека, не вполне еще отринувшего все земное, но готовящегося это сделать. Акира знала этот взгляд, видела очень ясно, как он пытается разорвать пополам свое сердце, которое кричит от боли и рвется, но он, ее рыцарь справедливости, непреклонен. Он еще не принес все жертвы своему черному ненасытному прошлому, которое из темноты требует все новых приношений. И Амон кормит его, кормит неизменно самым лучшим, что у него есть — своей душой. Разрывает себя на части, чтобы отдать еще кусочек черному зверю, которого он породил. Думает, что породил.  
  
Ее жалость была сродни гневу: грозная, страшная жалость, подобная песчаной буре. Акира Мадо совсем не умела жалеть.  
  
— Не надо… — Она протянула ему руку из бури, ища спасения и даруя его, сама не зная, чего хочет — должно быть, остановить это насилие над самим собой. Амон вздрогнул всем телом и отвернулся.  
  
— Не смотри так… Я должен уйти, понимаешь? Я так много врал себе и другим, я думал, что… хотел забыть, а забывать нельзя, нельзя… Теперь все встало на свои места. Он вернулся, Акира. Он вернулся и не даст нам покоя, не даст покоя никому, кого коснулся своим вниманием. Он — дьявол, его руки — крючья, что цепляются за сердце, за страхи и чаяния и тянут, тянут, пока не вывернут человека наизнанку. Ты не знаешь его. Пусть ты никогда не узнаешь его. Он ищет меня, он обещал разыскать меня, где бы я ни был, сколько бы лет ни прошло. И я не могу позволить ему заявиться сюда, не могу позволить снова… — Голос охрип, сорвался и он замолчал.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, это бред, это неправда все. — Такизава был похож на человека, потерявшего что-то важное, но еще не осознавшего в полной мере свою утрату. Он медленно сполз на пол, будто ноги больше не держали, и рассмеялся рвано и жутко. — Какой-то старик-людоед из прошлого… Это из-за меня на самом деле, правда ведь? Это я должен уйти, чтобы ты и Мадо… чтобы не мешать… Но ты снова решил пожертвовать собой, решил за всех, как будет лучше, только нас забыл спросить. Не нужны здесь никому твои жертвы, гребаный ты трус, и ложь твоя никому не нужна.  
  
Акира застыла, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Мысли сбились с пути, замерли оцепенело, не поспевая за происходящим, оставляя ее лишь чувствовать взрезающие тело изнутри тонкие стальные нити.  
  
Амон сказал с горячностью:  
  
— Я не жертвую, это… ты не понимаешь. Вы оба не понимаете. Я не могу так, не могу просто жить, как хотел. Это моя плата, наверное, — за все, что сделал и не сделал тогда. Я на него обречен. Все, что бы ни было, он придет и отнимет, вытравит и останется один, чтобы медленно вынуть из меня душу. Я должен его… — он осекся, сглотнул, и продолжил уже иначе — коротко и глухо: — Я верну вам мотоцикл. Приеду с кем-нибудь. Может быть, добуду еще бочку. Я… буду приезжать…  
  
— Нет, — сказала Акира, резко сбросив с себя оцепенение. — Нет, не будешь. — Окончательность собственных слов напоминала решимость самоубийцы, но она не могла бы выдержать полумеры — больше нет. Уничтожать себя по частям гораздо больнее, чем разом. Акире казалось, она горит изнутри: полыхает, как машина со взорвавшимся бензобаком и навсегда отказавшими тормозами, как машина, чей водитель умер, а она все едет, мчится к пропасти по песку и бездорожью, повинуясь неведомой силе тяготения. Ей хотелось кричать, но она не умела, а охрипший голос будто совсем ей не принадлежал. Они оба смотрели на нее: Амон — с горечью, Такизава — потрясенно. Акира не могла вынести этого, закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как их жжет, как слезы расплавленным металлом сочатся сквозь сомкнутые веки и испаряются от жара на щеках.  
  
— Пока вас двоих не было, — сказала она тихо, — я думала… о разном. О том, что случилось с нами и что еще может случиться. О том, что вы оба говорили мне. О том, что я хотела бы сказать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Я думала, как удивительно, что мы снова оказались вместе, несмотря на все преграды, и что мы могли бы сделать иначе на этот раз. Например, научиться говорить друг с другом. Я думала, если вы любите меня, если хоть самую малость любите, то не сможете больше бросить одну, потому что это все равно, что убить своими руками. Но вы оба только этого и хотели, так ведь? Думали, что можете оставить меня каждый другому как вещь, как трофей, и чувствовать себя самоотверженными героями при этом. Будто у меня нет ни выбора, ни голоса. Бог или судьба — кто-то снова свел нас троих вместе, а вы только и думаете, как отказаться, как выплюнуть этот дар ему в лицо: выбросить меня как досадную помеху, а потом и дальше кормить своих чудовищ собственной плотью, будто так можно искупить хоть какую-то вину. — Она вымученно засмеялась сквозь слезы. — Не получится, дураки. Ни одно чудовище не усмирить едой, ни одного мрачного бога не утихомирить подачками: рано или поздно они выбираются из зловонной ямы и убивают кормящего. — Акира перевела дух и добавила, глядя в глаза каждому поочередно: — Этой жертвой вы не вернете тех, кого убили, ясно?  
  
В тишине был слышен шелест песка за окном и их тяжкое, сумрачное дыхание. Светлую, недавно выстиранную занавеску чуть колыхало ветром.  
  
— Ты можешь меня обмануть и предать, охотник Амон, — продолжила она, выдавливая слова как сгустки собственной крови, — променять на старые долги и страхи — ты уже почти это сделал. Как и ты, — она обратилась к Такизаве, все еще сидящему на полу с потерянным лицом, — можешь сбежать и упиваться своим страданием и одиночеством. Но только один раз. Никто не вернется — это мое решение. Вы не будете передавать меня друг другу как ценный приз, а я не стану выбирать одного из вас, потому что судьба привела ко мне обоих. Уходите оба или оба оставайтесь — передумать будет нельзя. И если уйдете, знайте — я не желаю больше вас видеть в этой жизни.  
  
— Акира… — Амон издал звук, похожий на рыдание, и закрыл лицо руками, будто ему и смотреть на нее стало невыносимо.  
  
Акира вскочила со стула — к нему — стремительно, как отпущенная на волю пружина, а потом словно вросла в землю, не в силах сделать и шага, потому что он отвернулся и, тяжело ступая, пошел к двери. Она перестала слышать свое сердце и не могла ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, ни разомкнуть губы — только беспомощно скребла сведенной судорогой рукой где-то в районе груди. Он вышел из фургона, ни разу не обернувшись.  
  
Такизава переводил сумасшедший взгляд с нее на Амона, а потом вдруг сорвался с места и метнулся к нему, хлопнув дверью. Акира осела на пол, неосознанно стиснув руками стул, ничего не видя, кроме прямоугольника двери впереди, крашенного синей, уже местами облупившейся краской. Она слышала, как сквозь вату, отдаленные звуки борьбы: стена фургона сотряслась, будто об нее ударили чем-то тяжелым, жестяная кружка упала с края стола и глухо стукнулась об пол. А потом дверь распахнулась снова с почти человеческим стоном, и Такизава крикнул с порога:  
  
— Мадо, есть у тебя веревка?  
  
Она не сразу поняла, о чем речь, но грузно встала, опершись на спинку стула, и поплелась за веревкой как сомнамбула. Акира всегда знала, где что лежит. Солнце на крыльце почему-то почти ослепило ее, хотя и в комнате было светло. Акире казалось, что она долго находилась в кромешной тьме.  
  
— Помоги его связать, — сказал Такизава, прижимая Амона к дощатому полу террасы. — Ты ведь все еще умеешь делать тот узел?  
  
Акира опустилась на колени с веревкой в руках. Амон глянул на нее затравленно и тут же вперил упрямый и бешеный взгляд в лицо Такизавы, слизывая кровь с рассеченной губы. Потом попытался вырваться, молча и свирепо, но перчатка мешала бороться в полную силу, а Такизава оказался проворнее и дал Акире возможность крепко скрутить его запястья за спиной.  
  
— Вы с ума сошли совсем?! — прорычал Амон, обводя их налитыми кровью глазами.  
  
— Совсем недавно ты помешал мне совершить глупость, — сказал Такизава, поднимая его на ноги и с силой вталкивая обратно в фургон, — я возвращаю долг.  
  
Амон едва не упал, ударившись о косяк, но Такизава удержал его, почти бережно, и усадил на сундук, на всякий случай прикрепив конец веревки к массивной ручке. В лице Амона ярость мешалась с отчаянием: было заметно, как раздуваются его ноздри, ходят желваки, напрягаются мышцы, но в глазах стояли слезы. Акире хотелось одновременно ударить его и обнять, но даже приблизиться было страшно и больно. Она не знала, куда деть руки и всю себя, пока не увидела Такизаву, который забрался на кровать и обхватил руками колени, мелко вздрагивая. Вот кому нужно было утешение. Акира подошла к постели, прижала взъерошенную голову к груди, прямо к сквозной дыре внутри, погладила, успокаивая, и от пронзительного, обжигающего тепла, исходящего от него, будто прорвало старую плотину: она всхлипнула громко — раз, другой — и вдруг разрыдалась в голос, скуля и подвывая. Такизава обхватил ее и сильнее прижал к себе, громко и мокро дыша где-то рядом с сердцем.  
  
***  
  
Следующие часы проходили в выматывающей вязкой тишине. Когда они расцепились, наплакавшись до головокружения, то легли на кровать, обессиленные, и какое-то время просто лежали рядом, голова к голове, как дети. Акира вглядывалась в лицо Такизавы, впервые так близко, будто заново изучая: огромные мутно-белесые влажные глаза, губы, которые словно макнули в мазут, заломленные в намертво приклеившейся страдальческой гримасе густые брови и морщины — много мелких морщинок, которых раньше не было. Такизава дышал через раз.  
  
Потом он отправился разгружать мотоцикл, а Акира принимала у него из рук привезенные вещи и разбирала, раскладывала по местам. Амон угрюмо следил за ними исподлобья. Молчание казалось очень громким, давило и угнетало, но как ни странно Акире казалось, что самая страшная гроза миновала.  
  
Когда Такизава притащил очередную сумку, Амон неожиданно нарушил тишину:  
  
— Переверни сверток.  
  
— Что?.. — Акира не поверила, что слышала это. Он вздохнул:  
  
— Сверток на столе. Там сахар. Переверни, а то просыпется.  
  
— Сахар! Не слишком ли расточительно… — пробормотала она, устраивая сверток понадежнее. Ей показалось, что с этого момента тягостное напряжение чуть отпустило, и она решила, что пора действовать: подошла к Амону, ничего не говоря, и стянула с него ботинки. Он следил за ее действиями, чуть покраснев — верно, от смущения, и тоже молчал. Акира наконец рискнула взять кусочек влажной ткани и приложила к его ушибленной щеке.  
  
«Теперь все равно распухнет, надо было раньше беспокоиться».  
  
— Не нужно… — едва слышно и как-то просяще сказал Амон, но Акира не остановилась, только, наклонившись, заглянула ему в глаза и легко поцеловала опухшую щеку. Потом сполоснула поднятую с пола кружку, напоила его водой и села на сундук рядом. Они молчали теперь совсем иначе.  
  
— Я все равно должен остановить его, — с тихим судорожным вздохом сказал Амон. — Не только ради мертвых — есть ведь и те, кого еще можно спасти.  
  
— Остановишь, — отозвалась Акира. — Мы остановим. Позже, не сейчас.  
  
— Акира…  
  
Она остановила его жестом, сказала устало:  
  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты уничтожил себя, слышишь? Хоть кого-то ты способен услышать, кроме голосов в голове? Даже если самое плохое из того, о чем говорили, правда — все равно. Ты сам вырастил этого дракона из своего прошлого и отдаешь ему все, что имеешь, отдаешь себя целиком. Но он не наестся никогда, потому что его нет, Котаро. Его никогда не было. Это все твоя вина, твоя незаживающая рана — эта ненасытная бездна. Надо закрыть ее, понимаешь ты? Если отдашь себя на растерзание этому упырю…  
  
— Я уничтожу его прежде.  
  
Акира покачала головой:  
  
— В тебе нет и грамма хитрости, Котаро, а у него слишком много власти над тобой. Ты проиграешь. Позволь нам помочь, прошу тебя. — Она взяла его лицо в свои ладони, поцеловала влажные ресницы. — Пожалуйста, — выдохнула еле слышно.  
  
Перевалило уже за полдень, воздух налился жарой, и в комнате неизбежно стало трудно дышать. Акира видела, как на висках Амона выступили крупные капли пота, еще бы: на нем была плотная темная куртка и еще эта перчатка из вараньей кожи — никак не снимешь, пока он связан, а освободить она не решалась — казалось, тогда он тотчас сбежит, исчезнет как призрак в знойной дали. Она брызнула холодной водой ему на волосы, чуть взъерошила и намочила еще раз. Прошлась влажной тканью по лицу и вискам, стирая пот. Амон ничего не сказал, только смотрел тоскливо.  
  
Такизава убрал мотоцикл под навес, накрыл брезентом и вернулся с каким-то небольшим свертком. Застыл на пороге, нервно теребя сверток и жадно глядя на них, будто не решался войти. Акира слегка улыбнулась ему и кивнула на стул.  
  
— Теперь ты должен пообещать, да? — спросил Такизава, снова обхватывая колени. — Или тебе совсем нельзя верить?  
  
Амон не ответил, запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Акира почти чувствовала, как он мучительно ищет правильные слова. Он не хотел лгать, конечно, не хотел.  
  
— Останетесь на ночь и завтрашний день. Отдохнете, чтобы не свалиться посреди пустыни. Потом проваливайте, если не придумаете чего-то получше, — она широко, вымученно улыбнулась, — я не стану держать. Только подбросите меня до Города.  
  
Оба уставились на нее с таким искренним изумлением, что Акира рассмеялась невесело:  
  
— Нечего так смотреть — думали, я буду сидеть здесь одна и ждать вас вечно?  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, она подхватила свою новую винтовку, несколько патронов к ней и медленно побрела в сторону моря.  
  
***  
  
Сейдо проводил ее тоскливым взглядом, потом перебрался на сундук, к Амону, уткнулся лбом в теплое плечо. Неужели они и правда такие глупые, как сказала Мадо?  
  
— Сейдо… — Амон вывел его из задумчивости.  
  
— Да, прости, конечно, — он уже распутывал хитрый узел, — надо было раньше тебя освободить.  
  
Мадо когда-то научила его завязывать и развязывать такие узлы. После того как во время одной из тренировок скрутила ему руки и ноги и оставила лежать так, пока тело не начало неметь. Он помог Амону избавиться от куртки, стянул тугую кожаную перчатку. Лапа выглядела жалко — пальцы скрючились и не желали распрямляться.  
  
— Ох, — выдохнул он, — очень больно? — Каким же надо быть идиотом, чтоб не сделать этого раньше — Дай мне. — Он взялся размять затекшие руки.  
  
— Прости, — произнес Амон хмуро. — Я тебя подвел.  
  
Сейдо пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты подвел меня, я — тебя, и так много раз подряд. Пора бы уже нам обоим привыкнуть. Вот только Мадо… не стоило ее во все это впутывать…  
  
Он опустил голову. «Это ведь моя вина, только моя. Это я хотел ее защитить, а потом едва не убил. Из-за меня ее жизнь разрушена. Но ты… помоги нам. Не бросай нас, пожалуйста».  
  
Сейдо молчал, потому что все самое важное было сказано между ними. Он думал: «Я не хочу умирать, потому что она плакала, обнимая меня. Потому что я держал ее сегодня в руках — не так, как в той битве — иначе. Потому что она смотрела на меня. Потому что поверил, что ты меня любишь». Сверток с подарком Тоуки, девушки из бара, так и лежал на столе нераскрытый. Сейдо не успел отдать его Мадо. Внезапно пришло понимание, что она и не возьмет все эти вещи, если они уйдут, ничего не возьмет — такая уж она.  
  
Он потянулся к руке Амона — той, которую тот ненавидел и которой стыдился, — погладил пальцы и поцеловал грубую кожистую ладонь. Амон отдернул руку, словно от открытого пламени, и закрыл лицо, сгорбившись в беззвучном плаче.  
  
Снаружи негромко задувал ветер, в фургоне слышалось только их дыхание.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — спросил Сейдо неожиданно для самого себя. — Что за преступление, за которое должен платить?  
  
— Ты знаешь, — отозвался Амон тихо. — Все знают.  
  
— Ничего я не знаю, — он раздраженно отмахнулся. — Буду я еще вспоминать все сплетни. Ты здесь, рядом со мной. Ты и расскажи.  
  
Он так долго молчал, что Сейдо уже подумал, ничего не ответит. Но Амон глухо произнес:  
  
— Я знал все. Знал, что он их ест, и не остановил, не сбежал, не рассказал никому. Он кормил меня ими — не после — до, но это не важно… Я чувствовал себя как в ловушке, но никакой ловушки на самом деле не было — я всегда был волен уйти. И не ушел. Я… — он сглотнул, следующие слова будто не давались — так мучительно исказилось его лицо, — я любил его, Сейдо. В этом все дело. Я любил его.  
  
«И это твоя самая большая вина, — подумал Сейдо. — Так ты думаешь, правда?»  
  
— Ты был ребенком, — сказал он. — И ты боялся, так ведь? И слишком от него зависел. Ты так его ненавидишь — этого мальчика, который просто не знал, что делать? Ты бы осудил его? Позволил бы ему умереть?  
  
Амон не ответил.  
  
Сейдо закрыл глаза и с шумом втянул воздух сквозь зубы — стало почти физически больно. Казалось, из него медленно тянут внутренности и прокручивают через гигантскую мясорубку.  
  
— Если грех нельзя простить ребенку, то тем более его нельзя простить взрослому, так? — спросил он тихо. — Я убивал, ты помнишь? Множество людей, не все из которых держали в руках оружие. Ты оставил мне жизнь. Ты принял меня таким. Если это не ложь, то ты должен простить и себя. Иначе он сожрет тебя изнутри, а потом придет и наш черед.  
  
***  
  
Акира смотрела с вершины бархана, как над морем заходит огромное ярко-рыжее солнце. Она так много думала и переживала в последнее время, что теперь хотела просто сидеть на теплом песке, поджав ноги, и глядеть, как небо, расчерченное розовыми, фиолетовыми и алыми полосами, постепенно темнея, сгорает в огне. Люди в Городе, занятые своими заботами, редко приходили сюда, проку от моря теперь было мало: только тревожный запах и этот струящийся блеск; днем — живое серебро, а на закате, как теперь — разлитое по глади пламя. Акира раньше бывала на берегу только один раз, с родителями, за пару лет до гибели мамы. Она помнила оттуда счастливое лицо отца, низкий, грудной смех мамы и ее длинные пальцы, держащие маленькую руку. А еще мамин танец, легкий и стремительный, как сама она, и белые песчаные брызги из-под взлетающих ног. Мама когда-то казалась Акире совершенством, а после ее смерти ничего совершенного в мире не осталось.  
  
_Все, кто идет по этой дороге у кромки воды, исчезают. Только не я: я слишком плотная, слишком твердая. Я не умею летать, как ты, мама. И не могу гореть, как ты, отец. Я не знаю, куда мне идти, когда моя жизнь обратится в пыль и песок, а я все не перестану дышать. Возьми меня за руку, мама. Как и тогда, прошу, возьми меня за руку._  
  
Она легла на песок, раскинув в стороны руки, как на изображениях Распятого Бога. Отец говорил, раньше за богов убивали и умирали — видно, очень любили их, а теперь люди стали к ним подозрительны. Боги не сумели защитить старый мир, оставили людям лишь клочок бесплодной земли, засыхающие источники, радиацию и мутантов — это порождало страх и обиду, но не почтение. Может, боги и не ждали больше любви, может, просто устали от всей этой мышиной возни и хотели только покоя.  
  
_Или умерли. Они умерли, а мы все ждем их, как дети, которые заигрались и не знают, что их родители в соседней комнате давно мертвы.  
_  
«Здесь так хорошо, что не хочется уходить…», — подумала Акира, зарываясь в теплый песок руками и ногами. Небо было повсюду.  
  
Она вернулась домой уже в сумерках, принеся с собой песок, морской воздух и отголоски дневного зноя. Когда фургон показался вдали, сердце вдруг заполошно забилось: «Что если уехали все же, не прощаясь?»  
  
_Нет, они не могли бы. А если и так — я просто вернусь к морю и останусь там насовсем._  
  
Стало легко и жутко, как когда понимаешь, что обрыва не избежать.  
  
Все было почти таким, как Акира оставила, только руки у Амона оказались свободны. Он и Такизава сидели на сундуке, не зажигая света, и негромко разговаривали о чем-то, но при виде ее замолчали. «Будто я мешаю. Будто я здесь чужая», — подумала она невольно и тут же отмахнулась от вздорной мысли.  
  
— Будете ужинать? — она нарушила неловкую тишину. — У нас осталось немного похлебки.  
  
Ели молча, не поднимая глаз друг на друга. «Словно вечер перед казнью, — подумала Акира, — и мы приговорены. Сами приговорили друг друга, и этот ужин — последний». Кусок встал комом в горле, она закашлялась и вышла из-за стола. Такизава поплелся к баку мыть посуду, а Акира — стряхнуть с себя налипший песок. Когда последняя миска была домыта, он сказал уныло, будто просил о помощи:  
  
— Я ничего не могу. Совсем ничего.  
  
— Как и я. — Акира улыбнулась с беспечностью обреченной, сжала на миг мокрую обветренную ладонь, ощущая, как по его телу прошла мелкая волна мурашек, а после развернулась и пошла в дом.  
  
Сон не шел, несмотря на адскую усталость, как не идет он и к осужденному, которого завтра повесят. Акира не хотела об этом думать, она считала удары своего сердца и прислушивалась к звукам рядом. Такизава шумно ворочался, а Амон так тяжело и сумрачно дышал, будто выдыхал по капле свою жизнь. Они, конечно, тоже не спали, даже не делали вид, но грядущее расставание лишало смысла все возможные разговоры. Наэлектризованный воздух не позволял забыться ни на секунду. Амон не выдержал наконец: откинул одеяло и резко поднялся, сел на постели, обхватив руками виски. Такизава замер, а Акира задержала дыхание.  
  
— Я так больше не могу, — сказал он глухо, хриплым, будто надорванным голосом.  
  
«Как?» — хотела спросить Акира, но промолчала. Он продолжил иначе, неуверенно, словно пытался нащупать почву под ногами:  
  
— Акира, завтра… куда ты пойдешь? Куда ты хотела идти в Городе?  
  
_Вот оно что, охотник Амон._  
  
Такизава сдавленно фыркнул и отвернулся к стене. Акира горько усмехнулась.  
  
— Так не пойдет. Если ты выбрал за всех нас расставание, что случится со мной после — не твоя забота. Живи и умирай, как хочешь, и мне позволь поступать так же.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Я просто хотел… ты ведь не можешь теперь вернуться домой и жить открыто. У меня есть там друзья: они мутанты, и тебе может не понравиться…  
  
— Это твои друзья, — перебила Акира твердо, — меня они не касаются.  
  
— Одна ты не сможешь долго скрываться в Городе. Ты и не станешь, правда? — спросил он с болью в голосе. — Ты погибнешь, Акира.  
  
— Как и ты. Как Такизава. Потому что ты это выбрал для всех нас — умереть поодиночке. По-твоему, я все должна пережить — дважды, трижды — сколько понадобится, пока ты будешь думать, что только одному себе делаешь больно? Иди и геройствуй, сколько влезет, охотник Амон, но если делаешь вид, что не связан с нами, то будь в этом хотя бы последователен.  
  
— Я знаю, что связан, — возразил он горячо. — И я знаю, что он может сделать с этой связью. Мне страшно за вас. Все, чего я хочу, чтобы ты осталась, оба вы остались в безопасности, чтобы жили вопреки этому миру и были счастливы. Что я могу сделать для этого? Как мне разорваться?  
  
Он сгорбился, закрыл лицо руками. Акира до крови закусила губу, чтобы не закричать.  
  
— Как тебе разорваться? — она старалась говорить как можно мягче. — Если хочешь знать мое мнение — никак. Это ты от себя требуешь. Это он от тебя требует. Не мы. Разорванный человек не будет счастлив. Разорванный человек никого не спасет, потому что не спас себя. Ты боишься радости, потому что за ней неизбежно следует боль? Но если радости не будет, боль все равно придет. Этот мир над нами смеется: над глупостью и умом, силой, слабостью, неверием и жаждой — надо всем подряд. Можно всем пожертвовать и так ничего и не добиться. Мой отец не отомстил Одноглазой Сове. Моя мать была лучшей охотницей, а мутанты покрошили ее на куски. Но я сегодня вспомнила кое-что: как мы втроем шли по берегу, у самой кромки ядовитого моря. Как солнце слепило глаза и отец щурился — от солнца и от счастья, как мама держала меня за руку, как я хотела потрогать воду, потому что она казалась невероятной… Мамы не стало через два года, отца — многим позже, но знаешь, я думаю, тот день у моря стоил всех будущих потерь. Всех гребаных долгов, которые все равно настигнут каждого. Он того стоил. — Акира села в кровати, отняла ладони Амона от лица и взяла их в свои, сжала крепко, как могла. — Мне не нужно, чтобы ты разрывался, охотник Амон, как и Такизаве. Я принимаю тебя целиком, если ты согласен целиком же себя отдать. Это будет последний вопрос и самый главный. Разделишь ли ты со мной жизнь, Амон Котаро, с этого момента и до конца, каким бы он ни был? Разделишь ли ее с Такизавой? Отдашь ли нам себя целиком и возьмешь ли нас такими, какие мы есть?  
  
Такизава поднялся, стремительно и нервно, привалился спиной к стене.  
  
— М… Мадо… — он заикался и, кажется, не находил слов. — Что ты… что…  
  
— Тебе тоже нужно будет ответить. — Она невидимо улыбнулась ему в темноте. — Чуть позже.  
  
— Это брачные клятвы, — выдавил наконец Амон. — То, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
— Да. — Акира непроизвольно кивнула.  
  
— Разве так делают? — Такизава нащупал фонарик и зажег свет, слишком яркий после полной темноты. Он, щурясь, вглядывался в ее лицо так ошарашенно, что хотелось нервно рассмеяться, но она сдержалась. — Разве можно втроем дать клятвы? Как же?..  
  
— А кто может нам запретить? Кто, кроме нас самих?  
  
Амон молчал. Его трясло, как в горячке, и Акира ощущала болезненно каждую судорогу. От напряжения складка между бровей вырисовалась ярче, на лбу выступили капельки пота.  
  
— Это так трудно? — уныло спросила она.  
  
— Он думает, что не имеет права, — отозвался Такизава резко, — на семью, на счастье. Он не победить хочет на самом деле, а расплатиться жизнью за ошибки. Так ведь? — он с вызовом обратился к Амону.  
  
— Н…нет, Сейдо, я не… — Он так мучительно тяжело вытаскивал из себя эти слова, Акира почти слышала скрежет, с которым Амон пропихивает их через свое горло.  
  
«Да. — Она поняла, что Такизава попал в точку. — Так и есть, охотник Амон».  
  
— Если бы действительно хотел убить старого урода, не стал бы отказываться от помощи, — продолжил Такизава упрямо и мрачно. — Да хоть бы… хоть бы проверил для начала слова этого ублюдка из бара с лицом лжеца. Прежде чем рушить наши жизни.  
  
Амон осел беспомощно, словно из него разом выбили весь воздух, глаза блестели воспаленно и безумно. Он будто искал взглядом, за что схватиться, чтобы не увязнуть окончательно. Акира притянула его к себе, обхватила руками.  
  
_Ты и не знал об этом, правда, охотник Амон? Ты самый искренний лгун по эту сторону моря._  
  
Его сердце рвалось из реберной клети. «Я тебя удержу, — пообещала она мысленно. — Не выпущу, пока не придет последний срок».  
  
— Держись за меня, — шепнула Акира, — за меня и за него. Мы тебя вытащим.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул он еле слышно. — Да.  
  
— Скажи это вслух.  
  
Он отстранился, произнес, глядя ей в глаза:  
  
— Я не хочу отдавать ему свою жизнь. Я люблю вас. Я хочу разделить ее с вами: с тобой, Акира, и с тобой, Сейдо.  
  
Акира притянула его голову к себе, поцеловала в макушку и протянула руку Такизаве:  
  
— А ты что скажешь?  
  
— Мадо… — Он все еще казался оглушенным, но принял ее ладонь и придвинулся ближе.  
  
— Можешь звать меня по имени, Сейдо. — Она улыбнулась. — Все это время мы не особенно ладили, но у нас есть возможность это исправить. Если ты хочешь, конечно. Что скажешь?  
  
— Я… да… — Он судорожно кивнул. — Я хочу… Акира.  
  
— Тогда садись рядом. Мы дадим свадебные обеты. Без свидетелей, но слово, данное друг другу, — ценнее. Пообещаем быть верными. С этого момента и всегда. Что бы ни случилось, где бы мы ни были, наша жизнь — одна на всех, наши цели, наши пути, наши планы — одно. Сколько бы времени ни было нам отпущено. Мы поделим твоих чудовищ на всех, Котаро. Уничтожим их, если позволишь, или будем платить им дань вместе. Мы станем самыми близкими друзьями: будем доверять друг другу и говорить правду, даже если это тяжело. Примем друг друга целиком, такими, какие мы есть, и разделим на троих все, что пошлет нам судьба, отныне и до конца наших дней. — Она остановилась на миг и торжественно произнесла: — Я обещаю вам это.  
  
— Обещаю, — Такизава отозвался сосредоточенно и твердо.  
  
— Обещаю… — произнес Амон на выдохе, будто слово пришло из самой глубины его существа, а сам он почувствовал облегчение, выпустив его на волю.  
  
Они потянулись друг к другу, переплели руки и сидели в тишине, еще не готовые поверить в то, что сделали.  
  
— Никогда не представлял свою свадьбу такой, — задумчиво сказал Такизава. Он смотрел на нее так удивленно и растерянно, что Акира рассмеялась и обняла его во внезапном порыве.  
  
— Я тоже, Сейдо. Какой угодно, но не такой.  
  
Амон молча положил руки им на плечи и присоединился к объятию.  
  
_Представлял ли он когда-нибудь свою свадьбу?.._


	15. Родные

_Этот путь от истока к исходу_   
_Огненной нитью сквозь наши живые сердца._   
_Мы однажды вернемся в то пламя, откуда мы родом._   
_Но сначала пройти семь кругов до конца._

_Крыс и Шмендра, «Маятник»_

  
_Настощее_

Город показался Сейдо чужим — настороженным, замершим в ожидании. Будто бы не они въезжали в него, а Город наползал на них, как древний ископаемый зверь. Окраинные улицы вставали мрачными пустыми стенами домов по обеим сторонам дороги. Холод пробежал по спине волной, Сейдо передернул плечами. Ему представилось, что жители не ушли, а умерли от страшной болезни, а их признаки теперь следят за ними из-за оконных проемов. Пустые глазницы окон и впрямь пялились на них жадно и неотрывно. Город напоминал теперь ловушку, хитрую мышеловку, тихо, терпеливо ждущую, пока жертва заберется подальше. И они с Акирой ехали туда, прямо к приманке.

Улица сменяла улицу, стали попадаться на глаза жители — одинокие, жмущиеся по углам, напуганные шумом мотора. Страхом и тревогой было пропитано все вокруг, как неотвязным запахом мертвечины. Приближались знакомые кварталы, а тревога все росла, хватая за шею холодными пальцами. Старик, кутавшийся в пальто у обочины, резво нырнул в подворотню. Наверху хлопнуло окно, прошмыгнула серая тень — должно быть, крыса. Некому охотиться, мелькнуло в голове у Сейдо.

Остался последний поворот — он уже понял, что не хочет знать, что за ним. Разбитые витрины, выбитая дверь, закопченные стены: «Re» здесь больше не было. Перед тем как Акира заложила лихой вираж и знакомый бар скрылся за поворотом, Сейдо успел заметить через раззявленные пасти выбитых окон сломанную мебель — никто не пришел сюда поживиться, и это было даже страшнее, чем само разрушение «Re».

Они обсуждали запасной вариант, и теперь не оставалось ничего другого, как им воспользоваться. Прошлый визит в бар «Суматоха» оставил у Сейдо тягостное впечатление, но других вариантов не было. Амон был лучше знаком с подпольной жизнью Города, но сейчас он не мог им помочь.

Сейдо крепче прижался к Акире — стало будто бы еще холоднее.

В «Суматохе» было малолюдно. Явных мутантов Сейдо не заметил: либо хорошо притворялись, либо предпочли не показываться в такое беспокойное время. Не было ни хитрой хозяйки бара, ни жутковатого Уты. Посетители подозрительно оглядывали каждого входящего — почему-то в голову приходили мысли об оружии под столом, — не слышно было ни пустой болтовни, ни пьяных шуток. Воздух ощутимо пропитался страхом даже здесь.

Бармен, выставивший перед ними стаканы с водой, зыркнул раздраженно, когда Акира спросила про Ярмарочную площадь, и пару минут буравил их тяжелым взглядом. Потом, должно быть, решив, что они не слишком опасны, посоветовал не соваться туда, а если приспичило торговать, то лучше пойти на Вдовью улицу, где раньше можно было купить перешитую одежду, а теперь возник сам собой черный рынок, скрытый до поры от глаз Цитадели.

Бросать мотоцикл было страшновато, но без него они привлекали меньше внимания и могли затеряться в толпе, если бы тут были толпы. Вдовья улица оказалась неприятным местом: на каждом углу перед ними вырастали мрачные личности, буравящие колючим оценивающим взглядом — попробуй разбери, покупателя они ждут или жертву. А может, для них это одно и то же. В таких местах главным было показать вовремя зубы, чтобы тебя не приняли за легкую добычу.

Но чем дальше они шли, тем больше улица стала напоминать рынок, а не бандитскую клоаку. За несколько часов удалось даже обменять кое-что из привезенного на патроны.

Наконец, Акира, видимо, решила, что этого достаточно, и объявила, что нужно выдвигаться к Главной площади. С тем же успехом могла просто стукнуть Сейдо по голове.

— Ты с ума сошла? Слишком опасно. Что нам там делать?

Она остановилась, посмотрела на него этим своим снисходительным взглядом, от которого у Сейдо внутри будто зажигался мотор бешенства, сказала со вздохом, пока он глубоко дышал, чтобы успокоиться и не разругаться с ней:

— Мы собираемся возвращаться. Нужно понять, что к чему, увидеть Город своими глазами. И услышать, что говорят.

— О Донато Порпоре?

— Да. Это тоже. — Акира смотрела в пространство. — Погляди вокруг — все забились по щелям. Даже в баре тишина. И ребята из Re неизвестно где, если вообще живы. А нам позарез нужна информация, и мы должны ее отыскать.

Сейдо опустил голову. Он понимал доводы Акиры, но затея ему не нравилась. Они упорно продолжали лезть в мышеловку, даже когда путь оказался закрыт, но он знал, что ее не переспорит — скорее она выставит его трусом. Лучше уж рискнуть прогулкой под носом охотников, чем позволить ей сделать это.

Они выбрались из темного лабиринта переулков, улицы стали шире, а дома выше. Трудно было поверить, что вокруг тот же Город, который Сейдо знал раньше. Не было полной шумными толпами Ярмарки, исчезли праздно болтающиеся компании, стайки детей, выпрашивающих угощение у прилично одетых прохожих, в укромных уголках не обнимались парочки. Даже представить все это здесь было бы дико.

Люди, закутавшись по уши, шли быстрым шагом, стараясь нигде не задерживаться и не смотреть никому в глаза. Женщина, укрывая полой пальто ребенка, короткими перебежками продвигалась от дома к дому. Несколько мужчин на углу у бывшей обувной мастерской, чьи окна теперь были заколочены, говорили о чем-то взволнованным шепотом, но смолкли при их приближении. Впрочем, смолкали теперь все и везде — видимо, боялись, что их слова достигнут не тех ушей.

Сейдо заозирался по сторонам, будто бы ожидал обнаружить шпиона с одного беглого взгляда. Городом теперь правит страх, понял он.

Впереди, у впадения переулка в широкую улицу, собирались люди. Слишком необычно для нового настороженного Города. Вливались в образующуюся толпу поодиночке, закрыв лицо капюшоном и оглядываясь с опаской, но в боязливом и непривычно молчаливом собрании чувствовалась отчаянная решимость и протест.

Сейдо почувствовал, как Акира потянула его за рукав, туда, в толпу. Ну конечно — лучше места узнать новости им было не найти. Он сжал под одеждой нож, проверил в десятый раз, удобно ли лежит заряженное оружие на поясе. Акира спросила женщину с младенцем на руках, что намечается сегодня, но та глянула подозрительно и поспешила затеряться в толпе.

Люди стекались со всех сторон, присоединялись к собранию — они явно знали, что тут происходит, чего-то ждали. Возбуждение вместе с предвкушением носилось в воздухе и передавалось от одного к другому, подобно болезни. Потом все затихли, и над головами пронесся зычный громовой голос, способный перекрыть рев мотора:

— Покайтесь, неразумные и сомневающиеся! — Толпа вокруг заволновалась, люди нервно переступали с ноги на ногу, кто-то теребил в руках шапку, кто-то все пытался увидеть за головами громогласного проповедника. — Вы слишком долго слушали не тех людей, верили сладким и пустым словам! Посмотрите вокруг! Мутанты ли приходят за вами по ночам? Мутанты вешают вас по слову соседа? Мутантов опасаетесь вы, выходя из дома каждый день? Нет, это делает человек, который сидит в высокой башне. Вы привыкли верить Цитадели, но что, если слова и дела стали слишком уж расходиться друг с другом? Цитадель обещала безопасность, достаток, честный обмен. Это ли мы видим вокруг с тех самых пор, как объявился этот Кичимура Вашу? — По толпе прокатился гул одобрения, люди делились друг с другом своими новыми бедами, но оратор вновь привлек их внимание: — Вам было довольно того, что он молод, красив и смел. Вам было довольно громких обещаний, но что в итоге? Город будто вымер, трупы в пустыню вывозят грузовиками, и кто поручится, что это лишь трупы мутантов? Каждый здесь может стать следующим, а после никто не доищется правды. Что говоришь? Ты не мутант? Тебе нравится гора тел на Главной площади? Кому еще нравится гора тел? — Снова поднялся гвалт, в котором слышались как осуждающие, так и одобрительные голоса. — Кто из вас ходил смотреть на нее? Вы задали себе вопрос — откуда нам знать, сколько среди них мутантов?

— Мой племянник не мутант, — вдруг завыла женщина из толпы, — он просто менял одежду, сам перешивал, его убили эти нелюди, бросили на площади… я ж его с детства знаю. — Голос потонул в гуле других голосов.

— А кто творит все это? — продолжал оратор в темном одеянии. — Охотники Фуруты — дети с нечеловеческой силой. Видели вы таких прежде? Вот где задуматься бы о мутантах.

Вдруг послышался шум, выкрики, кто-то завыл «Охотники!», кто-то бросился прочь.

— Не верьте словам, смотрите только на дела их, только на дела! — проревел напоследок проповедник и растворился в переулке рядом. Что-то с ним было не так, что-то стучалось в сознание Сейдо, будто он вот-вот поймает эту мысль, но стало не до того.

Слушатели запретных речей рванули кто куда. Акира тоже потащила Сейдо за руку. Позади раздавался шум множества бегущих ног. Сейдо все казалось, что гонятся именно за ними К шуму прибавились истошные крики — не иначе на месте запретного сборища убивали кого-то. Бегущие не оглядывались, только прибавляли ходу.

Вдруг Акира забрала резко вбок.

— За мной, — бросила она и отпустила руку Сейдо. Рванулась в сторону, расталкивая людей, наклонилась, подхватила что-то и стала пробиваться в переулок. Сейдо добрался туда спустя пару минут, тяжело дыша.

— Ты что делаешь?.. — Он оборвал сам себя — перед Акирой стоял ребенок лет четырех. Коротко стриженная девочка размазывала по пыльному лицу слезы, Акира поправила испачканную одежду и вдруг прижала девочку к себе:

— Ну же, не плачь, детка. Все хорошо. Тебя больше никто не обидит. — Она отстранила ее на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Ты тут живешь? Недалеко?

Девочка смотрела на Акиру большими серыми глазами и только хлопала ресницами.

— У тебя есть мама или папа? — Малютка задумчиво посмотрела в пол, потом неуверенно кивнула.

— Отведи меня к ним. Пойдем? — Акира поднялась, но девочка решительно помотала головой.

— Нам надо уходить. Хочешь дождаться маму здесь? — Сейдо удивился тому, какой терпеливой и мягкой может быть Акира. Девочка опять покачала головой и только крепче вцепилась в ее руку.

— Так. Мы идем к тебе домой. Туда? — Акира махнула в сторону переулка, девочка снова мотнула головой и потянула ее к улице, показывая маленькой ручкой на продолжение того же переулка, но по другую сторону. Между ними все еще катился поток напуганных, полубезумных людей.

— Вот оно что… — пробормотала Акира. Она повернулась к Сейдо, в ее голосе мягкости не осталось ни на грамм. — Жди меня здесь. Я переведу ребенка на ту сторону и вернусь. Если не вернусь, значит меня убили.

Она не дала ему ответить, просто подхватила девочку под мышки и нырнула в людской поток. Сейдо успел сделать лишь пару шагов, но Акира вместе с девочкой уже затерялась в толпе. Хотелось выругаться, назвать ее выходку грубым словом, но он почему-то не мог. Впервые ему пришло в голову, что будь они нормальной человеческой семьей, могли бы, наверное, завести своего ребенка. Интересно, хотела ли этого Акира?

«Глупо даже думать о таком, — осадил он себя. — Ребенок здесь, в этом безумии. От двоих мужчин, обреченных на раннюю смерть. А если он родится мутантом? Конечно, она не хочет, иначе не пила бы отвар сумочника и не высчитывала дни, когда нельзя заниматься любовью».

Сейдо не знал, пробилась ли Акира на ту сторону. Зато хорошо видел смятенные лица двигавшихся по улице людей: испуганные, нервные, возбужденные. Он услышал катившиеся прямо к нему крики, а когда разобрал слова, вжался в стену, от которой резко пахло застарелой мочой, и выхватил оружие:

— Там мутант, держите его! Мутант! Ах ты бешеное отродье! Не дайте ему смыться. Бей его!

Навстречу несся огромный тип с перекошенным лицом и металлическим ломом в руке.

_Это обо мне. Это за мной. Он просто убьет меня здесь._  
  
Сейдо сжал крепче револьвер и приготовился. Тип с ломом приблизился настолько, что было видно перекошенные яростью черты, вздувшиеся вены и налитые кровью глаза. Сейдо выпростал из-под куртки руку с оружием, но в последний момент преследователь промчался мимо, а за ним понеслись и другие с криками и угрозами.

— Вот он! Вот он! Убей его! — Вопли раздавались совсем рядом — догнали значит свою жертву.

Сейдо услышал короткий и страшный вскрик, заставивший кровь похолодеть, и вопреки чувству самосохранения рискнул выглянуть из переулка. Совсем рядом толпа из десятка мужчин окружила несчастного, уже лежащего на земле.

— Вот это страхолюдство! Ты гляди, он так всех нас перережет.

— Врежь ему железякой.

— Стойте, нет! — успел тонко выкрикнуть мутант, но его голос потонул в общем гвалте.

Сейдо слышал, как колотится сердце. Нужно было переждать, не лезть, не нарываться. Он ведь сам такой же мутант, с них станется забить насмерть сразу двоих, а если Акира успеет вернуться, то и ее. И даже допускать не хотелось, что могли еще сделать с ней обезумевшие, опьяненные дракой мужчины.

«Это просто смерть, очередная смерть на моем пути — сколько я их уже видел? Сколько сам убивал — мужчин и женщин, вооруженных и безоружных, сильных, слабых… Я должен защищать Акиру, только ее…» — Пронеслось в голове перед тем, как он вышел к толпе, подняв револьвер.

— Эй вы! — Сейдо выстрелил дважды, не особенно целясь — первая пуля прошла у самого уха бугая с ломом, вторая просвистела над головой патлатого рыжего детины. — А ну все назад — это собственность Цитадели! — рявкнул он, поразившись безапелляционной уверенности своего голоса. Сердце бухало где-то в горле от ужаса и безрассудной решимости идти до конца.

«Если хоть кто-то сделает шаг в мою сторону, придется стрелять. Придется убить их всех», — подумал он, цепенея. Время вокруг будто замедлилось.

— Что? Ты кто такой? — спросил патлатый парень с показным нахальством, но Сейдо уловил прозвучавшую в голосе неуверенность как маленькую, незаметную глазу трещину и, недобро усмехнувшись, перенаправил пушку на говорящего.

— Моих ребят позвать? — Он кивнул в начало улицы, где все еще раздавались крики, должно быть, там уже полным ходом шла резня. — Ты, может, сам из мутантов, поэтому и выступаешь? — Сейдо постарался как можно точнее скопировать развязно-угрожающий тон бойцов из банды Аогири и почувствовал, как стало мерзко до тошноты.  
  
 _Это же закончилось. Закончилось. Я больше не один из них, я никогда не был одним из них по-настоящему._

— Этот, — внутренне кривясь от отвращения к себе, Сейдо пнул скорчившегося у стены и ощерившегося шипами мутанта, — опытный образец, ценный материал, который по неразумию идиотов вроде вас сбежал из Цитадели, а теперь должен туда вернуться. По личному распоряжению Верховного правителя Вашу Кичимуры. Кто-то здесь хочет препятствовать Цитадели? — Дуло револьвера гуляло между озадаченными лицами уличных погромщиков. Веры в их глазах было немного, но никто не спешил испытать истинность его угроз на себе. Это только пока — Сейдо знал точно. Скоро они вспомнят о численном преимуществе и безнаказанности и снова полезут в драку.

— А распоряжение-то Верховного правителя неплохо и показать бы, а, господин охотник? — спросил откуда-то из толпы вкрадчивый наглый голос. — А то как мы поймем, что сами вы из Цитадели, а не мутант какой?

— Да, да, точно, — заговорили остальные все более уверенно. Сейдо почувствовал отвратительную слабость в коленях, вязкая желчь наполнила рот. Он сунул свободную руку в карман куртки — проверить запасные патроны, прежде чем начать стрелять, и нащупал сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги — составленный Акирой список вещей, которые следовало обменять сегодня. Он машинально вытащил листок деревянной рукой, расправил и развернул перед преследователями, холодея от собственной дерзости.

— Вот приказ, — он добавил в голос металла, — а заодно и разрешение расстрелять всякого, кто помешает его исполнению.

Никто не подошел ближе прочесть мелкие значки. Никто не закричал истошно: «Обман!», призывая остальных к расправе. Сейдо судорожно выдохнул. Исписанная бумага служила маркером, знаком, который не смели подвергнуть сомнению. Мутанты не пишут и не читают, мутанты не носят с собой ничего подобного. Как и никто из этих людей.

Негромко переговариваясь между собой, парни начали разочарованно расходиться, опасливо поглядывая на его револьвер.

Сейдо обернулся к пытающемуся зацепиться за стену и встать мутанту, схватил за запястье — на плечах и спине мутанта раскрылись веером тонкие острые костяные лезвия. Сейдо резко вывернул его руку за спину, почти раня шипами. Мутант что-то мяукнул, но не сопротивлялся — видно, успел получить удар по голове: по щеке к подбородку бежал ручеек ярко-красной крови. Сейдо рывком поднял его на ноги.

— Спасибо за помощь в задержании. От имени Цитадели, — выдал он на прощание расходящимся преследователям.

Сейдо потащил мутанта в переулок, все так же не отпуская вывернутой руки, сгрузил его за крыльцом, где прятался раньше, и стал ждать, но жаждущие крови люди так и не решились последовать за ним. Рядом был вход в подвал — вряд ли он сейчас кем-то занят, решил Сейдо. Он снова подхватил свою добычу, теперь уже не выворачивая рук, но стараясь держаться подальше от острых шипов. Дверь вылетела от одного удара, за ней было пыльно и сумрачно, пахло плесенью, а через узкие окна-щели под потолком лилися слабый свет, в котором кружились частички пыли. Сейдо прислонил мутанта к стене, осторожно, чтобы не повредить острые пластины, торчащие из спины, и зажег фонарик, чтобы можно было видеть друг друга, не напрягаясь.

— Помнишь меня? — Сейдо взял мутанта за подбородок. Пол-лица его заливала кровь, ссаженная на виске кожа висела лоскутом. Сейдо вытащил флягу с водой, смыл подсохшую кровяную корку. — Эй, Харо! Я Такизава. Ты меня помнишь? — Он потрепал мутанта по здоровой щеке.

Харо застонал, потянулся к раненому виску. Сейдо перехватил его руку.

— Не трогай, перевяжу. Это бугай с ломом тебя приложил?

Харо кивнул и тут же поморщился от боли.

— Их здесь нет, — успокоил его Сейдо, отрывая длинную полоску от майки.

Он осторожно приложил отошедший лоскут кожи на прежнее место. Выглядело пугающе, но на мутантах все заживало быстро. Сейдо обмотал обрывок майки вокруг головы Харо, проступила кровь. Тем лучше. Людская вера в неуязвимость мутантов сыграет ему на руку.

— Хорошо, что ты выжил… — слабо выговорил Харо, близоруко вглядываясь в него в полутьме. — А твой товарищ?

— Он тоже. Он нашел меня, мы вместе теперь.

— Я рад за тебя, правда. — Сейдо показалось, что он слышит в голосе Харо улыбку.

Было неловко и вместе с тем почему-то тепло от этой встречи.

— Ты научился пользоваться шипами. — Он показал на руки Харо — острые пластины почти совсем исчезли под кожей.

— Пришлось. — Харо отвел в сторону руку, откуда с шорохом вырвался веер тонких лезвий. Они переливались серо-фиолетовым, а по краям вспыхивала тонкая ультрамариновая полоса.

— Ты мог убить тех людей, — прошептал Сейдо, завороженно глядя на распустившееся сияющей чешуей оружие.

Харо покачал головой.

— Не убил бы, только поранил. Они бы меня тогда разорвали.

Сейдо присмотрелся: Харо стал заметно старше, выше, чуть шире в плечах. Но больше всего изменился его взгляд. Он стал подозрительным, а еще в нем накопилось слишком много боли.

— Харо… как ты живешь? Я помню твои песни.

Харо горько улыбнулся.

— Я скрывался вместе с горсткой выживших бойцов, так уж вышло. Научился пользоваться шипами и всему, чему они могли научить: убивать, защищать себя и добывать… воровать еду, — поправился он. — Потом сбежал, искал уличных актеров. Ты говорил о них, помнишь? Им понравились мои песни — я поверить не мог тогда. Даже написал кое-что для представления, пел в перерывах. Было здорово, ни на что не похоже. И им было наплевать, что я мутант, подумать только. Я бы хотел так жить… но потом пришли эти… из Цитадели, — Харо произнес это слово так, будто выплюнул. Сейдо не мог его винить — нынешние охотники нагоняли страху на всех, он бы и сам не хотел оказаться на их пути, пока был выбор.

Харо смотрел в пространство пустым взглядом, будто переживая заново свои злоключения. Сейдо не хотел задавать вопрос, о котором думал с самого начала — чувствовал, что ответ его не обрадует — но не мог больше терпеть.

— Харо… а что с Кайто? Ты ничего не сказал о нем.

Харо дернулся слишком резко, будто хотел вскочить, но не сдвинулся с места, только прожигал его тяжелым, пронзительным взглядом. Словно Сейдо спросил о недозволенном.

— Ты не можешь не знать, — в его голосе послышалось удивление пополам с возмущением, — ты ведь был там. Ты был бойцом!

Сейдо поежился. Зачем напоминать о таком? Будто он мог выбирать, будто он… мог. И выбрал. Но Кайто он зла не делал.

— Я ничего не слышал о нем и не встретил ни разу после того… случая. — Сейдо нервно сглотнул и спросил тише: — Что с ним стало? Он… умер, да?

Харо гневно сверкнул глазами и помотал головой словно в изумлении.

— Подумать только… ты даже не узнал, даже не осведомился за все то время, что был в Аогири! Он спас вас, пожертвовал собой ради… а! — он оборвал себя и махнул рукой, будто признавая тщетность упреков. — Видно, ты стал настоящим бойцом, Такизава Сейдо.

***

Акира так и не увидела родителей девочки, но та уверенно направилась к двери и, прежде чем открыть, очень внимательно и серьезно на нее посмотрела. Потом исчезла за тяжелой дверью, а через мгновение выглянула, чтобы сказать единственные за их короткую встречу слова:

— Эри. Меня зовут.

Акира кивнула серьезно и представилась:

— Я Акира. Рада знакомству, Эри.

Она никогда не испытывала особой нежности к детям, ни малейшего умиления или желания понянчить — ничего из того, что обычно приписывают женщинам, но ребенок, оставленный в опасности, одинокий, безнадзорный ребенок, вызывал странную смесь жгучего сострадания и возмущения. Так не должно было быть. Дети не должны быть одни. Дети не должны оставаться там, где стреляют. Не должны попадать в руки чудовищ. Хотя последнее, пожалуй, можно было отнести ко всем.

Сероглазая Эри улыбнулась ей на прощание, и от этого почему-то сделалось тепло. Ее лицо все еще стояло перед глазами Акиры, когда она вернулась в переулок, где оставила Сейдо. Толпа, пришедшая на собрание, разбежалась, и вокруг теперь было пусто — даже из окон домов не доносилось криков и ругани, пения и громких голосов, как раньше, только запахи — готовящейся еды, свежей блевотины, машинного масла, помоев и въевшейся мочи — говорили о том, что переулок не вымер, только затаился до времени. Сейдо на прежнем месте не было.

— Так и знала, — начала уже злиться Акира, пока не заметила свежую дорожку крови. Сердце болезненно екнуло; ярко-красные капли вели к обветшавшей лестнице в подвал. Акира зарядила винтовку и уже было шагнула на шаткую, тоскливо скрипнувшую ступеньку, как тут же отпрянула назад — внизу что-то громыхнуло, из подвала, едва не сбив ее с ног, выскочил незнакомый юноша, метнул в ее сторону дикий взгляд и скрылся за поворотом.

— Сейдо? — позвала она, успокаивая сердцебиение. Стоило оставить его на полчаса, и уже влип в историю.

Сейдо выбежал следом за странным парнем, растерянно обшаривая глазами переулок и будто не замечая ее.

— Он ушел, — Акира решила обратить на себя внимание, — убежал точнее. Ты уверен, что хочешь преследовать?

— О-ох, — выдохнул Сейдо, оперся спиной о стену и вцепился руками в волосы.

— Ты в порядке? Здесь свежая кровь…

— Я… да, это не моя. Это кровь Харо, его пытались убить. — Сейдо уронил руки, судорожно вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в ее плечо. — Прости, что ушел…

Акира обняла его, показывая, что все в порядке, спросила:

— Харо из Аогири? Мальчик с песнями?

Она их помнила — всех, кого Сейдо и Амон называли по именам, и тех, кого не называли тоже. Отсутствие имени не мешало ненавидеть.

— Мы разговаривали, — продолжил он, будто оправдываясь, — а потом я спросил про Кайто… ты помнишь?..

Акира кивнула.

— Кайто вам помог в подземелье Аогири.

Сейдо покачал головой, будто отрицая ее слова.

— Он спас нас. По-настоящему спас от того, что задумали те ублюдки. Это было бы… слишком. Не знаю как бы мы смогли жить дальше. А он остановил их.

— О! — у Акиры не было слов, она притянула его к себе, погладила седую голову.

— Они его убили. Бойцы. Подкараулили и убили. — Его тело содрогалось как натянутая струна — не от страха, от ярости. — Я был там, на базе, среди них и не знал. Я… мне было совестно спускаться, смотреть им в глаза, я просто не мог от стыда. А он решил, я зазнался, решил, мне было все равно. — Сейдо говорил быстро, захлебываясь, теряя слова. Голос его стал злым. — Мутантам нельзя убивать своих — за такое на базе Аогири вешали, но они сбросили его в шахту. Несчастный случай! Полоумный старик упал или покончил с собой — кто докажет, что было не так? Все знали, что это чушь, все, кто хоть раз его видел, но доказать ведь нельзя! А я… Харо прав, я просто никчемный трус, зацикленный на себе, иначе спросил бы хоть раз, заметил бы, что его нет… — Акира стиснула его в объятиях крепче. — Это ведь из-за нас все…

— Нет. — Она отстранила его, спросила, глядя в глаза: — Ты знаешь, где живет Харо? — Сейдо помотал головой отрицательно. — Ничего, мы перебираемся в город. Мы его найдем, и вы поговорите вместе, втроем. Я уверена, он не винит вас на самом деле. А теперь пойдем отсюда. Мы слишком близко к охотникам Фуруты.

***

  
— Так будет со всеми, кто не хочет жить в человеческом обществе, соблюдать правила! Кто не думает о Будущем, кто не хочет держать свою — нашу — кровь чистой! Они ведут человечество к полному истреблению, предают всех людей! — Надрывался истеричный голос среди улюлюкающей беснующейся толпы.

Еще один проповедник. Теперь в более живописных декорациях: рядом поднималась вверх стрела крана, на которой болтался еще живой мутант, или пособник, или вовсе кто-то случайный. Жертва конвульсивно дрыгала ногами, будто исполняла свой прощальный танец для экзальтированной толпы, требующей продолжать расправы ради очищения крови и спасения человечества.

«Превращая четверть населения в трупы и еще четверть — в палачей, мы приблизимся к светлому безоблачному будущему. Может, именно так говорили перед Войной?» — Акире казалось, что людей поразила эпидемия безумия.

Спасение человечества шло полным ходом: на древних фонарях качались повешенные с вывалившимися языками, под стенами домов лежали темными кулями то ли избитые, то ли мертвые, с некоторых из них уже стаскивали обувь и одежду.

Таким ее Город прежде не был. Без всяких правил и законов, когда одна лишь воля умело накрученной толпы решает кому жить, а кому умереть, где готовы растоптать ребенка, а новые охотники, похожие больше на мутантов, чем на людей, устраивают бойни прямо на улицах.

Сейдо с силой потянул вперед, и Акира тут только заметила, от чего он хотел ее уберечь. На нее смотрела безглазым обезображенным лицом женщина, посаженная на кол, обнаженная и с отрезанной грудью. Тело уже сделалось черно-синим, от него нестерпимо несло разложением.

— Идем, идем отсюда, — шептал Сейдо настойчиво.

Акира с трудом оторвала от казненной женщины завороженный взгляд. Но за первой им встретилась и другая: кажется, совсем молоденькая девушка. Ее подвесили за ноги, а между ними виднелось что-то, во что Акира не стала вглядываться. Послание было ясно ей и так: будешь раздвигать ноги перед мутантами — закончишь рядом в столь же непотребном виде. Акира отвернулась, сжав кулаки до боли, она всей душой надеялась, что несчастную убили прежде, чем сотворили с ней все это.

— Это их последний оплот, так ведь? Когда ничего не осталось: ни мира, ни власти даже над собственной жизнью, ни возможности досыта есть, — она говорила вслух почти безотчетно, потому что ненависть раскалилась внутри добела и требовала крови. Сейдо побледнел, взял ее за руку, уводя от страшного зрелища; Акира сжала зло, до хруста его ладонь. — Тогда они вспоминают о том, что женщины еще более уязвимы, чем они сами. Что можно опуститься на самое дно мерзейшего скотства, но сбросить кого-то еще ниже. Изнасиловать. Убить. Подчинить себе чужую жизнь, чужое тело. Присвоить то, что им не принадлежит. Они думают, что так возьмут в свои руки будущее, но они ошибаются. Здесь их будущее, — она махнула рукой в сторону мертвых женщин, — в гниющем чреве, умерло, не родившись. И иного будущего они не достойны.

Сейдо молча тащил ее дальше, до первого поворота в узкий переулок, где оба они решились перевести дух. Акира привалилась спиной к стене ближайшего дома — ноги держали плохо, руки дрожали. Сейдо вывернуло желчью, едва он успел от нее отвернуться. Акира сунула ему флягу с водой — сполоснуть рот.

— Зачем это все? Нет больше «Дерева Аогири», так почему нельзя просто жить? — спросил он, откашлявшись и все еще глядя в пол в ожидании нового приступа.

— Этого Фурута и добивался, — неожиданно для себя самой ответила Акира, а потом поняла, что так оно и есть, — всеми силами нагнетать ужас перед мутантами. Ему нужны страх и истерика, он взлетел на этой волне выше любого предводителя Цитадели. Сейчас его готовы носить на руках и петь ему гимны, но долго на истерике не продержишься. Он должен понимать это. К чему он стремится?.. — Акира сама поразилась вопросу так, что пальцы перестали плясать.

— Уничтожить всех — людей и мутантов — и посмеяться на их костях? — пробормотал Сейдо, не поднимая головы.

— Не надо так говорить, — Акира понизила голос. Сейдо отбросил упавшие на лицо волосы и посмотрел на нее вопросительно. — Это может оказаться правдой.

***

Они возвращались к мотоциклу, выбирая не самые большие и не совсем заброшенные улицы, шли молча и настороженно, прислушиваясь к голосам и любым звукам. Ком в горле застрял намертво и не собирался исчезать, перед глазами снова и снова вставало лицо без глаз, а еще — закопченные стены Re. Теперь Акира тревожилась о его судьбе еще больше: что если не все успели уйти, и кто-то, не выдержав давления, рассказал про них, чтобы купить себе лишний час жизни? Вдруг там остались какие-то записи? Или кто-то еще мог проболтаться? Если их ищут, соваться в Город никак нельзя, можно с тех же успехом нарисовать на лбу мишень. Тогда им оставалось ждать атаки на фургон — атаки, которую они вряд ли смогут отбить.

Она так увлеклась перебором вариантов, что не заметила, как Сейдо остановился, и едва не налетела на него. А после внимательно вгляделась в скопление людей впереди.

Картина была знакома до боли: у перекрестка стоял патруль — несколько человек в форменных куртках проверяли прохожих с помощью специального прибора-сканера, реагирующего на мутантов. Предполагалось, что такие имеются у каждого патруля, но на деле больше половины приборов не работало, а чинить их в Цитадели не умели. Или не хотели — такие слухи тоже ходили.

Акира с замиранием сердца вгляделась в охотников и выдохнула с облегчением. Незнакомцы, новенькие — два парня и девушка — совсем еще юные, с напряженными от усердия сосредоточенными лицами. Стрелять будет мерзко — все равно, что убить младших братьев и сестру, но Акира знала, что выстрелит, если станет нужно. Больше всего она хотела, чтобы нужно не стало.

Она осмотрелась осторожно: свернуть с улицы было некуда.

— Просто разворачиваемся и идем обратно, — шепнул Сейдо. — Медленно.

Не спешить было сложнее всего — казалось, глаза всех охотников направлены в их спины и взгляды прожигают насквозь, копошатся червями под курткой, заставляя поторопиться, чтобы сбросить их, или же обернуться к опасности лицом. Акира Мадо не умела убегать, ненавидела убегать, равно как и прятаться — она была прямой как пуля, пущенная в цель. Охотницей, а не жертвой.

Их не окликнули, не бросились догонять, значит нужно было лишь дотянуть до угла, совсем немного, а там пойти быстрее и запутать следы. Последние шаги они проделали почти бегом. Будто бы тяжелый груз упал с плеч в одно мгновение.

А потом раздался знакомый писк — прибор-сканер определил мутанта.

— Надо же как удачно я вышел на дежурство.

Черная униформа и повязка на лбу — охотник Фуруты, из тех, кто предан лично ему, а не Цитадели. Они видели таких сегодня — на Главной площади, у крана — вооруженных и жутких в столь неподходящей роли полудетей. Совсем не таких, как те, у перекрестка — будто не настоящих, не человечьих детей. Безжалостных и бесстрашных.

«Сироты, — вспомнила Акира, — такие же как Амон. Брошенные дети, попавшие в руки не к тому человеку».

Жалость кольнула ее лишь на миг, мальчишка — вряд ли старше семнадцати — улыбнулся им зло и беспечно, глаза зажглись странным огнем. Тут был и азарт преследователя, и предвкушение расправы, и торжество победителя. Все, что пристало скорее бойцу из отряда мутантов, чем охотнику Цитадели. По спине пробежал холодок — этого не удастся заболтать.

— Не стоит убегать. — Охотник одним стремительным движением оказался позади Сейдо, приставил ствол пушки к его затылку, ткнул, заставляя наклонить голову, и кивнул Акире: — Двинешься — пристрелю мутанта прямо здесь, даже в Цитадель тащить не придется. Тебя тоже пристрелю, мутантская подстилка, не надейся смыться. — Мальчишка довольно осклабился.

— Мы просто мирные горожане. — Акира развернула к охотнику раскрытые ладони без оружия.

— Заткнись, сука! — моментально сменил тон мальчишка, но в глазах промелькнула мимолетная неуверенность, будто он боялся, что все сорвется.

Он вытащил две полукруглые толстые скобы с перемычкой посередине и мгновенно сомкнул их на запястьях Сейдо; тот дернулся отчаянно, но поздно — замок защелкнулся. Охотник рассмеялся звонким, почти детским смехом и потянул его руки вверх, вынуждая ниже наклонить голову.

— Двое, ну надо же! Первая добыча и сразу двое! — он говорил, словно не в силах сдержать воодушевление, захлебывался собственной радостью и удачей. — Никто теперь не посмеет сказать, что я ни на что не годен, что мне бесполезно давать сканер. Пусть посмотрят и заткнутся, пусть подавятся там своими словами. За двоих могут дать дом — мне и мелкой — потому что у нас его нет с тех пор как такие как ты, — он ткнул в Сейдо дулом, — сожгли его и убили наших родителей.

Акира почувствовала тошноту.

— Эй, малец, я ее не знаю, — хмуро сказал Сейдо, — девку эту. Обменял у ее отца сегодня варанью шкуру в торговых рядах, а она и прицепилась как вошь — замуж видно хочет, дура. Отпусти ее, пусть ищет другого жениха.

— Замуж за мутанта? Вот умора! — Охотник рассмеялся раскатисто и резко оборвал смех. — А за меня пойдешь, красотка? Не замуж, тут близко, за угол. Я никогда не был с женщиной, знаешь? — Он сделал было шаг к Акире и тут же остановился. Лицо сделалось жестким. — Но сперва я его пристрелю.

Она дернулась рефлекторно — спасти, помешать. К нему, а не от него. Мальчишка снова засмеялся.

— Беги! — сдавленно крикнул Сейдо.

Акира хотела последовать совету — ускользнуть, обойти противника, а после неожиданно ударить. Но впереди маячили еще фигуры в черной униформе, а в глазах у мальчишки была такая упрямая решимость и вместе с тем затаенный страх неудачи, что она поняла — он ни за что не отступится. Даже ценой собственной жизни. Глупый жестокий ребенок.

— Попробуешь убежать, прострелю ногу, — бросил ей охотник, уже не улыбаясь. — Или две, а потом вернусь за тобой, когда этого в Цитадель доставлю.

«Мы выкрутимся, — Акира не собиралась позволять панике захватить себя, — он отвлечется, и я его убью». Мальчишка был неприятным, но от мысли, что придется его убить, становилось холодно. Она поняла вдруг, кого он напоминал ей — юного Сейдо, колючего и резкого от тщательно скрываемой неуверенности и подспудного страха.

_Он тоже хочет стать героем. И тоже не станет._  
  
Она переглянулась с Сейдо, чтобы предостеречь от резких движений.

_Я все сделаю. Сначала я — у тебя скованы руки._

Нужно было миновать людную улицу, где за ними могли погнаться, и ни в коем случае не наткнуться на патруль. Акира была всецело занята планом побега и не заметила сзади легких шагов.

— Младший охотник! Вас можно поздравить? — Она едва не споткнулась, настолько не ожидала услышать здесь этот голос, да еще так близко. — Вы задержали мутантов? — Джузо вынырнул из той же улицы, откуда они так позорно бежали пару минут назад. Он был без отряда, с одним только Абарой.

Мальчишка-охотник, кажется, совсем не обрадовался вероятной подмоге.

— Да, мутанта и его женщину, — буркнул он невнятно, будто желая закрыть добычу собой. — Посреди дня, они совсем не скрывались.

— Отличная работа, охотник… Накаи. Ваши заслуги будут отмечены. Вы ведь только заступили на дежурство? А мы с Абарой как раз возвращаемся в Цитадель, так что я сам провожу пленников и доложу о вашем успехе.

Тон Джузо не предполагал возражений, он шагнул к охотнику, ожидая, что тот подчинится. На лице мальчишки отразилось упрямое недоверие, а секунду спустя — решимость. Он мотнул головой.

— При всем уважении, охотник особого класса Сузуя, это мои пленники. Я знаю порядок и имею право отвести их в Цитадель самостоятельно или распорядиться их жизнью на месте. Что я и сделаю, если вы будете мешать, — добавил он тише.

_Нет, Джузо, на этот раз не получится._

Глаза Джузо нехорошо сверкнули.

— Ты один, а их двое. Это может быть опасно вообще-то, — произнес он неожиданно примиряюще. — Может, пойдем вместе? Нам по пути.

Мальчишка надулся, ощетинился, будто готовясь к атаке. Отчеканил, глядя в землю:

— Это моя добыча. Я приведу их в Цитадель один или застрелю, особый класс Сузуя. Я не слабак и не неудачник, вот что, и не нужно мне помогать, если я не прошу.

— Не стоит так неуважительно… — вмешался было Абара, но Джузо оборвал его.

— Не надо, Ханбее. Накаи, — он улыбнулся, — не поможешь мне с моим сканером? Не могу понять, что не так. А ты, Ханбее, присмотри пока за Джейсоном и мутантами.

Охотник нахмурился, но нехотя подошел к Джузо, видно, не смел отказать в столь пустячной просьбе после того, как нагрубил командиру. Абара взял Джейсона, сделал вид, что приглядывает за ними, кивнул едва заметно, а потом вдруг выронил оружие, схватился грудь и согнулся в притворном приступе кашля.

Это был шанс, возможно, последний. Акира переглянулась с Сейдо, мотнула головой в сторону — бежим. На их пути были охотник и Джузо, она толкнула мальчишку, не успевая достать и зарядить винтовку, пнула как можно сильнее тяжелым ботинком — выиграть немного времени. Накаи упал, Джузо бросился помогать ему, нарочито и суетливо. Акира метнулась к прежней улице, уже не оглядываясь, лишь по топоту и тяжелому дыханию угадывая, что Сейдо бежит за ней.

Позади раздался шум. Клацнул затвор, за ним прогремел выстрел. После еще один. Сейдо упал, Акира чуть было не покатилась по земле сама, пытаясь на ходу поменять направление, но устояла, подлетела к нему.

— Ранен?! — она почти кричала.

Сейдо отмахнулся. По его рукаву ползло кровавое пятно, но давящая тишина позади напугала ее едва ли не больше. Акира обернулась. Абара сгорбившись стоял над телом мальчишки-охотника. Джузо с темным непроницаемым лицом шел прямо к ним. Он молча опустился на землю рядом и разъял скобы на запястьях Сейдо.

— Уходите, — прошептал одними губами, будто трудно вдруг стало говорить.

Сейдо вперился в него неверящим немигающим взглядом. Акира поймала ладонь Джузо, слегка пожала, вложив в жест извинение и благодарность.

Уже уходя, он обернулся и добавил:

— К вашему фургону посылают отряд. Завтра на рассвете.

***

Бежали мимо изуродованных трупов и болтающихся на веревках тел, не обращая внимания, как кого-то терзают в темном углу, на стоны раненых, на мародеров, вытряхивающих мертвецов из одежды. Бежали вместе с другими такими же — людьми и мутантами — куда угодно, лишь бы дальше, как можно дальше от бьющего плетью по ушам задорного молодого голоса, несущегося из громкоговорителя. Он настигал их, был везде, отражался эхом от бетонных стен:

— Немедленно прекратите сопротивление! Район под контролем Цитадели. Сдавайтесь и просите милости Верховного правителя.

— «Милость Верховного правителя — это повешение вместо расчленения». — Акира слышала это много раз в потоке людей и мутантов, спасающихся от облавы.

— Прекратите сопротивление! — громовым раскатом проносилось над ними. Люди все продолжали бежать, может, бессмысленно, спасались вместе, плечом к плечу, но многие поглядывали — не упал ли сосед. Каждый в этой обреченной толпе рассчитывал, что упадет не он, другой, другой станет жертвой, брошенной в пасть ненасытных псов Цитадели.

Нужно было выбраться из потока бегущих, уйти в сторону и залечь на дно. Акира дернула Сейдо за куртку, выгадав подходящий момент.

— Туда.

Они рванули к ближайшему дому — в выбитое окно, неслись не разбирая дороги, перемахивая через завалы, не замечая ничего вокруг, кроме стремительного топота преследователей за спиной. Акира больно ударилась в стену, уходя от пуль охотника, выругалась. Несколько секунд слушала приближающиеся шаги и выстрелила из укрытия, почти не целясь. Сейдо отправил в охотников две стрелы из арбалета.

Стало тихо; Акира осторожно вышла из из-за угла — охотник лежал шагах в десяти от нее и еще шевелился, так что пришлось добивать выстрелом в голову. Сейдо стоял рядом, опустив арбалет. Они переглянулись коротко — обоим было не по себе — и пошли дальше быстрым шагом: на открытую галерею с другой стороны дома, а оттуда — по металлической лестнице вверх и вверх.

Крыша — не лучшее место, чтобы прятаться — ты как на ладони, но здешние четыре этажа были самой высокой точкой района. Акира ее помнила по одному из своих дежурств в другой жизни. Они прижались к стене технической надстройки, топот и крики остались далеко внизу, металлический голос грохотал где-то, постепенно стихая. Акира все боялась услышать тяжелые шаги, лязг оружия, тихий звон лестницы, но ничего не было — только ветер, стук сердца и собственное частое дыхание. Она позволила себе взглянуть на Сейдо — до сих пор лишь отмечала, что он по-прежнему следует за ней.

Он смотрел снизу вверх и тоже никак не мог отдышаться, мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, а на виске билась жилка, будто пойманная в ловушку птица.

Акира сползла на колени и выронила револьвер.

— Что?..

Говорить не хотелось: внутри грохотало эхо недавнего ужаса и непокоя. Бескрайнего, нескончаемого непокоя, потому что Город, как и каждый, кто попадал сюда, клокотал сейчас как кипящий котел, ярился словно разворошенный улей, бушевал песчаной бурей и вспучивался трупными газами. Можно было принять это за перерождение и становление чего-то нового, но Акире казалось, она наблюдает агонию, болезненные судороги перед взрывом и окончательной тишиной.

_На что мы тратим свои жизни? На что тратим время, что осталось у этого мира?_

Она притянула Сейдо, вплела пальцы во влажные, чуть потемневшие от пота пряди, дернула назад и вниз, так что обнажилось тонкое незащищенное горло, а обметанные губы раскрылись с мягким, почти неслышным вздохом. Акира накрыла их своими, поцеловала горячо и яростно, будто вымещая свою злость и бессилие. Сейдо застыл на секунду, распахнул глаза удивленно, а потом ответил, впуская её, сплетаясь с ней языком торопливо и жадно, задыхаясь и стукаясь то и дело зубами о ее зубы, словно слепой, натыкающийся на невидимые преграды.  
Они целовались неистово и горько, пока мальчишка с красными руками смеялся и плакал на горе трупов, кричал что-то в громкоговоритель, приманивал на желания и боль обездоленных детей, соблазнял каждого — своим чаянием, потому что знал их нужду, их ярость и их надежду. Потому что сам был таким ребенком.

Рот Акиры наполнился железистой жидкостью, должно быть, прокусила губу. Сейдо, не себе, и кровь, тошновторно-сладковатая, смешалась со слюной, осела терпким вкусом на небе и языке, стекла медленной вязкой струйкой по подбородку. Она отстранилась на секунду, сплюнула, а после, не позволив ему отдышаться, вздернула на ноги без тени нежности и пригвоздила к стене обеими руками.

Акиру переполнял непокой. Душил, пропитывал все поры и переливался через край. Подступал к сердцу горячей волной до крика и звона в ушах. Неистово и мучительно хотелось остановить распад, прорасти в эту жизнь, стать помехой на пути бездны.

Сейдо вздрогнул в ее руках и затих покорно, только глаза, белесые, мутные, распахнулись тревожно и шало, словно бы в ожидании. Эта кроткая доверчивость стала последней каплей — все нервное возбуждение, весь страх и душевная смута, вся жажда жизни переплавились в ней в исступленное желание близости. Акира хотела его сейчас до дрожи в коленях, до ломоты в костях и нервного зуда.

Город внизу, больной, отравленный миазмами разложения, раздраженный запахом крови и дыма, затих ближе к ночи, будто насытившись суматохой, что загнала до изнеможения жертв и палачей, извела страхом, жаждой и ненавистью. Повеяло свежим прохладным ветром, остужая горящие щеки. Светлая дорога проступила на небе, желтый выпуклый глаз луны не мигая смотрел прямо на них, тускло освещая лицо Сейдо и делая его еще бледнее. Слишком похоже на скорбную маску трупа.

Акира хотела сорвать с него эту маску, задеть, оживить, напитать кровью и силой, зажечь его страстью, нетерпением и гневом. Хотела взять его, быстро и крепко, почувствовать так глубоко, как только возможно.

Она выпростала майку Сейдо, погладила живот, горячий и гладкий, станцевала подвижными пальцами по коже, вызвав мурашки и непроизвольную дрожь, и устремилась вниз, к промежности. Сжала сквозь одежду — сильно, но вовсе не настолько, как ей хотелось. Сейдо тихо ахнул, глянул затравленно, едва не испуганно, и тут же отвернулся в сторону. Ногти заскребли по стене, а по щекам разлился лихорадочный румянец.

«Мне тебя не хватает, — подумала она едва ли не умоляюще, — не хватает просто смотреть, слушать и дышать рядом. Я хочу тебя целиком. Чувствуй. Чувствуй».

Акира улыбнулась ободряюще, мазнула поцелуем черные распухшие губы, ловя прерывистое дыхание, которое лишало последних крох самообладания. После расслабила завязки на его штанах, сунула руку внутрь, к горячему и нежно-беззащитному, обхватила полувставший член и провела пару раз ладонью по всей длине крепко и настойчиво. Сейдо протяжно застонал.

— Акира, — выдохнул он через силу, выгибаясь неестественно и сводя колени.

— Тише, тише, не говори, не… расслабься немного.

Он был таким скованным, таким потерянным. Словно долгое бегство заставило его усомниться в себе и в ней, а может, в чем-то еще более важном. Она не знала, что Сейдо вспоминал о несвободе. О цепях, о чужой воле, что довлеет надо всем и не позволяет дышать, о тисках, что сжимают пространство до одной единственной комнаты-клетушки, а потом дальше, дальше — вытягивают человека из него самого. Даже если тюрьма расширилась до пределов целого Города, в ней все равно не спрячешься внутри себя. Рано или поздно тиски сожмутся и раздавят грудную клетку.

Акира ласкала его настойчиво, с почти лихорадочной торопливостью, потому что желала большего. Не наслаждения, нет. Победы над смертью. Бедра Сейдо задеревенели, не пуская дальше ее ладонь.

— Что такое? — Она сжимала его, готовая продолжать, будто не до конца осознавая, что ей отказывают.

— Н…не могу, — придушенно простонал Сейдо, избегая смотреть ей в лицо, будто стыдился своей слабости, — не так. Только не так. — И добавил, после того как смог вдохнуть: — Слишком быстро… грубо. Прости.

— Ох… — Акира ощутила внезапный укол вины где-то глубоко, как подземный толчок.

Она чувствовала себя так, будто с разбегу ударилась о невидимую стену. Еще не отступившее желание смешалось с нетерпеливым раздражением и досадой. Сейдо насупился, скользнул по стене вниз, Акира опустилась следом, пытаясь найти слова, которые помогли бы все окончательно не испортить.

— Прости, — пробормотала она, — не нужно было так спешить.

Сейдо в ответ лишь горячо сжал ее ладонь.

Они все-таки занялись любовью этой ночью, под аккомпанемент далеких автоматных очередей. Соединились, медленно и тягуче, изматывающе нежно, как в первый раз. Расстелили на пыльной крыше с куцыми россыпями вездесущего песка свои куртки, и там, на этом неудобном, жестком ложе Акира взяла Сейдо, истомленного долгими ласками и податливого, как нагретый воск. Он был твердым, где нужно, и горячим, как печка. Он искал ее тела, пробираясь под рубашку слепо шарящими ладонями, дышал прерывисто и смотрел на нее снизу вверх с такой неистовой, страстной мольбой, с какой, должно быть, смотрит заключенный на свет, сочащийся из узкого окна тюрьмы.

«Мы ее разрушим. Эту тюрьму, — мысленно пообещала ему Акира. — Потому что нам некуда больше бежать».


	16. Пленники

_Заметались на постах  
Пулеметные артели.  
Пули тонко свиристели,  
Били в землю в двух шагах.  
  
Сжался неба окоем,  
Я бежал, скользил и падал,  
Над ручьем лежал как падаль  
С переломанным хребтом._  
  
Сергей Калугин, «Побег»

  
_Прошлое_  
  
— Я обещал ей. Обещал и ничего не сделал. — Сейдо смотрел в стену, а может быть, внутрь себя, повторяя эти слова сотни раз, по кругу.  
  
— Ты не мог ничего сделать. У него был автомат, — произнес Амон глухим чужим голосом ничего не значащую фразу. — Разве что умереть. Но этого ты Наре не обещал.  
  
Могли или нет, они ничего не сделали. Нара была мертва. Она осталась одна, ей было страшно, и она просила помощи, но все оказались слишком заняты или слишком бессильны, чтобы помочь.  
  
Сейдо покачал головой.  
  
— Мы и должны были умереть. Ты ведь так решил?  
  
«За себя. Но за тебя я решать не могу».  
  
Сейдо сидел, обняв себя за плечи, безжалостно полосуя кожу ногтями, раскачивался взад-вперед и повторял одни и те же фразы, как заведенный. Амон хотел обнять его, успокоить, но его обжигало ударом бича воспоминание о прошедшей ночи. Он отстранился, поняв, что его самого начинает бить крупная дрожь.  
  
Он не мог плакать над Нарой, Нацуке и их нерожденным ребенком, как оплакивал смерть Мадо-сана и других погибших товарищей. Его словно могильной плитой придавило гнетущей беспомощностью, как в детстве, когда невыносимый, нечеловеческий ужас лег на плечи маленького мальчика, и не осталось ничего, кроме этого ужаса: ни мира, ни слез, ни тяги к спасению.  
  
Назревший вздувшийся гнойник должен был неминуемо лопнуть и убить «Дерево Аогири». Метастазы пронизали каждую клетку организма — ничто хорошее здесь не могло выжить, все пожрет болезнь.  
_  
Они приведут обратно всех ушедших, всех презревших смерть, забывших про свою слабость. Потому что сами слабы и несвободны. Потому что знают только силу, жажду и ненависть. Город не откроет своих дверей пришедшим с оружием. Новое знамя будет не лучше поверженного. Мертвые птицы никогда не взлетят._  
  
Они ждали несуществующего рассвета, словно приговоренные, изредка гулко бряцая цепями в сплошной темноте. Фонарь зажигать не хотелось.  
  
— Там была кровь, на нем, — пробормотал Сейдо, будто отвечая своим мыслям, — нужно было догадаться раньше. За двадцать шагов, хоть бы и за пятнадцать… нужно было…  
  
— Уймись уже! — вырвалось у Амона резкое. — Хватит, замолчи.  
  
Сейдо шумно захлопнул рот, не закончив фразу. Амон больно стиснул руками голову, словно укоряя себя за грубость.  
  
Больше в эту ночь они не проронили ни слова.  
  
Амону казалось, что где-то глубоко внутри него есть трещина, и теперь в брешь проникает липкая, вязкая черная муть, похожая на нефть или кровь. Булькает, поднимаясь к самому горлу, готовая выплеснуться наружу. Темное плотное отчаяние затопило его, и Амон чувствовал, что захлебывается.  
  
_«Я не могу просить, но если сможете…»_ , — голос Нары дрогнул на этих словах.  
  
_«Я хочу, чтобы стало как раньше»_ , — молил неизвестно кого Сейдо.  
  
Это место вытягивало душу, выпивало досуха все человеческое, что было в нем, прорывало внутренние заслоны, сминало, рушило, искажало. Будто бы хотело подчинить себе, сломать, как детскую игрушку, и собрать из обломков нечто новое, больше подходящее для жизни здесь.  
  
Этот мир проклятых, отверженных людей, превратившихся в жаждущих крови чудовищ, поглощал их без остатка. Пережевывал, перемалывал, чтобы выплюнуть, так и не приняв. С каждой минутой от них оставалось все меньше.  
  
***  
  
Утром в Большом зале повесили Рафу.  
  
Их пригнали туда, как скот, растерянных и осоловелых после бессонной ночи. В центре возвышалась виселица, темно-ржавая, со свисающей толстой веревкой, будто приглашающей к объятию. Все взгляды оказались прикованы к ней. Бойцы и работники, женщины, дети собрались здесь, предвкушая зрелище нечастое, а оттого особенно любопытное.  
  
Когда привели Рафу, мертвенно-бледного, со скованными за спиной руками и губами, сжатыми в упрямую серую линию, зал разом охнул и затих. Амон почему-то хотел поймать его взгляд через десятки голов между ними, рассмотреть там что-то важное для себя. Глаза Рафу оказались пусты.  
  
Откуда-то снова притащили гонг, как в день, когда мутанты праздновали победу, и низкий вибрирующий звон угрожающе прокатился по залу. А после на помост с виселицей легко взлетела невысокая темная фигура, и тишина, наполненная волнением, сделалась почти осязаемой. Амон почувствовал, что его бьет озноб. Одноглазая Сова подняла руку, приветствуя свой народ.  
  
Она говорила о законе, праве и смерти, о справедливом наказании за убийство сородича и снова о смерти, о том, что жена — не собственность мужа, и он не вправе распоряжаться ее жизнью и свободой ( _«и смертью. Пахнет кровью, и на полу багровые разводы под всеми ногами, под тысячей ног, мы все унесем их с собой»_ ). Там было что-то еще — Амон плохо разбирал слова, от еле сдерживаемого волнения у него зашумело в ушах.  
  
_«Вы устроили это. Вы позволили это. Дали им оружие, право и власть, подарили последний способ сделать по-своему, заколотили все входы и выходы, и что теперь?! Самое время изобразить справедливость!»_  
  
Когда Одноглазая Сова замолчала, откуда-то из первых рядов послышался зычный уверенный голос:  
  
— Убийство сородича карается смертью, но скажите, положа руку на сердце, разве это самое тяжкое из преступлений? Как должна караться измена? Как должен караться блуд с чужой женой? Шашни с охотничьим отребьем? Боец, принесший своему народу славу и добычу, возвращается и видит, что те, кого он всю жизнь кормил и одевал, те, ради кого он готов был умереть, предали его, разорили его дом и готовы сбежать. Что он должен был сделать? Что сделал бы любой из нас, у кого в жилах течет кровь, а не вода?  
  
В толпе послышался ропот, из того места, где расположились бойцы, донеслись несмелые одобрительные возгласы, и говорящий продолжил:  
  
— Нами правит женщина, значит ли это, что женщинам можно забыть честь и стыд? Не бояться мужей и отцов? Шляться ночами, предлагая себя каждому встречному? Разве может такая женщина стать достойной матерью?  
  
Голос Одноглазой Совы взвился под высокими сводами.  
  
— Честь? Стыд? Хватит уже искать их у женщины между ног. Если всякий неудачник, не умеющий удержать жену лаской, будет хвататься за оружие, скоро мы все здесь вымрем. И если кто-то еще считает, что его так называемая честь стоит чужих жизней, то пусть знает, что сам лишится и того, и другого.  
  
Она, видно, собиралась еще говорить, может, даже правильные, мудрые вещи, но слушать это не было никаких сил. Амону все казалось, что он сейчас закричит, что не выдержит тягомотной одури, сковавшей тело и разум, и нужно было уйти, пока этого не случилось, но он все не мог отвести глаз от пустой петли, дожидавшейся жертвы наверху, на помосте. Его почти влекло туда, почти влекло, потому что объятия тугой пеньковой веревки обещали настоящую, немыслимую здесь свободу. Больше не терять, не смотреть бессильно на чужие смерти, не искать в темноте выход, которого нет. Будет немного больно и только, но разве он не привык к боли?  
  
_Есть вещи, которые можно перетерпеть, и те, что нельзя. Страшнее всего перешагнуть тонкую грань между ними и остаться в живых._  
  
— Пойдем. — Сейдо тронул его за плечо. — Не на что тут смотреть.  
  
Они как в полусне добрались до пустой каменоломни и уселись прямо на пыльном полу, прислонившись к стене. Шум Большого зала доносился сюда далеким эхом.  
  
— Я видел, как ты туда глядел, — процедил Сейдо сквозь сжатые губы, — на помост. Этого ты хочешь? — Он помолчал какое-то время, будто нужное слово все не могло прийти на ум, а после выплюнул горькое: — Трус.  
  
Амон дернулся, как от удара, но не ответил, не мог ничего ответить, только выпустил из легких прогорклый воздух и сжал до хруста маленький острый камень, попавший под руку, а после зашвырнул его в гулкую темноту.  
  
_«За обрушенным участком переход и выход наружу. Хороший путь для отступления, когда придут охотники»._  
  
Это Нацуке говорил, Амон как наяву услышал его голос, мягкий, словно извиняющийся. Только он терпеливо отвечал на вопросы Харо, не раздражаясь из-за их однообразности. Только он. Может, думал о побеге с Нарой уже тогда.  
  
_«Другие выходы слишком близко, их легко перекрыть. Про этот никто еще не знает»._  
  
_Никто не знает. Бойцам нет дела до того, чем занимаются запертые в темноте, как далеко они зашли. Мы станем первопроходцами. Если нас там завалит, это будет хотя бы быстро._  
  
— Сейдо. — Амон нащупал его ладонь, чуть сжал в горячечном воодушевлении и тут же выпустил, увидев, как Сейдо скривился. — Мы уйдем отсюда. Может быть, погибнем, но все равно уйдем. Я знаю как.  
  
— Ничего ты не знаешь. — Сейдо покачал головой. — Они не дадут нам уйти, потому что мы ей зачем-то нужны. Одноглазой Сове. Без еды и воды, с цепями на ногах — ты подумал, что с нами сделают, если поймают, Амон Котаро?  
  
— Что-то пострашнее того, что нам уже обещали? Здесь мы почти беззащитны. Они и так могут сделать все, что угодно.  
  
— Что ты придумал? — Сейдо резко повернулся к нему и заглянул в глаза, требуя ответа.  
Амон потупился от неожиданности.  
  
— Ничего особенного. Этот тоннель ведет наверх, и о нем не знают. Мы много уже расчистили, думаю, сможем выбраться. А если…  
  
— А если нас завалит, то тоже неплохо, — закончил Сейдо мрачно, — так ты рассчитал?  
Амон кивнул, и Сейдо в раздражении швырнул о стену какую-то каменную мелочь.  
  
— Что если я не хочу? — спросил он устало после долгого молчания. — Не хочу умирать под завалом? Не хочу быть повешенным и избитым до смерти? Что если я вообще не хочу умирать?  
  
Это было неожиданно и попадало точно в цель, в самое средоточие боли.  
  
«Конечно, не хочешь. С чего я вообще взял, что тебе уже все равно?»  
  
— Ты не умрешь, — сказал Амон, не чувствуя в этом никакой уверенности. — Я сделаю все, чтобы ты не умер.  
  
Сейдо в ответ лишь рассмеялся, громко и нервно.  
  
***  
  
— Пришли в основном женщины да мужчины из работников. Не бойцы. Как будто им не было дела… — Голос Харо зазвенел и надломился. — У Нацуке, оказывается, есть сестра. А у Нары — никого. Но это неважно: у них есть все мы, и даров было немало. Я и от вас кое-что принес, знаю, что вы хотели бы. — Он робко улыбнулся.  
  
Сейдо дернул цепью нетерпеливо, а Амон сказал:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Она была такой красивой, будто и не умирала. Только в лице ни кровинки. — Харо замолчал надолго, потом добавил: — Женщины пели погребальные песни, я записал парочку. Хорошие песни, достойные их.  
  
Он осунулся, выцвел весь и смотрел куда-то себе под ноги с трагическим надломом бровей.  
  
— У Рафу не будет могилы, — произнес наконец Харо с ожесточением. — Ни могилы, ни погребальных песен. Только яма, которую занесет песком.  
  
— Разве тебе будет до этого дело? — Негромкий голос Сейдо был пропитан ядом. — До песен, даров и таблички над землей, если ты уже мертвый?  
  
Харо глянул на него так, будто Сейдо сказал что-то обидное, но смолчал. Амон тоже не хотел спорить.  
  
— Харо, — спросил он, решившись, — ты же исследовал проход, который мы на днях открыли в завале? Расскажешь нам про него?  
  
Тот вздрогнул и долго смотрел на них потерянно и почти отчаянно. А после кивнул.  
  
***  
  
— Он может донести. — Сейдо нервно ходил из угла в угол, пока Амон пытался сосредоточиться и подумать. Это мешало, но сказать что-то значило нарваться на взрыв.  
  
— Он не станет. Никто из работников не станет.  
  
— Да все равно. — Он остановился, взъерошил волосы и глянул на Амона с убийственной безнадежностью. — Нет ничего, на что нам можно было бы надеяться. Совсем ничего. Даже если… — он сглотнул, — даже если мы уйдем, что дальше? Между базой Аогири и Городом — бесплодная земля на многие километры. Ни жилья, ни воды, ни еды. Мы иссохнем там, не пройдя и половины пути. Им даже гнаться за нами не придется — жажда догонит быстрее. А в Городе, если мы все-таки до него доберемся? Куда идти там? Или ты думаешь, нас примут обратно в Цитадель? О чем ты вообще думаешь, Амон-сан?!  
  
— О том, что все самое худшее случится здесь, а не там. — Амон смотрел себе под ноги. — И в этом не приходится сомневаться. Пусть меня вымотает жажда или убьют охотники — но  _она_ не получит меня живым. Ни капли моей души.  
  
— Когда они меня мучили, — сказал Сейдо мягко, — мне не было дела до души. Я хорошо это помню. Они загнали меня в это тело, как в ловушку, заставили чувствовать боль — и все остальное просто исчезло. «Орущее мясо», — бросил тогда кто-то из охранников, а я запомнил, потому что он был прав. Все красивые слова бессмысленны, когда ты лежишь голый и связанный на том столе. Все речи о душе, гордости, стыде, чистоте… И знаешь что? Я никогда больше не хочу там оказаться.  
  
— Тогда нужно попытаться. Сейчас между тобой и тем столом только их добрая воля. Как думаешь, надолго ее хватит?  
  
Сейдо издал хриплый надсадный звук и закрыл лицо здоровой ладонью.  
  
Амону казалось, что его разрывают мясницкими крючьями, вспарывают внутренности и ломают ребра, казалось, что мир тяжко навис над ним медленным, но неостановимым прессом и вот-вот начнет давить.  
  
— Если выберемся, — сказал он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, — поселимся где-нибудь на окраине Города, найдем работу. Что-нибудь простое и нужное. Может, даже сможем защитить людей от Аогири. На границе часто бывают набеги.  
  
Картина была похожа на утро после тяжелой болезни. На мечту больного, мечущегося в жару, об этом утре. Ее неестественность можно было не заметить, только если ты почти мертв.  
  
— Со мной? — спросил Сейдо, отняв руку от лица, исказившегося гримасой. — Ты хочешь жить там со мной? Как любовники?  
  
Слово резануло слух грубостью и неуместностью.  
  
— А как же Мадо? Думаешь, мутантом будешь ей не нужен?  
  
— Молчи, — прорычал Амон, — замолчи уже.  
  
— Она бы не замолчала, — пробормотал Сейдо обиженно и вышел.  
  
Не стоило ему говорить об Акире. Даже думать о ней не стоило — а думалось все равно: о ее пронзительном взгляде, холодном голосе и солнце в волосах. О том, как робел перед ней — тонкой девушкой, чья макушка не доставала ему до плеча, и как хотел стать командиром, достойным такой подчиненной.  
  
«Ничего не вышло, Акира, — подумал он с тоской, — ничего не вышло и выйти не могло из такого, как я. Так глупо было разозлиться на него за то, что ревнует то ли тебя ко мне, то ли наоборот. Так неимоверно глупо».  
  
Сейдо вернулся под утро, когда Амон плавал в сонном мареве, то падая в короткое забытье, утянутый на дно усталостью, то возвращаясь к тревожной полудреме. Улегся, сгорбившись, на самом краю, видно, боясь его потревожить. Амон обнял его, почти не приходя в сознание, уткнулся в волосы, пропахшие пылью, потом и чем-то еще, невыносимо родным. Взволнованный шепот Сейдо был похож на шелест песка под порывами ветра.  
  
— Я тоже хочу поверить. Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу поверить. Что мы пройдем тоннель и пустыню, что сможем выжить в Городе и найти какое-то дело, что я увижу маму еще хоть раз… — Он выдохнул с тихим свистом и крепко сжал ладонь Амона в своей. — Если где-то можно углядеть тень надежды, я угляжу ее, уцеплюсь за нее и буду держаться, что бы ни случилось. И знаешь… я ничего там не вижу, совсем ничего. — Его дыхание надломилось, как тонкое лезвие, обнажив неровные зазубренные края. Обоюдоострый клинок входил в грудь легко, как нож в масло, но связывал крепче и безусловнее любых других уз. — Только смерть, смерть и смерть — вопрос лишь в том, как быстро она наступит и насколько будет тяжелой. И единственный выход, который … на который ты не согласишься, потому что ты храбрее меня, а может, безумнее, потому что ты… — он замолчал, и Амон ждал, не дыша, окончания фразы, но Сейдо сказал другое: — Я не могу поверить твоей надежде, но я верю тебе. Если хочешь бежать, я пойду за тобой, как слепой за поводырем. Я пойду за тобой куда угодно, если пообещаешь никогда не оставить меня одного.  
  
Амону казалось, что он взмок и похолодел одновременно, его замутило от напряжения и невыносимой, головокружительной ответственности, которую нужно было взять на себя.  
«Не надо так. Я не смогу», — он только подумал это — не сказал, потому что сказать нужно было другое, завязав в мертвый узел собственный страх, оттиснув дальше и глубже испуганного мальчика, боящегося заговорить, и произнес одно только слово:  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
***  
  
Кайто, услышав за завтраком вопрос про смены охранников, покачал головой с сомнением, но все же ответил:  
  
— Если надеешься на смену Того, потому что он зевает на посту, она сегодня. Только тебе это мало поможет. Бежать нужно по земле, а не под ней. С оружием, транспортом, запасами и холодной головой. Иногда, чтобы спасти самое важное, нужно кое-чем поступиться.  
  
Амон не сразу понял, о чем он говорит, а, поняв, почувствовал дурноту и горчащий вкус желчи на языке.  
_  
«Ты должен выбрать, мальчик. Нужно понять, что для тебя важнее».  
_  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, старик, — выплюнул он, вытирая со лба испарину. Не стоило грубить, но Амону было не до любезностей: он чувствовал себя где-то рядом с гранью, за которой теряют рассудок. Кайто лишь пожал плечами и развернулся, затерявшись в толпе.  
  
Сейдо стиснул его руку до боли, когда услышал, что все решится так быстро, и коротко кивнул. Амону было не по себе от этого бессловесного согласия на все.  
  
Кайто все же заглянул к ним после ужина, молча выложил три наполненные фляги, напильник и небольшой холщовый мешочек, в котором оказались пара картофелин, морковь и луковица.  
  
— Лишним не будет, — пробормотал он себе под нос и недовольно прищелкнул языком.  
  
От слов благодарности он небрежно отмахнулся, но, уже стоя на пороге, обернулся и долго вглядывался в лица Амона и Сейдо внимательно и цепко. Потом сказал:  
  
— Удачи вам, ребята. — И исчез.  
  
Они начали собираться, когда работники легли спать. По правде говоря, собирать было почти и нечего: фонарик, самодельные ножи, одежда, которую можно унести на себе. Все подаренное или одолженное — у них не было ничего своего. За короткие нервные сборы Сейдо не произнес ни слова и только однажды взглянул в сторону Амона с неуверенной робкой улыбкой, которая растаяла так же быстро, как появилась, стоило их взглядам встретиться.  
  
***  
  
За пологом комнаты-ячейки темнота притаилась, словно хищник, выжидающий добычу. Амон знал, что здесь никого не может быть в этот час, что некому узнать про их затею, — они и сами не знали о ней еще вчера. Но где-то в животе поселился холод, который понемногу поднимался по позвоночнику, тело сделалось деревянным, чужим. Он заставлял себя переставлять ноги, крепче хватая веревку, которая держала проклятую цепь, чтобы та не гремела по полу при каждом шаге.  
  
Рядом с охранником горела тусклая лампа. Они осторожно ступали прямо по краю освещенного пятна, под ногами оглушительно скрипела каменная крошка, чуть позвякивали звенья цепи, грохотом отдавалось собственное тяжелое дыхание, которое никак не желало успокаиваться. Охранник спал.  
  
Плохо, подумал Амон невпопад.  
  
_Слишком складно все получается. Нехороший признак._  
  
Мучительно медленно вскарабкались на бетонную осыпь, напряженно вслушиваясь в то, как скатываются вниз мелкие камешки, оглядываясь и каждую секунду ожидая выстрела в спину.  
  
Уже на последнем нервном пределе Амон протиснул себя вслед за Сейдо в узкую щель, ведущую в непроглядный мрак по ту сторону завала, и упал на камни без сил. Сейдо стоял на четвереньках, низко опустив голову, и шумно, хрипло дышал, как после долгого бега.  
  
— Что с тобой? — Амон поймал его лицо тусклым лучом фонарика и отшатнулся невольно. Отчаянная полубезумная улыбка была похожа на оскал.  
  
— Мы прошли его, прошли этот чертов завал, — пробормотал Сейдо, а после потянулся к фляге на поясе и пил, глубоко запрокинув голову, долго и жадно.  
  
— Нам еще далеко. — Он проглотил неуместное «побереги воду», лучше уж самому было прикладываться к фляге поменьше.  
  
Сейдо кивнул и поднялся, отряхиваясь от пыли.  
  
Харо говорил, бетонное подземелье раньше служило для каких-то городских нужд: вряд ли здесь можно было заблудиться, когда все работало, горел свет, а стены и перекрытия были на своих местах. И где-то в дальнем конце обязательно должен был остаться выход. Обязательно — он так и сказал.  
  
«Снаружи ночь, — подумал Амон, вспомнив высокое, вышитое звездами небо и свежесть предутренней прохлады. — И я даже не знаю, лето еще или уже осень. Оказаться там будет подобно тому, как заново учиться ходить».  
  
Если подумать, с тех пор, как они попали на базу Аогири, времени прошло немного, но Амону казалось, что он не видел солнца долгие годы, что там, наверху, утекла целая вечность и люди успели о нем позабыть. Может, и Акира… помнит ли она?  
  
Она одна умела улыбаться так, будто бросала вызов любому. Она бы не оттолкнула их, Амон почему-то был уверен в этом. Только вот не стоило и мечтать о том, чтобы когда-нибудь ей показаться.  
  
Они брели через гулкое высокое помещение, пробираясь среди бетонных глыб с вырванными жилами арматурных стержней и вывороченными костями металлических балок, словно проглоченные исполинским древним зверем, умершие для всего мира и сами забывшие, на каком они свете.  
  
Полуживой фонарик вырывал из кромешной тьмы клочок пространства, остальное тонуло в густом, почти осязаемом мраке. Шли плечом к плечу, едва различая друг друга, молча — слова как-то вдруг стали лишними, облетели как шелуха. Иногда Амон делал знак остановиться, и они напряженно слушали тишину. Откуда-то долетали скрипы и шорохи, похожие на далекое завывание ветра: ни шагов, ни голосов, ни других признаков погони. И все же казалось, будто кто-то идет следом, зыркает из тьмы, караулит за пределом света, совсем близко. Ждет своего часа.  
  
Радость от преодоления первого препятствия сменилась тревогой.  
  
Это было похоже на безнадежное блуждание в лабиринте, который все больше путает тропы, ведет к пустому затхлому тупику, чтобы они наконец поняли, что выхода не существует.  
  
Наверху расстилалась пустыня — голая песчаная равнина до горизонта, — можно было посмотреть с крыши Цитадели или гнать на мотоцикле, если не жаль топлива и жизни, — конца у нее не было. Где-то там, посреди пустоши, было сокровище, которое Амон до сих пор носил с собой, бережно хранил на дне памяти — воспоминание о древнем кладбище летающих машин, занесенном песком аэродроме. Прежний мир поддался ненависти и погиб, а его чудесные птицы медленно рассыпались в пыль посреди мертвой пустыни и никогда больше не увидят неба. Возможно, все они — люди и мутанты — пойманы в дьявольскую ловушку и снова и снова идут по этому кругу, бесконечно повторяя прежние ошибки, пока не погибнут окончательно.  
  
— Как думаешь?.. — Амон вздрогнул от неожиданности: голос Сейдо прорвал тонкую натянутую плёнку тишины, отделившую его от окружающего мира, вернул в темноту подземелья. Сейдо занавесил лицо волосами, и его выражения было не разобрать.  
  
— Что? — он подтолкнул Сейдо продолжать, потому что тот слишком долго не решался произнести вслух свою мысль.  
  
— Как думаешь, мы сможем попасть на Ярмарку?  
  
В груди болезненно заныло, засосало под ложечкой. Амон прикусил язык, чтобы поймать едва не сорвавшиеся слова.  
  
— Ведь не обязательно обменивать — просто посмотреть разок. — Голос Сейдо сделался мягким, просящим и почти нежным, словно он не о вещах говорил — о чем-то другом. — Там всегда столько интересного, красивого. Только взглянуть…  
  
— Наверное, сможем. Только не сразу. — Амон был сейчас отвратителен сам себе. Надо было выбраться, спрятаться, выжить, а потом придумать, как выходить на улицу безбоязненно. Не то что рваться в самое людное, полное охотников место. Он не мог этого сказать. Им всем нужны были силы, чтобы дойти до чертова выхода и не погибнуть за ним.  
  
— Я умею выращивать овощи, ты знал? — Амон ничего не ответил, и Сейдо продолжил: — Нужен будет ящик, немного разбавленной почвы и семена. И взять где-нибудь патронов на обмен… — Он задумался, чуть склонив голову набок, потом робко, едва слышно выдохнул: — А что если… пойти домой?  
  
— Сейдо…  
  
— Хотя бы посмотреть, только посмотреть… Поговорить с мамой. Узнать, как дела, сказать, что я жив. Как думаешь, она сможет принять меня таким? — спросил он потерянно и развел руками, бросив взгляд на свое тело, будто мама должна была ужаснуться от одного его вида.  
  
Амон покачал головой.  
  
— Это слишком опасно для всех.  
  
— Но… если только посмотреть?  
  
— Да, думаю, посмотреть можно, — вздохнул он.  
  
_Если твои родные все ещё живы._  
  
— А Мадо? Она…  
  
— Все, прекрати, прошу тебя. Мы не пойдем к Акире. Ей и без нас нелегко. Она ничего не узнает.  
  
Сейдо, казалось, сильнее сгорбился, но больше об этом не заговаривал.  
  
***  
  
— Смотри. — Сейдо кивнул куда-то за спину.  
  
Амон обернулся. Блеклый свет фонарика поплясал по полу, поднялся на стену и выхватил из мрака хлипкую металлическую стремянку, начинавшуюся в паре метров от пола.  
  
Лестница вела на второй уровень, лежащий теперь грудой обломков перед ними, и продолжалась выше, заканчиваясь маленькой огороженной площадкой с дверью. Сейдо упер в нее расплывающийся кружок фонаря, будто боялся, что дверь исчезнет, как только он выпустит её из вида.  
  
Амон шагнул ближе и крепко сжал его за плечи. В голове навязчиво стучала молоточком странная мысль: только бы не упустить, не спугнуть. Он помог Сейдо забраться на лестницу, та жалобно скрипнула, но, кажется, падать не собиралась, потом с трудом втащил на нее и себя.  
  
Скользкие от пота ладони едва не срывались с изъеденных ржавчиной перекладин, удерживаясь на каком-то последнем пределе. Сейдо, взобравшись первым, здоровой рукой с силой толкнул дверь. Она громыхнула, но не поддалась. Он двинул по ней снова, с отчаянным напряжением, зашипев от боли в сбитом кулаке.  
  
— Не спеши, — остановил его Амон, — она, наверное, заперта.  
  
Сейдо вдохнул, осмотрел дверь снова и потянул за длинный рычаг. Что-то коротко взвизгнуло металлическим голосом, рычаг пошел вниз, и дверь с тяжким скрипом поддалась.  
  
Сердце бухало в груди, словно отголосок далекого грома, а в глаза била приглушенная синева предрассветного неба. Воздух, непривычно свежий после затхлости подземелья, обжигал легкие, и ноющая резь в груди, словно рассеченной тонким, предельно острым лезвием, сделалась вдруг невыносимой. Ширившаяся трещина в нем набухала слезами, как речное русло в половодье, и вот-вот готова была разлиться.  
  
Сейдо запрокинул голову — наверное, искал в небе луну или звезды. Амон тоже поднял глаза. Воздух пах осенью. Серые развалины бывших многоэтажек впереди пялились на них провалами окон, скалились щербатым ртом обрушившейся стены.  
  
Амон двинулся туда почти инстинктивно и замер, не пройдя и десяти шагов. Обострившийся слух уловил шорох гравия в развалинах впереди. Он машинально схватился за нож, и тут же предрассветную синь прорезал тонкий светящийся росчерк, а за ним еще один и еще. Удар в грудь едва не сбил Амона с ног, под левой ключицей стремительно разрасталось темное пятно. Он вот-вот должен был вспомнить, что все это значит — с ним уже бывало такое раньше. Рванулся назад, к Сейдо, хотел крикнуть «Беги!», но горло сдавило спазмом.  
  
Мутанты вышли из укрытия с автоматами наперевес, и Амон успел еще подумать, что нужно сражаться, не даться им живыми, но у него мутилось в глазах, а боль в груди делалась все тягостнее, все острее, так что он медленно осел на землю, не удержавшись на ногах. И последним, что он запомнил, прежде чем провалиться в черноту, была спина Сейдо впереди, его раскинутые руки и крик: «Не стреляйте!».


	17. Пленники

_Лас­ко­вой ду­ше —  
Же­лез­ное платье.  
Кровью на пес­ке —  
Все лю­ди братья.  
Мне боль­ше не нуж­ны Твои  
Тай­ны бы­тия.  
Прос­то пос­мотри мне в гла­за  
И ска­жи, что это во­ля Твоя.  
_  
БГ, «Пес­ни не­люби­мых»

  
_Прош­лое_  
  
Удар при­шел­ся ни­же сол­нечно­го спле­тения. Амон су­дорож­но пы­тал­ся вдох­нуть, буд­то ры­ба, выб­ро­шен­ная на бе­рег, — ни­чего не по­луча­лось. Бе­тон­ный пол, фи­гуры му­тан­тов, сте­ны — все за­лива­ло крас­ным. Те­ло сод­ро­галось в тщет­ных по­пыт­ках ды­шать, а пос­ле буд­то от­крыл­ся не­види­мый кла­пан и внутрь хлы­нул чис­тый по­ток, про­яс­няя уп­лы­ва­ющее соз­на­ние. Вмес­те с ним на­кати­ла вол­на бо­ли в вы­вер­ну­тых ру­ках.  
  
Иног­да Амо­ну ка­залось, что он наб­лю­да­ет за всем со сто­роны.  
  
Он тан­це­вал. Это дол­жно бы­ло выг­ля­деть имен­но так. Тя­желый, не­лепо дер­га­ющий­ся че­ловек, под­ве­шен­ный за ру­ки к крю­ку в по­тол­ке. Вер­телся, пы­та­ясь ус­то­ять на кон­чи­ках паль­цев, не­из­бежно па­дал и слу­шал, как с ог­лу­шитель­ным щел­чком ру­ки вы­ходят из сус­та­вов. Пос­ле, взмок­нув от бо­ли, сно­ва ис­кал опо­ру. Иг­рушка. Яр­ма­роч­ный па­яц.  
  
У тан­ца да­же бы­ла ме­лодия — на­вяз­чи­вый гну­савый мо­тив фаль­ши­вой му­зыкаль­ной ко­роб­ки. Кло­ун с рас­кра­шен­ным ли­цом кру­тил руч­ку и про­сил по­да­яния: под гла­зами бы­ли на­рисо­ваны круп­ные сле­зы, а ок­ро­вав­ленный рот все силь­нее ска­лил­ся в улыб­ке. Где-то он ви­дел это­го кло­уна, но все не мог вспом­нить где.  
  
И ког­да ме­лодия ста­нови­лась гром­че, ре­аль­нее, а кро­вавая улыб­ка кло­уна прос­ту­пала в ржа­вых раз­во­дах на сте­не, Амон все-та­ки пу­гал­ся и по­тому был да­же рад му­тан­там, что при­ходи­ли бить его плетью или тон­ким ме­тал­ли­чес­ким пру­том. Они, по край­ней ме­ре, бы­ли плоть от пло­ти это­го ми­ра и за­кан­чи­вали быс­тро — как толь­ко он те­рял соз­на­ние.  
  
Все это вре­мя глу­боко внут­ри над­рывно пла­кал кто-то ма­лень­кий и жал­кий. Амон не не­нави­дел его и не пре­зирал, но и жа­леть не со­бирал­ся. Прос­то смот­рел рав­но­душ­но.  
  
_Не­зачем пла­кать. Ник­то те­бе не по­может здесь._  
  
***  
  
Сквозь крылья сло­ман­но­го но­са воз­дух про­ходил тя­жело, с про­тив­ным свис­том. Боль в но­су поч­ти уже не ощу­щалась — толь­ко го­ловок­ру­жение и жаж­да. Пить ему не да­вали нес­коль­ко дней. Столь­ко же не вы­носи­ли по­мой­ное вед­ро, так что ядо­витый за­пах рво­ты и мо­чи, ка­залось, въ­ел­ся под ко­жу. Вре­мя кон­чи­лось, зам­кну­лось, как эта дверь пе­ред ним, про­тяни но­ги — и дос­та­нешь ее нос­ка­ми. Вре­мя прев­ра­тилось в сме­шение раз­ных от­тенков бо­ли, че­редо­вание зву­ков и мол­ча­ния в ка­мере нап­ро­тив и крат­кие пе­редыш­ки в ог­лу­шитель­ной тем­но­те.  
  
Иног­да ему эго­ис­тично хо­телось, что­бы ба­рабан­ные пе­репон­ки лоп­ну­ли, а гла­за вы­тек­ли, и его на­конец пе­рес­та­ли из­во­дить чу­жим стра­дани­ем. Иног­да до дро­жи хо­телось уви­деть Сей­до, удос­то­верить­ся, что он еще жив. Иног­да ка­залось, что он на­чина­ет схо­дить с ума, и тог­да хо­телось прос­то по­гово­рить.  
  
Раз­го­воры, ко­неч­но, бы­ли зап­ре­щены. Пер­вый раз за по­пыт­ку поз­вать Сей­до хму­рый мол­ча­ливый ох­ранник от­бил ему поч­ки длин­ным ме­тал­ли­чес­ким пру­том, так что Амон мо­чил­ся с кровью до тех пор, по­ка еще бы­ло чем. Его бы это не ос­та­нови­ло, но в сле­ду­ющий раз ох­ранник по­шел в ка­меру Сей­до, и Амон ре­шил мол­чать, по­ка мо­жет, а ког­да не смо­жет — от­ку­сить се­бе язык.  
  
Дру­гих воз­можнос­тей для са­мо­убий­ства не бы­ло: пос­ле из­би­ений хо­дить он уже не мог — толь­ко до­пол­зти до по­мой­но­го вед­ра, что­бы не мо­чить­ся под се­бя и не пач­кать жел­чной рво­той лох­мотья. Впро­чем, ско­ро и в вед­ре от­па­ла не­об­хо­димость.  
  
Му­тан­ты при­ходи­ли че­рез каж­дые нес­коль­ко ча­сов: вся­кий раз по двое и ни­ког­да к ним обо­им од­новре­мен­но — толь­ко по оче­реди, что­бы каж­дый мог про­чувс­тво­вать свою и чу­жую боль, не от­вле­ка­ясь. Амон был уве­рен, что это при­дума­ла од­ногла­зая жен­щи­на. Мо­жет быть, да­же спе­ци­аль­но для них.  
  
Па­лачи вре­мена­ми ме­нялись, и ни­кого из них Амон не знал. Би­ли боль­но и ме­тодич­но, но без злос­ти, слов­но прос­то от­ра­баты­вали но­мер, и иног­да да­же пе­реб­ра­сыва­лись раз­го­вора­ми от ску­ки: «По­дер­жи его за ру­ки, вот так. Не слы­шал, что там Та­тара го­ворил про сле­ду­ющий рейд?»  
  
Од­нажды он пы­тал­ся спро­сить о Сей­до. Амо­ну толь­ко за­кон­чи­ли от­ди­рать ног­ти с боль­шо­го и ука­затель­но­го паль­цев — боль бы­ла прон­зи­тель­ной и яр­кой, как взрыв. Что­бы не кри­чать, он из­грыз гу­бу. Один из му­тан­тов вы­тирал ру­ки плат­ком, вто­рой рас­ска­зывал о том, как его сын учит­ся хо­дить. Амон про­бор­мо­тал что-то нев­нятное спек­шимся ртом, язык, ка­залось, на­мер­тво при­сох к не­бу. Му­тан­ты гля­нули на не­го так, буд­то к ним об­ра­тилось вед­ро.  
  
— Че­ловек в ка­мере нап­ро­тив, — пов­то­рил он, ста­ра­ясь про­из­но­сить от­четли­вее, — что с ним?  
  
— Те­бе нель­зя с на­ми го­ворить, — му­тант объ­яс­нял ему, как сла­бо­ум­но­му. — Толь­ко кри­чать, ес­ли очень хо­чет­ся.  
  
— Я знаю. — Амон хо­тел до­нес­ти до них что-то, но собс­твен­ные связ­ки его не слу­шались, а язык еле во­рочал­ся во рту. Со­об­ра­жал он то­же ту­го. — Я… про­шу…  
  
— Что ты про­сишь? — Му­тант нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му, что­бы луч­ше слы­шать, а Амон по­нял, что сов­сем не зна­ет, о чем про­сить, и ска­зал пер­вое, что приш­ло в го­лову:  
  
— Не му­чай­те его так. По­жалуй­ста. Это я. Я его зас­та­вил бе­жать. У не­го ру­ка ис­ка­лече­на, один бы он ни­чего не смог.  
  
Му­тант вып­ря­мил­ся и ска­зал, гля­дя ку­да-то сквозь не­го:  
  
— Этот, ка­жет­ся, свих­нулся. И за­чем толь­ко Это тра­тит на них на­ше и свое вре­мя?  
  
***  
  
Амон не знал, что да­вит на не­го боль­ше: кри­ки Сей­до или его мол­ча­ние. В этих ка­мен­ных меш­ках слы­шен был каж­дый шо­рох: ша­ги, слиш­ком шум­ные вздо­хи, зву­ки уда­ров и глу­хой звон пе­ред­ви­га­емо­го вед­ра. Раз­го­воры му­тан­тов, при­ходив­ших в ка­меру нап­ро­тив, на­поми­нали су­мас­шедшее пред­став­ле­ние.  
  
— Пой­дем уже, вре­мя кон­чи­лось.  
  
— Это го­вори­ла, нуж­но, что­бы они кри­чали. Чем боль­ше, тем луч­ше.  
  
— Ну, ска­жем, что кри­чали. Как она про­верит?  
  
— Ох­ранник ей до­несет, при­дурок! Не все же та­кие, как ты. И хрен че­го мы по­лучим за эту дерь­мо­вую ра­боту. — В го­лосе му­тан­та Амон уло­вил сдер­жи­ва­емую па­нику.  
  
Вслед за сло­вами пос­лы­шал­ся ти­хий звук уда­ра и тон­кий, ка­кой-то зах­ле­быва­ющий­ся стон.  
  
— Ори да­вай, па­даль, че­го раз­легся?! Мо­ей же­не нуж­но ле­карс­тво. Она же из-за те­бя ум­рет, дрянь!  
  
Сей­до зак­ри­чал поз­же, в один из их сле­ду­ющих ви­зитов, ког­да Амон по­чу­ял из со­сед­ней ка­меры за­пах ог­ня, а поз­же — ос­трый и тош­нотвор­ный — па­леной ко­жи. Он рас­ко­вырял от­кры­тое ног­те­вое ло­же, уже на­чав­шее гно­ить­ся, и слу­шал свою боль до по­мут­не­ния, до крас­но-чер­ных кру­гов пе­ред гла­зами и горь­кой жел­чной рво­ты, но кри­ки Сей­до бы­ли гром­че все­го на све­те.  
  
Он стал про­вали­вать­ся, за­бывать, что бы­ло сов­сем не­дав­но, па­дать пос­ре­ди не­закон­ченной мыс­ли в чер­но­ту, где не ос­та­валось сов­сем ни­чего — да­же его са­мого. Паль­цы вос­па­лились, рас­пухли, а из рас­ца­рапан­но­го ног­те­вого ло­жа вмес­те с сук­ро­вицей под­те­кал гной. От­ту­да вверх по ру­ке под­ни­мал­ся огонь. Ес­ли сжать по­силь­нее — в гла­зах вспы­хива­ло крас­ное, стре­митель­ное, а по­том все за­кан­чи­валось для не­го на ка­кое-то вре­мя. Амон этим поль­зо­вал­ся, ког­да тер­петь ста­нови­лось не­выно­симо.  
  
Он пе­рес­тал вста­вать, по­тому что отя­желев­шее сла­бое те­ло кло­нило к зем­ле, и удер­жи­вать его не бы­ло сил. Вре­мя меж­ду чер­ны­ми про­вала­ми и при­ходом па­лачей за­пол­ни­лось ви­дени­ями.  
  
_В ку­че че­лове­чес­ких пот­ро­хов ко­поши­лись чер­ви. Пе­река­тыва­ли жир­ные без­гла­зые те­ла, сно­вали де­лови­то и ели, ели. Все­му жи­вому нуж­но есть. Он за­жал рот ла­донью и заж­му­рил гла­за. Отец ска­зал:  
  
— По­моги мне ко­пать, — и еще: — бы­ло бы хо­рошо при­манить на это ва­рана, но пус­ты­ня да­леко­вато. Хо­чешь охо­тить­ся на ва­рана?  
  
Он по­качал го­ловой, а отец рас­сме­ял­ся и пот­ре­пал его лас­ко­во.  
  
— Охо­тить­ся на лю­дей го­раз­до ин­те­рес­нее.  
  
Они ко­пали, на­тыка­ясь на ста­рые кос­ти, зем­ля осы­палась вниз, и он ос­ту­пил­ся, по­летел в яму вслед за нею, вскрик­нув от ужа­са. Сел там, на дне, не чувс­твуя бо­ли в рас­са­жен­ной но­ге, и смот­рел на от­ца, не го­воря ни сло­ва.  
  
«Это мое мес­то. Мое нас­то­ящее мес­то. Он за­копа­ет ме­ня, как раз­де­лывал их, — гля­дя в гла­за».  
  
Он ждал, ког­да в ли­цо уда­рят пер­вые комья зем­ли, но отец от­бро­сил ло­пату и про­тянул ру­ки.  
  
— Цеп­ляй­ся, Ко­таро. Дер­жись, вот так.  
  
***  
  
Гла­за Сей­до ши­роко рас­пахну­лись, как от удив­ле­ния или страс­ти, да так и зас­ты­ли. Отец взял на­пиль­ник.  
  
— Он все рав­но стра­дал, его пы­тали, бед­няжку. А те­перь уже нет. При­неси вед­ро, Ко­таро, и по­моги мне.  
  
— Сей­до, — про­шеп­тал он в ис­ступ­ле­нии, — Сей­до…  
  
— А ты что хо­тел? Най­ти ему но­вый дом? — Отец зас­ме­ял­ся, а из от­кры­того рта по­пол­зли жир­ные бе­лые чер­ви.  
  
Амон схва­тил то­пор ру­ками, сож­женны­ми до кос­ти, и с кри­ком бро­сил­ся на не­го, а пос­ле по­чувс­тво­вал, как тон­кое за­зуб­ренное лез­вие вош­ло в грудь по ру­ко­ять.  
  
***  
  
— Ты за­меча­ешь, как страх ухо­дит? — Отец скло­нил­ся над зас­тывшим те­лом Сей­до. — Толь­ко ког­да са­мое горь­кое слу­чилось, ты ста­новишь­ся ис­тинно сво­бод­ным. Кто-то дол­жен был ос­во­бодить те­бя, Ко­таро. Кто, ес­ли не я?  
  
Амон не мог до­тянуть­ся до то­пора, вы­пав­ше­го из рук, — нуж­но бы­ло за­жимать ра­ну. Кро­вавое пят­но на гру­ди ши­рилось и жгло. Он, как в детс­тве, за­бил­ся в угол и не мог встать. Отец кос­нулся но­жом мер­твен­но-блед­ной ко­жи Сей­до.  
  
— Кра­сивый маль­чик, — ска­зал он за­дум­чи­во, — толь­ко из­можден­ный. Ес­ли за­жарить, бу­дет вкус­но. Лю­бишь жа­реное мя­со, Ко­таро?  
  
— Луч­ше я, — про­бор­мо­тал он. — Луч­ше ме­ня…  
  
Отец рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, луч­ше. Ты его и за­жаришь. Иди сю­да, Ко­таро. Иди ко мне.  
_  
***  
  
Он при­шел в се­бя в ка­ком-то дру­гом мес­те, при­кован­ный к ку­шет­ке. Поч­ти за пре­дела­ми зре­ния сто­яли сто­лы и стел­ла­жи, но Амон не мог под­нять го­лову и рас­смот­реть. Паль­цы без ног­тей бы­ли ту­го пе­ревя­заны бин­том. Нап­ро­тив ку­шет­ки, прис­ло­нив­шись к сте­не, си­дела Од­ногла­зая Со­ва.  
  
— Ты чу­дом не ли­шил­ся и паль­цев, и ру­ки, они уже заг­ни­вали. — Она по­кача­ла го­ловой не­одоб­ри­тель­но, а пос­ле спро­сила прос­то: — Хо­чешь пить?  
  
Амон не от­ве­тил, по­пытал­ся от­вернуть­ся так, что­бы не ви­деть ее, но и это­го не смог. Од­ногла­зая Со­ва по­дош­ла к не­му, сня­ла с по­яса фля­гу, а Амон су­мас­шедшим уси­ли­ем зас­та­вил се­бя стис­нуть зу­бы. Ее ли­цо сде­лалось ус­та­лым и жес­тким.  
  
— Как зна­ешь. — Она по­жала пле­чами и дос­та­ла со стел­ла­жа не­боль­шую во­рон­ку. Амон мот­нул го­ловой, не хо­тел ве­рить в та­кое уни­жение. Со­ва пог­ла­дила его ли­цо, как треп­лют по мор­де жи­вот­ное, ска­зала за­дум­чи­во: — У­уу, ты весь взмок, бед­няжка. Мож­но бы­ло бы вы­бить те­бе па­ру зу­бов, чтоб на­учил­ся от­кры­вать и зак­ры­вать рот по при­казу, но я се­год­ня доб­рая.  
  
Она все же втис­ну­ла ему в рот эту во­рон­ку, а мо­жет, Амон и не соп­ро­тив­лялся силь­но. Нуж­но бы­ло сог­ла­сить­ся на фля­гу. Нуж­но бы­ло сде­лать что-то еще. Он так хо­тел пить.  
  
По­том во­ды ста­ло слиш­ком мно­го, и он зат­ряс го­ловой, пы­та­ясь выр­вать­ся.  
  
— Хва­тит? — спро­сила од­ногла­зая жен­щи­на.  
  
Он не знал, ка­кого от­ве­та она жда­ла. Пос­ле во­рон­ки хо­телось раз­ры­дать­ся, впер­вые со вре­мени по­бега. Слов­но в нем еще бы­ло что уни­зить. Он за­каш­лялся, и, ка­жет­ся, брыз­ну­ли сле­зы.  
  
— За­нят­но, — про­тяну­ла Со­ва, по-хо­зяй­ски по­ложив ла­донь ему на грудь, — лю­ди так но­сят­ся со сво­им те­лом. Мож­но при­казы­вать им, мож­но де­лать боль­но, и они стер­пят, но сто­ит за­сунуть что-то внутрь, как все не­уло­вимо ме­ня­ет­ся. Слов­но им дос­та­ли до сер­дца. Хо­тя ка­кое там сер­дце, в са­мом де­ле.  
  
Амон нап­рягся и дер­нулся в пу­тах изо всех сил, ког­да од­ногла­зая жен­щи­на сжа­ла его вни­зу. А по­том от­пусти­ла.  
  
— Не нра­вят­ся жен­щи­ны? Или я не нрав­люсь? — Она улыб­ну­лась од­ни­ми гу­бами. — Толь­ко не вы­думай се­бе че­го, Амон Ко­таро. Это для наг­ляднос­ти — твое те­ло слиш­ком дур­но пах­нет для про­дол­же­ния. А ско­ро бу­дет пах­нуть еще ху­же, ког­да ты не вы­дер­жишь и об­мо­чишь­ся. С дру­гой сто­роны, я всег­да мо­гу те­бя вы­мыть…  
  
Его за­тош­ни­ло. Да­же сре­ди всей этой гря­зи бы­ло то, что пу­гало его не­воз­можностью вы­тер­петь. Он не знал, как при­гото­вить­ся к та­кому. Не знал, как жить с та­ким.  
_  
«Все кра­сивые сло­ва бес­смыс­ленны, ког­да ты ле­жишь го­лый и свя­зан­ный на том сто­ле. Все ре­чи о ду­ше, гор­дости, сты­де, чис­то­те…»_  
  
Он обе­щал Сей­до, что это не пов­то­рит­ся, но оно пов­то­рялось, уси­лен­ное во сто крат. Амон ду­мал, что зна­ет, что зна­чит быть за­пер­тым в сво­ем те­ле, но то, что он знал те­перь, не мог­ло в не­го умес­тить­ся.  
  
Вре­мя сде­лало круг и вер­ну­лось ту­да, от­ку­да все на­чина­лось. Тем­ные под­зе­мелья, бес­пре­дель­ная сла­бость, гнет чу­жих ре­шений и не­подъ­ем­ный груз ви­ны. Мир был слиш­ком мал, что­бы вмес­тить его лю­бовь. Мир был слиш­ком мал, что­бы вмес­тить его от­ча­яние.  
  
В кон­це до­роги вся­кий раз при­ходишь к се­бе.  
  
Он ду­мал об этом, гля­дя сквозь од­ногла­зую жен­щи­ну, не ви­дя уже ни ли­ца ее, ни фи­гуры. Ду­мал, что он та­кое и за­чем, и есть ли смысл бе­речь то, что бы­ло им. Ду­мал о том, под­ни­ма­ет ли эту жизнь в це­не при­кос­но­вение лю­бимо­го че­лове­ка. Оп­равды­ва­ет ли ее ве­личи­на дол­га. И еще он ку­пал­ся в мяг­ком ве­чер­нем све­те, ль­ющем­ся в ок­на, а со сте­ны на не­го сос­тра­да­юще и прон­зи­тель­но-пе­чаль­но смот­ре­ли гла­за Рас­пя­того Бо­га.  
  
***  
  
— Я ви­дела те­бя в бит­ве и еще в Го­роде. — Од­ногла­зая Со­ва чер­ти­ла что-то на плот­ном лис­те се­ро-ко­рич­не­вой бу­маги, а на не­го буд­то бы сов­сем не смот­ре­ла. — Мне пон­ра­вилось уви­ден­ное, имен­но по­это­му ты по­пал сю­да жи­вым.  
  
Она зас­ты­ла, слов­но вспо­миная.  
  
— Я уг­ля­дела в те­бе ра­ну. Ред­кую для это­го ми­ра. Та­кую же, как у ме­ня. Нес­пра­вед­ли­вость де­лала те­бе боль­но.  
  
Амон вздох­нул, внут­ренне по­доб­равшись. Те­ло ны­ло от стя­гива­ющих его рем­ней, но силь­нее все­го его одо­лева­ли стыд и гнев. Од­ногла­зой жен­щи­не не бы­ло до­воль­но во­рочать им, как кук­лой, ей хо­телось влезть ему в го­лову и пе­реде­лать там все по-сво­ему. Та­кое с ним уже де­лали,  _им… та­ким, как они_ , по­чему-то нра­вилось ду­мать, что он чис­тый холст, со­суд, ко­торый мож­но за­пол­нить по сво­ему ра­зуме­нию.  
  
— Мне бы­ло жаль, что ты не там ищешь спра­вед­ли­вос­ти. Я мог­ла дать те­бе иную, боль­шую цель, но ты бы ме­ня не пос­лу­шал, прав­да, Амон-кун? Ты был за­кован в бро­ню сво­их пред­став­ле­ний, и я зна­ла, что единс­твен­ный спо­соб зас­та­вить те­бя слу­шать — сло­мать эту бро­ню. Но я не за­думы­валась о глав­ном — а бы­ло ли что-то под ней?  
  
Она за­мол­ча­ла на­дол­го, и Амон слы­шал лишь свое тя­желое, хрип­лое ды­хание. Он ду­мал, то, что ухо­дит из че­лове­ка вмес­те с жизнью, по­доб­но воз­ду­ху. Не­уло­вимое, нес­лы­шимое, не­ося­за­емое. Ос­та­ет­ся го­раз­до боль­ше, но что тол­ку, ес­ли оно не­из­бежно сгни­ет? Что ес­ли все, что мог­ла уви­деть эта жен­щи­на, — прос­то гни­ющее мя­со? Что ес­ли ос­таль­ное уле­тело, из­бе­жало ее глаз?  
  
— По­том те­бя при­тащил Та­тара. Бы­ло столь­ко кро­ви, я не на­де­ялась, что ее в те­бе ос­та­лось дос­та­точ­но. Ру­ка ви­села на ка­ком-то ош­метке пло­ти, бок ока­зал­ся силь­но пов­режден. Я по­дума­ла «Вот оно и за­кон­чи­лось», а док­тор Ка­но сде­лал не­веро­ят­ное — вы­лечил те­бя. Ес­ли ты не по­нял, это бы­ло не­воз­можно сде­лать, не прев­ра­тив те­бя в му­тан­та. Лю­ди слиш­ком сла­бы. Да­же креп­кие лю­ди слиш­ком сла­бы. Нес­мотря на все уси­лия, ко­торые мы в те­бя вло­жили, мно­гое не уда­лось: Ка­но ска­зал, ты слиш­ком быс­тро раз­ру­ша­ешь­ся, и сде­лать с этим ни­чего нель­зя. Му­тан­ты жи­вут не­дол­го, но те­бе от­ме­рено еще мень­ше. Сколь­ко те­бе лет, Амон-кун? Трид­цать или око­ло то­го? Ты ед­ва ли до­тянешь до со­рока. Но я хо­тела, что­бы твои ос­тавши­еся го­ды бы­ли на­пол­не­ны смыс­лом.  
  
Что-то буль­кну­ло в его гор­ле как за­рож­да­ющий­ся смех, но выр­ва­лось уду­ша­ющим каш­лем.  _Они_  всег­да луч­ше зна­ли, чем на­пол­нить его го­лову и его жизнь. Амо­ну ос­тро за­хоте­лось за­пих­нуть им это зна­ние в глот­ку.  
  
— Ты все еще не­нави­дишь му­тан­тов, Амон-кун? — ти­хо спро­сила од­ногла­зая жен­щи­на. — Все еще хо­чешь нас всех ис­тре­бить?  
  
«Не твое де­ло, — по­думал он. — Не твое де­ло».  
  
— Да­же се­бя? — Ее го­лос по­низил­ся до ше­пота. — Да­же его?..  
  
Амон вски­нул­ся, рем­ни вре­зались в те­ло.  
  
— Дай мне его уви­деть! — пот­ре­бовал он жад­но.  
  
Со­ва от­ри­цатель­но по­кача­ла го­ловой. Амон сжал ку­лаки и вы­дох­нул с не­воль­ным сто­ном, кос­нувшись боль­ных паль­цев сквозь бин­ты.  
  
— Он не хо­чет те­бя ви­деть, Амон-кун. Я здесь ни при чем.  
  
— Ты врешь, — он ска­зал это быс­трее, чем ус­пел по­думать. Ко­неч­но, она лга­ла.  
  
Од­ногла­зая Со­ва улыб­ну­лась од­ни­ми гу­бами.  
  
— Амон-кун, ты ведь не ве­рил в по­бег? — спро­сила она мяг­ко. — Ты нег­лу­пый му­тант, ты не мог ве­рить, что с че­тырь­мя мел­ки­ми фля­гами во­ды, па­рой ту­пых но­жей и нес­коль­ки­ми кар­то­фели­нами вы пе­ресе­чете пус­ты­ню. Что по­том? Вы бы уми­рали от жаж­ды пос­ре­ди пес­ков, и ты из ми­лосер­дия, ко­неч­но, при­кон­чил бы его, а по­том и се­бя. Глав­ное, сво­ей ру­кой. Глав­ное, не до­верить это ко­му-то дру­гому, так? Но по­чему ты ду­ма­ешь, что он не­дос­та­точ­но умен, что­бы про­ник­нуть в твой за­мысел? Что­бы уви­деть в нем ложь и пре­датель­ство?  
  
Амон от­кры­вал рот, как уми­ра­ющая ры­ба, выб­ро­шен­ная на бе­рег, но про­из­нести ни­чего не мог, слов­но весь воз­дух вдруг пе­рек­ры­ли.  
  
«У ме­ня не бы­ло за­мыс­ла!» — Он знал, это бы­ло пло­хим оп­равда­ни­ем. Прос­то ужас­ным, точ­нее ска­зать. Он не хо­тел уби­вать Сей­до, он ду­мал… ду­мал, в худ­шем слу­чае они оба ум­рут. Где-то да­леко от­сю­да, не ви­дя над со­бой в пос­ледний миг ух­мы­ля­ющи­еся ли­ца бой­цов. До че­го они дош­ли, ес­ли чис­тая смерть ста­ла не­дос­ти­жимым сок­ро­вищем?  
  
— Был и дру­гой вы­ход, — про­дол­жи­ла Од­ногла­зая Со­ва, не дож­давшись от­ве­та. — Но тво­ей люб­ви не хва­тило, что­бы на не­го ре­шить­ся.  
  
— Нет, — он по­мотал го­ловой, — это не вы­ход. Это оче­ред­ная ложь.  
  
_Раз­ве ты не мог ни­чего сде­лать, Ко­таро? Раз­ве не во­лен был уй­ти? От­ка­зать­ся? Спас­ти хоть ко­го-то кро­ме се­бя? Так ко­го те­перь ви­нить?_  
  
«За­мол­чи, — ве­лел он го­лосу, сор­ня­ком про­рас­та­юще­му в го­лове. — За­мол­чи, зат­кнись. Сдох­ни уже на­конец!»  
  
— Ему это ска­жи, — улыб­ну­лась Од­ногла­зая Со­ва. — Пос­мотришь, что он от­ве­тит.  
  
***  
  
— Поч­ти за­жило, — вы­нес вер­дикт док­тор Ка­но, ощу­пав его ру­ку. — За­раже­ние боль­ше не опас­но, так что, ду­маю, мож­но его от­пустить.  
  
— Бла­года­рю, док­тор. — Ког­да од­ногла­зая жен­щи­на по­вер­ну­лась к Амо­ну, улыб­ки в ее го­лосе боль­ше не бы­ло: — Ес­ли взду­ма­ешь сно­ва се­бя ка­лечить, я ве­лю от­нять те­бе ру­ку. Ле­вую, не эту. — Она кив­ну­ла на трех­па­лую птичью ла­пу. — Ста­нешь бес­по­мощ­ным на всю жизнь, лож­ку до рта до­нес­ти не смо­жешь, не го­воря уж об ос­таль­ном. И сдох­нуть быс­тро я те­бе не поз­во­лю, по­верь.  
  
Док­тор Ка­но пох­ло­пал его по пле­чу. Амо­на пе­редер­ну­ло.  
  
Он не пом­нил, сколь­ко ле­жал, при­вязан­ный к ку­шет­ке, в этой ком­на­те со стел­ла­жами. Но здесь, как и в са­мом на­чале пле­на, собс­твен­ное те­ло слов­но пе­рес­та­ло при­над­ле­жать ему. Ка­но выс­кре­бал гниль из его мер­тве­ющих паль­цев, а пос­ле тро­гал их, смот­рел, про­мывал и пе­ревя­зывал. Бы­ло и дру­гое: стыд­ное, гряз­ное, от че­го он не мог ук­рыть­ся, что де­лало его по-жи­вот­но­му без­за­щит­ным пе­ред эти­ми людь­ми. Его ни­куда не вы­пус­ка­ли: да­же в убор­ную, и не­воз­можность ни тер­петь, ни спра­вить нуж­ду по-че­лове­чес­ки, без чу­жих взгля­дов, ед­ко­го за­паха и не­из­бежных сле­дов, му­чила его ед­ва ли не силь­нее все­го.  
  
Ока­зыва­ет­ся, от­няв у че­лове­ка те­ло, нет­рудно бы­ло заб­рать и все ос­таль­ное. Он ду­мал об этом и о Сей­до, ко­торо­го об­рек на пов­то­рение са­мого страш­но­го кош­ма­ра, и о не­лепой сво­ей ве­ре, что у них дол­жно бы­ло по­лучить­ся уй­ти от­сю­да.  
  
_«Дай­те им, что хо­тят, — го­вори­ла На­ра. — По­тому что они все рав­но это по­лучат. А пос­ле бей­те в спи­ну и бе­гите. Это единс­твен­ный путь, что­бы вы­жить»._  
  
«Я так не мо­гу, — по­думал он с тос­кой, — то, что они хо­тят, не от­да­ет­ся, не от­чужда­ет­ся. Ес­ли я выр­ву это из се­бя, все ос­таль­ное ис­чезнет».  
  
Он на­де­ял­ся, что его и Сей­до сно­ва прис­та­вят к ра­боте, ес­ли уж не уби­ли, но Од­ногла­зая Со­ва ре­шила ина­че.  
  
— Кор­мить те­бя да­ром мы не ста­нем, — так она ска­зала, — но и не на­дей­ся, что за­живешь, как рань­ше. За каж­дый свой шаг нуж­но пла­тить.  
  
Его зас­та­вили чис­тить выг­ребные ямы, дол­жно быть, что­бы уни­зить, но Амон толь­ко по­жал пле­чами. Это все бы­ло не­важ­но. Он на­де­ял­ся, что встре­тит Сей­до за сте­нами ка­меры, спра­шивал о нем сво­его ох­ранни­ка, но Сей­до не бы­ло ниг­де, и от­ве­тов ему не да­вали.  
  
За ним все вре­мя прис­матри­вал хму­рый мол­ча­ливый му­тант, пос­ле ра­боты от­во­дил в Боль­шой зал, не поз­во­ляя ни с кем за­гово­рить, а пос­ле за­пирал в ка­мере, где не бы­ло ни­чего, кро­ме пот­ре­пан­но­го мат­ра­са и по­мой­но­го вед­ра. Вре­мя от вре­мени ох­ранник зас­тавлял его пол­ностью раз­де­вать­ся, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что он ни­чего не прип­ря­тал.  
  
В Боль­шом за­ле Амон ви­дел из­да­ли дру­гих ра­бот­ни­ков: Кай­то, Ха­ро, ста­рую Юки, но они, вид­но, ста­рались не смот­реть в его сто­рону. Толь­ко бе­зум­ный Ши­корае как-то под­бе­жал и что-то пы­тал­ся ска­зать, брыз­гая слю­ной, но ох­ранник топ­нул на не­го и гру­бо отог­нал, а Амон из неч­ле­нораз­дель­ных зву­ков так ни­чего и не по­нял.  
  
Он смот­рел. Вгля­дывал­ся в тем­ные за­ко­ул­ки и сквозь лю­дей, что­бы не упус­тить Сей­до, смот­рел, по­ка гла­за не на­чина­ли сле­зить­ся от нап­ря­жения и да­же пос­ле, сквозь слез­ную пе­лену.  
  
Но на са­мом де­ле, ког­да Амон уви­дел его, он не был к это­му го­тов.  
  
Ка­жет­ся, это слу­чилось во вре­мя ужи­на. Ри­совая пох­лебка бы­ла клей­кой и ос­тывшей, Амо­ну ка­залось, что она то­же про­воня­ла дерь­мом, как и все вок­руг, как и он сам, и сто­ило боль­шо­го тру­да гло­тать ее, а не вы­таш­ни­вать вмес­те с желчью на пол и одеж­ду. Пер­вое вре­мя так и слу­чалось: его бес­прес­танно тош­ни­ло, ни­какая еда не шла впрок, а по­том он ро­нял ло­пату из рук и не мог ус­нуть от про­низы­ва­юще­го хо­лода. Тог­да он ре­шил, что нуж­но зас­та­вить се­бя есть — не ду­мать, не же­вать, прос­то вли­вать в се­бя пох­лебку лож­ка за лож­кой и пред­став­лять что-то сов­сем дру­гое.  
  
Он раз­гля­дывал зал, как обыч­но, а по­том слов­но спот­кнул­ся о ка­мень пос­ре­ди ров­ной до­роги и уда­рил­ся всем те­лом о зем­лю — так это бы­ло не­ожи­дан­но и боль­но.  
  
Сей­до си­дел за сто­лом, да­леко от не­го. Там бы­ли еще му­тан­ты ря­дом, но Амон не ви­дел их лиц, толь­ко его — блед­но­го, с ог­ромным, уже рас­са­сыва­ющим­ся си­няком под и над гла­зом и не­ес­тес­твен­но ров­ной спи­ной.  
  
Сей­до толь­ко раз под­нял гла­за, ког­да Амон поз­вал его — так гром­ко, как мог, — ког­да рва­нул­ся к не­му, и в этот миг пе­ред не­из­бежным па­дени­ем Амон уви­дел, как он смот­рит, как то­роп­ли­во под­ни­ма­ет­ся из-за сто­ла и ухо­дит, силь­но прих­ра­мывая на пра­вую но­гу. Не к не­му, а от не­го.  
  
Вы­сечь его при­шел дру­гой му­тант, не тот, что ох­ра­нял. Ког­да за­кон­чил, он да­же по­мог Амо­ну доб­рать­ся до мат­ра­са и улечь­ся на жи­вот.  
  
— Ты ос­то­рож­ней, спи­ну в мя­со приш­лось ис­по­лосо­вать, так что не ду­ри боль­ше, — по­сове­товал му­тант доб­ро­душ­ным то­ном, преж­де чем уй­ти.  
  
Амон пот­ро­гал и по­мор­щился: там бы­ло го­рячо и мок­ро, и так боль­но, буд­то спи­ну по­лили бен­зи­ном и по­дож­гли. Хо­рошо, по­тому что ина­че он мог бы ду­мать толь­ко о Сей­до. О взгля­де Сей­до, о си­няке на пол-ли­ца, о хро­моте и о том, что он ушел, ед­ва его уви­дев.  
  
Амон по­чувс­тво­вал, что пла­чет.  
  
***  
  
На­ут­ро он не смог встать.  
  
Он пы­тал­ся: под­ни­мал­ся на чет­ве­рень­ки и сно­ва па­дал. Пол пе­ред гла­зами кре­нил­ся, а его са­мого би­ла круп­ная дрожь, так что он об­нял се­бя ру­ками и так и ос­тался ле­жать. Он ду­мал, ох­ранник изобь­ет его, ког­да пой­мет, что он не смо­жет ра­ботать, но тот ни­чего не сде­лал — толь­ко заг­ля­нул и ушел. Ве­чером да­же при­нес нем­но­го еды. Амон хо­тел поп­ро­сить оде­яло, но знал от­че­го-то, что эту прось­бу не вы­пол­нят.  
  
Весь день он гре­зил в по­лус­не: ис­кал Сей­до по ка­таком­бам, по тем­ным пе­рехо­дам и за­валам, полз на чет­ве­рень­ках, ког­да не мог уже ид­ти, по­ка не упер­ся в тем­ную, про­пах­шую пле­сенью дверь под­ва­ла. Она бы­ла при­от­кры­та, но ему не нуж­но бы­ло вхо­дить, что­бы знать, что внут­ри. Его зат­рясло.  
  
«Он не там. Это неп­равда, я его ви­дел. Сей­до там нет».  
  
«Но ты при­шел за ним сю­да, — ска­зал преж­ний го­лос прит­ворно-мяг­ко, — раз­ве ты не хо­тел най­ти его имен­но здесь? Раз­ве ты не хо­тел ни­ког­да боль­ше его не те­рять?»  
  
Он не мог спо­рить — не бы­ло сил. Он сел под дверью, не ре­ша­ясь заг­ля­нуть за нее, и нег­ромко поз­вал: «Сей­до!» Ник­то не от­клик­нулся.  
  
На дру­гой день ста­ло чуть луч­ше: Амон боль­ше не бре­дил, толь­ко про­вали­вал­ся в тяж­кий бес­по­кой­ный сон, вып­лы­вая от­ту­да, лишь что­бы сме­нить по­ложе­ние и раз­мять за­тек­шую ру­ку. Бли­же к но­чи он прос­нулся от му­читель­ной жаж­ды и взмок за мгно­вение, по­чувс­тво­вав в ка­мере чу­жое при­сутс­твие. Он сел на мат­ра­се, не зная, что де­лать, но тут за­жег­ся тус­клый руч­ной фо­нарик, зас­та­вив его ра­зом по­холо­деть. У про­тиво­полож­ной сте­ны сто­ял Сей­до.  
  
Он ка­зал­ся сов­сем се­рым в этом не­вер­ном све­те, сов­сем из­му­чен­ным, в гла­зах по­лопа­лись ка­пил­ля­ры и из­бо­роз­ди­ли бел­ки тон­ки­ми крас­ны­ми по­лоса­ми. Амон хо­тел что-то ска­зать, но не смог и рта рас­крыть. Сей­до дол­го смот­рел на не­го, по­том про­из­нес глу­хим го­лосом:  
  
— Те­бя не бы­ло вче­ра и се­год­ня. Я бо­ял­ся, те­бя уби­ли. — Он под­жал през­ри­тель­но ниж­нюю гу­бу, слов­но это был глу­пый страх и он ви­нил се­бя за не­го.  
  
Амон про­мол­чал. Он за­метил, что у Сей­до тряс­лись ру­ки. Тот не­ожи­дан­но вски­нул го­лову и ко­рот­ко, жут­ко зас­ме­ял­ся.  
  
— Я не хо­тел те­бя ви­деть, — ска­зал он. — Но все-та­ки ис­пу­гал­ся. Все-та­ки я… — он не до­гово­рил и спро­сил пос­ле не­дол­го­го мол­ча­ния:  
  
— Хо­чешь пить?  
  
Амон кив­нул.  
  
Сей­до дос­тал фля­гу, нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му и поз­во­лил на­пить­ся. От не­го тер­пко пах­ло ка­кими-то ма­зями, а еще — ору­жи­ем, тре­вож­но и неп­ри­выч­но. Амон по­нял, что бо­ит­ся спра­шивать, так что прос­то гля­дел на не­го сни­зу вверх, зап­ро­кинув го­лову.  
  
Сей­до то­же смот­рел, ли­хора­доч­но и жад­но, и че­го в его взгля­де бы­ло боль­ше — пь­яня­щей не­навис­ти или моль­бы — Амон не мог бы ска­зать. Хо­телось дот­ро­нуть­ся, удос­то­верить­ся в его ре­аль­нос­ти, но Амон не смел и по­шеве­лить­ся.  
  
Сей­до про­тянул ла­донь и стис­нул в мер­твой хват­ке его гор­ло — так креп­ко, так боль­но, что Амон вздрог­нул в пер­вую се­кун­ду, вски­нул ру­ки, что­бы выр­вать­ся, но тут же мед­ленно опус­тил их об­ратно и прик­рыл гла­за.  
  
«Сде­лай это, ес­ли хо­чешь, я не ста­ну ме­шать. Толь­ко, про­шу, за­кон­чи быс­трее».  
  
Он по­пытал­ся рас­сла­бить­ся, но Сей­до уже раз­жал хват­ку и гла­дил тря­сущи­мися паль­ца­ми его шею, по­ка Амон от­кашли­вал­ся и жад­но гло­тал воз­дух.  
  
— Ни­чего не выш­ло, — про­бор­мо­тал Сей­до с по­лубе­зум­ной улыб­кой, слов­но оп­равды­вал­ся. — Ни­ког­да ни­чего не вы­ходит, ес­ли речь идет о те­бе.  
  
Это бы­ло по­хоже на уп­рек, и Амон опус­тил гла­за. Он хо­тел поп­ро­сить про­щения, но сло­ва зас­тря­ли в гор­ле.  
  
Сей­до ска­зал:  
  
— Это поз­во­лила мне прий­ти сю­да. Но толь­ко один раз.  
  
— Это? — пе­рес­про­сил Амон, не ве­ря.  
  
Сей­до кив­нул.  
  
— Ее так зо­вут му­тан­ты, — на­пом­нил Амон.  
  
Сей­до ко­рот­ко, хрип­ло рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— А мы, по-тво­ему, кто?  
  
Это бы­ло по­хоже на не­ожи­дан­ную по­щечи­ну, и Амон не на­шел­ся, что от­ве­тить.  
  
— Я хо­чу вы­вес­ти те­бя от­сю­да, — ска­зал Сей­до го­рячо, — из этой ка­меры, из это­го во­нюче­го под­зе­мелья. За этим я и при­шел. По­тому что ина­че ты не сог­ла­сишь­ся. Сдох­нешь тут сре­ди по­мо­ев и дерь­ма, но не сог­ла­сишь­ся. Ты ведь не му­тант. — Он ус­мехнул­ся из­де­ватель­ски.  
  
— Как вы­вес­ти, Сей­до? — Амон ре­шил про­пус­тить нас­мешку ми­мо ушей.  
  
— Ты зна­ешь. — Го­лос Сей­до был ед­ва слы­шен, но тверд. — Зна­ешь единс­твен­ный спо­соб.  
  
Амон шум­но вы­дох­нул. Его слов­но при­вяза­ли к ма­шине и та­щили по кам­ням и уха­бам, но слиш­ком мед­ленно, что­бы мож­но бы­ло уме­реть.  
  
— Ты обе­щал! — ска­зал Сей­до ти­хо, со зна­чени­ем.  
  
— Я те­бе не это обе­щал. — Амон по­качал го­ловой, чувс­твуя, как что-то внут­ри нее на­чина­ет зу­деть и бо­леть, слов­но ма­лень­кий зве­рек упор­но прок­ла­дыва­ет се­бе путь на­ружу.  
  
— А что?! Что ты, черт возь­ми, обе­щал та­кое?! — Сей­до сор­вался на крик, ог­лу­ша­ющий в ти­шине тем­ни­цы. Амон от не­ожи­дан­ности вздрог­нул и за­жал уши.  
  
«Не кри­чи, — хо­тел ска­зать он, — не кри­чи, те­бя вы­гонят от­сю­да, а мне что ос­та­нет­ся? По­будь еще со мной».  
  
Ли­цо Сей­до сде­лалось от­ча­ян­ным и злым.  
  
— Ты зак­ры­ва­ешь­ся? Пря­чешь­ся? Как сам-то вы­носишь свою ложь?! Что ты мне обе­щал, ска­жи? Сдох­нуть вмес­те в пус­ты­не? Уме­реть здесь от по­бо­ев? Раз­ве это?! Ты обе­щал ме­ня не ос­та­вить. Но пер­вое, что де­ла­ешь, — от­ре­ка­ешь­ся от сво­их слов!  
  
— Я не от­ре­ка­юсь, — Амон толь­ко это и смог ска­зать, а пос­ле сгор­бился и опус­тил го­лову. Ви­на об­ра­тилась от­равлен­ным мо­рем и под­сту­пала к гор­лу.  
  
— Ты так ска­зал, по­тому что ду­мал, что я ум­ру? — спро­сил Сей­до, по­низив го­лос до ше­пота, и улыб­нулся пу­га­юще мяг­ко. — Ты  _хо­тел_ , что­бы я умер?  
_  
«Раз­ве ты не хо­тел най­ти его имен­но здесь? Раз­ве ты не хо­тел ни­ког­да боль­ше его не те­рять?»  
_  
Амон зак­рыл ру­ками ли­цо. Смо­жет ли он выр­вать се­бе сер­дце? Смо­жет ли спо­кой­но ощу­щать, как комья зем­ли па­да­ют на го­лову, пле­чи и грудь?  
  
«Я хо­тел уй­ти от­сю­да, толь­ко и все­го. Хо­тел, что­бы мы ос­та­лись со­бой. Что­бы и даль­ше смот­ре­ли друг дру­гу в гла­за. Но я боль­ше не мо­гу».  
  
— Зна­ешь, что со мной де­лали? — Го­лос Сей­до сде­лал­ся проз­рачно-свис­тя­щим, слов­но внут­ри не­го зи­яла ра­на. — Столь­ко все­го… — Амон не ви­дел, но знал, что он улыб­нулся. — Бы­ли ве­щи, ко­торые мож­но пе­ретер­петь, но дру­гие… это как из­на­сило­вать, как сод­рать ко­жу с жи­вого че­лове­ка. Что-то ме­ня­ет­ся и преж­ним стать уже не мо­жет. И, нес­мотря на все сло­ва, те­бя ря­дом не бы­ло. Каж­дый из нас ос­та­вал­ся с ни­ми один на один. — Он ос­та­новил­ся пе­ревес­ти дух. — Сна­чала я бо­ял­ся, что ме­ня убь­ют. По­том хо­тел, что­бы это уже за­кон­чи­лось. Но тя­желее все­го ста­ло, ког­да я по­нял, что они и не со­бира­ют­ся уби­вать ме­ня. Это те­ло мо­жет вы­нес­ти го­раз­до боль­ше, чем ра­зум, ты зна­ешь? Од­нажды они пе­рес­та­ли при­ходить сов­сем, и я сна­чала об­ра­довал­ся, что бо­ли боль­ше не бу­дет, но по­том… они уб­ра­ли весь свет, и я си­дел там один в тем­но­те, не знал, сколь­ко прош­ло вре­мени, пом­нит ли обо мне еще хоть кто-то… И ког­да она приш­ла, я был го­тов на все. Го­тов был це­ловать ей ру­ки, ва­лять­ся в но­гах, толь­ко бы она не бро­сала сно­ва ме­ня од­но­го. Ты ска­жешь, это стыд­но. Ты бы ни­ког­да так не сде­лал, прав­да, Амон-сан?  
  
— Я не знаю, — Амон все же вы­давил из се­бя от­вет, — не знаю, мо­жет, и сде­лал бы. На­вер­ня­ка бы сде­лал.  
  
Сей­до хрип­ло рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— Врешь. Ты во­об­ще мно­го врешь, рань­ше я ни за что бы не по­думал, что ты мо­жешь столь­ко врать.  
  
— Это она те­бе ска­зала? Од­ногла­зая Со­ва?  
  
— А сам я, по-тво­ему, ду­рак? — спро­сил Сей­до зло. — Го­жусь лишь на то, что­бы тра­хать?  
  
Амон по­холо­дел. Это бы­ло ху­же го­рящей спи­ны, ху­же всех иных об­ви­нений, буд­то все хо­рошее, что меж­ду ни­ми бы­ло, Сей­до сво­ими сло­вами смял и выб­ро­сил, как му­сор.  
  
— Я те­бя не тра­хал, — ска­зал он ти­хо, язык зап­ле­тал­ся от вол­не­ния, — я те­бя…  
  
— Мне все рав­но, как ты это на­зыва­ешь, — то­роп­ли­во пе­ребил Сей­до. — Все рав­но, я прос­то хо­тел нем­но­го… — он вдруг за­мял­ся, весь как-то сник, а пос­ле вы­палил на од­ном ды­хании: — Я был в Го­роде.  
  
— Что? — Амон по­думал, что ос­лы­шал­ся. Это­го не мог­ло быть, прос­то не мог­ло.  
  
— Я был в Го­роде, — пов­то­рил Сей­до ти­хо, — на од­ной из ок­ра­ин точ­нее. Вмес­те с му­тан­та­ми.  
  
Амон вгля­дывал­ся в не­го, как в мут­ный ко­лодец, пы­та­ясь про­ник­нуть за тон­кую плен­ку обо­лоч­ки. Уви­деть не­об­ра­тимый над­лом. От­пе­чаток гре­ха. Он знал, что та­ких от­пе­чат­ков не бы­ва­ет. Хо­телось зак­ри­чать.  
  
— Там жи­ла семья, — ска­зал Сей­до глу­хим го­лосом, — муж с же­ной и их взрос­лый сын. У них… у них был ого­род. Гряд­ки с ово­щами. Как… как… — он не до­гово­рил, вце­пил­ся се­бе в во­лосы. — Они бы­ли ти­хие, слов­но сра­зу все по­няли. Толь­ко па­рень пы­тал­ся за­щищать­ся — но­гу мне прос­тре­лил, а я…  
  
«Не го­вори, — хо­тел ска­зать Амон, буд­то что-то мож­но бы­ло от­ме­нить мол­ча­ни­ем, — не го­вори боль­ше!»  
  
— Я луч­ше стре­ляю, как ока­залось, — еле слыш­но про­из­нес Сей­до, и это не­воль­ное по­лудет­ское хвас­товс­тво по­чему-то ра­нило силь­нее, чем приз­на­ние.  
  
Так ре­бенок уве­рен, что в ми­ре нет ни­чего бо­лее цен­но­го, чем он сам.  
  
«Я по­нимаю, — по­думал он, це­пенея от не­об­ра­тимос­ти про­изо­шед­ше­го, — я по­нимаю, Сей­до. Я сам был та­ким ре­бен­ком».  
  
— Что ты ска­жешь? — спро­сил Сей­до пос­ле дол­го­го мол­ча­ния.  
  
Амон по­качал го­ловой. От не­го слов­но от­ва­лилось что-то важ­ное, но он в оце­пене­нии еще не мог осоз­нать по­тери.  
  
— А что дол­жен? Ни­чего. Ты же не за от­пу­щени­ем гре­хов сю­да при­шел.  
  
— Ты го­ворил, мы прев­ра­ща­ем­ся в чу­довищ. — Го­лос Сей­до был ед­ва слы­шен. — Но я ни­чего та­кого не чувс­твую. Я во сне ви­жу ли­цо то­го пар­ня и его го­рящий дом. И каж­дый раз хо­чу объ­яс­нить, что у ме­ня не бы­ло вы­бора, но не ус­пе­ваю. Ког­да ме­ня вез­ли ту­да в ма­шине, я все ду­мал, ка­ково это — ды­шать. По­том, бен­зинны­ми па­рами, ды­мом, за­пахом по­роха и наг­ре­того же­леза — все рав­но, глав­ное, ды­шать. Мы все за это цеп­ля­ем­ся, каж­дый червь, мо­жет, кро­ме те­бя. Раз­ве это де­ла­ет нас чу­дови­щами? Но, ес­ли так, я всег­да был чу­дови­щем.  
  
Он роб­ко сел ря­дом на мат­рас, лег­ко кос­нулся го­рящей спи­ны. Амон стис­нул зу­бы, что­бы не зас­то­нать.  
  
— Ты так не умо­ришь се­бя, толь­ко из­му­чишь.  
  
— У те­бя есть кин­жал, — ска­зал Амон ти­хо.  
  
Сей­до вздрог­нул, буд­то его уда­рили, про­цедил зло:  
  
— А у те­бя ког­ти на пра­вой ру­ке. Мо­жешь рас­ца­рапать се­бе гор­ло, ес­ли хо­чешь, толь­ко ме­ня не прип­ле­тай.  
  
Амон прик­рыл гла­за, сми­ря­ясь. Сей­до не нуж­на бы­ла его по­мощь боль­ше, а ему са­мому не сле­дова­ло дваж­ды вхо­дить в од­ну ре­ку. В кон­це кон­цов, ес­ли очень за­хотеть, смерть не та­кая уж слож­ная за­дача.  
  
Он ус­лы­шал влаж­ное го­рячее ды­хание ря­дом со сво­им ли­цом.  
  
— Ес­ли хо­чешь, мы сбе­жим. Че­рез год или два. Уго­ним ма­шину и до­едем до Го­рода, а там рас­тво­рим­ся, и нас ник­то не най­дет. Я ни­ког­да не пой­ду до­мой, те­перь нет. Но ты бу­дешь со мной. Я не мо­гу без те­бя, не хо­чу без те­бя… ты обе­щал мне это. Мы не ста­нем чу­дови­щами, я знаю, я… хо­чешь, я убью вмес­то те­бя?.. Толь­ко пой­дем со мной. По­жалуй­ста. По­жалуй­ста.  
  
В гор­ле у Амо­на пе­ресох­ло, а под сом­кну­тыми ве­ками раз­лился огонь. И ког­да он от­крыл гла­за, то ед­ва ви­дел взвол­но­ван­ное ли­цо Сей­до сквозь ту­ман­ную пе­лену.  
  
— Я не мо­гу, — вы­дох­нул он. — Прос­ти.  
  
— Нет, — Сей­до от­шатнул­ся, по­мотал го­ловой, слов­но от­вергая все воз­ра­жения, — нет.  
Амон ви­дел од­нажды раз­давлен­но­го ма­шиной че­лове­ка. Все, что ни­же гру­ди, прев­ра­тилось в ме­шани­ну из кро­ви, гря­зи и сло­ман­ных кос­тей, а ли­цо сде­лалось мер­твен­но-се­рым и пус­тым пря­мо у не­го на гла­зах. Он вспом­нил те­перь это ли­цо и по­думал о том, что чувс­тву­ешь, ког­да те­бя нак­ры­ва­ет не­мыс­ли­мой тя­жестью, ког­да ко­леса вы­дав­ли­ва­ют киш­ки, ло­ма­ют кос­ти, а ты еще жив, еще не ве­ришь, что это про­ис­хо­дит с то­бой и единс­твен­ное, что те­бе ос­та­ет­ся, — уме­реть пос­ко­рей.  
  
«Я не мо­гу. — Его те­ло сод­рогну­лось в су­хом ры­дании, но не из­да­ло ни зву­ка.– Я не мо­гу, это бу­ду уже не я. Да­же ес­ли од­ногла­зая жен­щи­на бы­ла пра­ва, и весь я — пус­то­та, зак­лю­чен­ная в бро­ню, все же та бро­ня — моя суть. И ес­ли я от­ри­ну ее, то кто бу­дет хо­дить и ды­шать в мо­ем те­ле? Кто здесь бу­дет лю­бить те­бя? Ты не зна­ешь, о чем про­сишь, Сей­до. Ты не зна­ешь».  
  
— Она ска­зала, что так и бу­дет, но я не ве­рил. — Сей­до скри­вил­ся, още­тинил­ся, как рас­тре­вожен­ное жи­вот­ное. — Ду­мал, луч­ше те­бя знаю, — он ко­рот­ко, нер­вно зас­ме­ял­ся, — но все, что ты хо­чешь, — ос­тать­ся чис­тень­ким. Сол­гать, пре­дать, сдох­нуть са­мому и ме­ня убить, но ос­тать­ся чис­тень­ким. По-тво­ему, это воз­можно?  
  
Воз­му­щение Амо­на вы­дох­лось, ед­ва воз­никнув. Ко­леса мед­ленно сми­нали жи­вот, вы­дав­ли­вали внут­реннос­ти и под­сту­пали к гру­дине. Он ду­мал, сер­дце вот-вот брыз­нет под на­пором. Все­го лишь ку­сок мя­са, со­чащий­ся теп­лой, мгно­вен­но ос­ты­ва­ющей кровью.  
  
— Ты убий­ца, — про­дол­жил Сей­до свис­тя­щим ше­потом, — вспом­нишь ли, ког­да пер­вый раз убил? Вряд ли, они ведь бы­ли му­тан­та­ми. Пря­мо как я и ты. Как На­ра, На­цуке и дру­гие здесь. Ты хо­рошо уби­вал их и стал ге­ро­ем Ци­таде­ли. Толь­ко ты за­был: мы не в Ци­таде­ли боль­ше. Это все бы­ла ложь, что нам го­вори­ли, и ты так срос­ся с этой ложью, что не ви­дишь ни­чего вок­руг. Ты му­тант. Боль­ше не за­щит­ник лю­дей, а их враг. Ты на­рушил все, что воз­можно, ты­сячу раз. Те­перь ос­та­лось толь­ко пре­дать ме­ня. Ведь я не че­ловек — зна­чит, со мной так мож­но.  
  
— Сей­до! — Амон про­тянул ру­ку, но пой­мал лишь воз­дух.  
  
— Я сю­да не вер­нусь боль­ше, — про­цедил Сей­до сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы. — Не бу­дет дру­гого шан­са. — Взгляд у не­го за­метал­ся па­ничес­ки, слов­но он и сам ужа­сал­ся то­му, что го­ворил.  
  
«Мо­жет, так и луч­ше. Те­бе не ви­деть все­го это­го. Не раз­ры­вать­ся на час­ти».  
  
— Тог­да про­щай, — вы­давил Амон тя­жело. — Я… я… — он так и не смог до­гово­рить, толь­ко кос­нулся края одеж­ды Сей­до. Тот от­тол­кнул его и скрип­нул зу­бами:  
  
— Не тро­гай ме­ня, от те­бя во­ня­ет. Не знаю, чем боль­ше: дерь­мом или врань­ем.  
  
Он хо­тел ска­зать еще что-то рез­кое, но мах­нул ру­кой, а пос­ле уда­рил с си­лой ку­лаком об сте­ну и за­шипел от бо­ли.  
  
— Все еще не за­жили, как сле­ду­ет. Паль­цы, ко­торые мне сло­мали из-за те­бя.  
  
Во взгля­де Сей­до ме­тались, ме­шались ужас и гнев. Амон хо­тел встать, по­дой­ти к не­му, но не мог сдви­нуть­ся с мес­та.  
  
«Не го­вори так. Не го­вори, ты ведь не хо­чешь так ска­зать…»  
  
— Мол­чишь? — спро­сил Сей­до, ка­жет­ся, все боль­ше раз­дра­жа­ясь. — И хо­рошо. Не вы­несу боль­ше слу­шать твой го­лос. Жи­ви тут в об­нимку с по­мой­ным вед­ром или сдох­ни — мне все рав­но.  
  
Он уда­рил в дверь и гром­ко поз­вал ох­ранни­ка. Амон от­вернул­ся.  
  
Уже пос­ле ухо­да Сей­до он ут­кнул­ся ли­цом в про­пах­ший пле­сенью мат­рас, так что поч­ти не мог ды­шать, и про­лежал так до ут­ра, пов­то­ряя в го­ряч­ке, как су­мас­шедший: «Я люб­лю те­бя. Люб­лю те­бя. По­жалуй­ста, жи­ви».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этом история пленников завершена. Следующая встреча Амона и Сейдо произошла лишь через три года, на поле битвы у базы Аогири.


End file.
